Someter a un Salvaje
by K Alexandra Martin M
Summary: Huir, esa es la única opción de la señora Alice Brandon para que el duque no le quite a sus hijos, la extraña media vida de una mantenida da un giro en 180 grados al dejar los lujos de la gran ciudad para bajo un nombre falso convertirse en la ama de llaves de un misógino, ermitaño y desfigurado naturista.
1. Un aterrador Castillo

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

¡Hola! Bienvenidos a la tercera historia de esta saga, para quienes no han leído las historias anteriores, esta es una saga de 4 historias que entremezclan a los personajes de la familia Cullen, en una historia sucedida en el Londres de 1765, con un fondo motivador basado en la masacre de Spinner´s Falls donde nuestros protagonistas cambiaron sus vidas para siempre, en el primer libro Tentación Americana nos introducimos en la historia presentada por Esme y Carlisle, luego en Licencioso Pecador Bella y Edward continuaron con la historia y ahora llegamos aquí a Someter a un salvaje donde Jasper y Alice continuarán la historia que hemos estado contando.

Siempre digo que es mejor leer las historias anteriores pero si no lo deseas en esta misma historia se van aclarando cosas de los anteriores por lo que si deseas partir desde aquí no hay problema.

**Prólogo**

_Érase una vez, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, un soldado que_

_cruzaba las montañas de un país extraño de vuelta a casa. El_

_camino era escarpado y rocoso, estaba bordeado de árboles_

_oscuros y torcidos, y un viento helado le golpeaba las mejillas._

_Sin embargo, el soldado siguió con paso firme. Había visto_

_lugares más tenebrosos y extraños que aquél y ya no se_

_asustaba ante cualquier cosa._

_Nuestro personaje había luchado con gran valor en la guerra,_

_pero muchos soldados luchan igual. Viejos, jóvenes, inocentes o_

_perseguidos por la desgracia; todos ellos van a la batalla_

_dispuestos a dar lo mejor de sí mismos. A menudo, lo que_

_determina quién muere y quién vive es más una cuestión de_

_suerte que de justicia. Así pues, a pesar de su valor, su honor y_

_su virtud, seguramente, nuestro soldado no era mejor que miles_

_de sus compañeros. Aunque sí que había algo en lo que nuestro_

_hombre era distinto. No sabía mentir._

_Por eso lo llamaban El Sincero..._

_De El Sincero..._

**Capítulo 1 El castillo del Terror**

_Cuando El Sincero llegó a la cima de la montaña y vio un espléndido castillo negro_

_como el pecado, empezaba a oscurecer..._

_De El Sincero_

_Escocia_

_Julio 1765._

Cuando el carruaje tomó la curva y el decrépito castillo apareció, ante sus ojos bajo la luz del atardecer, Alice Brandon se dio cuenta por fin, aunque un poco tarde, de que aquel viaje quizás había sido un error.

—¿Es ése? —Peter, su hijo de cinco años, estaba arrodillado en los cojines del anticuado

vehículo y asomado a la ventana—. Creía que se suponía que tenía que ser un castillo.

—Es un castillo, tonto —respondió la hija de nueve años, Charlotte—. ¿No ves la torre?

—Que tenga una torre no significa que sea un castillo —protestó Peter, mientras miraba el sospechoso castillo con el ceño fruncido—. No tiene foso. Si es un castillo, no es de los de verdad.

—Niños —intervino Alice, un poco enfadada, aunque enseguida se dijo que llevaban de

carruaje en carruaje los últimos quince días—. Por favor, no discutáis.

Naturalmente, sus hijos hicieron oídos sordos a su petición.

—Es de color rosa —Peter tenía la nariz pegada a la ventana y estaba empañando el cristal con el aliento. Se volvió hacia su hermana con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Te parece que un castillo de verdad sería de color rosa?

Alice contuvo un suspiro y se masajeó la sien derecha. Hacía ya varios kilómetros que tenía dolor de cabeza y sabía que estaba a punto de estallar, justo cuando necesitaba todas sus energías. No le había dado muchas vueltas al plan. Aunque, en realidad, nunca daba demasiado rodeo a las cosas, ¿no era cierto? El ímpetu con que actuaba y rápidamente lamentaba, era su cruz en la vida. Por eso, a los treinta y un años, estaba dirigiéndose hacia un país extranjero para entregarse, ella y sus hijos, a la merced de un extraño.

¡Qué estúpida era!

Una estúpida que tenía que repasar su historia, porque el carruaje estaba a punto de detenerse ante las imponentes puertas.

—¡Niños! —exclamó, entre dientes.

Los pequeños se volvieron en silencio hacia ella ante su tono. Peter tenía los ojos marrones abiertos como platos mientras que Charlotte la miraba con una expresión cansada y temerosa.

Su hija se daba cuenta de demasiadas cosas para su edad; era muy sensible a la atmósfera que creaban los adultos.

Alice respiró hondo y se obligó a sonreír.

—Esto será una aventura, pequeños, pero debéis recordar lo que os he dicho —miró a Peter—. ¿Cómo nos llamamos?

—Halifax —respondió el niño enseguida—. Pero sigo siendo Peter y Charlotte sigue siendo

Charlotte.

—Sí, cariño.

Aquello lo habían decidido en el camino al norte desde Londres ante la dolorosa obviedad de que Peter tendría serios problemas para no llamar a su hermana por su nombre real. Alice suspiró. Sólo esperaba que los nombres de sus hijos fueran lo suficientemente comunes para no delatarlos.

—Hemos vivido en Londres —dijo Charlotte, muy decidida.

—Eso es fácil de recordar —murmuró Peter—, porque es verdad.

Charlotte lanzó una mirada de desdén a su hermano y continuó:

—Mamá ha vivido en la casa de la vizcondesa viuda de Vale. —Y nuestro padre está muerto y no... —Peter abrió los ojos, acongojado.

—No entiendo por qué tenemos que decir que está muerto —murmuró Charlotte.

—Para que no nos encuentre, cariño —Alice tragó saliva, se inclinó hacia delante y acarició la rodilla de su hija—. Todo va a salir bien. Si conseguimos...

De repente, la puerta del carruaje se abrió y apareció la horrible cara del conductor.

—¿Bajan o no? Parece que va a llover y, cuando empiece la tormenta, quiero estar de vuelta en el hostal calentito y seco, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto. —Alice asintió con gesto regio hacia el conductor, que era, de largo, el más malhumorado de todos los que habían tenido—. Descargue nuestro equipaje, por favor.

El hombre soltó una risotada.

—Ya lo he hecho. ¿No lo ve?

—Venga, niños. —Sólo esperaba no sonrojarse delante de aquel horrible hombre. La verdad es que nada más llevaban dos bolsas de tela, una para ella y otra para los niños. Seguro que el conductor creía que estaban desolados. Y, en cierto modo tenía razón, ¿verdad? Alejó aquel pensamiento de su mente. No era momento para ser negativa. Para salir adelante, tenía que estar alerta y ser persuasiva.

Se alejó del carruaje alquilado y miró a su alrededor. El antiguo castillo se levantaba frente a ellos, sólido y silencioso. El edificio principal era un rectángulo de poca altura y estaba hecho de una piedra rosada erosionada por el clima. De las esquinas emergían unas altas torres circulares.

Delante del castillo había una especie de camino que antaño debía de estar perfectamente cubierto de gravilla pero que ahora estaba lleno de hierbajos y barro. Un grupo de árboles que crecían junto al camino sufrían para formar una barricada contra el viento que empezaba a soplar con fuerza. Al fondo, las oscuras colinas se prolongaban hasta el horizonte.

—Eso es todo, ¿verdad? —el conductor volvió a meterse en la cabina sin ni siquiera mirarlos—. Me voy.

—¡Al menos déjenos un farol! —gritó Alice, pero el ruido de las ruedas del carruaje silenciaron su grito. Se quedó mirando el vehículo, abatida.

—Está oscuro —dijo Peter, mirando hacia el castillo.

—Mamá, no se ve ninguna luz —añadió Charlotte.

Parecía asustada y Alice también se notó inquieta. No se había fijado en la ausencia de luces hasta ahora. ¿Y si no había nadie? ¿Qué harían, entonces?

«Ya cruzaré ese puente cuando llegue el momento.» Ella era la adulta. Una madre debe lograr que sus hijos se sientan seguros.

Ladeó la barbilla y sonrió a Charlotte.

—Quizás están encendidas en la parte de atrás y desde aquí no las vemos.

La niña no parecía particularmente convencida ante aquella teoría, pero asintió. Alice recogió las bolsas del suelo y subió los escalones de piedra bajos que llevaban hasta las enormes puertas de madera. Estaban enmarcadas por un arco gótico, casi negro de los años que tenía, y las bisagras y los cerrojos eran de hierro; tenía un aspecto totalmente medieval. Levantó la anilla de hierro y golpeó la puerta.

El sonido resonó en su interior, que parecía vacío.

Alice se quedó frente a la puerta, porque se negaba a creer que no hubiera nadie. El viento le arremolinaba la falda entre las piernas. Peter golpeó uno de los escalones con las botas y Charlotte suspiró casi en silencio.

Alice se humedeció los labios.

—Quizá no nos han oído porque están en la torre.

Volvió a llamar.

Ya era de noche, el sol había desaparecido por completo y con él la calidez del día. Era verano y en Londres hacía calor pero en el viaje hacia el norte Alice había descubierto que las noches en Escocia podían llegar a ser muy frías, incluso en verano. A lo lejos, vio un relámpago. ¡Ese lugar era muy solitario! Era incapaz de entender por qué alguien habría decidido vivir allí voluntariamente.

—No viene nadie —dijo Charlotte, mientras oyeron el rugido de un trueno—. Creo que no hay nadie.

Alice tragó saliva cuando notó las primeras gotas de lluvia en la cara. El último pueblo que

habían pasado estaba a más de diez kilómetros. Tenía que encontrar un refugio para los niños.

Charlotte tenía razón. No había nadie. Se los había llevado en una misión desesperada.

Les había vuelto a fallar.

Le temblaron los labios ante aquella idea. «No puedes derrumbarte delante de los niños.»

—Quizás haya un establo o algún edificio en la parte trasera... —se interrumpió cuando una de las puertas de madera se abrió y la asustó.

Retrocedió y a punto estuvo de caer por las escaleras. Al principio no vieron nada detrás de la puerta, como si la hubiera abierto una mano fantasma. Sin embargo, algo se movió y Alice distinguió una figura. Era un hombre alto, delgado y con un aspecto muy, muy intimidante.

En la mano sujetaba una vela que apenas iluminaba. A su lado había una bestia de cuatro patas demasiado grande para ser un perro de cualquier raza de las que ella conocía.

—¿Qué quiere? —espetó, en voz baja y ronca, como si hiciera tiempo que no la usara o

estuviera tenso. El acento era refinado, pero el tono estaba lejos de ser acogedor.

Alice abrió la boca e intentó encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Aquel hombre no era lo que se esperaba. Madre de Dios, ¿qué era esa cosa que estaba a su lado?

En ese instante, un rayo atravesó el cielo y cayó muy cerca con toda su fuerza. Iluminó al

hombre y al animal como si estuvieran en un escenario. La bestia era alta, gris y esbelta, con unos ojos negros cristalinos. El hombre daba más miedo. El pelo claro y largo le caía enmarañado sobre los hombros. Llevaba unos pantalones viejos, polainas y un abrigo roído que tendría que ir a la basura. Tenía una mejilla llena de cicatrices rojas. Un único ojo azul cielo claro reflejó la luz del rayo mientras los miraba de forma diabólica.

Y lo más horrible era que, donde tenía que estar el ojo izquierdo, sólo había un agujero

hundido.

Charlotte gritó.

Siempre gritaban.

Sir Jasper Withlock miró a la mujer y a los niños que estaban frente a su puerta con el ceño fruncido. De repente, la lluvia se convirtió en una cortina de agua y provocó que los pequeños se pegaran a la falda de su madre. Los niños, y sobre todo los más pequeños, casi siempre gritaban huyendo de él. A veces, incluso las mujeres también huían. El año pasado, una joven bastante melodramática se desmayó en High Street, en Edimburgo, cuando lo vio.

A Jasper le vinieron ganas de darle una bofetada.

Pero en lugar de eso se alejó a toda prisa como una rata apestosa y escondió el rostro lisiado lo mejor que pudo con el tricornio de ala ancha y el cuello alto del abrigo. Esperaba la misma reacción en pueblos y ciudades. Por eso no le gustaba frecuentar las zonas donde la gente se aglomeraba. Lo que no esperaba era que una niña gritara en la misma puerta de su casa.

—Cállate —gruñó, y la niña cerró la boca.

Había dos chiquillos, un niño y una niña. El niño era un pajarillo castaño que podría tener entre tres y ocho años. Jasper no tenía criterio, puesto que evitaba a los niños siempre que podía. La niña era la mayor. Tenía la piel pálida, era rubia y lo estaba mirando con unos ojos azules que parecían demasiado grandes para su cara tan estrecha. Quizás era culpa de la consanguinidad; aquellas anormalidades solían indicar una deficiencia mental.

Su madre tenía los ojos del mismo color. Jasper se fijó cuando, al final, y a regañadientes, la miró. Era preciosa. Por supuesto. Si aparecía alguien en su puerta en mitad de una tormenta, tenía que ser una preciosidad. Tenía los ojos del color de las campánulas cuando acaban de abrirse, el pelo oscuro y un espectacular escote que cualquier hombre, incluso un recluso cicatrizado y misántropo como él, catalogaría de atractivo. Después de todo, era la reacción natural de un macho ante una hembra cuya habilidad reproductora era obvia, por mucho que le pesara.

—¿Qué quiere? —repitió.

Quizá toda la familia era deficiente mental, porque lo estaban mirando sin decir nada. La mujer tenía la mirada fija en la cuenca vacía de su ojo izquierdo. Lógicamente. Se había vuelto a olvidar el parche (ese maldito trasto le molestaba mucho) y seguro que su rostro le provocaría pesadillas esa noche.

Suspiró. Cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta, estaba a punto de sentarse frente a un plato de avena y salchichas hervidas. La comida ya era mala de por sí, pero fría todavía le apetecía menos.

—Carlyle Manor está aproximadamente a dos kilómetros en esa dirección. —Jasper señaló con la cabeza hacia el oeste. Seguro que eran huéspedes de sus vecinos, que se habían perdido. Cerró la puerta.

Bueno, al menos lo intentó.

La mujer se lo impidió colocando el pie entre la puerta y el marco. Por un momento, se planteó cerrar la puerta igualmente y aplastarle el pie, pero la poca cortesía que le quedaba se impuso y se detuvo. La miró con el ojo entrecerrado y esperó una explicación.

La mujer levantó la barbilla.

—Soy su ama de llaves.

Definitivamente, un caso de deficiencia mental. Seguramente, el resultado de demasiados

cruces entre sangre aristocrática porque, a pesar de su poca lucidez mental, tanto ella como los niños iban muy bien vestidos.

Lo que exageraba todavía más la estupidez de su comentario. Suspiró.

—No tengo ama de llaves. Oiga, señora, Carlyle Manor está al otro lado de la colina...

La mujer cometió la temeridad de interrumpirlo.

—No, no me ha entendido. Soy su nueva ama de llaves.

—Se lo repito. No tengo ama de llaves. —Habló muy despacio para que su cerebro entendiera las palabras—. Ni me apetece tenerla. Le...

—¿Es el castillo Greaves?

—Sí.

—¿Y usted es sir Jasper Withlock?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Sí, pero...

Ella no lo estaba mirando. Se había inclinado para buscar algo en una de las bolsas que tenía a los pies. Él la miró, irritado, perplejo y ligeramente excitado, porque aquella postura le facilitaba una amplia visión de su escote. Si fuera un hombre religioso, creería que era una visión.

La mujer emitió un sonido de satisfacción y se incorporó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Tome. Es una carta de la vizcondesa de Vale. Me envía para ser su ama de llaves.

En la mano sostenía una hoja de papel bastante arrugada.

Él miró la carta unos segundos antes de arrebatársela de la mano. Alzó la vela para poder tener luz y leer la misiva garabateada. A su lado, _Lady Grey_, su galgo, decidió que aquella noche no cenaría salchichas. Suspiró, relamiéndose, y se tendió en las losas del recibidor.

Jasper terminó de leer la carta entre el ruido de la lluvia golpeando con fuerza el camino de tierra que llevaba hasta el castillo. Y luego levantó la mirada. Sólo había visto a lady Vale una vez.

Ella y su marido, Edward Masen, el vizconde de Vale, le habían hecho una visita sorpresa hacía algo más de un mes. En ese momento, no le pareció una mujer entrometida, sin embargo la carta lo informaba de que, efectivamente, tenía una nueva ama de llaves. Qué locura. ¿En qué estaba pensando Bella Masen? Aunque luego se dijo que era casi imposible descifrar el funcionamiento de la mente femenina. Tendría que echar a la preciosa y bien vestida ama de llaves y a sus hijos mañana por la mañana. Por desgracia, parecía que eran protegidos de lady Vale y no podía abandonarlos en mitad de la noche.

Jasper miró los ojos azules de la mujer.

—¿Cómo ha dicho que se llama?

Ella se sonrojó y sus mejillas adquirieron el precioso tono del amanecer en primavera sobre los brezales.

—No se lo he dicho. Me llamo Alice Halifax. Señora Halifax. Por si no se ha fijado, aquí fuera nos estamos mojando.

Jasper levantó la comisura del labio ante la ironía del tono de voz. Definitivamente, no era una deficiente mental.

—Claro, será mejor que entren, señora Halifax.

Aquella pequeña sonrisa que sir Jasper dibujó sorprendió a Alice. Atrajo su atención hacia una boca amplia y firme, suave y masculina. Revelaba que no era la gárgola que se había imaginado, sino un hombre.

Desapareció enseguida, por supuesto, en cuanto vio que ella lo estaba mirando. Al instante, su expresión se volvió dura y ligeramente cínica.

—Seguirán mojándose hasta que entren, señora.

—Gracias. —Alice tragó saliva y entró en el oscuro recibidor—. Es muy amable, sir Jasper.

Él encogió los hombros y se dio la vuelta.

—Si usted lo dice.

_¡Será maleducado! _Ni siquiera se había ofrecido a llevarles las bolsas. Aunque, claro, casi ningún caballero cargaba con el equipaje de su ama de llaves. Pero, aun así, habría sido un detalle haberse ofrecido igualmente. Alice cogió una bolsa con cada mano.

—Venga, niños.

Tuvieron que caminar deprisa, casi correr, para seguir el paso de sir Jasper y lo que parecía ser la única luz del castillo: la vela que llevaba en la mano. El gigantesco perro avanzaba sigilosamente a su lado, esbelto, negro y alto. En realidad, era como su amo. Pasaron junto a un gran salón y avanzaron por un oscuro pasillo. La luz de la vela bailaba delante de ellos, provocando espeluznantes sombras sobre las paredes sucias y los techos llenos de telas de araña. Peter y Charlotte caminaban al lado de su madre. Peter estaba tan cansado que se dejaba llevar por los pies, pero Charlotte miraba con curiosidad a un lado y a otro mientras avanzaba corriendo.

—Está terriblemente sucio, ¿verdad? —le susurró a su madre.

Sir Jasper se volvió de golpe y, al principio, Alice creía que la había oído.

—¿Han comido?

Se había detenido de forma tan repentina que Alice por poco se le echa encima. De hecho,

terminó casi pegada a él. Tuvo que echar el cuello hacia atrás para mirarlo a la cara y, como él tenía la vela junto al pecho, la imagen resultante era diabólica.

—Nos tomamos un té en la posada pero... —respondió ella, casi sin aliento.

—Perfecto —dijo él, y se volvió. Cuando giró una esquina, volvió la cabeza y habló por encima del hombro—. Pueden quedarse y pasar la noche en una de las habitaciones de invitados. Por la mañana, alquilaré un carruaje para que los devuelva a Londres.

Alice encogió los brazos y se apresuró para ir tras él.

—Pero es que no...

El hombre ya había empezado a subir por una estrecha escalera de piedra.

—No tiene que preocuparse por el dinero.

Por un segundo, Alice se detuvo a los pies de la escalera y se fijó en la firme espalda que se alejaba por encima de ellos. Por desgracia, la luz también se alejaba.

—Deprisa, mamá —la apremió Charlotte. Llevaba a su hermano de la mano, como una buena hermana mayor, y ya estaba subiendo las escaleras con Peter.

Aquel horrible hombre se detuvo en el rellano.

—¿Viene, señora Halifax?

—Sí, sir Jasper —respondió Alice, apretando los dientes—. Estaba pensando que si se parara a considerar la idea de lady Vale de tener...

—No quiero un ama de llaves —gruñó él, y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

—Me cuesta creerlo —añadió Alice, casi sin aliento—, teniendo en cuenta el estado del castillo que he visto hasta ahora.

—Y, sin embargo, a mí me gusta así.

Alice entrecerró los ojos. Se negaba a creer que nadie, ni siquiera aquella bestia humana,

disfrutara en medio de la suciedad.

—Lady Vale me indicó específicamente que...

—Lady Vale se equivoca al creer que quiero tener un ama de llaves.

Por fin había llegado arriba y él se detuvo antes de abrir una puerta bastante estrecha. Entró y encendió una vela.

Alice se detuvo y lo miró desde el pasillo. Cuando él salió, volvió a mirarle con decisión.

—Quizá no quiera un ama de llaves, pero resulta obvio que la necesita.

Sir Jasper volvió a curvar la comisura del labio.

—Puede intentarlo tantas veces como quiera, señora, pero la realidad sigue siendo que no

necesito ni quiero tenerla aquí.

Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la habitación. Los niños entraron corriendo. Él no se molestó en apartarse, así que Alice tuvo que entrar de lado y, aun así, sus pechos casi se rozaron.

Lo miró en cuanto estuvo dentro de la habitación.

—Debo advertirle que estoy decidida a hacerle cambiar de opinión, sir Jasper.

Él inclinó la cabeza y el ojo reflejó a luz de la vela.

—Buenas noches, señora Halifax.

Cerró la puerta con suavidad.

Alice se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada unos segundos y luego miró a su alrededor. La

habitación era grande y estaba muy desordenada. Unas horribles cortinas que llegaban hasta el suelo tapaban una pared y una enorme cama con el dosel de madera grabado dominaba la habitación. En una esquina había un pequeño fuego en el suelo. El otro lado de la habitación quedaba entre sombras, pero las siluetas de muebles amontonados le hacían sospechar que aquel espacio se utilizaba como trastero. Charlotte y Peter se habían metido en la enorme cama.

Hacía dos semanas, Alice no les habría permitido acercarse a algo tan polvoriento.

Pero hacía dos semanas ella todavía era la amante del duque de Lister.


	2. Un insuperable trabajo

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

Disculpen la demora en la publicación, estoy de vacaciones y me ha costado encontrar tiempo entre todas las actividades que estoy haciendo, sin embargo, me esforzaré por darle continuidad a esta historia.

**Capítulo 2 un insuperable trabajo**

_El Sincero se detuvo delante del castillo negro. Había cuatro torres, una en cada_

_esquina, que se levantaban amenazadoras hacia el cielo oscuro. Estaba a punto de dar_

_media vuelta cuando las puertas de madera crujieron y se abrieron. Apareció un joven_

_apuesto, vestido de color blanco y dorado y con un anillo con una piedra blanca en el_

_dedo índice._

—_Buenas noches, viajero —dijo—. ¿Quieres entrar y protegerte del frío y del viento?_

_Tenía un presentimiento acerca de aquel castillo, pero la nieve se arremolinaba a su_

_alrededor, y a El Sincero le gustaba la idea de poder disfrutar de un fuego caliente._

_Asintió y entró en el oscuro castillo..._

_De El Sincero_

Estaba oscuro. Muy, muy oscuro.

Charlotte estaba tendida en la cama mientras sentía la oscuridad del castillo. A su lado, Peter estaba roncando. Estaba pegado a ella, literalmente, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y echándole el aliento al cuello. Estaba a punto de caer de la cama. Al otro lado del colchón, mamá respiraba profundamente. Había parado de llover, pero oía cómo las hojas de los árboles goteaban. Parecía como si un enano estuviera escalando la pared, acercándose más a cada paso.

La niña se estremeció. Tenía que orinar.

Quizá si se quedaba inmóvil volvería a dormirse. Pero luego estaba el temor de levantarse en una cama mojada. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo había hecho, pero todavía recordaba la vergüenza que había pasado.

La señorita Cummings, la niñera, la había obligado a confesarle a mamá lo que había hecho. Charlotte estuvo a punto de vomitar el desayuno antes de poder decírselo. Y resulta que al final mamá no se enfadó, aunque la miró con preocupación y lástima, y aquello fue casi peor.

Detestaba decepcionar a mamá.

A veces, mamá la miraba con una expresión de tristeza y Charlotte lo sabía: no era normal. No reía como las demás niñas, no jugaba con muñecas ni tenía montones de amigas. Le gustaba estar sola.

Le gustaba pensar en cosas. Y a veces se preocupaba por las cosas que pensaba; no podía evitarlo.

Independientemente de lo mucho que decepcionara a mamá.

Suspiró. Era inútil. Tendría que utilizar el orinal. Estiró el cuello y se asomó, aunque estaba

demasiado oscuro para ver el suelo. Sacó un pie de debajo de la colcha y lo deslizó lentamente hasta que tocó el suelo con un dedo.

No pasó nada.

El suelo de madera estaba frío, pero no había ratones, arañas ni otros insectos. Al menos, no cerca de ella. Charlotte respiró hondo y bajó de la cama. El camisón le quedó atrapado entre las sábanas y le dejó las piernas expuestas al frío. En el colchón, Peter masculló y se deslizó hasta su madre.

Charlotte se puso de pie y tiró del camisón, luego se agachó y sacó el orinal de debajo de la cama.

En el silencio de la habitación, el ruido de la orina cayendo en el recipiente fue considerable y silenció el sonido de las gotas de agua que caían de los alerones del castillo. Charlotte suspiró

aliviada.

Oyó un crujido al otro lado de la puerta. Se quedó inmóvil, evacuando las últimas gotas de

orina. Vio luz por debajo de la puerta. Había alguien en el pasillo. Recordó la horrible cara

cicatrizada de sir Jasper. Era muy alto; más alto incluso que el duque. ¿Y si había decidido echarlos del castillo?

O algo peor.

Contuvo el aliento y esperó, con las piernas temblorosas por el esfuerzo de permanecer de cuclillas y con el culo frío por la exposición al aire fresco. Fuera, alguien carraspeó, un borboteo ronco y líquido que provocó arcadas en la niña, y luego escupió. Y después, el ruido de las botas arrastrándose por el suelo mientras se alejaban.

Charlotte esperó hasta que ya no oía nada y luego se levantó del orinal de un salto. Lo escondió, se metió en la cama y se tapó la cabeza, y la de su hermano, con la colcha.

—¿Qué pasa? —murmuró Peter, volviéndose hacia ella.

—¡Shhh! —siseó ella.

Contuvo la respiración, pero sólo oía los ruidos de Peter succionándose el dedo pulgar. Se

suponía que ya no debería hacerlo, pero la señorita Cummings no estaba aquí para reñirlo. Charlotte abrazó con fuerza a su hermano pequeño.

Mamá había dicho que tenían que irse de Londres. Que no podían seguir viviendo en su

preciosa y alta casa con la señorita Cummings y los demás criados que había conocido toda su vida. Que tenían que dejar los vestidos bonitos, y los libros ilustrados y el delicioso pastel de limón.

De hecho, tenían que dejar atrás todo lo que Charlotte conocía. Pero seguro que mamá no sabía lo horrible que sería este castillo. Ni lo oscuros y sucios que estarían los pasillos ni lo temible que sería el dueño. Además, si el duque supiera lo terrible que era ese lugar, seguro que no los dejaría volver a casa, ¿no?

_¿Seguro?_

Charlotte se quedó tendida en la cama en la oscuridad, escuchando cómo el enano escalaba por las paredes y deseó estar a salvo en su casa de Londres.

Al día siguiente, Alice se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol que entraron por la ventana.

La noche anterior, se había asegurado de correr las cortinas para no dormirse. Eso si los sucios cristales dejaban entrar la luz del sol. Suspiró y los limpió con una esquina de la cortina, pero sólo

consiguió que el polvo se pegara más al cristal.

—Es el sitio más sucio que he visto en la vida —comentó Charlotte en tono crítico mientras miraba a su hermano. Había varias sillas tapizadas amontonadas en el otro extremo de la habitación, como si alguna antigua señora del castillo las hubiera guardado allí y se hubiera olvidado de ellas.

Peter estaba saltando de una a otra. Cada vez que pisaba el tapizado levantaba una nube de polvo. Saltaba, con una fina capa de suciedad cubriéndole la cara.

Dios santo, ¿cómo iba a hacer aquello? El castillo estaba asqueroso, el señor era un hombre desagradable y rudo y no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar.

Aunque no tenía muchas más opciones. Alice ya sabía el tipo de hombre que era el duque de Lister cuando lo dejó. Era de los que no se desprendían de nada que fuera suyo. Puede que hiciera años que no se acostaba con ella, y puede que durante ese tiempo hubiera tenido otras amantes, pero la seguía considerando su amante. Su posesión. Y a los niños también. Era su padre. Daba igual que apenas les hubiera dirigido un par de palabras en todos aquellos años o que jamás los hubiera reconocido.

Lister no se desprendía de lo que era suyo. Si hubiera sospechado que tenía la intención de huir con Charlotte y Peter, se los habría quitado; no lo dudaba ni por un segundo. Una vez, hacía casi ocho años, cuando Charlotte era pequeña, Alice se había planteado la posibilidad de abandonarlo.

Cierto día, volvió a casa después de una tarde de compras y descubrió que Charlotte no estaba y que la niñera estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas. Lister se quedó a la niña hasta la mañana siguiente; una noche con la que Alice todavía tenía pesadillas. Cuando el duque se presentó en su puerta por la mañana, ella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. ¿Y Lister? Entró sin ninguna prisa, con la niña en brazos, y le dejó claro que si quería mantener a su hija a su lado tenía que resignarse a la relación que tenían. Era suya y nada ni nadie podría cambiarlo.

Así que, cuando decidió abandonar a Lister, sabía que estaba emprendiendo un camino sin retorno. Si quería mantener a salvo a los niños, tenía que impedir que éste los encontrara. Con la ayuda de lady Vale, había huido de Londres con un carruaje prestado. Había cambiado de carruaje en la primera posada que encontró en la carretera hacia el norte y cambiado de transporte con mucha frecuencia. Había querido ir por los caminos menos transitados y pasar lo más desapercibida posible.

Presentarse como la nueva ama de llaves de sir Jasper había sido idea de lady Vale. El castillo estaba lejos de la civilización y lady Vale estaba segura de que el duque jamás la buscaría allí. En ese aspecto, la casa de sir Jasper era el escondite perfecto. Aunque Alice se preguntaba si lady Vale tenía alguna idea del estado tan lamentable del castillo.

O de lo tozudo que era el amo.

«Una cosa detrás de otra.» No tenía otro sitio donde ir. Había elegido ese camino y tenía que conseguir que funcionara. Las consecuencias del fracaso eran, simplemente, demasiado inimaginables para planteárselas.

Peter aterrizó mal en una silla y cayó al suelo provocando una avalancha de polvo.

—¡Basta ya, por favor! —gritó Alice.

Los dos niños la miraron. No solía levantarles la voz, aunque también es verdad que, hasta

hacía una semana, tenía una niñera que se encargaba de los niños. Ella sólo los veía cuando quería, que era a la hora de acostarlos, para el té de la tarde o para salir a pasear por el parque.

Momento en que todos ellos estaban un tanto relajados. Si Charlotte o Peter se cansaban, se enfadaban o se irritaban, siempre tenía la opción de enviarlos con la señorita Cummings. Por desgracia, la señorita Cummings se había quedado en Londres.

Alice respiró hondo para intentar tranquilizarse.

—Ya va siendo hora de que nos pongamos a trabajar.

—¿Trabajar? —preguntó Peter. Se levantó y empezó a dar patadas a un cojín que había caído al suelo con él.

—Sir Jasper dijo que esta mañana tendríamos que marcharnos —recordó Charlotte.

—Sí, pero lo convenceremos para que cambie de opinión, ¿verdad?

—Quiero irme a casa.

—No podemos, cariño. Ya os lo he dicho. —Alice sonrió con dulzura. No les había dicho lo que Lister les haría si los encontraba. No quería asustarlos—. Sir Jasper necesita a alguien que limpie el castillo y lo ponga en orden, ¿no os parece?

—Por supuesto —respondió Charlotte—. Pero dijo que le gustaba que estuviera sucio.

—Bobadas. Pienso que es demasiado reservado para pedir ayuda. Además, nuestro deber

cristiano es ayudar a aquellos que más lo necesitan, y me parece que sir Jasper necesita mucha ayuda.

Charlotte la miró dubitativa.

Alice juntó las manos delante de la cara antes de que su observadora hija hiciera más

comentarios.

—Vamos abajo y preparemos un espléndido desayuno para sir Jasper y algo para nosotros. Después, hablaré con la cocinera y las doncellas sobre la mejor forma de organizar la limpieza y la gestión del castillo.

Incluso Peter se animó ante la idea del desayuno. Alice abrió la puerta y todos salieron al

estrecho pasillo.

—Creo que anoche vinimos por aquí —dijo Alice, y se dirigió hacia la derecha.

Al final resultó que no habían venido por allí pero después de varios intentos fallidos dieron con la planta principal del castillo. Alice se dio cuenta de que Charlotte iba arrastrando los talones mientras iban hacia la parte posterior del castillo, donde se suponía que tenía que estar la cocina.

La niña, de repente, se detuvo.

—¿Tengo que saludarlo?

—¿A quién, cariño? —preguntó Alice, aunque lo sabía perfectamente.

—¡A Charlotte le da miedo sir Jasper! —canturreó Peter.

—No es verdad —respondió la niña, enfurecida—. Al menos, no mucho. Es que...

—Te asustó y gritaste —dijo Alice. Miró las lóbregas paredes del pasillo mientras intentaba encontrar una respuesta adecuada para su hija. Charlotte podía ser muy sensible. La más mínima crítica la dejaba melancólica varios días—. Sé que te sientes extraña, cariño, pero también tienes que pensar en los sentimientos de sir Jasper. No debe de ser agradable que una niña grite cuando te vea.

—Seguro que me odia —susurró Charlotte. Y Alice notó cómo se le encogía el corazón. A veces, ser madre era muy difícil. Quieres proteger a tus hijos del mundo y de sus propias debilidades y, al mismo tiempo, tienes que inculcarles honor y decoro.

—Dudo que sienta algo tan grave como odio —le dijo, con suavidad—. Pero creo que tendrás que disculparte con él, ¿no te parece?

Charlotte no dijo nada, pero asintió con un movimiento extraño y con la cara pálida y preocupada.

Alice suspiró y siguió caminando hacia la cocina. En su opinión, estaba segura de que después de un buen desayuno tendría una mejor perspectiva de las cosas.

Sin embargo, resultó que había poca comida en el castillo Greaves. La cocina era muy grande y antigua. El enlucido de las paredes y el techo abovedado, que antaño seguro que eran blancos, mostraban un tono grisáceo y sucio. Un cavernoso fuego en el suelo, que necesitaba una limpieza con urgencia, ocupaba toda una pared. A juzgar por el polvo que acumulaban los utensilios de los armarios, aquí hacía mucho tiempo que nadie cocinaba.

Alice miró a su alrededor consternada. En una mesa había un plato sucio, prueba de que

alguien había comido allí no hacía mucho. Seguro que, en algún sitio, había una despensa con comida. Empezó a abrir armarios y cajones en un estado rozando el pánico. Quince minutos después, estaba frente a su botín: un saco de harina, un poco de avena, té, azúcar y un puñado de sal. También había encontrado un trozo de beicon colgado en la despensa. Estaba mirando aquellas provisiones y preguntándose qué desayuno podía preparar con aquello cuando, horrorizada, se dio cuenta de su situación.

No había cocinera.

Además, esta mañana no había visto a nadie del servicio. Ni fregona ni lacayo. Ni limpiabotas ni doncella. ¿Acaso sir Jasper no tenía servicio?

—Tengo hambre, mamá —dijo Peter gimiendo.

Alice lo miró con la vista perdida un segundo, abrumada por la responsabilidad que tenía

frente a ella. Una vocecita gritaba en su cabeza: «¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡No puedo hacerlo!»

Pero no le quedaba más remedio. Tenía que hacerlo.

Tragó saliva, silenció la vocecita de su interior y se arremangó.

—Entonces, será mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra, ¿no?

Jasper cogió un viejo cuchillo de cocina y rompió el grueso sello de una carta que había

recibido esa misma mañana. Su nombre estaba escrito en la parte exterior con una letra grande y serpenteante, casi ilegible, que reconoció de inmediato. Seguro que Vale le escribía para exhortarlo a que fuera a Londres o cualquier otra bobada. El vizconde era un hombre persistente, incluso cuando nadie le daba pie.

Jasper estaba sentado en la torre más grande del castillo. Cuatro grandes ventanas separadas entre ellas y que daban la vuelta a la sala circular dejaban entrar una buena cantidad de luz, convirtiéndola en un espacio perfecto para su despacho. Tres enormes mesas ocupaban casi todo el espacio. Estaban llenas de libros abiertos, mapas, especímenes de animales e insectos, lupas, pinceles, pesas para preservar hojas y flores, algunas piedras interesantes, corteza, nidos de aves y sus dibujos a lápiz. En las paredes, entre las ventanas, había armarios de cristal y estanterías con más libros, mapas, diarios y periódicos científicos.

Junto a la puerta había un pequeño fuego a tierra, que estaba encendido a pesar de que el día era cálido. _Lady Grey _empezaba a hacerse mayor y le encantaba estar calentita en la alfombra que había delante del fuego. Se tendía allí y hacía una siesta matutina mientras Jasper trabajaba detrás de la mesa más grande, que hacía las funciones de escritorio.

A primera hora de la mañana habían salido a dar el paseo matutino. Ya no iban tan lejos como antes y en las dos últimas semanas Jasper se había visto obligado a reducir el paso para que _Lady Grey _pudiera seguirlo. Dentro de poco, tendría que salir sin ella.

Pero ya pensaría en eso más adelante. Desdobló la carta y la leyó detenidamente mientras el fuego seguía crujiendo.

Era temprano y estaba seguro de que los inesperados visitantes de la noche anterior todavía dormían. A pesar de que decía ser ama de llaves, la señora Halifax tenía

aspecto de ser una dama de la sociedad. Quizá estaba allí por una apuesta, como respuesta al desafío de otra dama aristocrática que le había propuesto perturbar al cicatrizado sir Jasper en su solitario castillo. La idea era terrible, y lo avergonzaba y enfurecía al mismo tiempo. Pero entonces recordó lo sorprendida que se había quedado cuando lo vio. Eso, al menos, no formaba parte de ningún juego. Y, en cualquier caso, lady Vale no era una de esas mujeres frívolas capaces de esos jueguecitos.

Suspiró y lanzó la carta a la mesa. No podía pensar en el plan de lady Vale de enviarle a una supuesta ama de llaves.

En lugar de eso, la misiva estaba llena de noticias acerca del traidor de

Spinner's Falls y de la muerte de Jacob Black, una pista falsa que se había terminado.

Acarició el borde del parche del ojo mientras miraba por la ventana de la torre. Hacía seis años, en las colonias americanas, Spinner's Falls fue el lugar donde el 28º Regimiento de a Pie había caído en una emboscada. Casi todo el regimiento murió a manos de los indios hurones, aliados de los franceses. Los pocos supervivientes, entre los que estaba Jasper, fueron capturados y cruzaron los bosques de Nueva Inglaterra. Y cuando por fin llegaron al campamento hurón…

Deslizó una mano para acariciar una esquina de la carta. Él ni siquiera era miembro del

regimiento. Tan sólo era un civil. Encargado de descubrir y describir la flora y la fauna de Nueva Inglaterra, a Jasper le faltaban tres meses para regresar a Inglaterra cuando tuvo la mala fortuna de pasar por Spinner's Falls. Tres meses. Si se hubiera quedado atrás con el resto del ejército inglés en Quebec, que era el plan inicial, ni siquiera habría pasado por allí.

Volvió a doblar la carta con cuidado. Edward, Vizconde de Vale y otro superviviente, un colono llamado Carlisle Cullen, tenían pruebas de que alguien había traicionado al 28° Regimiento. Sabían que un traidor había informado a los franceses y a sus aliados hurones del día en el que el regimiento pasaría por Spinner's Falls. Masen y Cullen estaban convencidos de que podían descubrir al traidor, sacarlo a la luz y castigarlo.

Jasper repiqueteó los dedos sobre el papel. Desde la visita de Vale, la idea de la

existencia de un traidor le había empezado a dar vueltas por la cabeza. Que ese hombre todavía estuviera libre, y vivo, mientras tantos hombres buenos habían muerto era insoportable.

Hacía tres semanas, por fin había pasado a la acción. Si había un traidor, casi seguro que había tenido que tratar con los franceses. ¿A quién mejor que preguntar a un francés? Tenía un colega en Francia, un hombre llamado Etienne LeFabvre, al que había escrito para preguntarle si había oído algún rumor acerca de Spinner's Falls. Desde aquel día, esperaba impaciente la respuesta de Etienne. Frunció el ceño. Las relaciones con Francia eran terribles, como siempre, pero seguro que...

Alguien abrió la puerta de la torre e interrumpió sus pensamientos. La señora Halifax entró con una bandeja.

—¿Qué diantres está haciendo? —le preguntó, con voz áspera, aunque la sorpresa provocó que fuera más desagradable de lo que pretendía.

Ella se detuvo en seco y dibujó una mueca de desagrado con su boca grande y preciosa.

—Le he traído el desayuno, sir Jasper.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no preguntarle qué diantres le había preparado. A menos que hubiera cazado los ratones del castillo y los hubiera frito, no había mucho más que comer. De hecho, anoche se comió las últimas salchichas.

Ella entró en el despacho con la intención de dejar la bandeja sobre un tomo de insectos

italiano bastante valioso.

—Ahí no.

Ella se quedó inmóvil y medio agachada.

—Ah, un momento. —Le hizo un espacio amontonando varios papeles en el suelo, junto a la silla—. Aquí mismo.

Ella dejó la bandeja y destapó un plato. Había dos tiras de beicon, bastante secas, y tres galletas pequeñas y secas. Junto al plato había un cuenco de avena cocida y una taza de té muy oscuro.

—Habría subido la tetera —explicó la señora Halifax mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa—, pero por lo visto no tiene. Una tetera, quiero decir. Me he visto obligada a hervir el té en un cacharro de cocina.

—Se me rompió el mes pasado —farfulló Jasper. ¿Qué panorama era ese? ¿Y se suponía que tenía que comerse eso delante de ella?

Ella lo miró, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos resplandecientes.

—¿El qué?

—La tetera. —Gracias a Dios que esa mañana se había puesto el parche—. Es muy... amable, señora Halifax, pero no tenía que molestarse.

—No es ninguna molestia —mintió ella. Jasper era plenamente consciente del estado de la

cocina. Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Supongo que querrá marcharse esta mañana...

—Será mejor que compre otra, ¿no cree? Otra tetera —lo interrumpió como si de repente

estuviera sorda—. El té no sabe igual hervido en un cacharro. Yo creo que las teteras de cerámica son las mejores.

—Pediré un carruaje...

—Aunque hay quien prefiere las metálicas...

—Del pueblo...

—La plata es perfecta, por supuesto, pero una buena tetera metálica...

—¡Y así podrá dejarme en paz!

Las últimas palabras fueron un rugido. _Lady Grey _levantó la cabeza del suelo. Por un momento, la señora Halifax lo miró con aquellos enormes ojos azules.

Sin embargo, después abrió la carnosa boca y dijo:

—Tiene dinero para una tetera metálica, ¿verdad?

_Lady Grey _suspiró y se volvió hacia la calidez del fuego.

—¡Claro que tengo dinero para una tetera metálica! —Cerró el ojo un momento, irritado por haberse dejado llevar por su verborrea. Luego la miró y suspiró—. Pero se irán en cuanto pueda...

—Bobadas.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —le preguntó, con voz áspera, con mucha educación.

Ella levantó la barbilla en gesto impertinente.

—He dicho: «Bobadas». Está claro que me necesita. ¿Sabe que apenas tiene comida en el

castillo? Bueno, claro que lo sabe, pero esto tiene que cambiar. Tiene que cambiar de forma radical. Cuando vaya al pueblo a por la tetera, haré algunas compras.

—No necesito...

—Espero que no pretenda que vivamos a base de avena y beicon. —Apoyó las manos en las caderas y lo miró con determinación.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Claro que...

—Y los niños necesitan verdura fresca. Y espero que usted también.

—¿No iba a...?

—Iré al pueblo esta tarde, ¿le parece?

—Señora Halifax...

—Y en cuanto a la tetera, ¿la prefiere de cerámica o metálica?

—De cerámica, pero...

Estaba hablando con una habitación vacía. Ella ya había salido y había cerrado.

Jasper se quedó mirando la puerta. Jamás en su vida había sufrido una derrota tan aplastante, y menos por parte de una mujer menuda que la noche anterior creía que era deficiente.

_Lady Grey _había levantado la cabeza ante la salida de la señora Halifax. Ahora la había vuelto a agachar y a apoyar encima de las patas, y parecía que lo estaba mirando con compasión.

—Al menos, he podido escoger la tetera —farfulló Jasper, a la defensiva.

_Lady Grey _gruñó y se volvió.

Alice cerró la puerta de la torre y no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa. ¡Ja! Le había ganado la batalla al señor Bestia. Bajó las escaleras corriendo antes de que saliera y la llamara. Las escaleras eran de piedra vieja, gastada y altas, y las paredes de la torre eran de piedra hasta que llegó a los pies de una puerta. Ésta la condujo a un pasillo estrecho, oscuro y sucio pero que al menos estaba forrado con paneles de madera y el suelo estaba cubierto de alfombras.

Esperaba que el desayuno de sir Jasper no estuviera demasiado frío pero si lo estaba no era culpa suya. Había tardado una eternidad en encontrarlo. Había recorrido todos los lóbregos pisos superiores hasta que, al final, se le ocurrió que quizás estaría en las torres. Debería haberse imaginado que estaría escondido en una torre como en una escena sacada de un cuento para asustar a los niños. Antes de abrir la puerta, había respirado hondo para intentar no reaccionar con espanto ante su aspecto. Por suerte, esa mañana se había puesto un parche en el ojo. Sin embargo, todavía llevaba el pelo suelto sobre los hombros y no se había afeitado hacía por lo menos una semana. Tenía la mandíbula oscura a consecuencia de la barba. No le sorprendería que lo hiciera a propósito para asustar a la gente. Y también estaba la mano. Se detuvo mientras la recordaba. Por la noche no se había fijado en su mano, pero cuando había abierto la puerta de la torre, había visto que sujetaba un papel con los dedos corazón y anular y el pulgar. Le faltaban el índice y el meñique de la mano derecha. ¿Qué había provocado aquella horrible mutilación? ¿Acaso había sufrido un accidente? ¿Y también tenía la cara cicatrizada y le faltaba un ojo por ese accidente? Si era así, seguro que no agradecía su lástima ni

siquiera su compasión.

Se mordió el labio mientras lo recordaba. La última visión de sir Jasper le provocaba cierto

remordimiento. Había estado igual de hosco y desaliñado que la noche anterior. Igual de rudo y sarcástico. Todo lo que ella esperaba después de la noche anterior. Sin embargo, había algo más.

Estaba sentado frente a aquella mesa enorme, protegido detrás de sus libros, sus papeles y su desorden y parecía... Solo.

Alice parpadeó mientras miraba a su alrededor el oscuro pasillo. Aquello era una tontería. Si le explicara la impresión que había tenido de él, seguro que le soltaría un comentario cortante.

Jamás había conocido a nadie con menos probabilidades de aceptar de buen grado la

preocupación de otro ser humano. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba: le había parecido que estaba solo.

Vivía solo, alejado de la civilización, en aquel castillo inmenso y sucio, y su única compañía era ese perro gigantesco. ¿Era posible que alguien, incluso un hombre que parecía aborrecer a las personas, fuera feliz en aquellas circunstancias?

Meneó la cabeza y reemprendió la marcha hacia la cocina. En esos momentos, no había espacio en su vida para esos pensamientos sentimentales. No podía permitirse que las emociones la debilitaran. Ya lo había hecho una vez y mira cómo había acabado: huyendo con sus hijos y muerta de miedo. No, sería mejor mostrarse pragmática con el castillo y con su dueño. Tenía que pensar en Charlotte y en Peter.

Giró la esquina y oyó unos gritos que procedían de la cocina. ¡Santo Dios! ¿Y si había entrado un vagabundo o un ladrón? ¡Charlotte y Peter estaban allí solos! Se arremangó la falda y corrió hasta la cocina, donde entró sin aliento.

Y lo que vio no la tranquilizó. Había un hombre achaparrado que estaba gritando y agitando los brazos frente a los niños, que estaban de pie delante de él. Charlotte sujetaba una sartén de hierro con ambas manos, decidida, aunque estaba blanca como el papel. Tras ella, Peter saltaba sobre un pie y sobre el otro, con los ojos abiertos y emocionados.

—¡... todos! ¡Ladrones y asesinos, robando en casas que no son vuestras! ¡No os merecéis que gasten cuerda para colgaros!

—¡Fuera! —gritó Alice. Se dirigió hacia la criatura que estaba arengando a sus hijos—. ¡He

dicho que fuera!

El hombre menudo dio un brinco y se volvió en cuanto oyó su voz. Llevaba un chaleco grasiento encima de unos pantalones que le iban grandes y calcetas remendadas. Era pelirrojo con las primeras canas y llevaba el pelo encrespado a ambos lados de la cabeza.

Tenía los ojos saltones, pero los entrecerró cuando la vio.

—¿Quién es usted?

Alice irguió la espalda.

—Soy la señora Halifax, el ama de llaves de sir Jasper. Y ahora será mejor que salga de la cocina o me veré obligada a llamar al mismísimo sir Jasper.

El hombre se la quedó mirando boquiabierto.

—No diga bobadas, señora. Sir Jasper no tiene ama de llaves. Yo soy su hombre de confianza. ¡Si la tuviera, lo sabría!

Por un momento, Alice se quedó mirando a aquella criatura repulsiva, desconcertada. Había empezado a pensar que sir Jasper no tenía ninguna ayuda. Sin embargo, esa idea, por desalentadora que fuera, era preferible al asqueroso criado que tenía delante.

—¿Cómo se llama? —le preguntó, al final.

El hombre hinchó el pecho.

—Wiggins.

Alice asintió y se cruzó de brazos. Una de las cosas que había aprendido después de tantos

años en Londres era a no demostrar que tenía miedo delante de los que la intimidaban.

—Está bien, señor Wiggins. Puede que sir Jasper no tuviera ama de llaves en el pasado, pero ahora la tiene y soy yo misma.

—¿Qué está diciendo?

—Le aseguro que es cierto y le recomiendo que se vaya haciendo a la idea.

Wiggins se rascó las nalgas de forma contemplativa.

—Muy bien, si es cierto sepa que tiene una tarea considerable entre manos.

—Lo sé. —Alice suavizó el tono. Estaba claro que aquel hombre menudo se había asustado al encontrarse a unos extraños en la cocina del castillo—. Y espero poder contar con su ayuda, señor Wiggins.

—Ya —gruñó él, sin comprometerse a nada. Alice decidió no insistir, por ahora.

—¿Le apetece algo de desayunar?

—No. —Wiggins se fue hacia el pasillo arrastrando los pies—. El señor me estará esperando para darme las órdenes del día. Salió de la cocina casi corriendo. Charlotte dejó la sartén de hierro en la mesa.

—Ese hombre apesta.

—Ya lo sé —respondió Alice—. Pero no deberíamos tenérselo en cuenta. De todos modos,

quiero que os alejéis de él siempre que yo no esté con vosotros.

Peter asintió con ganas mientras que Charlotte sencillamente se quedó preocupada.

—Bueno, cambiemos de tema —dijo Alice, con brío—. Tenemos que limpiar el castillo y

empezaremos por la cocina.

—¿Lo vamos a limpiar nosotros? —Peter miró con recelo las telas de araña que colgaban del techo.

—Por supuesto —respondió Alice, con confianza, ignorando el torbellino de nervios que se le arremolinó en el estómago. La cocina estaba muy sucia—. Venga. Vamos a buscar agua.

Encontró una vieja bomba de agua en una esquina de los establos por la mañana. Había sacado un cubo de agua, aunque la utilizó toda para hacer el desayuno. Peter cargó con el cubo de lata mientras los tres se dirigían hacia los establos. Alice agarró el mango de la bomba y dirigió una entusiasta sonrisa a los niños antes de empezar a subirla y bajarla con las manos. Por desgracia, la bomba estaba bastante oxidada y costaba mucho hacerla funcionar.

Pasados diez minutos, Alice se apartó el pelo sudado de la frente y miró el cubo medio lleno.

—No es demasiado —dijo Charlotte, con recelo.

—Bueno, pero por ahora servirá —respondió Alice, sin aliento. Cogió el cubo y regresó a la

cocina, con los niños pisándole los talones.

Dejó el cubo en el suelo y se mordió el labio. Para fregar, tenía que calentar el agua, pero había dejado que el fuego se apagara después de hacer el desayuno. Sólo quedaban unos pocos rescoldos.

El señor Wiggins entró en la cocina mientras ella estaba mirando el fuego de la chimenea con desánimo. El hombre la miró, luego miró el cubo de agua y gruñó:

—Un buen comienzo, ¿verdad? Vaya, la cocina está tan reluciente que me ciega. Pero no sufra. Su estancia no va a ser demasiado larga. El señor me ha mandado a buscar un carruaje al pueblo.

Alice irguió la espalda, asustada.

—Seguro que no será necesario, señor Wiggins.

El hombre se rió y se marchó.

—Mama —dijo Charlotte, muy despacio—, si sir Jasper ha mandado ir a buscar un carruaje para que podamos volver a casa, quizá no tenemos que limpiar la cocina.

Alice se notó, de repente, muy cansada. No era un ama de llaves. No sabía cómo limpiar una cocina ni, por lo visto, mantener vivo el fuego. ¿Qué estaba haciendo, enfrentándose a un trabajo tan insuperable? Quizá sir Jasper tenía razón.

Quizá debería admitir su derrota y subirse a ese carruaje y alejarse del castillo.


	3. Empoderarse

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

Disculpen la demora en la publicación, estoy de vacaciones y me ha costado encontrar tiempo entre todas las actividades que estoy haciendo, sin embargo, me esforzaré por darle continuidad a esta historia.

**Capítulo 3 Empoderarse**

_El castillo negro era cavernoso y sombrío, con sinuosos pasillos que comunicaban_

_con más pasillos. El Sincero siguió al apuesto joven y aunque caminaron durante varios_

_minutos no se cruzaron con nadie más. Al final, el joven acompañó a El Sincero hasta_

_un precioso comedor y le colocó delante un plato de carne asada, pan recién hecho y_

_toda clase de frutas exóticas. El soldado se lo comió todo encantado, pues hacía tiempo_

_que no veía un manjar tan delicioso. Y, mientras El Sincero comía, el joven se sentó,_

_sonrió y lo contempló..._

_De El Sincero_

Alice apoyó la cabeza contra la pared del carruaje justo cuando el vehículo giró en una curva y perdieron de vista el castillo.

—Era un castillo muy sucio —dijo Charlotte, desde el otro lado del carruaje.

Alice suspiró.

—Sí, cariño.

Un castillo muy sucio con un amo muy malhumorado, y ella había permitido que ambos la

derrotaran. Mientras subían al carruaje alquilado que los estaba esperando, había visto

movimiento en la ventana de la torre. Seguro que sir Bestia estaba encantado con su marcha.

—Nuestra casa de Londres es mucho más bonita —continuó Charlotte—. Y quizás el duque se alegre de que hayamos vuelto.

Alice cerró los ojos. «No. No se alegrará.» Estaba claro que Charlotte creía que ahora volverían a Londres, pero Alice no se lo planteaba. Lister no los recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

Le quitaría a los niños y la dejaría en la calle.

Y eso si tenía suerte.

Miró a su hija e intentó sonreír.

—No volveremos a Londres, cariño.

La decepción se reflejó en el rostro de Charlotte.

—Pero...

—Tendremos que encontrar otro sino donde quedarnos. —«Y escondernos.»

—Yo quiero ir a casa —dijo Peter.

Alice notó una punzada de dolor en la sien.

—No podemos ir a casa, amor mío.

Peter hizo pucheros.

—Yo quiero...

—Es imposible. —Alice respiró hondo y luego añadió, más tranquila—. Lo siento mucho, hijos. A mamá le duele la cabeza. Ya lo hablaremos después. Por ahora, lo único que tenéis que saber es que tenemos que encontrar otro sino donde quedarnos.

Pero, ¿adónde podían ir? Puede que el castillo Greaves estuviera asqueroso y que el dueño fuera insufrible, pero como escondite, era perfecto. Se acercó la mano a la cintura, donde llevaba una bolsa de piel debajo de la falda. Guardaba monedas y algunas joyas: el tesoro que había podido llevarse de todo lo que Lister le había regalado. Tenía dinero, pero encontrar un sitio donde una mujer sola con dos hijos no levantara rumores será complicado.

—¿Queréis que os lea una historia del libro de cuentos? —preguntó Charlotte, muy despacio.

Alice la miró e intentó sonreír. La verdad es que, a veces, su hija era un encanto.

—Sí, por favor. Me encantaría.

Charlotte relajó las facciones y se agachó para rebuscar en la bolsa de tela que tenía a sus pies.

A su lado, Peter empezó a dar botes en el asiento.

—¡Lee la historia del hombre con el corazón de hierro! Charlotte sacó un fajo de papeles y, con cuidado, pasó las páginas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Se aclaró la garganta y empezó a leer muy despacio.

—Erase una vez, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuatro soldados que volvían a casa después de largos años de guerra...

Alice cerró los ojos y dejó que la alta y nítida voz de su hija la invadiera. El «libro» de cuentos del que leía era, en realidad, un fajo de hojas sueltas. El libro original estaba escrito en alemán y Bella Masen viscondeza de Vale traducía dichos cuentos para su amiga, lady Esme Cullen. Cuando la vizcondesa había enviado a Alice y a sus hijos hacia el norte, le había pedido a Alice que los transcribiera para poder, al final, tener la traducción lista para lady Esme.

Durante el largo viaje hacia Escocia, Alice había leído las historias a los niños y ahora ya se habían convertido en sus favoritas.

Miró por la ventana. En el exterior, las colinas verdes y púrpura se sucedían, acercándolos cada vez más al pequeño pueblo de Glenlargo. Si todavía fuera el ama de llaves de sir Bestia, habría venido al pueblo a comprar comida. Algo más apetitoso que beicon pasado y avena.

_¡Si no fuera una completa inútil! _Se había pasado la vida de adulta ejerciendo de juguete de un caballero rico. Nunca había recibido ningún tipo de formación en nada práctico.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, no era cierto. Hacía mucho tiempo, antes de Lister, antes de que rompiera los lazos con su familia, cuando todavía era joven e inocente, ayudaba a su padre mientras él hacía la ronda de visitas. Su padre era médico, uno de renombre, y a veces, lo acompañaba durante las visitas a los pacientes. Bueno, no lo ayudaba durante la visita, porque se consideraba que no era adecuado para una chica joven, pero siempre llevaba una libreta donde anotaba las reflexiones de su padre sobre los pacientes que atendía, organizaba su agenda de visitas y hacía las listas. Muchas listas.

Había ejercido de ayudante de su padre, de organizadora de listas. Ella era quien ponía orden en su vida y en su negocio. No era nada trascendental, pero haciendo esto se sentía importante. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿no era eso lo que hacían la mayoría de las amas de llaves? Sí, tenían que saber limpiar y llevar una casa, pero ¿no solían delegar esas tareas a otras personas?

Alice se incorporó tan repentinamente que Charlotte se asustó y dejó de leer.

—¿Qué te pasa, mamá?

—Un momento, cielo. Déjame pensar. Tengo una idea. —El carruaje ya había llegado a las

afueras de Glenlargo. Comparado con Londres, era un pueblo muy pequeño, pero disponía de todo lo que una comunidad pequeña y aislada pudiera necesitar: tiendas, artesanos y personas a las que poder contratar.

Alice se levantó dentro del carruaje en movimiento y golpeó el techo.

—¡Deténgase! ¡Detenga el carruaje!

El vehículo se detuvo y casi la lanzó contra el asiento.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Peter muy emocionado.

Y Alice no pudo evitar sonreírle.

—Ha llegado la hora de conseguir refuerzos.

Jasper se pasó la tarde en la torre escribiendo o, al menos, intentando escribir. Igual que los días anteriores, las palabras se negaban a salir. En lugar de eso, se dedicaba a llenar la papelera de hojas arrugadas llenas de intentos fallidos para iniciar un ensayo sobre los tejones. Ni siquiera podía encontrar la primera frase. Antes, escribir le resultaba tan sencillo como respirar, pero ahora... Ahora tenía miedo de no poder ser capaz de volver a terminar un ensayo. Se sentía como un estúpido oxidado.

Cuando dieron las cuatro y vio que _Lady Grey _no estaba en la torre, lo interpretó como una buena excusa para abandonar sus intentos por escribir e ir a buscar al perro. Además, no había comido nada desde el execrable desayuno.

El castillo estaba en silencio mientras bajaba por la escalera de caracol de la torre. Casi siempre estaba en silencio, aunque anoche, cuando la señora Halifax y sus hijos durmieron allí, parecía menos muerto. Meneó la cabeza ante aquella idea tan morbosa. Había visto cómo la mujer y sus hijos se marchaban por la mañana y había disfrutado de la sensación de volver a estar virtualmente solo; Wiggins apenas lo molestaba. Le gustaba estar solo. Le gustaba que nadie lo interrumpiera mientras trabajaba.

Eso cuando podía trabajar.

Frunció el ceño cuando llegó al pasillo y, en primer lugar, se dirigió hacia sus aposentos. Por la tarde, a _Lady Grey _le gustaba hacer la siesta en una zona debajo de las ventanas donde daba el sol.

Sin embargo, las habitaciones estaban como las había dejado por la mañana: vacías y

desordenadas. Volvió a fruncir el ceño cuando vio la cama deshecha y las sábanas y la colcha por el suelo. Bueno, quizás un ama de llaves no habría sido tan mala idea.

Volvió al pasillo y gritó:

—¡_Lady Grey_!

No oyó ningún sonido de pezuñas acercándose.

La mayoría de las habitaciones de ese piso estaban cerradas, así que bajó la siguiente. Había un viejo salón que a veces utilizaba. Se asomó pero _Lady Grey _no estaba encima de ninguno de los abullonados sofás. Un poco más adelante estaba la habitación que le había dejado a la señora Halifax. Asomó la cabeza y no vio nada, excepto que la cama estaba hecha. Todo estaba intacto, de modo que nadie habría dicho que allí había dormido alguien. Le pareció oír el ruido de un carruaje alejándose. Bobadas. Continuó con la búsqueda. Bajó a la planta principal y buscó por todas las habitaciones, sin éxito. Acabó en la biblioteca.

—¡_Lady Grey_!

Se quedó un momento observando la polvorienta biblioteca. Por una ventana donde antes

había una cortina que había caído y que nadie había repuesto entraba el sol y, a veces, hacía la siesta allí. _Lady Grey _tenía más de diez años y ya empezaba a moverse con lentitud.

«Maldita sea.»

Se volvió y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Normalmente, no iba allí sin él. Wiggins y ella no se

entendían, y la cocina era el rincón donde el criado solía estar. De hecho...

Se paró en seco en cuanto oyó voces. Voces chillonas de niños. No eran imaginaciones suyas; en su cocina había niños. Y lo más extraño, y lo más inesperado, fue que su primera emoción fue de alegría. Después de todo, no lo habían abandonado. Su castillo no estaba realmente muerto.

Por supuesto, la rabia llegó enseguida. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa mujer a desobedecer sus órdenes?

A estas horas, debería estar a medio camino de Edimburgo. Traería otro carruaje y metería su precioso culo dentro él mismo, si era necesario. En su castillo, y en su vida, no había espacio para un ama de llaves demasiado atractiva y sus dos hijos. Se puso en marcha, decidido y con paso firme.

Y entonces las voces infantiles se convirtieron en palabras:

—No podemos volver a Londres, Peter —dijo la niña.

—No veo por qué no —respondió el niño, en tono rebelde.

—Por él. Lo ha dicho mamá.

Jasper frunció el ceño. ¿La señora Halifax no podía regresar a Londres por culpa de un hombre?

Se había presentado como viuda, pero si su marido seguía vivo y ella lo había abandonado...

Maldición. Quizá le había pegado. Si un hombre trataba mal a una mujer, había pocas cosas que ella pudiera hacer, y huir era una de ellas. Aquello cambiaba un poco las cosas.

Aunque no significaba que tuviera que recibirla con los brazos abiertos. Jasper notó cómo sus labios dibujaban una picara sonrisa.

Recuperó el gesto serio y entró en la cocina. Los niños estaban al otro lado, de cuclillas frente al fuego. En cuanto lo vieron, se levantaron enseguida con cara de culpabilidad. Entre los dos estaba _Lady Grey_, tendida junto al fuego. Estaba bocarriba, con las enormes patas en el aire. Lo miró avergonzada y levantó las orejas en un gesto cómico, pero no se movió. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

Estaba claro que había estado recibiendo la adoración de los niños.

«Hmmm.»

El niño dio un paso adelante.

—¡No ha sido culpa suya, se lo juro! Es una perra muy buena. Sólo la estábamos acariciando. No se enfade.

_¿Qué clase de ogro se creía que era? _Jasper frunció el ceño y avanzó hacia ellos.

—¿Dónde está vuestra madre?

El niño miró por encima del hombro hacia la puerta de la cocina que comunicaba con la parte trasera y retrocedió mientras respondía:

—En el establo.

¿Qué diantres estaba haciendo en el establo? ¿Bañando a Griffin, su caballo? ¿Trenzándole margaritas en la crin?

—¿Y qué estáis haciendo vosotros aquí?

La niña se colocó delante de su hermano para protegerlo con su cuerpo. Irguió la espalda y el diminuto cuerpo casi temblaba de la tensión.

—Hemos vuelto.

Él arqueó una ceja. Parecía una mártir dispuesta a morir en la hoguera.

—¿Por qué?

La niña lo miró con los mismos ojos azules de su madre.

—Porque nos necesita.

Jasper se detuvo en seco.

—¿Qué?

La niña respiró hondo y habló con cautela:

—Su castillo está sucio y nos necesita para que lo limpiemos.

Charlotte miró la cara de sir Jasper. A veces, desde el carruaje que los había traído a Escocia, habían pasado junto a grupos de rocas enormes, plantadas de pie en mitad de un campo, sin nada que las aguantara. Mamá les había dicho que se llamaban piedras de pie y que los pueblos antiguos las habían puesto allí, pero nadie sabe por qué. Sir Jasper era como una de esas piedras de pie: gigantesco, duro y daba un poco de miedo. Tenía unas piernas muy largas, tenía los hombros anchos y la cara... Tragó saliva.

Llevaba una barba rubia oscura que era desigual, porque no crecía en la zona de la cara que tenía llena de cicatrices. Las señales le atravesaban la barba, rojas y horribles. Hoy se había tapado la cuenca del ojo vacía con un parche. Ella lo agradecía porque, si no, no habría podido mirarlo a la cara. El ojo que tenía era de color azul claro y la miraba como si fuera un insecto. Quizás un escarabajo. Uno de esos negros y horribles escarabajos que salían corriendo cuando alguien levantaba una piedra.

—Ya —dijo sir Jasper. Se aclaró la garganta con un sonido áspero y fuerte. Y luego frunció el ceño. Cuando lo hacía, las cicatrices rojas de la mejilla se torcían.

Charlotte bajó la mirada. No sabía qué hacer. Debería disculparse por haber gritado anoche cuando lo vio, pero no se atrevía. Llevaba el nuevo delantal enganchado a la ropa y lo alisó con las manos. Nunca había llevado delantal, pero mamá había comprado uno para ella y otro para su hija en el pueblo. Le dijo que los necesitarían si tenían que limpiar la cocina del castillo. A Charlotte le parecía que limpiar un castillo no iba a ser tan divertido como mamá quería hacerles creer.

Miró de reojo a sir Jasper. Tenía las comisuras de los labios hacia abajo pero, por extraño que pareciera, su gesto no daba tanto miedo como la noche anterior. Si sir Jasper no fuera un caballero tan grande y severo, ella habría dicho que él tampoco sabía qué hacer.

—Esta mañana, casi no había nada de comida en la despensa —dijo la niña.

—Lo sé —recuperó el gesto neutro.

Peter se había vuelto a agachar para jugar con el perro gris. Había sido él quien la había visto cuando entraron en la cocina. A pesar de las advertencias de Charlotte, el niño había corrido para acariciar al animal. A Peter le encantaban los perros, de la raza que fueran, y parecía que nunca considerara la posibilidad de que pudieran morderlo. Charlotte, en cambio, siempre que veía un perro extraño pensaba que la mordería.

De repente, sintió mucha añoranza de su casa, en Londres, donde conocía todo y a todos. Si estuvieran en casa ahora mismo, estarían tomando té y pan con la señorita Cummings. Aunque la señorita Cummings nunca le había caído demasiado bien, recordar su nariz estrecha y respingona y el pan con mantequilla que siempre les servía le provocó un nudo en la garganta. Mamá había dicho que quizá nunca volverían a Londres.

Sir Jasper estaba mirando a la perra con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera enfadado con ella

—Mamá llegará enseguida —dijo Charlotte para distraerlo.

—Ah —dijo. La perra cansada por los años, apoyó una pezuña en su bota. Sir Jasper miró a

Charlotte y ella retrocedió. Tenía un aspecto muy severo—. ¿Cómo os llamáis?

—Yo me llamo Charlotte —respondió ella—, y él es Peter.

—Cuando mamá vuelva, tomaremos el té —dijo Peter. No parecía nada nervioso ante la

presencia de sir Jasper. Aunque estaba rascando las orejas de la perra con alegría.

Sir Jasper gruñó.

—Y huevos, jamón, pan y mermelada —recitó Peter. A veces, olvidaba las cosas, pero jamás los que tenían que ver con la comida.

—También preparará comida para usted —añadió Charlotte, con cautela.

—No cocina demasiado bien —dijo Peter. Charlotte frunció el ceño.

—¡Peter!

—¡Es verdad! Nunca antes ha cocinado, ¿no? Siempre hemos...

—¡Shhh! —susurró Charlotte con firmeza. Tenía miedo de que Peter dijera que siempre habían tenido criados. A veces era muy estúpido, aunque sólo tuviera cinco años.

Peter la miró con los ojos bien abiertos y luego los dos miraron a sir Jasper.

El hombre estaba agachado, acariciando al animal debajo de la barbilla. Charlotte se fijó que, en una mano, le faltaban dos dedos. Se estremeció. A lo mejor no los había oído.

Peter se rascó la nariz.

—Es una perra muy buena.

El animal ladeó la cabeza y agitó una pata en el aire como si hubiera entendido lo que Peter había dicho.

Sir Jasper asintió.

—Sí que lo es.

—Nunca había visto un perro tan grande. —Peter volvió a acariciarlo—. ¿De qué raza es?

—Es un galgo escocés —respondió sir Jasper—. Se llama _Lady Grey_. Mis antepasados utilizaban perros como ella para cazar ciervos.

—¡Guau! —exclamó Peter—. ¿Ha cazado ciervos alguna vez con ella?

Sir Jasper meneó la cabeza.

—En esta zona no suele haber ciervos. Además, lo único que _Lady Grey _caza a estas alturas son salchichas.

Charlotte se agachó con cautela y acarició la cálida cabeza de _Lady Grey_. Se aseguró de mantener su mano a cierta distancia de sir Jasper, para no rozarlo accidentalmente. La perra le lamió los dedos con una lengua muy larga.

—Aunque sólo cace salchichas, sigue siendo una buena perra.

Sir Jasper giró la cabeza para mirarla con el ojo bueno.

Charlotte se quedó inmóvil y se aferró al pelo lanoso de _Lady Grey_. Estaba tan cerca de él que veía unos destellos dorados alrededor de la pupila. Sir Jasper no estaba sonriendo, aunque tampoco tenía el ceño fruncido. Su cara seguía siendo una visión horrible, pero había algo triste en su gesto.

Cogió aire para decir algo.

Sin embargo, justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la cocina.

—¿A quién le apetece una taza de té? —preguntó mamá.

Alice se quedó de piedra en cuanto vio a sir Jasper arrodillado con sus hijos junto al fuego.

«Oh, no.» Esperaba que no descubriera su regreso hasta que hubiera preparado, al menos, un té.

Un plato de comida lo calmaría, y a ella también le vendrían bien uno o dos bocados antes de enfrentarse a sir Bestia. Hacer la compra era mucho más duro de lo que se había imaginado.

Sin embargo, por lo visto no iba a tener respiro. Sir Jasper se levantó muy despacio y las suelas de las botas viejas arañaron las piedras del suelo. ¡Santo Dios! Lo había visto por la mañana, pero había olvidado lo alto que era; en realidad, era imponente en todos los sentidos, pero mucho más si estaba junto a Charlotte y Peter. Intimidaba. Seguramente por eso, a Alice le costaba respirar.

Jasper sonrió y aquella expresión provocó que a Alice se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca.

—Señora Halifax.

Ella tragó saliva y levantó la barbilla.

—Sir Jasper.

Él avanzó hacia ella, atlético, masculino y bastante peligroso.

—Le confieso que su presencia en mi cocina me sorprende un poco.

—¿Sí?

—Creo... —La rodeó hasta que estuvo tras ella, y ella tuvo que girar el cuello para intentar no perderlo de vista—. Creo que la despedí esta misma mañana.

Alice se aclaró la garganta.

—En cuanto a eso...

—De hecho, estoy seguro de que la vi subirse a un carruaje.

—Bueno, yo...

—Un carruaje que contraté para que se la llevara. —¿Era su aliento lo que notaba contra la piel del cuello?

Ella se volvió, pero él ya estaba a varios pasos, junto al fuego.

—Le expliqué al conductor que había cometido un error.

—¿Yo había cometido un error? —Deslizó la vista hasta la cesta que llevaba en las manos—. Entonces, sí que ha estado en el pueblo, ¿no es así?

Ella levantó la barbilla. Era inútil dejar que la intimidara.

—Sí.

—Y ha traído huevos, jamón, pan y mermelada. —Se fue directo hacia ella y, con esas piernas tan largas, cubrió la distancia en un segundo.

—Sí. —Ella retrocedió, ¡de forma totalmente involuntaria!, y de repente vio que estaba

apoyada en la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Y qué clase de error le ha dicho al conductor que he cometido? —Le quitó la cesta de las manos.

—¡Oh! —Ella intentó recuperarla, pero él la sostuvo por encima de su cabeza, a una altura

inalcanzable para Alice.

—Señora Halifax, estaba a punto de explicarme cómo ha convencido al conductor para que volviera a traerla hasta aquí. —Sacó el jamón de la cesta y lo dejó encima de la mesa—. ¿Lo ha sobornado?

—Por supuesto que no. —Observó, con preocupación, cómo dejaba el pan y la mermelada

junto al jamón. ¿Tenía hambre? ¿Estaba enfadado? El problema era que no tenía ni idea. Soltó un suspiro de exasperación—. Le dije que se había confundido.

Él la miró.

—Confundido.

Si no hubiera tenido la mesa pegada a la espalda, habría huido.

—Sí. Confundido. Le dije que sólo necesitaba el carruaje para ir a Glenlargo a hacer la compra.

—¿De veras? —Había vaciado la cesta y estaba examinando el contenido. Aparte del jamón, el pan, la mermelada y los huevos, había comprado té, una tetera de cerámica vidriada de color marrón, mantequilla, cuatro preciosas manzanas, un manojo de zanahorias, una cuña de queso amarillo cremoso y un arenque.

Jasper se volvió hacia ella.

—Menudo banquete. ¿Lo ha comprado con su dinero?

Alice se sonrojó. Naturalmente, había tenido que pagar con su dinero.

—Bueno, yo...

—Un gesto muy generoso de su parte, señora —dijo él, en tono áspero—. No creo haber oído jamás que un ama de llaves haga la compra para su amo con su propio dinero.

—Estoy segura de que me lo devolverá...

—¿Ah, sí? —murmuró él.

Alice colocó los brazos en jarra y se sopló un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre los ojos. Esa tarde había sido la más dura de toda su vida.

—Sí, estoy segura. Me lo devolverá porque he suplicado y amenazado al conductor para que se detuviera en Glenlargo. Luego, he tenido que encontrar las tiendas, engatusar al panadero para que volviera a abrir la panadería, porque cierra a mediodía, ¿se lo puede creer?; negociar con el carnicero los precios escandalosos, y luego he tenido que decirle al frutero que no iba a quedarme con las manzanas con gusanos. —Y ni siquiera le había comentado la tarea que le ha ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo que ha estado en el pueblo—. Y, después de todo eso, tuve que persuadir al conductor del carruaje para que nos trajera de vuelta y me ayudara a descargar la compra. ¡Así que sí, lo mínimo que podría hacer sería devolverme el dinero!

Una esquina de aquellos carnosos y sensuales labios se arqueó.

Alice se inclinó hacia delante, al borde de la violencia.

—¡Y no se atreva a reírse de mí!

—No osaría. —Sacó un cuchillo del cajón—. Charlotte, ¿puedes poner la tetera al fuego tú sola? —

Empezó a cortar el pan.

—Sí, señor. —Charlotte dio un respingo y cogió la tetera. Alice dejó caer los brazos, un poco desalentada.

—Quiero volverlo a intentar. Lo del puesto de ama de llaves, quiero decir.

—Y ya veo que yo, como dueño del castillo, no voy a tener ni voz ni voto. No, no toque eso. —

Aquellas palabras las dijo mirándola a la cara, porque Alice había empezado a desenvolver el jamón—. Tendrá que hervirlo, y tardará horas.

—Sí, claro.

—Sí, claro, señora Halifax. —La miró con aquel ojo de color marrón claro—. Puede untar el pan con mantequilla. Imagino que será capaz de untar pan, ¿verdad?

Alice ni siquiera se molestó en responder a ese comentario tan insultante y se limitó a tomar el cuchillo de untar y a impregnar el pan con mantequilla. Parecía que sir Jasper estaba de mejor humor, pero todavía no le había dicho si permitiría que los niños y ella se quedaran en su castillo.

Se mordió el labio y lo miró de reojo. Parecía absolutamente feliz cortando pan. Ella suspiró. Qué fácil era para él estar feliz; no tenía que preocuparse por si esa noche tendría un techo sobre la cabeza.

Sir Jasper no dijo nada durante un buen rato, pero iba cortando el pan y se lo iba dando para que lo untara. Charlotte había ido a buscar el té y ahora estaba limpiando con agua caliente la tetera nueva antes de utilizarla. Al cabo de poco, estaban todos sentados a la mesa frente a una taza de té y un festín a base de pan con mantequilla, mermelada, manzanas y queso. Hasta que no empezó a mordisquear la segunda rebanada de pan, Alice no se dio cuenta de lo extraña que sería la escena para cualquiera que entrara por la puerta. El amo del castillo comiendo en la cocina con su ama de llaves y los hijos de ésta.

Miró de reojo a sir Jasper y vio que la estaba mirando. El pelo largo y rubio le cubría la ceja y el parche del ojo, y le confería el aspecto de un salteador de caminos desaliñado. Él sonrió, con un gesto extraño, y ella se puso en alerta.

—He estado dándole vueltas a algo, señora Halifax —comentó él, con su habitual voz ronca y rota.

Ella tragó saliva.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cuál era, exactamente, su ocupación en la casa de la vizcondesa viuda de Vale?

«Maldita sea.»

—Bueno, ocupaba el puesto de ama de llaves.

Técnicamente, era cierto, puesto que Lister la había dejado sola en su propia casa. Aunque, por supuesto, había contratado a un ama de llaves profesional...

—Pero usted no era la oficial porque, de ser así, lady Vale me lo habría comunicado en su carta.

Alice se apresuró a meterse un trozo de pan en la boca para ganar tiempo y pensar.

Sir Jasper la estaba mirando de aquella forma tan desconcertante, algo que la cohibía bastante.

Otros hombres la habían mirado con anterioridad, porque todo el mundo la consideraba muy guapa, y no admitirlo sería un gesto de falsa modestia. Y además, por supuesto, como la amante del duque de Lister era objeto de curiosidad. De modo que estaba acostumbrada a las miradas masculinas, pero la mirada de sir Jasper era distinta. Los otros hombres siempre la habían mirado con especulación o con una curiosidad grosera, pero nunca habían ido más allá de la superficie.

Miraban lo que ella representaba para ellos: amor físico, un premio codiciado o un objeto al que mirar boquiabierto. Cuando sir Jasper la miraba, la miraba a ella. A Alice, la mujer. Y eso la desconcertaba. Era casi como estar desnuda frente a él.

—Seguro que no era la cocinera —murmuró él, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Creo que eso ya ha quedado claro.

Ella meneó la cabeza.

—¿Era una especie de acompañante remunerada?

Ella tragó saliva.

—Sí, creo que mi trabajo podría definirse así.

—Y, sin embargo, nunca he oído hablar de ninguna acompañante a la que permitieran vivir con sus hijos.

Alice miró a los niños, que estaban al otro lado de la mesa. Peter estaba concentrado

devorando una manzana, pero Charlotte deslizaba la mirada de sir Jasper a su madre con gesto de preocupación.

Alice ofreció a ese hombre abominable su mejor sonrisa junto a una bomba dialéctica:

—¿Le he hablado de los dos lacayos, las tres doncellas y la cocinera que he contratado en el pueblo?

La señora Halifax era una mujer de lo más asombrosa, reflexionó Jasper mientras dejaba la taza de té en el plato muy despacio. A pesar de su inexistente hospitalidad, estaba decidida a quedarse en el castillo Greaves, a comprar teteras y comida y, en definitiva, a convertirse en su ama de llaves. Y ahora había contratado a un equipo entero de criados.

Lo dejó boquiabierto.

—¿Ha contratado a media docena de criados? —le preguntó, lentamente.

Ella arqueó las cejas y con el gesto le aparecieron dos arrugas en la impoluta frente.

—Sí.

—Criados que no quiero ni necesito.

—Creo que es indudable que los necesita —respondió ella—. He conocido al señor Wiggins y parece muy informal.

—Es que es informal. Y barato. Sus criados esperarán que alguien les pague, ¿verdad? —Había habido hombres adultos que habían huido cuando les había hablado de aquella manera.

Pero ella no. Ella levantó la redondeada barbilla.

—Sí.

—Fascinante. —Parecía que no le tenía miedo. —¿Y qué pasa si no tengo dinero para pagarles?

Ella abrió los preciosos ojos azules. ¿Acaso no se le había ocurrido? ¿No había pensado que un hombre que vivía en un castillo quizá no tenía criados porque no podía pagárselos?

—No... No lo sé —tartamudeó ella.

—Tengo dinero para contratar criados, si quisiera. —Sonrió con amabilidad—. Pero no quiero.

De hecho, Jasper suponía que si los informes que le enviaba su gestor eran ciertos, se le podía considerar rico. Las inversiones que había hecho antes de partir hacia las Colonias Americanas habían funcionado muy bien. Además, el libro que había escrito describiendo la flora y la fauna de Nueva Inglaterra había sido un éxito bastante espectacular. Por lo que sí, tenía dinero para contratar a media docena de criados, o varias docenas si quisiera. Era irónico, puesto que su intención nunca había sido amasar una fortuna.

—¿Por qué no quiere contratar criados si tiene dinero? —Parecía sinceramente perpleja.

Jasper se reclinó en su vieja silla de cocina.

—¿Por qué debería gastarme el dinero en criados que me parecen inútiles? —Y no lo añadió, pero seguro que se esconderían en los pasillos para mirarlo a él y a sus cicatrices.

—Las cocineras no son inútiles —protestó Peter.

Jasper arqueó las cejas y lo miró. Peter estaba sentado frente a él, con los codos encima de la mesa y con una rebanada de pan con mermelada en las manos.

—¿De veras?

—Si saben hacer pastel de carne, no —añadió el niño. Tenía las mejillas manchadas de

mermelada. Y la mesa también estaba manchada—. O flan.

A Jasper se le hizo la boca agua. Un flan calentito, recién salido del horno, también era uno de sus platos preferidos cuando tenía la edad de Peter.

—¿Esa cocinera sabe hacer pastel de carne y flan?

—Creo que sí —respondió la señora Halifax, con remilgo.

—Por favor, ¿podemos quedarnos con la cocinera? —Peter tenía los ojos muy abiertos y

honestos.

—¡Peter! —lo reprendió Charlotte. Sus ojos no suplicaban nada. Interesante.

—No creo que mamá pueda hacer un pastel de carne. ¿Y tú? —le susurró a su hermana—. Al menos, no uno decente.

Jasper miró de reojo a la señora Halifax. Tenía las mejillas coloradas, y el sofoco le descendía por el cuello hasta que se escondía por debajo de un pañuelo que se había atado alrededor del cuello y había metido por dentro del elegante escote del vestido. Ella lo miró con sus ojos azules muy abiertos y un poco tristes. La visión de aquellos ojos, incluso más que la de la tierna piel de la garganta, le provocó una repentina y poco grata oleada de deseo.

Jasper separó la silla de la mesa y se levantó.

—Les daré a la cocinera y a usted, señora Halifax, una semana de prueba. Una semana. Si

dentro de siete días no estoy convencido de la utilidad de una cocinera y un ama de llaves, se irán todos, ¿entendido?

El ama de llaves asintió y, por un momento, Jasper se sintió un poco culpable cuando vio su mirada acongojada. Aunque luego hizo una mueca ante su propia idiotez.

—Si me disculpa, señora, tengo que trabajar. Vamos, _Lady Grey_.

Se dio una palmada en el muslo y el perro se levantó muy despacio. Jasper salió de la cocina sin mirar hacia atrás.

«¡Maldita mujer!» Venir a su castillo y cuestionar, pedir y quitarle su tiempo cuando él lo único que quería era que lo dejaran en paz. Subió las escaleras de la torre de dos en dos, pero tuvo que parar y esperar a _Lady Grey_. El animal subía muy despacio y con rigidez, como si le dolieran las piernas. Aquello lo enfureció todavía más. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que cambiar todo? ¿Era pedir demasiado que lo dejaran escribir sus libros tranquilo? Suspiró y retrocedió hasta _Lady Grey_.

—Venga, chica. —Se agachó y la abrazó. Notaba el latido del corazón contra sus manos y el temblor de las piernas. Pesaba mucho, pero la levantó en brazos y subió las escaleras de la torre. Cuando llegó arriba, se arrodilló y la dejó en su sitio preferido: en la alfombra delante del fuego—. No tienes de qué avergonzarte —le susurró mientras le acariciaba las orejas—. Eres una chica muy valiente y si necesitas un poco de ayuda para subir las escaleras, bueno, estoy encantado de ofrecértela.

_Lady Grey _suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en la alfombra.

Jasper se levantó y se acercó a la ventana que daba a la parte de atrás del castillo. Había un viejo jardín, con varias terrazas que descendían hasta un río. Más allá, las onduladas colinas rojizas y verdes llegaban hasta el horizonte. El jardín estaba lleno de malas hierbas que escalaban por los muros e invadían los caminos. Hacía años que nadie lo cuidaba. Desde que se marchó a las Colonias.

Había nacido y crecido en este castillo. No se acordaba de su madre, que había fallecido al dar a luz a una niña muerta cuando él no tenía ni tres años. La muerte de su madre podría haber inundado el castillo de tristeza pero, a pesar de que todos la querían mucho, no fue así. Había crecido corriendo por las colinas, pescando en el río con su padre y discutiendo de historia y filosofía con María, su hermana mayor. Jasper sonrió con ironía. María solía ganar todas las discusiones y no sólo porque fuera cinco años mayor que él, sino porque era mejor estudiante.

En aquellos tiempos, él también creía que algún día se casaría. Traería a su esposa al castillo y criaría a otra generación de Withlock, como sus antepasados. Pero no había sido así. A los veintitrés años se comprometió con una chica llamada Sarah, pero ella murió por culpa de una fiebre antes de que pudieran casarse. La pena le había impedido entablar otra relación durante años y después, casi sin saberlo, los estudios se convirtieron en su prioridad. Viajó a las Colonias a los veintiocho años y se quedó allí otros tres para regresar, antes de tiempo, a los treinta y uno.

Y después de volver de las Colonias...

Se acarició el parche del ojo mientras contemplaba sus tierras. Para entonces, ya era demasiado tarde, ¿verdad? No sólo había perdido un ojo, sino también el alma. Lo que quedaba de él no era adecuado para una compañía civilizada, y él lo sabía. Se mantuvo alejado de los demás para protegerse y, quizá lo más importante, para protegerlos a ellos. Había visto el dolor, había olido el apestoso aliento de la muerte y sabía la ferocidad que acechaba debajo del delicado velo de la sociedad. Su rostro les recordaba que la violencia primaria estaba muy cerca. Que también podía golpearles a ellos.

Se resignó, satisfecho, por no decir tremendamente contento. Tenía sus estudios; tenía las

colinas y el río. Y tenía a _Lady Grey _que le hacía compañía.

Y entonces llegó ella.

No necesitaba un ama de llaves oficiosa y demasiado atractiva que se adentrara en su casa y en su vida. No necesitaba que ella cambiara su retiro. No necesitaba ese repentino deseo que le endurecía los músculos y le irritaba la piel. La señora Halifax se horrorizaría, sentiría repugnancia, si supiera las reacciones físicas que provocaba en él.

Jasper dio la espalda a la ventana, asqueado. Dentro de poco, se cansaría de jugar a ser ama de llaves y se buscaría otro sitio donde esconderse de lo que fuera, o de quien fuera, que huía.

Mientras tanto, Jasper se aseguraría de que no lo distrajera del trabajo.

—Han pasado dos semanas —dijo James, el duque de Lister, con una voz neutra y serena—. Te ordené que contrataras a los mejores hombres de Londres. ¿Cómo es posible que no encuentren a una mujer que viaja sola con dos niños?

Cuando pronunció la última sílaba, se dio la vuelta y clavó la mirada en Henderson, su fiel

secretario, con frialdad. Estaban en el estudio de Lister, una elegante habitación que

recientemente había redecorado en tonos blancos, negros y granate. Era un despacho apropiado para un duque y el quinto hombre más rico de Inglaterra. Al fondo, Henderson estaba sentado en una silla frente al espacioso escritorio de Lister. Henderson era un hombre menudo y delgado, básicamente huesos y músculos, con un par de gafas sin montura por la parte de arriba apoyadas en la frente. Tenía una libreta abierta encima de la pierna y un lápiz en la mano temblorosa para anotar órdenes.

—Admito que es muy angustioso, excelencia, y le pido disculpas —dijo Henderson, casi en un susurro. Hojeó la libreta como si buscara allí la respuesta a su incompetencia—. Aunque debemos recordar que la señora Brandon seguro que ha cambiado su aspecto y el de los niños. Además, Inglaterra es muy grande.

—Sé perfectamente lo grande que es Inglaterra, Henderson. Quiero resultados, no excusas.

—Por supuesto, excelencia.

—Mis recursos en hombres, dinero y contactos deberían haber servido para encontrarla.

Henderson asintió varias veces y muy deprisa.

—Naturalmente, excelencia. Hemos podido seguirle el rastro hasta el camino que va hacia el norte.

Lister hizo un gesto cortante con la mano.

—Eso fue hace casi una semana. Puede que haya dejado un rastro falso, que haya ido hacia el oeste a Gales o a Cornualles o, por el mismo precio, ha podido embarcarse hacia las Colonias. No. Esto es simplemente inaceptable. Si los hombres que tenemos tras ella no la encuentran, contrata a otros. De inmediato.

—De acuerdo, excelencia. —Henderson se humedeció los labios con nerviosismo—. Daré

órdenes para que se haga enseguida. Y ahora, en cuanto al viaje de la duquesa a Bath...

Henderson habló en tono monótono sobre los planes de viaje de la esposa de Lister, pero el duque no lo estaba escuchando. Era el duque de Lister desde los siete años; ese título tenía siglos de historia. Era miembro de la Cámara de los Lores y poseía tierras, minas y barcos. Caballeros de todos los rangos lo respetaban y lo temían. Y, sin embargo, una mujer, ¡la hija de un medicucho nada menos!, creía que podía abandonarlo y, todavía más, llevarse con ella a sus hijos bastardos.

«Inaceptable.» Todo aquello era simplemente inaceptable.

Lister se acercó a las altas ventanas del despacho, con cortinas de seda con franjas blancas y negras. La encontraría, los traería a los tres de vuelta y luego le haría ver lo estúpido que era contrariarlo. Nadie lo contrariaba y vivía para contarlo.

Nadie.


	4. Una cena como Dios manda

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

Disculpen la demora en la publicación, estoy de vacaciones y me ha costado encontrar tiempo entre todas las actividades que estoy haciendo, sin embargo, me esforzaré por darle continuidad a esta historia.

**Capítulo 4**

_Cuando El Sincero ya no podía comer más, el apuesto joven lo acompañó basta una_

_habitación grande, y con una preciosa decoración y le dio las buenas noches. Allí, el_

_soldado durmió sin soñar y por la mañana se despertó y vio que su anfitrión estaba_

_junto a la cama._

—_He estado buscando a un hombre valiente que me ayude con un trabajo —dijo el_

_joven—. ¿Eres tú ese hombre?_

—_Sí —respondió El Sincero._

_El joven sonrió._

—_Ya lo veremos._

_De El Sincero_

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, Alice se dijo que la señora McCleod, la nueva cocinera, era una mujer alta y arisca que apenas hablaba. Una vez había cocinado para una de las grandes casas de Edimburgo, pero las prisas y los ruidos de la ciudad no le gustaron y se había retirado en la cercana ciudad de Glenlargo, donde su hermano era el panadero. Alice se preguntaba si la señora McCleod no se habría aburrido ya de la apacible existencia en Glenlargo y de la panadería de su hermano, puesto que aceptó el trabajo en cuanto se lo ofreció.

—Espero que la cocina merezca su aprobación —le dijo ahora, retorciendo el delantal entre las manos.

La cocinera era casi tan alta como un hombre y tenía la cara ancha y plana. Era absolutamente inexpresiva, pero sus enrojecidas manos trabajaban con destreza mientras aplanaba una masa con el rodillo en la mesa de la cocina.

—Hay que limpiar el fuego.

—Sí, claro. —Alice miró la enorme chimenea con nerviosismo. Se había levantado al alba y

había limpiado la cocina lo mejor que había podido para dejarla lista para la cocinera, pero no había tenido tiempo de limpiar el fuego. Le dolía mucho la espalda y tenía las manos ásperas a consecuencia del agua caliente y el potente jabón—. Diré a una de las doncellas que lo limpie.

La señora McCleod giró la masa con pericia, la colocó sobre una fuente y empezó a doblar los bordes.

Alice tragó saliva.

—Bueno, tengo otros asuntos que atender. Volveré dentro de una hora, más o menos, para ver si necesita algo, ¿de acuerdo?

La cocinera se encogió de hombros. Estaba llenando la masa con carne y verduras.

Alice asintió, para fingir que sabía lo que hacía y salió al pasillo. Allí sacó una pequeña libreta y un lápiz del bolsillo. Fueron las dos primeras cosas que compró ayer en Glenlargo. Abrió la libreta, fue a la tercera página y escribió: «Limpiar el fuego». Esa nota estaba al final de lo que se estaba convirtiendo en una lista bastante larga que incluía, entre otras tareas: «Airear la biblioteca; Cortar la hiedra de las ventanas del salón; Pulir el suelo del recibidor y Encontrar la cubertería buena».

Alice guardó la libreta y el lápiz, se arregló el pelo y se dirigió al comedor. Decidió que aquella sería la primera sala que acondicionaría del castillo. Así, sir Bestia podría disfrutar de una cena decente esa noche y, lo más importante, se daría cuenta de lo útil que era tener un ama de llaves.

De hecho, no lo había visto en toda la mañana. Cuando le había subido el desayuno a la torre, le había gritado desde el otro lado de la puerta que se lo dejara fuera. Esperaba que no se pasara el día encerrado en la torre y luego, en un ataque de mal genio, los echara a todos del castillo por la noche. Y por eso era muy importante tener el comedor limpio.

Sin embargo, cuando giró la esquina, lo que vieron sus ojos era un auténtico caos. Una de las doncellas estaba gritando y se estaba cubriendo la cabeza con el delantal. La otra doncella tenía agarrada la escoba mientras perseguía un pájaro por toda la sala. Peter y Charlotte estaban ayudando a la doncella de la escoba y los dos lacayos, dos chicos jóvenes del pueblo, se estaban partiendo de risa.

Por un momento, Alice se quedó boquiabierta y horrorizada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? Pero luego sacudió la cabeza. Un dolor de espalda, unos criados incompetentes y un castillo asqueroso... todo daba igual. Ella estaba al mando. Si no podía poner orden en aquella escena, nadie podría. Y si no podía poner orden, sir Jasper la echaría a la calle con los niños la semana que viene. Era tan fácil como eso. Corrió hasta las ventanas que ocupaban todo un lateral del comedor. Estaban hechas de piezas de cristal en forma de diamante y la mayoría no se abrían, pero encontró una con pestillo y la abrió.

—Tráelo hacia aquí —le gritó a la chica de la escoba.

La joven, una corpulenta pelirroja que obviamente tenía una cabeza bien amueblada, la

obedeció y tras varios minutos de histeria, el pájaro encontró la libertad.

Alice cerró la ventana y el pestillo.

—Está bien. —Se volvió hacia sus tropas y respiró hondo—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¡Salió por la chimenea! —exclamó Peter. Estaba tan emocionado que tenía los pelos de

punta y la cara sonrojada—. Nellie la estaba limpiando —añadió, señalando a la doncella que se estaba quitando el delantal de la cabeza—, y el pájaro cayó entre una nube de hollín.

En el fuego había una montaña de hollín y lo que parecía un viejo nido de ave.

—Me he asustado mucho, señora —asintió la chica.

—Y entonces te has quedado ahí de pie y gritando mientras el pájaro volaba por todo el

comedor. —La chica pelirroja tenía la escoba sobre el hombro, como un mosquete, y la otra mano en la cadera.

—Ah, claro, y ahora me echarás en cara para siempre que sabes cómo perseguir a un pájaro con una escoba, ¿verdad, Meg Campbell? —replicó Nellie.

Las doncellas empezaron a discutir mientras los chicos se reían a carcajadas.

A Alice le empezó a doler la cabeza.

—¡Basta!

El ruido de las voces se apagó y todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ella.

—Tú —dijo, señalando al más alto de los chicos—, ve a la cocina y limpia el fuego.

—Pero es un trabajo de chicas —protestó él.

—Bueno, pues hoy lo vas a hacer tú —añadió Alice—. Y procura que quede bien barrido y

fregado.

—Grrr —gruñó el chico, pero salió del comedor.

Alice se volvió hacia los demás.

—Meg, acompáñame a pulir la mesa. Y vosotros dos, terminad de limpiar la chimenea —dijo, señalando a la otra doncella y al chico más bajito—. Tiene que estar limpia si queremos encender el fuego esta noche y que el castillo no arda en llamas.

Trabajaron toda la tarde limpiando, fregando, puliendo, e incluso sacaron las alfombras y las cortinas para sacudirlas al aire libre. A las seis, el comedor estaba limpio como una patena y el fuego estaba encendido, a pesar de que todavía sacaba un poco de humo.

Alice miró a su alrededor mientras, con una mano, se masajeaba el punto de la rabadilla

donde le dolía. ¡Menudo hartón de trabajar! Nunca volvería a pensar que el trabajo de un ama de llaves era fácil. Al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción. ¡Se lo había propuesto y lo había conseguido! Alice dio las gracias a las doncellas y a los dos agotados lacayos y los envió a la cocina para que se tomaran una merecida taza de té.

—¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer, mamá? —preguntó Charlotte. Los niños se habían portado de maravilla toda la tarde. Peter incluso había ayudado a limpiar los cristales de las ventanas.

Alice les sonrió.

—Ahora vamos a lavarnos para recibir a sir Jasper en condiciones cuando baje a cenar.

—¡Y comeremos en el comedor con él! —exclamó Peter. A Alice le dio mucha pena.

—No, cariño, nosotros comeremos una deliciosa cena en la cocina.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó Peter.

—Porque mamá es el ama de llaves y no es adecuado que comamos con sir Jasper —dijo

Charlotte—. Ahora somos criados. Comeremos en la cocina.

Alice asintió.

—Exacto. Pero el pastel de carne estará igual de bueno en la cocina, ¿verdad? Venga, vamos a arreglarnos.

Sin embargo, cuarenta y cinco minutos después, cuando Alice y los niños volvieron a bajar las escaleras, sir Jasper no estaba.

—Creo que todavía está en la torre —dijo Charlotte, y miró hacia el techo con el ceño fruncido, como si pudiera ver al amo del castillo cuatro pisos más arriba—. Quizá también duerme ahí arriba.

Alice y Peter también levantaron la mirada hasta el techo. La señora McCleod había dicho que tendría la cena preparada para las siete en punto. Si sir Bestia no bajaba pronto, tendría la cena fría y, lo más importante, podría ofender a la única cocinera decente en kilómetros a la redonda.

Aquello fue definitivo. Se volvió hacia los niños.

—Tesoros, ¿por qué no vais a la cocina a ver si una de las doncellas os puede preparar una taza de té?

Charlotte la miró.

—¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?

Alice se arregló el delantal limpio.

—Voy a sacar a sir Jasper de su guarida.

Los golpes en la puerta sonaron justo en el momento en que Jasper estaba encendiendo las velas. Estaba oscureciendo y se hallaba en pleno proceso de guardar sus observaciones acerca de los tejones. Era parte de su próxima gran obra: una lista completa de la flora y la fauna de Escocia, Inglaterra y Gales. Era una tarea gigantesca, una que, modestamente, creía que lo situaría entre los grandes científicos de su tiempo. Y hoy había podido escribir por primera vez en semanas; bueno, para ser sincero, en meses. Había empezado la obra hacía tres años pero, durante este último, más o menos, había reducido el ritmo considerablemente. Lo había acosado una especie de letargo que dificultaba sobremanera el trabajo de escribir. De hecho, durante las últimas semanas, apenas había avanzado.

Hoy, en cambio, se había levantado sabiendo exactamente qué quería relatar en el manuscrito.

Había sido como si algún dios desconocido le hubiera llenado los pulmones con una bocanada de aire renovado. Se había pasado el día escribiendo y dibujando sin parar, avanzando más que en el último mes.

De modo que, cuando alguien lo interrumpió, no le hizo ninguna gracia.

—¿Qué? —gritó. Había echado el pestillo para que determinada dama no pudiera entrar

cuando quisiera.

—La cena está lista —dijo ella.

—Entonces, súbamela aquí —respondió él, ausente. Dibujar la nariz de un tejón podía llegar a ser muy complicado.

Se produjo un breve silencio y, por un momento, pensó que se habría ido.

Pero entonces, Alice intentó girar el pomo de la puerta.

—Sir Jasper, tiene la cena servida en la mesa del comedor.

—Bobadas —respondió él—. He visto mi comedor. Hace una década que nadie lo usa y está asqueroso. No está acondicionado para que ningún hombre o animal coma en él.

—Me he pasado el día entero limpiándolo.

Aquello le picó la curiosidad y levantó la cabeza y miró hacia la puerta de la torre con

suspicacia. ¿De veras que se había pasado el día limpiando el comedor? Si lo había hecho, era un trabajo hercúleo. Por un momento, se sintió culpable.

Aunque enseguida recuperó el sentido común.

—Si lo que dice es cierto, señora Halifax, y realmente tengo un comedor limpio, estoy seguro de que en algún momento incluso lo utilizaré. Pero no esta noche. Váyase.

Esta vez, el silencio se alargó tanto que estaba convencido de que se había ido. Volvió a

concentrarse en el dibujo del tejón y estaba trabajando en las laboriosidades de la zona de los ojos cuando un fuerte golpe sacudió la puerta. Jasper movió la mano y el lápiz salió disparado.

Miró el dibujo arruinado con el ceño fruncido.

—Sir Jasper. —La voz de la señora Halifax llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta como si

estuviera hablando con los dientes apretados—. O baja ahora mismo y se come la deliciosa cena que la señora McCleod lleva todo el día cocinando, en el comedor que los criados y yo hemos limpiado durante todo el día, o daré orden a los lacayos para que tiren al suelo esta puerta.

Jasper arqueó las cejas.

—Me he pasado el día fregando, puliendo, sacudiendo y limpiando —continuó la señora

Halifax.

Jasper dejó el lápiz en la mesa, se levantó con rapidez y se acercó a la puerta.

—Y me parece que sería un gesto de buena educación... —estaba diciendo cuando él abrió la puerta. Se calló, con la boca abierta, y lo miró.

Jasper sonrió y apoyó un hombro en el marco de la puerta.

—Buenas noches, señora Halifax.

Ella empezó a retroceder, pero se detuvo, a pesar de que sus enormes ojos azules estaban

alerta.

—Buenas noches, sir Jasper.

Él se inclinó sobre ella para ver si salía corriendo.

—Tengo entendido que me ha servido la cena en el comedor.

Ella apretó los puños pero se mantuvo firme.

—Sí.

—En tal caso, será un placer cenar con usted.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—No puede cenar conmigo. Soy su ama de llaves.

Él se encogió de hombros y se dio una palmada en el muslo para llamar a _Lady Grey_.

—Ayer cené con usted.

—¡Pero eso fue en la cocina!

—¿Es correcto que cene con usted en la cocina pero no en el comedor? Su lógica se me escapa, señora Halifax.

—No creo que...

_Lady Grey _pasó junto a ellos y empezó a bajar las escaleras. Jasper hizo un gesto al ama de

llaves para invitar a precederlo.

—Y espero que sus hijos cenen con nosotros.

—¿Charlotte y Peter? —preguntó, como si tuviera más hijos en la casa.

—Sí.

Iba por delante en las escaleras, pero le lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Y quizás era cierto. Los niños nunca comían con los adultos, al menos en su clase social.

La preciosa ama de llaves todavía protestaba cuando llegaron a la puerta del comedor, aunque Jasper estaba convencido de que, para entonces, ya se había olvidado de la idea de cenar en la cocina. Ahora, sus protestas sólo eran una muestra de tozudez.

Saludó a los niños con la cabeza cuando los vio esperando en el pasillo.

—¿Entramos?

Peter entró en el comedor corriendo, pero Charlotte frunció el ceño y miró a su madre a la

expectativa.

La señora Halifax apretó los labios y, para ser una señora tan atractiva, puso un gesto de

desagrado.

—Esta noche cenaremos con sir Jasper. Pero sólo por hoy.

Jasper la tomó del brazo con firmeza y la acompañó hasta el comedor.

—Todo lo contrario. Espero que los niños y usted cenen conmigo cada noche que pasen en el castillo Greaves.

—¡Hurra! —celebró el pequeño. Ya había encontrado su sitio en la mesa.

—¡No puede! —siseó la señora Halifax.

—Es mi castillo, señora. Y permítame que le recuerde que aquí hago lo que me place.

—Pero los demás criados pensarán... pensarán...

Él la miró. Sus enormes ojos del color de las campánulas eran suplicantes y quizá debería

haberse apiadado de ella.

Pero no lo hizo.

—¿Qué pensarán?

—Que soy su amante.

Tenía los labios rojos y entreabiertos, el pelo sedoso y azabache, y la piel del cuello y el escote tan blancos y puros que perfectamente podían estar hechos de plumas de paloma.

La ironía bastaba para matarlo.

Hizo una mueca.

—Señora, me da igual lo que piensen los demás, sobre mí o sobre cualquier otra persona. Y creía que, a estas alturas, ya lo habría descubierto. Puede marcharse de mi castillo esta misma noche o puede quedarse y cenar conmigo esta noche y todas las noches de ahora en adelante. Sólo depende de usted.

Jasper retiró la silla con el pulgar y observó si la preocupación por su reputación acababa

imponiéndose.

Ella respiró hondo y los pechos se le hincharon por encima del escote cuadrado del vestido.

Esta noche no llevaba el pañuelo por encima de los hombros, y Jasper lo lamentaba. Parecía que, así al descubierto, mostraba kilómetros cuadrados de piel sedosa. Notaba cómo la sangre corría por sus venas y se concentraba en la parte más terrenal de su cuerpo.

—Me quedaré. —Alice se sentó en la silla que le ofrecía.

Jasper la acercó con delicadeza y se inclinó sobre su cabeza dorada.

—Me alegro mucho.

«¡Maldito, maldito hombre!»

Alice lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras sir Jasper rodeaba la mesa y se sentaba en su sitio.

No le preocupaba la sociedad ni las consecuencias de alardear de ello y, por si fuera poco, ¡la había puesto en una situación comprometida por puro capricho! Ella respiró hondo y llamó a Tom, el más alto de los chicos. Había contemplado, boquiabierto, toda la escena desde una esquina.

—Ve a buscar platos y cubiertos para los niños y para mí —le ordenó.

Tom salió casi corriendo del comedor.

—La señora McCleod ha hecho pastel de carne —confesó Peter a sir Jasper.

—¿De veras? —respondió sir Bestia, con la solemnidad propia de la conversación con un

obispo.

Alice frunció el ceño ante la mesa pulida que tenía delante. A Lister nunca le había interesado

lo que Peter o Charlotte dijeran.

—Sí, y huele de ma-ra-vi-lla —deletreó la última palabra para resaltar la ambrosía que les

esperaba.

A pesar de haber trabajado toda la tarde, Peter estaba lleno de energía. Alice no pudo evitar sonreír al mirarlo, aunque se preguntó si el agotamiento esperaría hasta el momento de acostarse.

Varias veces, durante el viaje hacia el norte, Peter se había dormido de agotamiento a última hora del día. Y luego, acostarlo era muy difícil. Tampoco volvería a infravalorar a las niñeras nunca más.

Sir Jasper se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa rectangular, como era correcto. Peter estaba a su derecha, Charlotte a su izquierda y Alice delante de él, en el otro extremo de la mesa, por suerte lo más lejos posible del amo del castillo. Peter apenas asomaba la cabeza por encima de la mesa. Si tenían que cenar allí cada noche, tendría que buscar algo para poner en la silla y que quedara más alto.

—Mamá dijo que no podríamos comer con usted. —Los ojos azules de Charlotte estaban teñidos de tristeza.

—Ah, pero es mi castillo y las reglas las pongo yo —respondió sir Jasper—. Y mi deseo es que tu hermano, tu encantadora madre y tú cenéis conmigo. ¿Te parece?

Charlotte arrugó la ceja, pensativa, antes de responder.

—Sí. Me gusta comer en el comedor. Hoy hemos pulido la mesa y sacudido la alfombra. No se creería la nube de polvo que ha sacado. Nellie, la doncella, ha tosido tan fuerte que creí que se iba a ahogar.

—¡Y había un pájaro en la chimenea! —exclamó Peter.

Sir Jasper miró hacia la chimenea. Estaba rodeada de piedras talladas y había una repisa de madera pintada.

—¿De qué color era el pájaro?

—Negro, pero tenía el pecho pálido y volaba muy rápido —respondió Peter.

Sir Jasper asintió mientras Tom entraba en al comedor con más platos y cubiertos.

—Seguramente, sería una golondrina. A veces, hacen los nidos en las chimeneas.

Meg y Nellie iban y venían con bandejas de comida. Meg lanzaba miradas breves de curiosidad mientras servía la comida y Nellie miraba la cara cicatrizada de sir Jasper hasta que Alice la miró y frunció el ceño. A partir de aquel momento, Nellie agachó la cabeza y se concentró en el trabajo.

Aparte del pastel de carne, había guisantes frescos, zanahorias, pan recién hecho y compota de fruta. Durante un minuto, mientras las doncellas se retiraban, el comedor se quedó en silencio.

Sir Jasper miró la mesa. Los platos de comida humeaban y las copas resplandecían bajo la luz de las velas. Levantó la copa de vino e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Alice.

—Felicidades, señora. Ha organizado un banquete de la nada y también ha conseguido limpiar el salón. Si no lo viera con mis propios ojos, no lo creería.

Alice sonrió como una tonta. Por algún motivo desconocido, aquellas palabras la agasajaron más que la retórica repetitiva que tantas veces había recibido en los salones de Londres.

Él la miró por encima del borde de la copa mientras bebía, y ella no sabía dónde mirar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Peter.

Sir Jasper desvió la mirada hacia el niño y Alice respiró hondo. Ojalá pudiera abanicarse.

—¿Por qué, qué? —preguntó el amo del castillo.

—¿Por qué las golondrinas a veces anidan en las chimeneas? —preguntó Peter.

—Es una pregunta estúpida —intervino Charlotte.

—Ah, no hay preguntas estúpidas para un naturalista —dijo sir Jasper y, por un momento,

Charlotte se quedó defraudada.

Alice abrió la boca para defender a su hija.

Pero entonces sir Jasper sonrió a la niña. Sólo fue una pequeña curva en la comisura de los

labios, pero bastó para que la niña se relajara y Alice cerrara la boca.

—¿Por qué querría una golondrina anidar en una chimenea? —Preguntó sir Jasper—. ¿Por qué ahí y no en cualquier otro sitio?

—¿Quiere esconderse del gato? —propuso Charlotte.

—El fuego la mantiene caliente —dijo Peter.

—Pero hace años que aquí no se enciende un fuego —objetó Charlotte.

—Entonces, no lo sé. —Peter se olvidó de la pregunta y decidió clavar el tenedor en un trozo de pastel de carne.

Sin embargo, Charlotte seguía con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué iba a anidar en la chimenea? Parece una estupidez... aparte de que está muy sucio.

—Tu idea de que la golondrina quiere criar a sus pequeños donde el gato no pueda

encontrarlos es buena —dijo sir Jasper—. Quizá también anida donde no lo hace ningún otro pájaro.

Charlotte miró fijamente a sir Jasper.

—No lo entiendo.

—Las aves, y los animales en general, tienen que comer y beber como nosotros. Necesitan su espacio para vivir y crecer. Pero si otra ave, y sobre todo si es de la misma especie, está cerca, quizá quiera arrebatárselo. Las aves defienden su casa.

—Pero a algunos pájaros les gusta vivir juntos —comentó Charlotte. Tenía las cejas arrugadas—. Los gorriones siempre van en bandada, picoteando por el suelo.

—¿Siempre? —Sir Jasper se untó un trozo de pan con mantequilla—. ¿Y también anidan

juntos?

Charlotte dudó.

—No lo sé. Nunca he visto un nido de gorrión.

—¿Nunca? —Sir Jasper miró a Alice con las cejas arqueadas. Ella se encogió de hombros.

Siempre habían vivido en Londres. Seguro que los pájaros de la ciudad anidaban en algún sitio, pero no recordaba haberlo visto—. Ah, entonces tendré que enseñaros algunos nidos.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Peter aunque, por desgracia, lo hizo con la boca llena.

Sir Jasper ladeó la cabeza hacia el chico, con el ojo resplandeciente.

—Los gorriones anidan por separado, pero tienes razón, pequeña. Algunos pájaros y animales conviven e incluso crían a sus pequeños en grupo. Por ejemplo, en estos momentos estoy escribiendo mis descubrimientos sobre los tejones. Les gustaba vivir juntos en un conjunto de madrigueras que se llama tejonera.

—¿También podrá enseñarnos un tejón? —preguntó Peter.

—Son bastante tímidos —respondió sir Jasper mientras cortaba su trozo de pastel de carne—. Pero, si queréis, os puedo enseñar una tejonera que hay aquí cerca.

Peter tenía la boca llena de guisantes, pero asintió con entusiasmo para demostrar que le

encantaría ver una tejonera.

—¿Eso es lo que hace en la torre? —Preguntó Alice—. ¿Escribir sobre tejones?

Jasper la miró.

—Sí, entre otras cosas. Estoy escribiendo un libro sobre los animales, pájaros y flores de Escocia e Inglaterra. Soy naturalista. ¿No se lo dijo lady Vale antes de enviarla aquí?

Alice meneó la cabeza y evitó su mirada. La verdad era que lady Vale no había tenido

demasiado tiempo para explicarle muchas cosas. Cuando Alice acudió a Bella, estaba

huyendo de James y tenía miedo de que la siguieran. Bella enseguida le recomendó a sir

Jasper porque vivía en Escocia, muy lejos de Londres, y Alice aceptó en el acto. Estaba

desesperada.

—¿Ha escrito muchos libros? —Se sentía estúpida por no haber pensado qué hacía en aquel caótico despacho.

—Sólo uno. —Bebió un sorbo de vino mientras la miraba—. Estudio breve sobre la flora y la fauna de Nueva Inglaterra.

—Pero si me suena. —Ella lo miró sorprendida—. Está haciendo furor en Londres. Le diré que vi cómo dos respetables damas casi llegan a las manos por hacerse con el último ejemplar en una librería de Bond Street. Se considera un libro obligado para cualquier biblioteca. ¿Lo ha escrito usted?

Él inclinó la cabeza con ironía.

—Lo confieso.

Alice se sentía extraña. El libro en cuestión era muy elegante, un volumen tamaño cartera

lleno de ilustraciones hechas y coloreadas a mano. Ni en un millón de años se habría imaginado que sir Jasper podía escribir algo tan bonito.

—¿También lo ilustró?

—En cierto modo sí; los grabados están hechos en base a mis dibujos.

—Es precioso —dijo ella, de corazón.

Él levantó la copa pero no dijo nada, simplemente la observó.

—Quiero ver el libro —dijo Peter.

Charlotte dejó de comer. No secundó la súplica de Peter, pero estaba claro que también tenía curiosidad.

Sir Jasper inclinó la cabeza.

—Supongo que debe de haber un ejemplar en la biblioteca, por algún sitio. ¿Queréis que

vayamos a ver?

—¡Hurra! —repitió Peter, aunque esta vez, por suerte, ya se había tragado la comida.

Sir Jasper miró a Alice y arqueó la ceja que había encima del parche del ojo. Parecía un

desafío.

Jasper se levantó de su mesa recién pulida y se acercó a la señora Halifax para ayudarla a

levantarse. Ella lo miró, sospechando de su cortesía, de modo que él le ofreció el brazo,

únicamente para confundirla un poco más.

Ella apoyó las yemas de los dedos en su manga, como si tocara un cazo caliente.

—No queremos entretenerle. Sé que está ocupado.

Él ladeó la cabeza para verla mejor. No iba a salirse con la suya tan fácilmente.

—Tranquila, no tengo ningún asunto urgente entre manos ahora mismo. Coja una vela.

Ella no respondió, sólo asintió, aunque tenía los labios ligeramente apretados. Cogió una vela de un aparador. Jasper la acompañó hasta la biblioteca, y los niños iban tras ellos. Era consciente de sus dedos rozándole la ropa y de su calidez mientras caminaban. Las mujeres, especialmente las atractivas, no solían acercarse a él. Podía oler el jabón con que se había lavado el pelo; desprendía un ligero aroma a limón.

—Ya hemos llegado —dijo, delante de la puerta de la biblioteca. Abrió la puerta y entró. La señora Halifax se separó de él de inmediato, aunque no era ninguna sorpresa, pero él notó la pérdida. Una idiotez sensiblera. A estas alturas, ya debería estar acostumbrado a que las mujeres huyeran de él. No dijo nada, pero tomó la vela que ella llevaba y empezó a encender las de la biblioteca.

Esta sala había pertenecido a su padre y a su abuelo. A diferencia de las bibliotecas de muchas grandes casas, a ésta se le daba uso y los libros se leían y releían. Era una sala rectangular con una pared que daba al exterior y que tenía algunas de las ventanas más grandes del castillo. Las ventanas estaban escondidas detrás de largas y polvorientas cortinas que hacía años que nadie corría. Todas excepto la que había caído y que dejaba entrar el sol que _Lady Grey _aprovechaba. Las otras tres paredes estaban cubiertas, desde el suelo hasta el techo, con estanterías a rebosar de libros. En un extremo de la sala había un fuego. Y, delante del fuego, dos decrépitas sillas y una

pequeña mesa.

Jasper acabó de encender las velas y se volvió. La señora Halifax y los niños todavía estaban en la puerta. Arqueó la comisura de los labios.

—Adelante. Sé que no está tan limpia como el comedor, pero no os haréis daño.

La señora Halifax murmuró algo entre dientes y frunció el ceño cuando vio una de las sillas que

estaban delante del fuego. Estaba coja; tenía una pata rota y estaba apoyada sobre dos libros.

Charlotte pasó el dedo por una estantería y comprobó lo sucia que estaba.

Sin embargo, Peter corrió hasta un globo de la Tierra y lo miró.

—No veo Inglaterra.

El globo estaba cubierto de polvo.

—Vaya —Sir Jasper sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y lo limpió—. Ya está. Aquí está Inglaterra, y Escocia. Estamos aquí. —Señaló la zona al norte del fiordo de Forth.

Peter echó un vistazo al globo y luego miró a sir Jasper.

—¿Dónde está su libro?

Jasper recorrió la biblioteca con la mirada y el ceño fruncido. Hacía bastante tiempo que no revisaba su libro.

—Por aquí, creo.

Se dirigió a una esquina donde había varios volúmenes de grandes dimensiones apilados en el suelo.

—Tendría que estar en una estantería —murmuró la señora Halifax—. No puedo creerme que guarde su libro en el suelo.

Jasper gruñó antes de rebuscar entre la pila con Peter.

—Ah, aquí está.

Dejó el libro en el suelo y lo abrió. Peter se tendió con el pecho en el suelo para observar las páginas de cerca, y Charlotte se sentó a su lado a mirar.

—Debe de haberse pasado muchos años en Nueva Inglaterra. —La señora Halifax estaba de pie detrás de los niños, mirando el libro por encima de sus cabezas—. Peter, ten cuidado con las páginas al pasarlas.

Jasper se colocó a su lado.

—Tres años.

Ella lo miró, con los ojos azules sorprendentemente brillantes bajo la luz de las velas.

—¿Cómo?

—Tres años. —Jasper se aclaró la garganta—. Me pasé tres años en Nueva Inglaterra

recopilando la información para escribir el libro.

—Es mucho tiempo. ¿Y la guerra no interfirió con su trabajo?

—Todo lo contrario. Iba siempre acompañando a algún regimiento del ejército de Su Majestad.

—Pero, ¿no fue peligroso? —Tenía las cejas arrugadas en un gesto de preocupación.

Preocupación por él.

Él apartó la mirada. Sus ojos eran demasiado bonitos para aquella sala tan sucia y lamentó el impulso de haberlos traído allí. ¿Por qué abrirse de aquella forma y dejarles ver su vida y su pasado? Había sido un error.

—¿Sir Jasper?

No sabía qué decir. Sí, había sido peligroso; tanto que en los bosques de Norteamérica se había dejado un ojo, dos dedos y el orgullo. Pero no podía decírselo. Ella sólo quería entablar conversación.

Se evitó tener que responder cuando Peter levantó la cabeza de golpe.

—¿Dónde está _Lady Grey_?

El galgo no los había seguido a la biblioteca. Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Seguramente, se habrá quedado dormida junto al fuego del comedor.

—Pero nos echará de menos —dijo Peter—. Iré a buscarla. Y se levantó de un salto antes de que nadie pudiera decirle algo y salió corriendo.

—¡Peter! —gritó Charlotte—. ¡Peter, no corras! —Y salió tras él.

—Lo siento —dijo la señora Halifax.

Él frunció el ceño, sorprendido.

—¿Por qué?

—Pueden llegar a ser muy impetuosos.

Jasper se encogió de hombros. No estaba acostumbrado a los niños, pero estos dos eran

bastante interesantes.

—Yo... —empezó a decir ella, pero se interrumpió al oír un grito agudo.

Jasper salió por la puerta sin esperarla. Corrió por el pasillo. No se oyó ningún grito más, pero estaba seguro de que había venido del comedor. Quizás Charlotte había visto una araña. Pero, en cuanto cruzó la puerta del comedor, supo que era algo totalmente distinto.

_Lady Grey _estaba frente al fuego, como había supuesto, pero Peter estaba arrodillado a su lado, acariciándole el costado con histerismo, mientras que Charlotte estaba de pie, pálida, y cubriéndose la boca con las manos. «No.»

Avanzó hacia el fuego despacio, con la señora Halifax detrás. Charlotte lo miró, con lágrimas silenciosas resbalándole por las mejillas.

Sin embargo, Peter levantó la cabeza cuando se acercó.

—¡Está herida! _Lady Grey _está herida. Tiene que ayudarla.

Jasper se arrodilló junto a la perra y le colocó la mano sobre el lomo. Ya estaba fría. Debió de suceder mientras dormía y ellos cenaban. Y luego había ido a enseñarle la biblioteca a la señora Halifax, completamente inconsciente de lo que había pasado.

Tuvo que aclararse la garganta.

—No puedo hacer nada.

—¡Sí! —gritó el niño. Tenía la cara colorada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¡Sí! ¡Tiene que hacer algo!

—Peter —murmuró la señora Halifax. Intentó agarrar el brazo de su hijo, pero él la apartó y se abalanzó sobre el animal. Charlotte salió corriendo.

Jasper acarició la cabeza de Peter. Temblaba al ritmo de los sollozos del niño. _Lady Grey _había sido un regalo de Sophia de hacía muchos, muchos años, antes de irse a las Colonias. No se la había llevado con él; entonces era un animal joven y le daba miedo que el largo viaje en barco resultara demasiado incómodo para ella. Sin embargo, cuando regresó a casa, destrozado y con una vida distinta a la que siempre había soñado, _Lady Grey _estaba allí. Había corrido por el camino para recibirlo, se había levantado y se había apoyado sobre él rascándole las orejas, y la perra rió y sacó la lengua. Caminó a su lado en lo que él recorría el brezal y se quedó junto al fuego mientras él escribía su libro. Le acariciaba la mano cuando Jasper se despertaba en mitad de la noche, empapado en sudor a consecuencia de las terribles pesadillas.

Tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Buena perra —susurró, con la voz áspera—. Buena chica. La acarició y notó el pelo duro y frío.

—¡Ayúdela! —Peter se levantó y le pegó en la mano con la que lo había acariciado—. ¡Ayúdela!

—No puedo hacer nada —dijo Jasper, con la voz ahogada—. Está muerta.


	5. el Duelo

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

Disculpen la demora en la publicación, estoy de vacaciones y me ha costado encontrar tiempo entre todas las actividades que estoy haciendo, sin embargo, me esforzaré por darle continuidad a esta historia.

**Capítulo 5**

_El apuesto joven acompañó a El Sincero al patio del castillo. Había un jardín circular_

_de tejos decorado con estatuas de caballeros y guerreros. En una esquina, había una_

_jaula con golondrinas. Los pájaros sacudían las alas contra los barrotes. En el centro del_

_jardín había una enorme jaula de hierro. El suelo estaba lleno de paja sucia y, al fondo,_

_algo muy grande estaba encogido. Era de color negro, con escamas y pelo fibroso._

_Medía más de dos metros con unos enormes cuernos doblados hacia los hombros._

_Tenía los ojos amarillos y llenos de venas rojas. En cuanto vio al joven, se abalanzó_

_sobre las barras y gruñó y enseñó los afilados colmillos._

_El joven sonrió y se volvió hacia El Sincero._

—_¿Y ahora tienes miedo?_

—_No —respondió El Sincero._

_El anfitrión se rió._

—_Pues serás el guardián del monstruo..._

_De El Sincero_

Había cometido un terrible error. Alice acarició la sudorosa cabeza de Peter mientras se

regañaba a sí misma. Peter se había dormido llorando, desolado por la muerte de _Lady Grey_. Al otro lado de la cama, Charlotte estaba en silencio. No había abierto la boca desde el grito del comedor. Ahora estaba a su lado, de espaldas a Peter y con el cuerpo totalmente inmóvil debajo de las sábanas.

Alice cerró los ojos. ¿Qué les había hecho a sus hijos? Se los había llevado de la seguridad de su casa de Londres, los había alejado de todo lo que conocían y les resultaba familiar, y los había traído a este sitio extraño y oscuro donde los encantadores perros viejos morían. Quizá se había equivocado. Quizá podría haber seguido soportando a James y la vida sin esperanza y de encierro que llevaba como su amante olvidada, aunque sólo fuera por sus hijos.

Pero no. Durante los últimos años, había sido consciente de que sólo era cuestión de tiempo ofenderlo de alguna forma y sabía que, ese día, se despertaría y sus hijos ya no estarían. Aquél había sido el principal motivo para abandonar al duque: no podía vivir sin Charlotte y Peter.

Abrió los ojos, se levantó y se acercó a las oscuras ventanas. Sin embargo, la vista no era nada agradable. La hiedra que cubría las paredes del castillo estaba tan mal cuidada que también cubría las ventanas y la luna se convertía en un espectro brillante. Debajo de la ventana, había una pequeña mesa que ella había habilitado como escritorio para transcribir los cuentos de lady Vale.

Acarició los papeles. Debería trabajar en ellos un poco más, pero esa noche estaba agotada.

Se volvió hacia los niños. Peter estaba profundamente dormido y Charlotte no se había movido. Por si acaso todavía estaba despierta, Alice fue al otro lado de la cama y se acercó a su carita.

Le acarició el hombro con delicadeza, para no despertarla si estaba durmiendo, y susurró:

—Voy a dar un paseo, cariño. Vuelvo enseguida.

Charlotte tenía los ojos cerrados, y no los movió, pero Alice sospechaba que no estaba dormida.

Suspiró y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta con cuidado.

El pasillo estaba oscuro, como siempre, y no tenía ni idea de dónde podía ir. El castillo no

invitaba a dar un paseo meditativo. Sin embargo, estaba inquieta y necesitaba moverse. Avanzó por el pasillo dibujando extrañas formas con la única vela que llevaba en la mano. El castillo tenía cinco plantas. La habitación que compartía con los niños estaba en la tercera, donde también había otras salas que antaño debieron ser preciosos salones y habitaciones. Pasó el dedo por encima de los paneles que forraban las paredes. Tendría que decir a las doncellas que sacaran el polvo y pulieran esta madera algún día, aunque esta planta estaba al final de la lista de las cosas que tenía que hacer.

De repente, se detuvo y se estremeció. Estaba haciendo planes, planes de futuro, para el

castillo cuando no sabía si estaría aquí mañana. Estaba segura de que Lister había enviado a varios hombres a buscarlos. La idea le erizó los pelos de la nuca y provocó que quisiera huir ahora mismo.

Pero había acudido a reuniones de caza en el campo y sabía qué le pasaba al pájaro que salía volando cuando se acercaban los cazadores. Les disparaban en pleno vuelo. No. Lo mejor era conservar la calma y quedarse en este escondite que había encontrado.

Tembló y bajó una escalera que había al final del pasillo. Los escalones eran firmes y fuertes, aunque estaban desnudos. ¿Acaso sir Jasper no tenía dinero para una alfombra? Quizá podría colgar uno o dos cuadros en el rellano. Hoy había encontrado varios cuadros escondidos. Todos estaban de pie y cubiertos con una tela en una de las habitaciones cerradas del segundo piso.

La escalera bajaba hasta la parte trasera del castillo, cerca de la cocina. Dudó un segundo

cuando llegó a la planta principal. Vio que había luz en la cocina. No podía ser ninguno de los nuevos criados. Las doncellas y los lacayos iban y venían del pueblo cada día.

La señora McCleod acabaría viviendo allí, pero había echado un vistazo a las habitaciones de la cocinera y había dicho que tendrían que limpiarlas antes de que se instalara. La luz sólo podía indicar dos cosas: que sir Jasper estaba comiendo algo antes de acostarse o que el señor Wiggins estaba por allí. Alice se estremeció. En esos momentos, no tenía la fortaleza suficiente para enfrentarse a ese hombrecillo asqueroso.

Así pues, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la parte delantera del castillo. Cuando pasó por delante del comedor, vio que estaba oscuro y, por un momento, se preguntó qué habría hecho sir Jasper del enorme cuerpo de la perra. Había dejado al amo del castillo en el comedor cuando había ido a cuidar a Peter y a Charlotte. La última vez que lo había visto, estaba agachado en silencio junto al perro. Tenía los ojos secos, aunque todo su cuerpo proyectaba dolor.

Alice apartó la mirada del comedor. No quería sentir lástima por sir Jasper. Era un hombre

desagradable que se había tomado la molestia de dejarle claro que no la quería allí. Le gustaría creer que no se preocupaba por nadie ni por nada. Sin embargo, había quedado demostrado que no era así. Puede que llevara la máscara de ogro insensible, pero debajo de la coraza, era un hombre. Un hombre que podía sufrir.

Ya había llegado a la parte delantera, a esas enormes puertas por las que entró el primer día.

Tuvo que dejar la vela para deslizar el pesado cerrojo y abrir la puerta. Sir Jasper lo hacía sin ninguna muestra de esfuerzo. Obviamente, tenía unos buenos músculos debajo del viejo abrigo de caza que solía llevar. De repente, su excesivamente fértil cerebro proyectó una imagen del amo del castillo sin ropa y Alice se detuvo, en seco, extrañamente alterada. _¡Dios santo! ¿De verdad se_ _había vuelto tan libertina? _Porque imaginar a sir Jasper desnudo sólo despertaba su curiosidad:

_¿Tendría pelo en el pecho? ¿Tenía la tripa tan plana como parecía? _Y, de pie en la oscuridad, también se atrevió a pensar: _¿Tendría el miembro largo o corto? ¿Grueso o delgado?_

Definitivamente, muy libertina.

Respiró hondo, alejó aquellas inquietantes ideas, y dejó la vela en la escalera de piedra de la entrada del castillo. La luna iluminaba lo suficiente para ver en la oscuridad, una vez los ojos se acostumbraran a aquella luz. El grupo de árboles que había junto al camino se sacudía ligeramente por el viento y las copas se levantaban firmes hacia el cielo nocturno. Tembló. Debería haberse puesto un chal.

Había una especie de camino que rodeaba el castillo por el lateral, y empezó a caminar. Llegó a la parte de atrás y la luna iluminó, blanca y redonda, las colinas en la distancia. Iluminaba casi tanto como el sol y, cuando apartó los ojos del astro, descubrió con algo de retraso que no estaba sola. Una corpulenta figura masculina estaba silueteada frente al cielo, como un antiguo monolito,

alta, firme y sola. Podría llevar allí siglos.

—Señora Halifax —dijo sir Jasper, con la voz áspera, mientras ella se daba la vuelta—. ¿Ha

venido a atormentarme también de noche?

—Lo siento —murmuró Alice. Notó que se había sonrojado y dio las gracias por la oscuridad, y no sólo para esconder la rojez de las mejillas, sino también para evitar que él viera su expresión.

Su rebelde imaginación volvió a proyectar la borrosa imagen de sir Jasper desnudo. «¡Madre mía!»—. No pretendía molestar.

Se volvió para regresar al castillo, pero la voz masculina la detuvo.

—Quieta.

Ella lo miró. Todavía estaba mirando hacia las colinas, pero había vuelto la cabeza hacia ella. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Quédese y hable conmigo, señora Halifax.

Era una orden expresada en tono de mando, pero Alice se dijo que quizás había una nota de súplica debajo de la dureza de su voz y aquello la convenció.

Se acercó a él.

—¿De qué le gustaría hablar?

Él se encogió de hombros, con la cara otra vez hacia las colinas.

—¿Acaso las mujeres no saben siempre de qué hablar?

—¿Quiere decir de moda, chismes y otras cosas sin importancia? —preguntó ella, con dulzura.

Él dudó, quizá desconcertado por el tono de hierro que escondían sus palabras.

—Lo siento.

Alice parpadeó, porque estaba segura de que no lo había oído bien.

—¿Qué?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy acostumbrado a la compañía de gente civilizada, señora Halifax. Le ruego que me disculpe.

Ahora le tocaba a ella sentirse incómoda. Estaba claro que el hombre estaba afectado por la muerte de su leal compañera; era grosero por su parte ofenderlo. De hecho, teniendo en cuenta que los últimos catorce años había vivido gracias a satisfacer las necesidades de un hombre, parecía poco propio de ella.

Alice apartó aquella idea extraña y se acercó un poco más a sir Jasper, al tiempo que

intentaba buscar un tema de conversación neutro.

—Me ha parecido que el pastel de carne estaba bastante bueno, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Me he fijado que el niño se ha comido dos trozos.

—Peter.

—¿Eh?

—Se llama Peter —dijo ella, aunque sin ningún tipo de reprimenda.

—Ya. Peter, claro. —Cambió el peso de pierna—. ¿Cómo está Peter?

Alice deslizó la mirada hacia los pies.

—Ha llorado hasta quedarse dormido.

—Ah.

Alice contempló el paisaje iluminado por la luna.

—Qué paisaje más salvaje.

—No siempre fue así. —Sir Jasper habló en voz baja, y la gravilla del camino la hizo resonar de una forma acogedora—. Antes había unos jardines que bajaban hasta el río.

—¿Y qué fue de ellos?

—El jardinero murió y nunca contraté a otro.

Ella frunció el ceño. El jardín con terrazas estaba cubierto por el manto plateado de la luna, pero vio que estaba muy abandonado.

—¿Cuándo murió el jardinero?

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró las estrellas.

—Hace diecisiete... No, dieciocho años.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—¿Y no ha contratado a otro jardinero desde entonces?

—No me parecía necesario.

Y luego se quedaron en silencio. Una nube pasó por delante de la luna. Alice se preguntó

cuántas noches había estado así, de pie y solo, contemplando las ruinas del jardín.

—¿Ha...?

Él inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Sí?

—Disculpe. —Daba gracias de que la oscuridad escondiera su expresión—. ¿No se ha casado nunca?

—No. —Jasper dudó uno segundos y luego, con aspereza, añadió—. Estuve prometido, pero ella murió.

—Lo siento.

Él hizo un movimiento, quizás un sentido encogimiento de hombros. No necesitaba su

compasión. Sin embargo, ella parecía no poder olvidarse del asunto.

—¿Tampoco tiene familia?

—Tengo una hermana mayor que vive en Edimburgo.

—Pero está cerca. Deben de verse a menudo.

Alice pensó en su familia. No los había visto desde que se había ido con Lister. Ni a sus

hermanas, a su hermano, su padre o su madre. Sus sueños románticos le habían salido muy caros.

—Hace años que no veo a Sophia —respondió él, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Alice.

Ella se volvió hacia su oscuro perfil, intentando descifrar su expresión.

—¿Están peleados?

—Nada tan formal. —Habló con voz fría—. Sencillamente, he elegido no viajar demasiado,

señora Halifax, y mi hermana no encuentra ningún motivo para visitarme.

—Ah.

Él se volvió muy despacio, hasta que estuvo frente a frente con ella. Le daba la espalda a la luna y Alice no le veía la cara. De repente, al tenerlo tan cerca, parecía muy grande y más inquietante de lo que ella recordaba.

—Está haciendo muchas preguntas sobre mí, señora Halifax —gruñó él—. Pero creo que

preferiría hablar sobre usted.

La luz de la luna acariciaba su cara, resaltando una belleza que no necesitaba ningún adorno especial. Sin embargo, su esplendor ya no lo distraía. La veía, la admiraba, pero era capaz de ir más allá de la superficie para analizar a la mujer que se escondía debajo. Una mujer vivaz que Jasper sospechaba que no estaba acostumbrada a trabajar y que, sin embargo, se había pasado el día limpiando su asqueroso comedor. Una mujer que no estaba acostumbrada a arreglárselas por cuenta propia y que, a pesar de todo, había conseguido meterse en su casa y en su vida. ¿Qué la motivaba? ¿Qué clase de vida había dejado atrás? ¿Quién era el hombre de quien se escondía?

Jasper observó a la señora Halifax e intentó ver la expresión de sus ojos azules, pero la noche los protegía.

—¿Qué quiere saber de mí? —preguntó ella.

Habló con voz serena, y tan directa que pareció una voz masculina, y el contraste con su figura extremadamente femenina era sorprendente. Fascinante.

Él ladeó la cabeza y la observó.

—Ha dicho que es viuda.

Ella levantó la barbilla.

—Sí.

—¿Desde cuándo?

Ella apartó la mirada y dudó una milésima de segundo.

—Este otoño hará tres años.

Él asintió. Era muy buena, pero estaba mintiendo. ¿Acaso su marido seguía vivo? ¿O huía de otro hombre?

—¿Y a qué se dedicaba el señor Halifax?

—Era médico.

—Pero no uno de éxito, supongo.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

—Si hubiera tenido éxito —señaló él—, usted no tendría que trabajar.

Ella se acercó una mano a la frente.

—Disculpe, pero hablar de esto me afecta.

Estaba seguro de que tendría que apiadarse de ella en ese punto y no insistir, pero la tenía

arrinconada y la curiosidad pudo más. Su angustia sólo lo provocaba un poco más. Se acercó a ella, tan cerca que casi le rozaba el hombro con el pecho. Olió el aroma a limón de su pelo.

—¿Quería a su marido?

Ella bajó la mano, lo miró y habló con un tono áspero.

—Lo quería con locura.

Él dibujó una sonrisa que no era demasiado amable.

—En ese caso, su muerte fue una tragedia.

—Sí.

—¿Se casó joven?

—A los dieciocho años. —Bajó la mirada al suelo.

—¿Y fue un matrimonio feliz?

—Extremadamente feliz. —Hablaba con la voz desafiante y la mentira era transparente.

—¿Cómo era?

—Yo... —Se abrazó—. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa, por favor?

—Por supuesto —respondió él, arrastrando las palabras—. ¿Dónde vivía en Londres?

—Ya se lo he dicho. —Su voz era un poco más firme—. En casa de lady Vale.

—Claro —murmuró él—. Culpa mía. Nunca me acuerdo de su extensa experiencia al frente de una casa.

—No es extensa —susurró ella—. Ya lo sabe.

Por un momento, se quedaron callados y sólo se oía el viento que envolvía el castillo.

Y entonces, con la cara girada, Alice añadió:

—Es que... Necesito un sitio donde quedarme una temporada.

Y algo en el interior de Jasper gritó victoria. La tenía. No podía marcharse. Aquella sensación era un sinsentido. Había intentado que se fuera desde el momento en que llegó pero, de alguna forma, saber que tenía que quedarse, y que él, como perfecto caballero, tenía que permitir que se quedara, lo llenaba de satisfacción.

Aunque no lo demostró.

—Debo confesarle, señora Halifax, que hay una cosa que me sorprende.

—¿Cuál?

Se inclinó y casi le rozó el pelo y su perfume a limón con los labios.

—Hubiera creído que una mujer de su belleza estaría rodeada de pretendientes.

Ella volvió la cara y, de repente, sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Jasper notó su aliento en los labios cuando ella dijo:

—Cree que soy guapa.

No era una pregunta, pero tampoco una afirmación. Él ladeó la cabeza y observó la suave ceja, la carnosa boca y los delicados y grandes ojos.

—Mucho.

—Y seguramente creerá que la belleza es un motivo suficiente para casarse con una mujer. — Ahora el tono era más amargo. ¿Qué había hecho el misterioso señor Halifax a su mujer?

—Sin duda, muchos hombres lo creen.

—Nunca piensan en la mujer —murmuró—. En lo que le gusta o le disgusta, en sus miedos y esperanzas, en su alma.

—¿Ah no?

—No. —Sus preciosos ojos habían adquirido una trágica oscuridad. El viento le sacudió un

mechón de pelo frente a la cara.

—Pobre señora Halifax —se burló él. Cedió al impulso y levantó la mano izquierda, la que

mantenía intacta, y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara. Tenía una piel fina como la seda—. Qué terrible ser tan encantadora.

Ella frunció el ceño y arrugó la perfecta frente.

—Ha dicho «muchos hombres».

—¿Ah sí? —Dejó caer la mano. Ella lo miró, muy suspicaz.

—¿Usted considera que la belleza es el rasgo más importante en una esposa?

—Me temo que se ha olvidado de mi aspecto. Es natural que una esposa preciosa acabe

dejando u odiando a un marido feo. Un hombre tan repugnante como yo sería idiota si se uniera a una mujer bonita. —Sonrió a aquellos fascinantes y encantadores ojos—. Y soy muchas cosas, señora Halifax, pero idiota no.

Inclinó la cabeza y se marchó hacia el castillo, dejando a la señora Halifax, a aquella sirena sola y desesperadamente tentadora, tras él.

—¿Cuándo volveremos a casa? —preguntó Peter al día siguiente, por la tarde. Cogió una piedra y la tiró.

La piedra no fue a parar demasiado lejos, pero Charlotte frunció el ceño.

—No hagas eso.

—¿Por qué no? —se quejó Peter.

—Porque puedes darle a alguien. O a algo.

Peter miró a su alrededor, al campo, que estaba vacío exceptuándolos a ellos y a algún gorrión.

—¿A quién?

—¡No lo sé!

Charlotte también quería tirar una piedra, pero las señoritas no hacían esas cosas. Además, se suponía que estaban sacudiendo una vieja alfombra. Mamá le había dicho a uno de los lacayos que colgara una cuerda desde una de las esquinas del establo y ahora había toda una hilera de alfombras colgadas, esperando a que las sacudieran. A Charlotte le dolían los brazos, pero dio otro golpe a la alfombra con la escoba que tenía en las manos. Le gustaba golpear la tela. Se formó una enorme nube de polvo.

Peter se agachó para coger otra piedra.

—Quiero irme a casa.

—Ya lo has dicho muchas veces —respondió Charlotte, irritada.

—Pero es que es verdad. —Se levantó y lanzó la piedra. Golpeó la pared del establo y cayó

contra las piedras grises del suelo del camino del establo—. En la casa de antes no teníamos que sacudir alfombras. Y la señorita Cummings nos llevaba al parque de vez en cuando. Aquí sólo trabajamos.

—Pues no podemos volver a casa —le espetó Charlotte—. Y te he dicho que no...

—¡Au! —el grito venía de detrás de ellos. Charlotte volvió la cabeza sin soltar la escoba.

El señor Wiggins se dirigía hacia ellos, con el cabello pelirrojo despeinado y agitando los

enormes brazos en el aire.

—¿Qué haces, tirando piedras? ¿Eres burro o qué te pasa?

Charlotte irguió la espalda.

—No es...

El señor Wiggins soltó una risotada como un caballo sorprendido.

—Si tirar piedras con las que puedes darle a cualquiera, incluido a mí, no es de burro, no sé cómo llamarlo.

—¡No diga eso! —exclamó Peter. Se había levantado y tenía las manos a los lados, con los

puños cerrados.

—¿Qué no diga el qué? —El señor Wiggins imitó su acento—. ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Un burro marica de Londres?

—¡Mi padre es un duque! —gritó el niño, colorado.

Charlotte se tensó, horrorizada.

Sin embargo, el señor Wiggins echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió.

—Un duque, ¿eh? ¿Y eso en qué te convierte? ¿En duquito? ¡Ja! Bueno, duquito o no, no tires piedras. Y se marchó, riéndose.

Charlotte esperó y contuvo el aliento hasta que perdió de vista al hombre; entonces, volviéndose hacia su hermano muy, furiosa, susurró:

—¡Peter! Sabes que no tenemos que hablar del duque.

—Me ha llamado marica. —Todavía estaba colorado—. Además, el duque es nuestro padre.

—Pero mamá dijo que no se lo tenemos que decir a nadie.

—¡Odio esto! —Se agachó y, como un toro, salió corriendo hacia el castillo.

O, al menos, lo intentó. Cuando llegó a la esquina del castillo, embistió a sir Jasper, que venía de frente.

—Vaya, tranquilo. —Sir Jasper lo levantó con ambas manos sin muchos problemas.

—¡Suélteme!

—De acuerdo.

Sir Jasper levantó las manos y Peter fue libre. Sin embargo, después de conseguir la libertad, parecía que no sabía qué hacer. Se quedó de pie delante del amo del castillo, con la cabeza agachada y el labio inferior arrugado.

Sir Jasper lo miró un momento y luego miró a Charlotte con una ceja arqueada. Llevaba el pelo en la cara, las cicatrices brillaban bajo la luz del sol y tenía la mandíbula cubierta de barba, pero no daba, ni de lejos, tanto miedo como el señor Wiggins.

Charlotte cambió el apoyo de pierna, aferrada a la escoba.

—Estábamos sacudiendo las alfombras. —Señaló, sin demasiada convicción, la hilera de

alfombras que tenía detrás.

—Ya lo veo. —Se volvió hacia Peter—. Yo iba al establo a buscar una pala.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Peter.

—Voy a enterrar a _Lady Grey_.

Peter encorvó los hombros y dio una patada a las piedrecitas del suelo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento.

Hasta que Charlotte se humedeció los labios y dijo.

—Lo... Lo siento.

Sir Jasper la miró con su único ojo y no tenía una expresión agradable, pero Charlotte reunió todo su valor y soltó lo que quería decir antes de que el miedo y la vergüenza la inmovilizaran.

—Siento lo de _Lady Grey _y siento haberle gritado.

Él parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

Ella respiró hondo.

—La noche que llegamos. Siento mucho haberle gritado. No fue correcto por mi parte.

—Ah, bueno... Gracias. —Él apartó la mirada, se aclaró la garganta y se produjo otro silencio.

—¿Podemos ayudarle? —Preguntó Charlotte—. A enterrar a _Lady Grey_, me refiero.

Sir Jasper frunció el ceño y las cejas se le unieron encima del parche.

—¿Seguro que queréis?

—Sí —respondió Charlotte.

Peter asintió.

Sir Jasper los miró unos instantes y luego asintió.

—Está bien. Esperad aquí.

Entró en el establo y enseguida salió con una pala.

—Vamos.

Se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del castillo sin volverse hacia ellos.

Charlotte dejó la escoba y abrazando a su hermano lo siguieron. Miró a Peter. Tenía los ojos humedecidos. La noche anterior había llorado durante horas y el sonido de sus sollozos le había roto el corazón. Charlotte frunció el ceño y miró el camino. Estaba lleno de piedras y de baches; sir Jasper estaba cruzando el antiguo jardín y bajaba hacia el río. Era una estupidez, porque no hacía tanto tiempo que conocían a _Lady Grey_, pero ella también tenía ganas de llorar. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le había pedido que les dejara ayudarle.

Debajo de los jardines había una pequeña zona de hierba. Sir Jasper la atravesó y, a medida que se iban acercando al río, Charlotte oyó el agua. Un poco más arriba había algunas rocas grandes en medio del curso del río, y el agua pasaba por encima, espumosa. Pero en la parte baja del jardín, las aguas estaban más tranquilas y se arremolinaban bajo la sombra de los árboles. A los pies de un árbol había un bulto envuelto en una manta vieja.

Charlotte apartó la mirada porque notó un nudo en la garganta.

Peter, en cambio, fue directo hasta el bulto.

—¿Es ella?

Sir Jasper asintió.

—Parece una tontería desperdiciar una buena manta —murmuró Charlotte.

Sir Jasper la miró con su único ojo azul claro.

—Le gustaba tenderse en esa manta frente al fuego en mi despacho.

Charlotte apartó la mirada porque estaba avergonzada.

—Oh.

Peter se agachó y acarició la manta como si se tratara de la piel del animal. Sir Jasper se colocó en posición y empezó a cavar un agujero debajo del árbol.

Charlotte se acercó al río. El agua estaba clara y fría. Varias hojas flotaban tranquilamente sobre la superficie. Se arrodilló con cuidado y miró las piedras del lecho del río. Parecía que estaban cerca, pero ella sabía que estaban a más de un metro de profundidad.

Tras ella, Peter preguntó:

—¿Por qué la entierra aquí?

Charlotte oía el ruido de la pala contra la tierra.

—Le gustaba pasear conmigo. Yo venía aquí a pescar y ella hacía la siesta debajo de este árbol. Le gustaba.

—Perfecto —dijo Peter.

Y luego sólo se oyó el ruido de la pala de sir Jasper. Charlotte alargó el brazo y hundió los dedos en el agua. Estaba sorprendentemente fría.

Tras ella, el ruido terminó y oyó cómo sir Jasper arrastraba la manta. No paraba de murmurar.

Charlotte acercó la cara al agua y observó un alga. Si fuera una sirena, se sentaría sobre esas rocas y tendría un jardín de algas. El río fluiría a su alrededor y no podría oír nada del mundo exterior.

Estaría a salvo. Feliz.

Un pez provocó un destello plateado entre las rocas y ella irguió la espalda.

Cuando se volvió, sir Jasper estaba acariciando el montículo de tierra sobre la tumba de _Lady Grey_. El niño tenía en la mano una flor blanca que había arrancado de entre la tierra y la dejóencima de la tumba.

Se volvió hacia su hermana, ofreciéndole otra flor.

—¿Quieres una, Charlotte?

Y, sin saber por qué, de repente Charlotte notó que el pecho le iba a estallar. Y si eso sucedía, moriría.

Así que se volvió y subió corriendo la cuesta hacia el castillo, tan deprisa como pudo, sintiendo el viento en la cara hasta que le eliminó todos los pensamientos de la mente.

En los primeros años, cuando todavía era inocente y estaba enamorada, Alice se había

quedado despierta muchas noches por si a Lister le apetecía dignarse a hacerle una visita. Y, muchas noches, había acabado dándose por vencida sintiéndose sola. Ahora esas noches de espera habían quedado atrás; hacía muchos años que habían quedado atrás. De modo que le resultó particularmente molesto verse paseando por la biblioteca a medianoche en camisón y chal, esperando a sir Jasper.

_¿Dónde estaba?_

No había bajado a cenar y cuando ella había subido hasta la torre había descubierto que el

despacho estaba vacío. Al final, después de esperar hasta que el asado de pato se hubo enfriado, había tenido que comer sin él, sola con los niños, en el impoluto comedor. Cuando preguntó a éstos que les había parecido el pato frío y la salsa cuajada, Peter le explicó que habían enterrado a _Lady Grey _por la tarde. Charlotte se limitó a juguetear con los guisantes en el plato y pidió permiso para levantarse e irse a la cama temprano, con la excusa de una migraña.

Su hija era demasiado joven para tener migrañas, pero Alice se había apiadado de ella y la había dejado retirarse.

Aquella era otra preocupación: Charlotte y su carita triste y reservada. Alice deseó saber qué podía hacer para ayudarla.

Se había pasado el resto de la noche hablando con la señora McCleod sobre comidas y la

renovación de la cocina. Luego había bañado a Peter junto al fuego de la cocina, lo que provocó un charco considerable en el suelo que tuvo que fregar antes de acostarle. Durante todo ese tiempo había estado muy atenta por si oía regresar a sir Jasper. Sin embargo, lo único que oyó fue al señor Wiggins arrastrándose hasta el establo borracho como una cuba. Al poco rato, había empezado a llover.

_¿Dónde estaba? _Y, lo más importante, _¿por qué le preocupaba? _Se detuvo frente a la enorme pila de libros donde todavía estaba su enorme volumen sobre las aves, los animales y las flores de América. Dejó la vela que llevaba encima de una gran mesa que había contra la pared, se agachó y levantó el enorme tomo hasta la mesa. Provocó una pequeña nube de polvo y estornudó. Luego, se acercó la vela lo suficiente para iluminar las páginas, pero sin derramar cera y abrió el libro.

El frontispicio era una ilustración de un arco clásico hecha a mano. A través del arco se veía un exuberante bosque, un cielo azul y un lago de agua transparente. A un lado del arco había una preciosa mujer con una túnica clásica, que estaba claro que era una alegoría. Ofrecía una mano, invitando al lector a cruzar el arco. Al otro lado, había un hombre bajito con unos pantalones de ante y un sombrero flexible en la cabeza. Llevaba una mochila a la espalda, una lupa en una mano y un bastón para caminar en la otra. Bajo la ilustración, se leía: _el nuevo mundo saluda al_ _naturalista de su majestad Jasper Withlock para que descubra sus maravillas._

¿Se suponía que aquel hombre menudo era sir Jasper? Alice se acercó un poco más. De ser así, no se parecía en nada a él. El hombre de la ilustración tenía unos labios con forma de corazón y las mejillas sonrosadas, y parecía una mujer vestida de hombre. Arrugó la nariz y pasó la página.

Eso era la portada, donde aparecía el título con una elaborada letra: Breve estudio sobre la flora y la fauna de Nueva Inglaterra por Jasper Withlock. En la siguiente página, se leían las siguientes palabras:

_La dedicatoria_

_A su más serena Majestad JORGE Por la gracia de Dios REY DE GRAN BRETAÑA._

_Si es de su agrado, Le dedico este libro y mi obra._

_Su humilde servidor_

_Jasper Withlock, 1762._

Recorrió las letras con las manos. Seguro que había sido del agrado del rey, porque recordaba que el autor había sido nombrado caballero poco después de la publicación del libro. El día anterior, cuando habían mirado el libro, no le había prestado demasiada atención. Las inquietas cabezas de los niños tapaban parte de las páginas, porque estaba detrás de ellos. Pero ahora...

Ante ella tenía una ilustración de una página entera de una flor de largos pétalos curvados que nacía de una rama. Las flores eran extravagantes y múltiples, apelotonadas, y estaban pintadas con un gusto exquisito de color rosa lavanda. Debajo de la flor había una rama con una flor diseccionada para poder observar las distintas partes. Junto a esta flor vio una rama con capullos abriéndose. Y sobre una hoja, había una llamativa mariposa de color negro y amarillo, y las patas y las antenas estaban dibujadas con mucha meticulosidad. Bajo los dibujos, podía leerse: _rhododendron canadense_.

_¿Cómo podía ser tan hosco e incivilizado y, a pesar de todo, ser el artista que había hecho los esbozos originales para ese libro? _Meneó la cabeza y pasó la página. La biblioteca estaba ensilencio, a excepción de la lluvia que golpeaba contra las ventanas. Las ilustraciones la fascinaron yestuvo allí lo que podrían haber sido minutos u horas, maravillada por las ilustraciones y laspalabras mientras iba pasando las páginas lentamente.

Alice no supo qué rompió el hechizo, aunque seguro que no había sido un ruido, porque la

lluvia lo enmascaraba todo, pero levantó la cabeza al cabo de un rato y frunció el ceño. La vela se había consumido casi por completo y la levantó con cuidado antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta de la biblioteca. El pasillo estaba vacío y oscuro y se oía cómo la lluvia golpeaba contra las puertas de la entrada. No había ningún motivo en concreto para explicar lo que hizo a continuación.

Dejó la vela en una mesa e intentó abrir las puertas. Al principio, se resistieron, pero al final cedieron y, quejándose, se abrieron. La lluvia entró y la empapó de inmediato desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Gritó ante el repentino frío y contempló la oscuridad del camino.

No se movió nada.

_¡Qué estúpida que era! Había acabado empapada ¿para qué? _Ya había comenzado a cerrar las puertas cuando lo vio: una sombra alargada que apareció entre los árboles. Un hombre a caballo.

Sintió un gran alivio, y luego la visión la enfureció.

Bajó la escalera a trompicones y, con el pelo pegado a la cabeza por el efecto de la lluvia, le gritó con las horas de preocupación reflejadas en la voz:

—¿Qué hace? ¿Cree que friego, limpio y me paso el día planificando una cena para que usted se la pierda desdeñosamente? ¿No sabe que los niños lo estaban esperando? Peter se quedó muy decepcionado por su ausencia. Y el pato estaba frío, muy frío. No sé si podré disculparme con la señora McCleod, ¡y es la única cocinera de la zona!

Él estaba un poco inclinado sobre el caballo, sin sombrero y tenía los hombros del viejo abrigo de caza brillantes por la humedad. Debía de ir totalmente calado. La miró con una cara pálida y, con la comisura de los labios, se burló de ella.

—Su recibimiento es de lo más cortés, señora Halifax.

Ella agarró la brida del caballo y se quedó bajo la lluvia, parpadeando.

—Hicimos un trato. Yo me sentaba a la mesa a cenar con usted y usted... ¡Usted!... Se

presentaba cada noche. ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer un pacto conmigo para luego no cumplirlo?

¿Cómo se atreve a menospreciarme de esta manera?

Él cerró los ojos un momento y ella vio las líneas del agotamiento marcadas en su cara.

—Le debo una disculpa, señora Halifax.

Ella hizo una mueca. Parecía enfermo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba cabalgando bajo aquel

aguacero?

—Pero, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Qué era tan importante para que tuviera que salir en mitad de esta tormenta?

—Un capricho —suspiró, cerrando los ojos—. Sólo un capricho.

Y cayó del caballo.

Alice gritó. Por suerte, el caballo estaba bien entrenado y no echó a correr pisándole. Había caído de espalda y, cuando ella se agachó sobre su cuerpo inmóvil, notó cómo algo se movía debajo del abrigo. Vio una diminuta nariz negra, y luego una preciosa cabecita asomó entre los pliegues de la tela empapada.

Sir Jasper protegía a un cachorro debajo del abrigo.


	6. Despertando placeres

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

Disculpen la demora en la publicación, estoy de vacaciones y me ha costado encontrar tiempo entre todas las actividades que estoy haciendo, sin embargo, me esforzaré por darle continuidad a esta historia.

**Capítulo 6 Despertando placeres **

_Cada día, El Sincero guardaba aquella cosa monstruosa en medio del jardín de tejos._

_Era un trabajo monótono. La criatura se quedaba en una esquina de la jaula, las_

_golondrinas batían las alas sin cesar y las estatuas miraban al frente mudas._

_Por la noche, antes del oscurecer, el apuesto joven se acercaba y tranquilizaba a El_

_Sincero, y siempre le hacía la misma pregunta:_

—_¿Has visto algo que te haya asustado, hoy?_

_Y, cada noche, El Sincero respondía:_

—_No_

_De El Sincero_

—¡Señor Wiggins! —Gritó Alice bajo la intensa lluvia—. ¡Señor Wiggins, venga a ayudarme!

—Shhh —gimió Jasper que, por lo visto, se había recuperado del desmayo—. Si Wiggins no

está dormido, estará borracho como una cuba. O ambas cosas.

Ella le hizo una mueca. Había caído en un charco, con el cachorro pegado al pecho, y los dos estaban temblando de frío.

—Necesito ayuda para entrarlo en el castillo.

—No. —Se incorporó—. No necesita ayuda.

Ella lo tomó del brazo y tiró con todas sus fuerzas, para intentar ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Cabezota.

—Cabezota —murmuró él—. No le haga daño al perro. Me ha costado un chelín.

—Y casi muere en el camino de regreso —dijo ella, jadeando.

Él se levantó y ella lo agarró por el congelado pecho para mantenerlo de pie. En aquella

posición, la cabeza le quedaba debajo del brazo de sir Jasper y la mejilla, pegada a su pecho. Él la rodeó con un pesado brazo.

—Está loco.

—¿Así habla un ama de llaves a su señor? —Le repiqueteaban los dientes, pero agarró el perro con el otro brazo.

—Puede despedirme por la mañana —le espetó ella mientras lo ayudaba a subir las escaleras. A pesar del sarcasmo, dejó caer todo su peso sobre ella y Alice notaba lo mucho que le costaba respirar. Era un hombre corpulento y cabezota, pero debía de llevar horas cabalgando bajo la lluvia.

—Olvida usted, señora Halifax, que he intentado despedirla desde la noche que llamó a mi

puerta. Cuidado. —Se había desequilibrado y había caído sobre el marco de la puerta,

arrastrándola con él.

—Si se limitara a pisar donde yo piso... —jadeó ella.

—Es usted muy mandona —se burló él mientras atravesaba las puertas de madera—. No sé cómo me las apañaba sin usted.

—Yo tampoco. —Lo apoyó en la pared y cerró la puerta. El cachorro gimoteó—. Si coge fiebre, lo tendrá bien merecido.

—Oh, qué dulce es el tono femenino —murmuró él—. Tan delicado, tan amable, suficiente para despertar el lado protector de cualquier hombre.

Ella se rió y lo acompañó hasta las escaleras. Estaban dejando un rastro de agua que tendría que limpiar por la mañana. A pesar de las palabras sarcásticas de sir Jasper, estaba pálido y temblaba con violencia, y ella estaba muy asustada por si enfermaba de gravedad. Cuando ayudaba a su padre, había visto caer a hombres fuertes a consecuencia de la fiebre. Una semana estaban vivos y felices y, a los pocos días, estaban muertos.

—Cuidado con el escalón —dijo. Era tan alto y pesaba tanto que, si tropezaba, no estaba segura de poder evitar que cayera por las escaleras.

Él gruñó y aquello la preocupó un poco más. ¿Acaso ya no le quedaban fuerzas para discutir con ella? Su mente empezó a hacer planes mientras lo ayudaba, muy despacio, a subir las escaleras.

Tendría que calentar agua y, quizá, preparar un té. La señora McCleod había dejado una tetera junto al fuego de la cocina la noche anterior; quizás hoy también lo había hecho. Lo dejaría en su habitación y luego iría a buscar la tetera.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al pasillo que había frente a la habitación de sir Jasper, estaba temblando con fuerza. El cachorro corría el peligro de que lo soltara en cualquier momento.

—Puede dejarme aquí —gruñó él cuando llegaron a la puerta de su habitación.

Ella lo ignoró y abrió la puerta.

—Será idiota.

—Varios eminentes científicos de Edimburgo y del continente no estarían de acuerdo con

usted.

—Dudo que lo hayan visto medio muerto y con un cachorro en los brazos.

—Cierto. —Avanzó, tambaleándose, hacia la cama. La habitación era enorme. Había una

gigantesca cama con dosel entre dos ventanales con gruesas cortinas y la colcha rozaba el suelo.

En una pared, había un antiguo fuego muy grande, de la misma piedra rosada que el resto del castillo. Por un momento, Alice se preguntó si el amo del castillo siempre había utilizado esa habitación desde que se construyó.

Pero enseguida apartó la idea de su mente.

—No se acueste. Empapará la cama.

Lo acompañó hasta el fuego, que estaba casi apagado. Delante de la chimenea había una

enorme silla. Sir Jasper se dejó caer en el asiento, sacudiéndose de frío, mientras ella se agachaba y atizaba el fuego. Todavía quedaba alguna brasa. Con cuidado, Alice colocó trozos de carbón encima y sopló hasta que el fuego prendió. El pelo le goteaba mojando el suelo. Se estremeció, pero no tenía, ni de lejos, tanto frío como él.

Se levantó y se volvió hacia sir Jasper.

—Quítese la ropa.

—Vaya, señora Halifax, qué atrevida. —Arrastraba las palabras, como si hubiera bebido,

aunque ella no había notado ningún olor a alcohol en su aliento—. No sabía que tenía las miras puestas en mi persona.

—Bah. —Tomó al tembloroso cachorro en las manos y lo colocó cerca del fuego, donde se

quedó hecho un ovillo empapado. Ya se ocuparía del perro después. En esos momentos, su dueño era más importante.

Alice se levantó y empezó a quitarle el abrigo. Él se inclinó hacia delante para ayudarla, pero sus movimientos eran torpes. Colgó el abrigo en la pared junto al fuego, donde empezó a humear.

Luego, se arrodilló frente a él y le desabotonó el chaleco. Notaba cómo la miraba, con el ojo entrecerrado, y el corazón se le aceleró. Acabó de desabotonar el chaleco, se lo quitó y lo dejó encima del abrigo. Cuando empezó con los botones de la camisa, era consciente de que respiraba de forma agitada. Se concentró y fijó la mirada en la tela blanca pegada al pecho terso de sir Jasper. Bajo la tela, se adivinaba una mata de pelo. Notaba el cálido aliento de sir Jasper en la cabeza. Aquella posición era demasiado íntima.

Con decisión, le quitó la camisa antes de detenerse y pensárselo dos veces pero, aun así, vaciló cuando reveló su torso desnudo. Tenía un cuerpo todavía más precioso que en su imaginación. Los anchos y gruesos hombros se convertían en unos brazos sorprendentemente fuertes, y el pecho era grande y estaba cubierto por un pelo claro y rizado. Entre el vello, asomaban dos pezones marrones rosados, duros, erguidos y sorprendentemente desnudos. El firme abdomen sólo estaba adornado por una hilera de vello que rodeaba el ombligo antes de ensancharse y desaparecer por la cintura de los pantalones. Había alargado una mano hacia aquella seductora franja de vello antes de darse cuenta.

Alice retiró la atrevida mano, la escondió entre los pliegues de la falda y, con firmeza, dijo:

—Levántese para que pueda quitarle el resto de la ropa. Está casi azul de frío.

—Señora Halifax, su mirada basta para ca-calentarme —dijo, arrastrando las palabras, mientras se levantaba. El efecto de las disolutas palabras quedó diluido por el repiqueteo de los dientes.

—Bah.

Alice sabía que debía de estar sonrojada, pero tenía que quitarle los pantalones mojados.

Empezó a desabotonarlo, y le apartó las torpes manos cuando él intentó ayudarle. Sir Jasper se balanceó cuando le desabrochó el último botón y, de repente, a Alice le daba igual estar sonrojada o lo que él pudiera pensar de ella.

—A la cama —ordenó.

—Qué mujer más mandona —murmuró él, aunque volvió a arrastrar las palabras y caminó

hasta la cama, con muchos esfuerzos.

Una vez allí, Alice lo hizo apoyarse en el colchón mientras le desataba las botas, los

pantalones, las calzas y la ropa interior. Vio unas piernas muy largas y velludas y una clara mata de pelo donde se unían, antes de meterlo en la cama y taparlo con la sábana y la colcha.

Esperaba algún comentario burlón por parte de él, quizá sobre las prisas con las que lo había metido en la cama, pero Jasper cerró los ojos. Y ese gesto la asustó sobremanera. Sólo se detuvo a coger el cachorro y lo colocó debajo de la sábana junto a él, y luego salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

_¡Gracias a Dios! _La señora McCleod había dejado una tetera calentándose al fuego. Alice

preparó té y cogió la tetera, una taza, mucho azúcar y un antiguo calentador de cama de metal y subió a la habitación de sir Jasper. Cuando entró, jadeando por haber subido las escaleras corriendo, el cuerpo de sir Jasper estaba inmóvil debajo de la sábana y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Pero entonces se movió.

—Empezaba a preguntarme si la visión de mi cuerpo desnudo había provocado que se

marchara del castillo.

Ella se rió mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesita de noche.

—Soy madre de un niño. He visto un cuerpo masculino desnudo muchas veces. Precisamente esta noche he bañado a Peter.

Él gruñó.

—Espero que mi cuerpo sea un poco distinto al de un niño.

Ella se aclaró la garganta antes de decir, con remilgo:

—Hay algunas diferencias, por supuesto, pero siguen siendo igual.

—Vaya. —Alice sabía que la estaba mirando mientras acercaba el calentador al fuego y lo

llenaba de carbones ardiendo—. Entonces, desnudarme no le ha supuesto más problemas que bañar a Peter.

—Naturalmente que no —respondió ella, con lo que le pareció que era un aplomo admirable.

—Mentirosa —dijo él, con la voz áspera.

Ella lo ignoró y acercó el calentador a la cama.

—¿Puede moverse un poco?

Él asintió, con la cara agotada y llena de arrugas. Consiguió desplazarse un poco y ella apartó la sábana para calentar el colchón. Lo intentó, pero era imposible no fijarse en la larga línea que formaban la pierna desnuda, la cadera y el costado. Notó un calor en el estómago. Enseguida apartó la mirada.

Cuando terminó, Jasper volvió a ponerse plano y gimió mientras cerraba el ojo.

—Qué agradable.

—Perfecto. —Alice dejó el calentador en el fuego y volvió corriendo—. Intente levantarse para poder tomar una taza de té.

Él abrió el ojo, y fijó la mirada directamente en su escote.

—Está empapada, señora Halifax. Usted también tendría que calentarse.

Ella bajó la mirada y vio que el camisón y el chal eran prácticamente transparentes. Tenía los pezones erguidos y se vislumbraban claramente bajo la tela. ¡Madre mía! Sin embargo, no era momento para el recato.

—Lo haré en cuanto acabe con usted. Siéntese.

—Tendré que compensarla por tanta oficiosidad —advirtió él, pero se incorporó y apoyó la espalda en la almohada.

—Hágalo —respondió ella, mientras le echaba azúcar en la taza y luego la llenaba de té.

—No creo que el azúcar mejore su té, señora Halifax —dijo él, tras ella.

—Oh, cállese. —Se volvió y vio que le estaba mirando el escote—. Está caliente y dulce, que es lo que necesita justo ahora. Bébaselo.

Le ofreció la taza y él bebió un sorbo, y luego hizo una mueca.

—Este té podría quitar el orín del hierro. ¿Pretende matarme?

—Sí, es exactamente lo que pretendo —murmuró ella, con suavidad. Un pedazo de su corazón parecía herido por aquellas palabras bruscas. Era tan testarudo, tan hosco, y la necesitaba tanto en esos momentos—. Beba un poco más.

Él bebió otro sorbo y no apartó la mirada de su cara, una mirada firme y desconcertante. A

Alice le temblaron los dedos mientras veía cómo tragaba. Enseguida le quitó la taza y la dejó en la bandeja.

—Gracias, señora Halifax —dijo. Tenía el ojo cerrado, y se había hundido en la cama, pero

volvía a recuperar el color—. Creo que sobreviviré esta noche sin usted.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Quizá debería calentar más agua o traerle más té.

—Por favor, más té no. Puede retirarse. A menos que... —Abrió el ojo marrón claro y la miró con ironía—. A menos que quiera acompañarme.

Ella abrió los ojos de forma involuntaria ante la invitación tan directa y, por un segundo crucial, no supo qué hacer o decir. Luego, giró sobre sí misma y salió de la habitación, aunque la risa de sir Jasper resonó por los pasillos mientras corría hacia su habitación.

Quizás era el recuerdo de los exuberantes pechos del ama de llaves debajo del camisón. O

quizás era el aroma a limón de su pelo que permanecía en la habitación como una presencia fantasmagórica. O quizá simplemente era la necesidad biológica que llamaba a su puerta. En cualquier caso, Jasper se despertó con la visión de los carnosos y rojos labios de Alice alrededor de su duro miembro. Un sueño erótico terriblemente real pero, por desgracia, la carne no diferenciaba entre realidad y fantasía.

Jasper gruñó y se destapó. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, y todo el cuerpo pero, aun así, estaba

totalmente erecto. Contempló aquella parte arcillosa de su anatomía. Era una ironía que incluso el hombre más intelectual se viera reducido a aquella necesidad primaria por unos labios carnosos y un escote firme y pálido. Su verga reaccionó ante la imagen de la señora Halifax. Orgullosa.

Dispuesta a plantar cara.

Completamente desnuda.

Tragó saliva y se tocó, acarició aquella carne caliente hecha hierro y cubrió el extremo doloroso con el puño. Estaba tan erecto que el prepucio ya se había retirado, y el semen le resbalaba entre los dedos. La imaginaria señora Halifax estaba arrodillada frente a él y se acariciaba los pechos con las manos. Los levantaba, ofreciéndoselos, lasciva y tímida a la vez, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Apretó la punta de la verga y notó cómo el estallido de placer le llegaba hasta los testículos. Ella tenía unos pechos grandes y preciosos, y sus pequeñas manos no los cubrían del todo. Agarró los pezones con los dedos pulgar e índice y se los apretó, mirándolo con malicia.

Jasper gruñó y descendió la mano, apretando con suavidad. Si la señora Halifax juntara esos senos, si él se inclinara hacia delante y ponía su miembro entre sus dulces y calientes pechos...

Oyó un gemido canino junto a él.

De forma instintiva, se incorporó y levantó la colcha.

—¡Mierda!

Luego, se acordó de todo y dejó caer el cuerpo sobre las almohadas. Miró hacia abajo. El animal estaba encogido de miedo, medio enterrado entre las sábanas que lo tapaban.

—No pasa nada, chico —dijo Jasper—. No es culpa tuya. Soy tonto. —Tampoco era culpa del cachorro que todavía estuviera erecto y dolorido.

Sin embargo, se había levantado en aquel estado muchas mañanas. Y, desde que había

regresado de las Colonias, sólo había podido recurrir a su mano para satisfacer sus deseos

animales. Un día, hace varios años, había alcanzado un punto de tanta frustración que se había desplazado hasta una zona lóbrega de Edimburgo. Allí buscó los servicios de una mujer que cobraba para aliviar a los hombres de sus necesidades eróticas. Sin embargo, cuando la prostituta le vio la cara bajo la luz de la luna de la habitación que habían alquilado, le pidió más dinero. Él se marchó, humillado y enfadado consigo mismo, mientras la puta maldecía a gritos. Nunca había vuelto a repetir aquella horrible experiencia. En lugar de eso, siempre que la lujuria podía más que la razón, recurría a su mano.

El cachorro asomó la cabeza cuando oyó su voz y empezó a mover la cola. Era un spaniel blanco y marrón con unas orejas flexibles y la nariz moteada. Pertenecía a una camada de un granjero que vivía a las afueras de Glenlargo. Ensillar a Griffin y salir en busca de un cachorro ayer había sido un capricho. La imagen de Peter repartiendo pétalos sobre la tumba de _Lady Grey _se le había quedado grabada en la memoria y lo había atormentado toda la tarde. Aunque lo más perturbador fue Charlotte alejándose corriendo del entierro. La pobre, tan rígida y antipática. No era dulce y obediente como todas las niñas. Se rió. En cierto modo, le recordaba a él.

El cachorro se estiró sobre sus pezuñas demasiado grandes para su tamaño, casi tocando la cama con la barriga redonda, y bostezó. Sin duda, pronto tendría que hacer sus necesidades y, al ser tan pequeño, le daría igual dónde las hiciera.

—Aguanta, chico —murmuró Jasper.

Se levantó, con las articulaciones doloridas, y empezó a vestirse, pero sólo había conseguido ponerse la ropa interior cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe. Por segunda vez esa mañana, se tapó con las sábanas. El cachorro se volvió y ladró al intruso.

Jasper suspiró, contuvo un improperio y miró los sorprendidos ojos azules.

—Buenos días, señora Halifax. ¿No se le ha ocurrido llamar antes de entrar?

Los preciosos ojos azules parpadearon y Alice frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué está haciendo levantado?

—Si insiste, intento encontrar mis pantalones. —Se golpeó la cadera con el puño y dio gracias porque todavía llevaba el parche en el ojo—. Si me permite un poco de intimidad, la podré recibir en condiciones más decentes.

—Bah. —En lugar de marcharse, Alice pasó junto a él y dejó una bandeja en la mesita—. Tiene que volver a la cama.

—Lo que tengo que hacer —dijo, con la voz áspera, y consciente de que su verga había

renacido con la llegada de la señora Halifax —es vestirme y sacar al perro.

—Le he traído un poco de leche caliente y pan —respondió ella, alegremente, y se quedó frente a él con los brazos cruzados, como si realmente esperara que se comiera aquella papilla.

Él miró el cuenco que le había dejado en la mesita de noche. Estaba lleno de leche hasta la

mitad y con pedazos de pan revenido flotando encima; un desayuno vomitivo.

—Estoy empezando a preguntarme, señora Halifax —dijo, mientras levantaba las sábanas y cogía al perro—, si ha emprendido una campaña deliberada para volverme loco.

—¿Qué...?

Su insistencia a la hora de molestarme mientras trabajo, que contrate criados que no necesito y alterar mi vida en general no puede ser un accidente.

—¡Yo no he...!

Dejó al perro frente al cuenco mientras ella balbuceaba. El cachorro hundió la cabeza y una pata en el cuenco y empezó a comer, derramando leche y pedazos de pan encima de la mesa.

Jasper miró a su ama de llaves.

Quien, por fin, había recuperado el habla.

—Yo nunca...

—Y también está el problema de su vestimenta.

Ella bajó la cabeza y se miró.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi vestimenta?

—Este vestido —dijo, rozando el encaje del escote y, de paso, acariciando la cálida y suave piel de los pechos mientras lo hacía—, es demasiado elegante para un ama de llaves. Y, sin embargo, insiste en pasearse por mi castillo vestida con él, en un intento por distraerme.

Ella se sonrojó y los ojos azules le brillaron con indignación.

—Si quiere saberlo, sólo tengo dos vestidos. Y no es culpa mía que a usted le parezcan

inaceptables.

Él avanzó un paso hacia ella y su pecho casi tocó el vestido en cuestión. Ya no estaba seguro de si pretendía que saliera corriendo o que se quedara cerca de él. El aroma a limón le inundó las fosas nasales.

—¿Y qué me dice de su insistencia en entrar en mi habitación sin llamar a la puerta?

—Es que...

—Sólo puedo llegar a una conclusión, y es que desea ver mi cuerpo desnudo. Otra vez.

Ella bajó la mirada, quizá de forma inevitable, hasta su ropa interior, tensa a causa de la

erección. Separó los carnosos y atractivos labios. ¡Dios! Aquella mujer lo volvía loco.

Jasper no pudo evitar inclinar la cabeza y observar aquellos preciosos labios rojizos mientras ella se los humedecía.

—Quizá debería satisfacer su curiosidad.

Alice sabía que iba a besarla. La intención estaba clara en cada rasgo de su cara, en la sensual mirada de sus ojos y en la posición decidida de su cuerpo. Iba a besarla y lo más terrible era que quería que lo hiciera. Quería sentir esos labios a veces sarcásticos, a veces torturadores, junto a los suyos. Quería saborearlo, respirar su aroma masculino mientras la lamía. De hecho, se inclinó hacia él, levantó la cabeza y notó cómo el corazón se le aceleraba. Sí, quería que la besara, quizá más que volver a respirar.

Y entonces, los niños entraron corriendo en la habitación. En realidad, Peter entró corriendo, como siempre, mientras que su hermana lo seguía más despacio. Sir Jasper maldijo entre dientes y se volvió para atarse la sábana a la cintura. Aunque no debería haberse molestado, porque los niños no le prestaron atención.

—¡Un cachorro! —gritó Peter, y alargó los brazos para agarrar a la pobre criatura.

—Cuidado —dijo sir Jasper—. No ha...

Sin embargo, su advertencia llegó demasiado tarde. Peter levantó al perro en brazos y, al

mismo tiempo, un pequeño chorro de líquido amarillo cayó al suelo. Peter se quedó allí, inmóvil y boquiabierto, sujetando al animal delante de él.

—Ah... —sir Jasper lo estaba mirando sin decir nada, con su espléndido torso todavía desnudo.

Alice se compadeció de él. Anoche casi se muere de frío y, esta mañana, cuando ni siquiera había podido vestirse, se veía invadido por perros incontinentes y niños desbocados.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Creo que...

Pero la interrumpió una risa. Una dulce, aguda e infantil risa que no había oído desde que se habían ido de Londres. Alice se volvió.

Charlotte todavía estaba en la entrada de la puerta, con las manos frente a la boca, mientras se le escapaba la risa entre los dedos. Bajó las manos.

—¡Se te ha hecho pis! —Se rió de su hermano—. ¡Pis, pis, pis! Deberíamos llamarlo _Meón_.

—_Meón_, no —advirtió sir Jasper, y los dos niños se volvieron hacia él y lo miraron como si

hubieran olvidado que estaba ahí. Charlotte se puso seria.

—No es nuestro perro, Peter. No podemos ponerle nombre.

—No, no es vuestro —dijo, como si nada, sir Jasper—, pero voy a necesitar ayuda para

buscarle un nombre. Y, ahora mismo, necesito a alguien que lo saque y se asegure de que haga el resto de sus necesidades fuera y no dentro del castillo. ¿Algún voluntario?

Los niños se ofrecieron encantados y sir Jasper apenas había asentido cuando los tres salieron corriendo de la habitación. De repente, Alice volvía a estar a solas con el señor del castillo.

Alice se agachó para limpiar el charco del suelo con el trapo que había traído de la cocina junto con la papilla. Evitó la mirada de sir Jasper.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué? —Habló con desenfado mientras volvía a dejar la sábana en la cama.

—Ya lo sabe. —Ella levantó la mirada y descubrió que tenía los ojos humedecidos—. Por dejar que Charlotte y Peter se encarguen del cachorro. Es... Es lo que necesitaban justo ahora. Gracias.

Él se encogió de hombros y parecía un poco incómodo.

—No es nada.

—¿No es nada? —Ella se levantó, muy irritada—. Estuvo a punto de morir por ir a buscar ese perro. ¡Le aseguro que es algo más que nada!

—¿Quién ha dicho que lo he ido a buscar para los niños? —gruñó él.

—¿Ah no? —preguntó ella. Sabía que le gustaba hacerse el duro, pero también sabía que, por dentro, era un hombre completamente distinto.

—¿Y si lo he hecho? —Se acercó a ella y la agarró por los hombros con suavidad—. Quizá me merezco una recompensa.

Alice no tuvo tiempo para pensar, debatir o prepararse. Los labios de sir Jasper la estaban

besando, cálidos y ligeramente ásperos por la barba y, ¡oh!, eran maravillosos. Masculinos.

Ansiosos.

Hacía tiempo que nadie la deseaba de aquella forma. Hacía años que un hombre no la besaba.

Se pegó a él, apoyó las manos en sus antebrazos desnudos y aquello también fue maravilloso, el tacto de su piel cálida y suave bajo sus dedos. Jasper abrió la boca y sacó la punta de la lengua, y ella separó los labios y lo recibió. Feliz. Encantada. Y fácil.

Quizá demasiado fácil.

Aquél era su gran defecto: la tendencia a correr demasiado. A enamorarse demasiado deprisa.

A entregarse por completo para luego arrepentirse de su impulsiva pasión. Un día, los besos de Lister también le parecieron encantadores, _¿y cómo había acabado todo?_

En desesperación.

Se separó, jadeando, y lo miró. Tenía el ojo entrecerrado, las mejillas sonrojadas y la cara

sensual con la barba. Alice intentó encontrar algo que decir.

—Yo...

Al final, se apretó los dedos a los labios y salió corriendo de la habitación como la más pura de las vírgenes.

—_Vagabundo _—dijo Peter. Estaba sentado en la hierba, detrás del castillo, mirando cómo el perro olfateaba una cucaracha que se había encontrado.

Charlotte puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Te parece un vagabundo?

—Sí —respondió Peter, y luego añadió—. O quizá _Capitán_.

Charlotte se arremangó la falda con cuidado y encontró un trozo de hierba seca donde sentarse.

Casi todo estaba empapado después de la tormenta de anoche.

—A mí me parece que _Tristán _sería bonito.

—Es un nombre de chica.

—No lo es. Tristán era un gran guerrero. —Charlotte frunció el ceño, porque no estaba segura de lo que estaba diciendo—. O algo así. Pero seguro que no era una chica.

—Bueno, pero parece un nombre de chica —dijo Peter, con rotundidad.

Arrancó una rama y la sostuvo frente a la nariz del perro. El cachorro la mordió y se la llevó. Se tendió en la hierba, con las patas de atrás estiradas, y empezó a morder la rama.

—No dejes que se coma eso —dijo Charlotte.

—No lo dejo —respondió Peter—. Además...

—¡Vaya! —Exclamó una voz conocida—. ¿Qué tenéis aquí?

Detrás de ellos apareció el señor Wiggins. Su cabeza bloqueaba la luz del sol y el pelo rojizo que flotaba en el aire parecía que estaba ardiendo. Se tambaleó un poco y frunció el ceño cuando vio el perro.

—Es el perro de sir Jasper —dijo enseguida Charlotte, porque tenía miedo de que se lo quitara—. Se lo estamos vigilando.

El señor Wiggins entrecerró los ojos, que casi desaparecieron entre las arrugas de la cara.

—Un trabajo un poco vulgar para la hija de un duque, ¿no te parece?

Charlotte se mordió el labio. Tenía la esperanza de que se hubiera olvidado de las palabras de Peter.

Sin embargo, el señor Wiggins estaba pensando en otras cuestiones.

—Vigilad que no se mee en la cocina. Ya tengo suficiente trabajo con lo desordenada que está, ¿no os parece?

—No... —empezó a decir Peter, pero Charlotte lo interrumpió.

—Lo haremos —dijo, con dulzura.

—Ya —gruñó el señor Wiggins, y luego se marchó. Charlotte esperó hasta que hubo entrado en el castillo; luego, se volvió hacia su hermano.

—No puedes volver a decirle nada.

—¡Tú no mandas en mí! —A Peter le tembló el labio inferior y se estaba empezando a sonrojar.

Charlotte sabía que aquello indicaba que iba a ponerse a gritar o a llorar, o las dos cosas, pero insistió.

—Es importante, Peter. No debes permitir que te pinche para que hables más de la cuenta.

—No lo he hecho —murmuró él, aunque los dos sabían que era mentira.

Charlotte suspiró. Peter todavía era muy pequeño y no iba a conseguir nada más de él. Sujetó al cachorro.

—¿Quieres coger a _Meón_?

—No se llama _Meón _—dijo, pero cogió al animalito, lo pegó a su pecho y escondió la cara entre el suave pelo.

—Ya lo sé.

Charlotte volvió a sentarse y cerró los ojos, dejando que el sol le calentase la cara. Tendría que decirle a mamá lo que Peter había dicho. Pero mamá se enfadaría y se preocuparía y eso estropearía esta nueva felicidad. Además, quizá tampoco tenía demasiada importancia.

—_Meón _no ha visto el establo —dijo Peter, a su lado. Parecía que había recuperado el buen humor—. Vamos a enseñárselo.

—De acuerdo.

Charlotte se levantó y siguió a su hermano por la hierba mojada hasta el establo. Hacía un día precioso y tenían un cachorro magnífico del que ocuparse. Algo hizo que volviera la cabeza por encima del hombro en dirección hacia donde se había ido el señor Wiggins. No lo vio pero, a lo lejos, unos nubarrones oscuros amenazaban la luz del sol.

Se estremeció y corrió para alcanzar a Peter.

—Dicen que Wheaton presentará un nuevo proyecto de ley sobre las pensiones de los soldados durante el nuevo curso parlamentario —dijo el conde de Blanchard, reclinándose tanto en su silla que Lister creía que iba a romperla.

—Ese hombre nunca se rinde —dijo lord King, satisfecho—. Creo que la rechazaremos

sin apenas debatir. ¿Usted qué dice, excelencia?

Lister estaba contemplando el vaso de brandy que tenía en la mano. Estaban en el despacho de King, una sala bastante agradable, a pesar de que estaba decorada en tonos púrpura y rosa. King era un hombre sobrio con la cabeza fría y la ambición de llegar a ocupar el puesto de primer ministro, quizá demasiado pronto, pero tenía una mujer con muy pocas luces y, seguramente, la decoración había corrido por su cuenta.

Lister miró a su anfitrión.

—La propuesta de ley de Wheaton es una barbaridad. Piensa en lo que supondría para este gobierno tener que pagar una pensión a todos y cada uno de los soldados que sirven en el ejército de Su Majestad. Sin embargo, tiene el respaldo popular.

—Señor, ¿de veras cree pasará el corte? —Blanchard parecía atónito.

—No lo pasará —dijo Lister—, pero la cosa estará reñida. ¿Habéis leído los panfletos que

circulan por la calle?

—La retórica de los panfletistas carece de cualquier sofisticación —se burló King.

—Cierto, pero influyen en la gente. —Lister frunció el ceño—. Y determinados acontecimientos recientes en las Colonias durante la guerra contra los franceses han colocado el destino del soldado raso en las mentes de muchos ingleses. Atrocidades como la masacre de Spinner's Falls provocan que haya quien se pregunte si nuestros soldados cobran lo suficiente.

King se inclinó hacia delante.

—Mi hermano murió en Spinner's Falls. Y la idea de que esa masacre pueda utilizarse en algún discurso de panfletistas me pone enfermo.

Lister se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Sólo destacaba la oposición que tendremos para rechazar esta propuesta de ley.

Blanchard hizo chirriar la silla otra vez cuando empezó una larga diatriba sobre los soldados y los ladrones borrachos, pero Lister estaba distraído. Henderson había abierto la puerta y había asomado la cabeza.

—Si me disculpáis —dijo Lister, interrumpiendo el parloteo de Blanchard.

Apenas esperó a que los otros caballeros asintieran antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia la

puerta.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Le ruego que me disculpe, excelencia —susurró Henderson, muy nervioso—, pero tengo

novedades sobre la huida de determinada dama.

Lister miró por encima del hombro. King y Blanchard tenían las cabezas juntas, así que

dudaba que pudieran oírlo. Se volvió hacia su secretario.

—Dime.

—Excelencia, la vieron a ella y a los niños en Edimburgo hace poco más de una semana.

—¿Edimburgo? Interesante. No sabía que Alice conociera a alguien en Escocia. ¿Acaso había encontrado algún sitio donde quedarse o pretendía seguir viajando desde allí?

Volvió a centrarse en Henderson.

—Bien. Envía a una docena más de hombres. Quiero que recorran toda la ciudad, descubran si todavía está allí y, si no es así, dónde demonios ha ido.

Henderson hizo una reverencia.

—De acuerdo, excelencia.

Y James se permitió dibujar una pequeña sonrisa. La distancia entre el cazador y la presa se reducía. Pronto, muy pronto, tendría el precioso cuello de Alice entre las manos.


	7. Una visita inesperada

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

Disculpen la demora en la publicación, estoy de vacaciones y me ha costado encontrar tiempo entre todas las actividades que estoy haciendo, sin embargo, me esforzaré por darle continuidad a esta historia. (ya el Lunes volverá a la normalidad porque vuelvo a trabajar :/ )

Además quiero agradecer sus follows, favorites, reviews y demás y comentar que como he dicho desde el principio estas historias NO son mías son de Elizabeth Hoyt y cuando las leí pensé que deberían conocerse mucho porque me encantaron y me he dado cuenta que a ustedes también les ha gustado y quiero darle el mérito que se merece la autora

**Capítulo 7 Una visita inesperada**

_Una noche, mientras El Sincero vigilaba al monstruo, el joven no apareció a la hora_

_que solía hacerlo. El sol bajó y se ocultó en el horizonte, las sombras del jardín se_

_alargaron y las golondrinas dejaron de aletear y se encaramaron a la jaula. Cuando El_

_Sincero se volvió hacia el monstruo, vio una cosa pálida detrás de los barrotes. Curioso,_

_se acercó y, para su mayor asombro, descubrió que el monstruo había desaparecido. En_

_su lugar, había una mujer desnuda con la larga melena oscura envuelta a su alrededor_

_a modo de abrigo. En ese momento, el joven apuesto entró corriendo al jardín del_

_castillo y gritó:_

—_¡Vete! ¡Vete ahora!_

_El Sincero, obediente, se volvió para marcharse, pero el joven lo llamó:_

—_¿Has visto algo que te haya asustado, hoy?_

_El Sincero se detuvo, pero no se volvió._

—_No._

_De El Sincero_

Lo estaba evitando. A media mañana, cuando una de las nuevas doncellas le subió una bandeja de té con galletas en lugar del ama de llaves, Jasper se acabó de convencer. ¿Le había provocado rechazo con ese beso? ¿La había asustado con sus claras intenciones? Bueno, al diablo con todo.

Era su castillo, maldita sea; era ella quien había insistido en perturbar su paz. Ahora no podía esconderse de él. Además, razonó mientras bajaba las escaleras de la torre, ya era hora de bajar a ver si había llegado el correo de la mañana.

Cuando entró en la cocina, vio a la señora Halifax arrodillada junto a la cocinera frente a una olla humeante que estaba al fuego, y ella no lo vio. Cerca de la puerta por donde había entrado, los niños estaban jugando con el cachorro. No había más criados.

—¿Ha bajado a comer? —preguntó Peter, abrazando al perro, que no dejaba de moverse—. Dentro de poco, vamos a darle a _Meón _un cuenco de leche.

—Acordaos que después tenéis que sacarlo —murmuró Jasper. Se dirigió hacia el fuego—. Y pensad en otro nombre para el perro.

—Sí, señor —dijo Charlotte, tras él.

La señora Halifax levantó la cabeza cuando se acercó y abrió los ojos, como si la sorprendiera verlo.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, sir Jasper?

Tenía la mirada cauta. «O quizá sólo está horrorizada por haber permitido que una bestia tan desagradable se le acercara», dijo una voz burlona en su interior.

La idea provocó que frunciera el ceño mientras decía:

—He bajado a buscar el correo.

La cocinera farfulló algo y se acercó a la olla. La señora Halifax fue hasta una mesa cercana, donde había un pequeño fajo de cartas.

—Lo siento. Debería haber hecho que se las subieran al despacho —le ofreció el fajo.

Él lo cogió, le rozó los dedos y frunció el ceño mientras revisaba las cartas. La respuesta de

Etienne todavía no había llegado, claro. Era demasiado pronto, aunque no había perdido la esperanza. Jasper había estado dando vueltas a la idea del traidor de Spinner's Falls desde que recibió la carta de Edward Masen. O quizás había sido por la llegada de la señora Halifax y la toma de conciencia de todo lo que había perdido, junto con el rostro, en aquella terrible masacre.

—¿Esperaba una carta? —La señora Halifax interrumpió sus oscuros pensamientos.

Él se encogió de hombros y se guardó las cartas en el bolsillo.

—Sí, la respuesta de un colega de otro país. Nada sumamente importante.

—¿Mantiene correspondencia con caballeros del extranjero? —Ladeó la cabeza, intrigada.

Él asintió.

—Intercambio descubrimientos e ideas con otros naturalistas de Francia, Noruega, Italia, Rusia y las Colonias Americanas. Además, un amigo mío está en las tierras inexploradas de China ahora mismo y otro, en lo más profundo de África.

—¡Qué maravilla! Y usted también debe de viajar para visitar a esos amigos y explorar.

Jasper la miró fijamente. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo?

—Yo nunca salgo del castillo.

Ella se quedó inmóvil.

—¿De veras? Ya sé que le gusta su castillo, pero seguro que a veces viaja. ¿Qué hay de su

trabajo?

—No he viajado desde que regresé de las Colonias. —No podía seguir mirando esos ojos azules y desvió la mirada, hacia los niños que jugaban con el perro junto a la puerta—. Ya sabe qué aspecto tengo. Ya sabe por qué no me muevo de aquí.

—Pero... —Arrugó las cejas antes de dar un paso hacia él, cosa que lo obligó a encontrarse una vez más con su solemne mirada—. Sé que debe de ser muy duro salir. Sé que la gente debe de mirarlo. Debe de ser horrible. Pero encerrarse aquí para siempre... Usted no se merece tal castigo.

—¿Merecer? —Hizo una mueca con la boca—. Los hombres que murieron en las Colonias no se merecían morir. Mi destino no tiene nada que ver con si lo merezco o no. Es la realidad: tengo cicatrices. Asusto a los niños y a las personas sensibles. Por lo tanto, me quedo en mi castillo.

—¿Cómo puede soportar vivir así el resto de su vida?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No pienso en el resto de mi vida. Simplemente, éste es mi destino.

—No podemos cambiar el pasado. Lo sé —dijo ella—. Pero, ¿no podemos aceptarlo y seguir teniendo esperanza?

—¿Esperanza? —La miró fijamente. Defendía su postura con demasiada pasión, como si

también fuera su caso en cierto modo. Lo que no sabía era en qué modo—. No sé a qué se refiere.

Ella se acercó a él, con los ojos azules muy serios.

—¿No piensa en el futuro? ¿No planea tiempos felices? ¿No busca una vida mejor?

Jasper meneó la cabeza. La filosofía de la señora Halifax era totalmente ajena a su modo de pensar.

—¿Qué sentido tiene planear un futuro si no puedo cambiar el pasado? No soy infeliz.

—Pero, ¿es feliz?

Él se volvió hacia la puerta.

—¿Importa?

—Por supuesto que importa. —Jasper notó su pequeña mano en su brazo. Se volvió para

mirarla otra vez, tan brillante, tan guapa—. ¿Cómo puede vivir su vida sin felicidad o sin la

esperanza de felicidad?

—Ahora estoy seguro de que se burla de mí —gruñó él, y liberó el brazo.

Salió decidido de la cocina, haciendo oídos sordos a las protestas del ama de llaves. Sabía que no pretendía ser cruel pero, en cierto modo, su honestidad era más dura de aceptar que la risa más burlona. ¿Cómo podía pensar en un futuro cuando no tenía ninguno, cuando había abandonado la esperanza de cualquier futuro hacía siete años? Incluso la idea de volver a despertar ese optimismo lo aterraba. No, era mejor salir corriendo de la cocina y del ama de llaves demasiado perceptiva que enfrentarse a sus propias debilidades.

Por la tarde, Alice estaba en la puerta principal, barriendo las escaleras, cuando un ruido le hizo levantar la cabeza. Un gran carruaje tirado por cuatro caballos se estaba acercando por el camino y era algo muy extraño, puesto que ya se había acostumbrado al aislamiento de castillo, que sólo pudo quedarse allí de pie, mirando. Y entonces, el miedo le encogió el corazón. Dios santo, ¿acaso James los había encontrado?

De hecho, Meg o Nellie tendrían que estar barriendo, pero estaban ocupadas limpiando el

salón del primer piso. De modo que ella misma había cogido la escoba después de comer, furiosa ante la visión de las malas hierbas creciendo entre las grietas. Y allí estaba, con un delantal arrugado y una escoba como única arma. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para intentar esconder a los niños.

El carruaje se detuvo con majestuosidad y un lacayo con peluca bajó para colocar el escalón y abrir la puerta. Primero, apareció una mujer muy alta, tanto que tuvo que inclinar la cabeza para no golpearse con el techo del carruaje. Alice estuvo a punto de desmayarse del alivio. La señora llevaba un elegante vestido color crema con unas enaguas de rayas, un casquete de encaje y un sombrero de paja encima. Tras ella, apareció una señora más bajita y rechoncha, vestida de lavanda y amarillo, con un gran casquete de volantes y un sombrero que enmarcaba su cara rojiza.

La señora alta irguió la espalda, miró a Alice y frunció el ceño desde detrás de unas formidables y extrañas gafas. Eran grandes, redondas, con la montura de color negro y gruesa y una X entre las lentes.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó.

Alice hizo una reverencia y, teniendo en cuenta que tenía una escoba en la mano, le salió

bastante bien.

—Soy la señora Halifax, la nueva ama de llaves de sir Jasper.

La mujer arqueó las cejas con escepticismo y se volvió hacia su acompañante.

—¿Lo has oído, Phoebe? Esta chica dice que es el ama de llaves de Jasper. ¿Te parece que hay alguna posibilidad de que haya contratado a un ama de llaves?

La mujer bajita y rechoncha se sacudió la falda y sonrió a Alice.

—Sophie, puesto que dice serlo y teniendo en cuenta que estaba barriendo la entrada cuando hemos llegado, creo que debemos asumir que Jasper la ha contratado.

—Ya —respondió la señora alta—. Acompáñanos dentro, chica. Dudo que Jasper tenga una habitación decente, pero vamos a quedarnos de todas formas.

Alice notó que se sonrojaba. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la habían llamado chica, pero la señora no parecía haberlo dicho de forma desdeñosa.

—Estoy segura de que podré encontrarles algo —dijo, aunque no estaba tan segura. Si decía a las doncellas que se pusieran a limpiar dos de las habitaciones vacías ahora mismo, a lo mejor estaban listas por la noche. A lo mejor.

—Quizá deberíamos presentarnos —murmuró la señora bajita.

—¿Tú crees? —se preguntó su acompañante.

—Sí. —Fue su respuesta firme.

—De acuerdo —dijo la señora alta—. Soy la señorita Sophia Withlock, la hermana de sir Jasper, y ella es la señorita Phoebe McDonald.

—Encantada. —Alice hizo otra reverencia.

—Un placer conocerla —respondió la señorita McDonald, sonriendo, con las mejillas rellenas y rojas brillantes. Parecía haber olvidado que Alice era una criada.

—Pasen por aquí —dijo Alice, muy educada—. Eh... ¿Sir Jasper las está esperando?

—Por supuesto que no —espetó enseguida la señorita Withlock en cuanto entró en el castillo—. Si supiera que íbamos a venir, no estaría. —Se quitó el sombrero y miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido—. Porque está, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió Alice, mientras recogía los sombreros de las dos señoras. Miró por todo el vestíbulo y, al final, los dejó encima de una mesa de mármol. Ojalá no estuviera demasiado sucia—. Estoy convencida de que le hará mucha ilusión que hayan venido a visitarlo.

La señorita Withlock se rió.

—Es usted mucho más optimista que yo.

Alice prefirió no responder. En lugar de eso, las llevó hasta el salón que había ordenado limpiar y cruzó los dedos para que hubieran avanzado desde la hora de la comida.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta, Tom, el lacayo, estaba estornudando con fuerza, con una polvorienta tela de araña en la cabeza, y Meg y Nellie se estaban riendo a carcajadas.

Todos irguieron la espalda cuando la vieron, aunque Nellie tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para no seguir.

Alice suspiró y se volvió hacia las señoras.

—Quizá prefieran esperar en el comedor. Es la única sala del castillo que está absolutamente acondicionada, aparte de la cocina.

—De ningún modo. —La señorita Withlock entró en la habitación y miró con ojo crítico la hilera de cabezas de animales disecados, carcomidos por las polillas, que ocupaba una pared—. Phoebe y yo podemos encargarnos de organizar esto mientras usted va a buscar a Jasper.

Alice asintió y dejó a los criados con las señoras. Mientras subía las escaleras, oyó a la señorita Withlock vociferando órdenes. No había visto a sir Jasper desde la discusión de aquella mañana en la cocina. La verdad era que lo había estado evitando; incluso había enviado a Meg a subirle la comida al despacho en lugar de hacerlo ella. De hecho, mientras subía hasta el tercer piso se dio cuenta de que en realidad no sabía si estaba en su despacho. Lo último que había oído era que se iba a dar uno de sus paseos.

Sin embargo, cuando llamó a la puerta, la voz grave de sir Jasper dijo:

—Adelante.

Alice abrió la puerta y entró en la torre. Sir Jasper estaba detrás de la mesa grande, inclinado sobre un libro con una lupa en la mano.

Jasper habló sin levantar la mirada.

—¿Ha venido a distraerme de mi trabajo, señora Halifax?

—Su hermana está aquí.

Entonces sí que levantó la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

Ella parpadeó. Se había afeitado. La mejilla cicatrizada estaba suave y era bastante bonita. Ella misma se riñó mentalmente.

—Su hermana...

Él salió de detrás de la mesa.

—Bobadas. ¿Por qué iba a venir Sophia?

—Creo que sólo...

Pero él ya estaba saliendo del despacho.

—Debe de haber pasado algo.

—No creo que haya pasado nada —dijo ella mientras lo seguía. Él parecía no oír nada mientras bajaba las escaleras. Cuando llegaron al pasillo de la planta principal, ella estaba jadeando, pero sir Jasper no parecía cansado.

Se detuvo y frunció el ceño.

—¿Dónde la ha puesto?

—En el salón con las horribles cabezas de animales.

—Estupendo. Seguro que hará algún comentario sobre eso —murmuró sir Jasper.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco. No podía dejar a su hermana esperando en la entrada.

Sir Jasper avanzó a zancadas y entró en el salón.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

La señorita Withlock se volvió hacia él y frunció el ceño desde detrás de las gafas.

—Los trofeos de caza del abuelo están absolutamente deteriorados. Deberías tirarlos.

Sir Jasper hizo una mueca.

—No has venido desde Edimburgo para criticar el estado de conservación de los trofeos de caza del abuelo. ¿Y qué es eso que llevas en la cara?

La señorita Withlock se tocó las horribles gafas.

—Son las gafas visuales del señor Benjamín Martin, que ha desarrollado científicamente para reducir el daño que provoca la luz en el ojo. Hice que me las enviaran especialmente desde Londres.

—Santo Dios, son horribles.

—¡Sir Jasper! —exclamó Alice.

—Bueno, lo son —murmuró él—. Y ella lo sabe.

Sin embargo, su hermana estaba sonriendo.

—Exactamente la reacción que esperaba de un inculto como tú.

—¿De modo que has venido hasta aquí sólo para enseñármelas?

—No, he venido para ver si mi único hermano seguía vivo.

—¿Por qué no iba a estar vivo?

—No he recibido ninguna respuesta a mis últimas tres cartas —le espetó su hermana—. Lo único que se me ocurría es que estarías tirado muerto en algún rincón de este viejo castillo.

—Respondo a todas tus cartas. —Sir Jasper frunció el ceño. —A las últimas tres, no.

Alice se aclaró la garganta.

—¿A alguien le apetece una taza de té?

—Sí, me encantaría —dijo la señorita McDonald, que estaba junto a la señorita Withlock—. ¿Y tendría unos bollos? A Sophie le encantan los bollos, ¿no es cierto, querida?

—Odio... —dijo la señorita Withlock, pero se interrumpió de golpe. Si Alice no conociera las normas de etiqueta, juraría que la señorita McDonald la había pellizcado. La señorita Withlock respiró hondo y añadió—. Pero me encantaría una taza de té.

—Perfecto. —Con un gesto de la cabeza, Alice llamó a Meg que, como el resto de los criados, se había quedado de pie escuchando la conversación—. Por favor, pídele a la cocinera que prepare un poco de té y mira a ver si hay unos bollos o alguna tarta para acompañar.

—Sí, señora. —Meg salió corriendo del salón.

Alice miró con fijeza a los demás sirvientes hasta que, murmurando, siguieron a su compañera.

—¿No va a ofrecerle a su hermana que se siente? —le murmuró a sir Jasper.

—Tengo trabajo —gruñó él, pero acabó añadiendo—. Sentaos, Sophia y Phoebe, por favor. Usted también, señora Halifax.

—Pero... —empezó a decir, aunque se lo pensó mejor cuando él volvió su único ojo hacia ella y la miró fijamente. Se sentó con decoro en una silla.

—Gracias, Jasper —dijo la señorita Withlock, y tomó asiento en uno de los sofás.

La señorita McDonald se sentó junto a ella y dijo:

—Es un placer volver a verte, Jasper. Nos entristeció mucho que no pudieras venir por

Navidad. Comimos un ganso asado delicioso; el más grande que he visto nunca.

—Nunca os visito por Navidad —murmuró sir Jasper. Se sentó en una silla junto a Alice,

incomodándola bastante.

—Pero quizá deberías —lo reprendió con dulzura la señorita McDonald.

Aquellas palabras parecieron mucho más efectivas que las estridencias de la señorita Withlock.

En realidad, las mejillas angulosas de sir Jasper parecían algo sonrojadas.

—Sabes que no me gusta viajar.

—Ya lo sé, querido —respondió la señorita McDonald—, pero eso no es motivo suficiente para ignorarnos. A Sophia le dolió que ni siquiera le escribieras una felicitación de Navidad.

A su lado, la señorita Withlock se rió y no parecía herida.

Sir Jasper frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para responder.

A Alice le dio miedo lo que pudiera decir y se apresuró para dirigirse a la señorita McDonald.

—Así que viven en Edimburgo, ¿no es así?

La señora sonrió.

—Sí. Sophie y yo vivimos en una preciosa casa de leptinita con unas bonitas vistas sobre la ciudad. Sophie forma parte de varias sociedades científicas y filosóficas y asistimos a conferencias, demostraciones o reuniones casi cada día de la semana.

—Qué bien —dijo Alice—. Entonces, a usted también debe de interesarle la ciencia y la

filosofía, ¿verdad, señorita McDonald?

—Sí, me interesa —respondió, sonriendo—, pero no tengo la vocación de Sophie.

—Bobadas —intervino la señorita Withlock—. No lo haces nada mal para no ser una experta, Phoebe.

—Vaya, gracias, Sophia —murmuró la señorita McDonald, aunque le guiñó un ojo cómplice a Alice.

Alice contuvo una sonrisa. La señorita McDonald parecía saber manejar perfectamente a su formidable amiga.

—¿Sabían que sir Jasper está trabajando en otro libro maravilloso? —preguntó.

—¿De veras? —La señorita McDonald juntó las manos—. ¿Podemos verlo?

La señorita Withlock arqueó una ceja y miró a su hermano.

—Me alegra oír que vuelves a trabajar.

—Todavía está en fase de preparación —murmuró él.

Las doncellas entraron en el salón con el té y, por un momento, mientras lo dejaban todo

encima de la mesa, el salón fue un caos.

Sir Jasper se aprovechó del desconcierto para acercarse a Alice y preguntarle.

—¿Maravilloso?

Ella notó que se sonrojaba.

—Su libro es maravilloso.

Su ojo celeste le recorrió la cara.

—Entonces, ¿lo ha leído?

—No, bueno, no del todo, aunque estuve hojeándolo anoche. —Notaba que se ahogaba bajo la intensidad de su mirada—. Es fascinante.

—¿Sí?

Le estaba mirando la boca, con el ojo entrecerrado y directo, y Alice se preguntó si se estaría acordando del beso. Se había jurado no repetirlo. Establecer una relación con ese hombre sólo demostraría, una vez más, la facilidad con la que se lanzaba a la locura sin pensar en los posibles peligros. Sin embargo, cuando él levantó la mirada y la miró, Alice lo supo.

Por peligrosa que fuera, aquella locura empezaba a resultar muy tentadora.

Después del té, Jasper se pasó el resto de la tarde en la torre, y no sólo porque quisiera

terminar el apartado sobre los tejones, sino también porque tenía miedo de que, si se quedaba mucho más tiempo junto a su seductora ama de llaves, acabaría haciendo algo realmente estúpido. Además, estaba seguro de que Sophia estaba reclutando ayuda para limpiar el castillo. Y sería muy inteligente por su parte mantenerse lo más alejado posible.

De modo que no volvió a ver a la señora Halifax hasta la noche. Acababa de salir de su

habitación, y se había acordado de arreglarse para la cena, e incluso se había puesto unos

pantalones y un abrigo decentes para que su hermana no lo riñera demasiado. Y, por lo visto, la señora Halifax también había decidido ponerse sus mejores galas. Jasper se detuvo a los pies de la escalera, observándola mientras ella no lo veía. Desde que había llegado al castillo, siempre había llevado el mismo vestido azul, pero esta noche llevaba uno verde y dorado demasiado lujoso para un ama de llaves y, lo que era peor, mucho más escotado que el azul. De repente, Jasper se alegró de haberse tomado la molestia de echarse el pelo rubio hacia atrás y haberse afeitado.

En ese momento, Alice se volvió y lo vio y, por un segundo, se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos

azules abiertos y vulnerables, y las preciosas mejillas sonrosadas e inocentes. Jasper tendría que dar media vuelta y subir las escaleras, encerrarse en su torre y sacarla de su castillo y de su vida.

Ella esperaba un futuro prometedor y él no podía ofrecerle ninguno.

Sin embargo, se acercó a ella.

—Parece que lo tiene todo controlado para la cena, señora Halifax.

Ella miró hacia el comedor.

—Creo que sí. Si el servicio no está a la altura, dígamelo. Tom todavía está aprendiendo a servir la sopa.

—Pero si podrá comprobarlo usted misma —respondió él, mientras la tomaba del brazo—. ¿Acaso ha olvidado nuestro trato de cenar juntos? Se mostró bastante firme conmigo anoche por no haberme presentado a la cena.

—Pero, ¿qué dirá su hermana? —Se sonrojó—. Creerá que... que... Ya sabe.

—Pensará que soy un tipo excéntrico, y eso ya lo sabe. —La miró con ojos burlones—. Venga, señora Halifax, no es momento de remilgos. ¿Dónde están sus hijos?

Ella lo miró todavía más escandalizada, si es que era posible.

—En la cocina, pero no puede...

Jasper llamó a una de las doncellas.

—Traiga a los hijos de la señora Halifax, por favor.

La doncella se alejó hacia la cocina. Jasper arqueó la ceja y miró al ama de llaves.

—Ya está. ¿Lo ve? Ha sido muy sencillo.

—Sólo si nos olvidamos del decoro —murmuró ella, desconcertada.

—Aquí estás, hermano. —La firme voz de Sophia apareció detrás de ellos.

Jasper se volvió e inclinó la cabeza ante su hermana.

—Ya lo ves.

Ella acabó de bajar las escaleras.

—No estaba segura de que bajaras a cenar. Y tan arreglado. Supongo que debo sentirme

honrada. Aunque —se fijó en la mano de la señora Halifax en el brazo de su hermano—, quizá no tenías otro brazo para mí.

La señora Halifax intentó retirar la mano, pero Jasper se la cubrió con la suya y no se lo

permitió.

—Tu bienestar siempre es una prioridad para mí, Sophia.

Ella se rió.

—Sophie. —Phoebe la riñó. Le lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Jasper. La pobre Phoebe

McDonald siempre intentaba suavizar el terreno después del paso del vendaval Sophia.

Jasper estaba a punto de abrir la boca para comentarlo, aunque quizá no era una buena idea, cuando Peter llegó corriendo y casi se lleva a Sophia por delante.

—¡Peter! —exclamó la señora Halifax.

Tras él, llegó su hermana, más calmada como siempre.

—Meg ha dicho que podíamos venir a cenar.

Sophia miró a la niña desde encima de su larga nariz.

—¿Quienes sois?

—Yo me llamo Charlotte, señora —respondió la niña, al tiempo que hacía una reverencia—. Y él es mi hermano Peter. Le pido disculpas por su comportamiento.

Sophia arqueó una ceja.

—Imagino que lo haces muy a menudo.

Charlotte suspiró, y parecía agotada.

—Sí.

—Buena chica. —Sophia casi sonrió—. Los hermanos pequeños pueden ser un tormento, pero debemos perseverar.

—Sí, señora —respondió Charlotte, muy seria.

—Venga, Peter —dijo Jasper—. Vamos a cenar antes de que creen la Sociedad de las

Hermanas Mayores Mandonas.

Peter entró en el comedor a toda prisa. Jasper se colocó en su posición habitual en la cabeza de la mesa, colocó a Sophia a su derecha, como era lo correcto, aunque se aseguró de que la señora Halifax estuviera a su izquierda. Le retiró la silla cuando vio que intentaba evitarlo y sentarse al otro extremo de la mesa.

—Gracias —murmuró ella, incómoda, mientras se sentaba.

—De nada —respondió él, con delicadeza, mientras arrastraba la silla hacia la mesa.

Sophia parecía estar muy ocupada enseñando a Charlotte cómo colocar el vaso de agua, así que se perdió la escena, pero Phoebe los observó atentamente desde el otro lado, frente a la señora Halifax. Maldición. Jasper había olvidado lo observadora que era esa mujer. Asintió con la cabeza y, como respuesta, obtuvo un guiño del ojo.

—Así que has vuelto a escribir —dijo Sophia mientras Tom entraba con una sopera y una

doncella para servirla.

—Sí —respondió Jasper, con cautela.

—¿Y es el mismo trabajo? —preguntó ella—. ¿El estudio sobre las aves, animales e insectos de Gran Bretaña?

—Sí.

—Perfecto. Me alegro de oírlo. —Agitó la mano para rechazar la cesta de pan que Charlotte intentaba pasarle—. No, gracias. Nunca tomo pan con levadura después de comer. Espero — continuó, volviéndose hacia él—, que hagas un buen trabajo. A Richards le fue muy mal con su Zoología hace unos años. Intentó demostrar que los pollos estaban relacionados con los lagartos, el muy idiota. ¡Ja!

Jasper se reclinó en la silla para permitir que la doncella le sirviera la sopa.

—Richards es un estúpido pedante pero, en mi opinión, la comparativa entre pollos y lagartos era bastante razonable.

—Sí, e imagino que crees que los tejones están relacionados con los osos, ¿verdad? —Las gafas de Sophia lanzaban unos destellos peligrosos.

—En realidad, las garras de ambos tienen muchas similitudes...

—¡Ja!

—Y —continuó él, imperturbable, porque al fin y al cabo llevaban discutiendo sobre eso desde que eran niños—, cuando el pasado otoño diseccioné una carcasa de tejón, también encontré similitudes en los huesos del cráneo y los antebrazos.

—¿Qué es una carcasa? —preguntó Peter antes de que Sophia pudiera responder.

—Un cadáver —le explicó Jasper. A su lado, la señora Halifax tosió. Él se volvió y, muy atento, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Estoy bien —dijo ella, con la voz ahogada—. Quizá deberíamos cambiar de tema.

—Está bien —accedió él—. A lo mejor podemos hablar de excrementos.

—Ay, Señor —murmuró la señora Halifax a su lado.

Él la ignoró y se volvió hacia su hermana.

—No te creerás lo que encontré en un excremento de tejón el otro día.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sophia, muy interesada.

—El pico de un pájaro.

—¡Bobadas!

—De verdad. Uno pequeño, quizá de un paro o un gorrión, pero estoy seguro que era el pico de un pájaro.

—De un paro, seguro que no. No bajan al suelo tan a menudo.

—Pero yo creo que el pájaro ya estaba muerto cuando el tejón se lo comió.

—Ha prometido que nada de animales muertos —le recordó la señora Halifax.

Jasper la miró y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no reírse.

—He prometido no seguir hablando de carcasas de tejones. Pero ahora estamos hablando de la carcasa de un pájaro.

Ella frunció el ceño, aunque seguía estando preciosa, claro.

—Habla en tono didáctico.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Sonrió—. ¿Y qué va a hacer al respecto? —De reojo, vio que Sophia y

Phoebe intercambiaban una mirada de complicidad, pero las ignoró.

La señora Halifax levantó la nariz hacia el aire.

—Sólo digo que quizá debería ser más educado con la mujer que vigila que le hagan la cama cada día. Él arqueó las cejas.

—¿Me está amenazando con llenarme la cama de sapos, señora?

—Quizá —respondió ella, vergonzosa, aunque su rostro reflejaba una sonrisa.

La mirada de Jasper descendió hasta su boca, carnosa y húmeda, y notó cómo se le endurecía el miembro. Bajó la voz para que nadie más los oyera.

—Prestaría más atención a la amenaza si el peligro fuera que colocara otra cosa en mi cama.

—No lo haga —susurró ella.

—¿El qué?

—Ya lo sabe. —Esos ojos azules miraron fijamente a su ojo, muy abiertos y vulnerables—. No se burle de mí.

Aquellas palabras susurradas deberían haberlo avergonzado, pero como el adolescente más inexperto, sólo consiguieron aumentar su interés. «Cuidado —susurró una voz en su interior—. No dejes que te seduzca y te haga creer que puedes darle lo que quiere.» Debería escuchar a esa voz.

Debería hacerle caso y alejarse de la señora Halifax antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, se inclinó hacia delante, seducido a pesar de sí mismo.

Esa misma noche, la señorita Withlock levantó la taza de té, miró fijamente a Alice y preguntó:

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que mi hermano la contrató como ama de llaves?

Alice tragó el sorbo de té que acababa de tomarse y respondió con cautela:

—Sólo hace unos días.

—Ah. —La señorita Withlock se reclinó en el sofá y removió el té con brío.

Alice bajó la mirada hasta su taza, un poco desconcertada. Costaba saber si aquel «Ah» había sido positivo, negativo o cualquier otra cosa. Después de cenar, se habían trasladado al salón, que ya estaba limpio; bueno, al menos más limpio que antes. Las doncellas se habían empleado a fondo toda la tarde, e incluso tenían un fuego encendido en la vieja chimenea. Las cabezas de animales seguían observándolos con sus horribles ojos vidriosos, pero ya no les colgaban telarañas de las orejas. Era toda una mejora.

Peter y Charlotte sólo habían entrado al salón para dar las buenas noches. Cuando Alice volvió después de acostarlos, sir Jasper y la señorita McDonald estaban charlando en el otro extremo de la sala. La señorita Withlock estaba esperando junto a la puerta. Si Alice fuera desconfiada, diría que la estaba esperando.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Sir Jasper dijo que hacía bastante tiempo que no se veían.

La señorita Withlock hizo una mueca por encima de la taza de té.

—Se esconde aquí como si fuera un leproso.

—Quizá se siente cohibido —murmuró Alice.

Desvió la mirada hacia donde sir Jasper y la señorita McDonald estaban charlando. En lugar de té, él estaba tomando brandy en un vaso de cristal. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia la señora, para escuchar atentamente lo que le estaba diciendo. El pelo recogido dejaba al descubierto las cicatrices, pero también civilizaba su rostro. Mientas observaba su perfil se dio cuenta de que, sin las cicatrices, era un hombre muy atractivo. ¿Estaría acostumbrado a las atenciones femeninas antes de que le destrozaran la cara? Aquella idea la desconcertó y apartó la mirada.

Aunque entonces descubrió que la señorita Withlock la estaba observando con una expresión inescrutable.

—Es algo más que cohibición.

—¿A qué se refiere? —Alice frunció el ceño mientras miraba su té, pensativa—. La primera vez que Charlotte lo vio, gritó.

La señorita Withlock asintió una vez, con rotundidad.

—Exacto. Los niños que no lo conocen, le tienen miedo. Incluso algunos hombres adultos lo han llegado a mirar con bastante desconfianza.

—No le gusta incomodar a los demás —Alice miró a la señorita Withlock a los ojos, y vio un brillo de aprobación.

—¿Se lo imagina? —se preguntó en voz alta la señorita Withlock—. ¿Tener un rostro que la convirtiera en el centro de atención allá donde fuera? ¿Que la gente se parara, la mirara y se asustara? No puede ser él mismo, no puede perderse entre el gentío. Vaya donde vaya, siempre le recuerdan su aspecto. Nunca tiene un momento de descanso.

—Sería horrible. —Alice se mordió el labio y notó que la invadía una oleada de indeseada

compasión que amenazaba con ahogar a su sentido común—. Y sobre todo para él. Es hosco por fuera, pero por dentro, creo que es más sensible de lo que permite ver.

—Ahora empieza a entenderlo. —La señorita Withlock se reclinó en su asiento y miró a su

hermano con melancolía—. En realidad, estaba mejor cuando regresó de las Colonias. Sí, las heridas eran más frescas, más llamativas, pero creo que todavía no era consciente de la realidad. Pasaron uno o dos años hasta que se dio cuenta de que su vida sería así para siempre. Que ya nunca más sería un hombre anónimo, sino un bicho raro.

Alice emitió un sonido de disconformidad ante aquella descripción.

La señorita Withlock la miró directamente.

—Es verdad. No le hace ningún bien restarle importancia, fingir que las cicatrices no existen o que es un hombre normal. Es lo que es. —Se inclinó hacia delante, con la mirada tan intensa que Alice quería apartar los ojos—. Y lo quiero por eso. ¿Me oye? Cuando se fue a las Colonias era un buen hombre. Cuando regresó era un hombre extraordinario. Muchos creen que el valor es un simple gesto de coraje en el campo de batalla, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Un gesto que dura un segundo, un minuto o dos como máximo. Lo que mi hermano ha hecho, lo que está haciendo, es vivir con esa carga durante años. Sabe que la llevará encima el resto de su vida. Y sigue adelante. —Se reclinó, aunque no apartó la mirada de Alice—. Para mí, ese es el auténtico valor.

Alice apartó la mirada de la otra mujer y se quedó mirando su taza de té, con la mano

temblorosa. Antes, en la cocina, no había entendido del todo la carga que llevaba sir Jasper en los hombros. Para ser sincera, le había parecido un poco cobarde por esconderse en su sucio castillo.

Pero ahora... Vivir como un paria de la sociedad durante años y comprender aquella maldición, y que, seguro que un hombre tan inteligente como sir Jasper comprendía, requería auténtica fuerza.

Auténtico valor. Nunca se había parado a pensar en lo que tenía que soportar sir Jasper, lo que tendría que soportar durante el resto de su vida natural.

Levantó la mirada. Seguía hablando con la señorita McDonald y estaba de perfil. Desde ese ángulo, las cicatrices quedaban ocultas. Tenía la nariz recta y larga, la barbilla firme y un poco pronunciada. Las mejillas eran delgadas y tenía muchas pestañas. Parecía un hombre apuesto e inteligente. Quizás un poco cansado a esas horas de la noche.

Debió de percibir su mirada, porque se volvió y le enseñó todas las cicatrices, gruesas, rojas y horribles. El parche ocultaba la cuenca del ojo vacía, pero debajo, la mejilla colgaba ligeramente.

Alice le miró la cara, lo miró a él, y vio al hombre apuesto e inteligente, y al recluso deformado y burlón. Notaba que le faltaba aire, y le costaba respirar, pero siguió mirándolo, obligándose a verlo en su plenitud. Ver a sir Jasper entero. Lo que veía debía de darle asco, pero en lugar de eso, sintió una atracción tan intensa que estuvo a punto de levantarse y abalanzarse sobre él.

Él levantó el vaso de brandy muy despacio y la saludó antes de beber, sin dejar de mirarla por encima del borde.

Sólo entonces, Alice pudo apartar la mirada e intentar llenar los pulmones de aire. En esos

escasos segundos en que sus miradas se habían encontrado, había pasado algo. Era como si Alice le hubiera visto el alma.

Y quizás él había visto la suya.


	8. Nos vamos de pesca

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

Disculpen la demora en la publicación, estoy de vacaciones y me ha costado encontrar tiempo entre todas las actividades que estoy haciendo, sin embargo, me esforzaré por darle continuidad a esta historia. (ya el Lunes volverá a la normalidad porque vuelvo a trabajar :/ )

Además quiero agradecer sus follows, favorites, reviews y demás y comentar que como he dicho desde el principio estas historias NO son mías son de Elizabeth Hoyt y cuando las leí pensé que deberían conocerse mucho porque me encantaron y me he dado cuenta que a ustedes también les ha gustado y quiero darle el mérito que se merece la autora

**Capítulo 8 Nos vamos de Pesca**

_Al día siguiente, El Sincero reflexionó sobre lo que había visto y, mientras las_

_sombras se alargaban en el jardín, fue hasta la jaula de las golondrinas y abrió la_

_puerta. Los pájaros salieron de inmediato e inundaron el cielo nocturno. Cuando el_

_apuesto joven entró en el jardín, gritó furioso. Sacó una bolsa de seda y un pequeño_

_gancho dorado de entre los pliegues de la ropa y fue tras ellas, alejándose del castillo_

_mientras las perseguía._

_De El Sincero_

A la mañana siguiente, Jasper se despertó antes del amanecer, como de costumbre. Atizó el fuego, encendió una vela, se lavó con el agua congelada del barreño del tocador y se vistió muy deprisa. Sin embargo, cuando salió al pasillo, se detuvo indeciso. Cuando _Lady Grey _estaba viva, iban a dar paseos juntos a esa hora, pero ahora ella no estaba y el cachorro, que todavía no tenía nombre, era demasiado pequeño para pasear.

Se dirigió, vagamente irritable y triste, hasta la ventana del final del pasillo. La señora Halifax había pasado por allí. La ventana estaba sospechosamente limpia por la parte de dentro, aunque por fuera todavía estaba medio cubierta por la hiedra. Una brumosa luz anaranjada empezaba a iluminar las colinas. Sería un día soleado. Un día perfecto para pasear se dijo, malhumorado. Un día para...

La alocada idea cristalizó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. En el piso inferior, no se veía luz debajo de la puerta de la habitación de su hermana y la señorita McDonald. Hacía años que no se adelantaba a su hermana. Llamó a la puerta.

—¿Qué? —gritó ella, desde dentro. Como él, se despertaba enseguida, alerta.

—Hora de levantarse, dormilona —dijo él.

—¿Jasper? ¿Has perdido la poca cabeza que pueda quedarte? —Se levantó, caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió. Llevaba un voluminoso camisón y el pelo canoso recogido en dos trenzas.

Él sonrió cuando vio su expresión furiosa.

—Es verano, hace un día precioso y los peces se están despertando.

Ella abrió los ojos y luego, cuando comprendió lo que le estaba diciendo, los entrecerró.

—Dame media hora.

—Veinte minutos —respondió él, por encima del hombro. Ya se dirigía hacia la habitación de la señora Halifax, al girar la esquina.

—¡Hecho! —gritó Sophia, y cerró la puerta.

El espacio de debajo de la puerta de la señora Halifax también estaba oscuro, pero eso no lo frenó y llamó con fuerza. Oyó un gemido y un golpe. Y luego, silencio. Volvió a llamar.

Oyó unos pies descalzos que cruzaban la habitación y la puerta se abrió. La pequeña carita

pálida de Charlotte asomó por detrás.

Jasper la miró.

—¿Eres la única que está despierta?

Ella asintió.

—Mamá y Peter tardan mucho en despertarse.

—Entonces, tendrás que ayudarme.

Jasper abrió la puerta con cuidado y entró en la habitación. Era una habitación grande, que en su día se utilizó de almacén, y había olvidado la enorme y horrible cama que había.

Peter y la señora Halifax seguían durmiendo y, en una esquina, donde había estado Charlotte, la colcha estaba doblada. El cachorro estaba hecho un ovillo encima de la sabana, pero, en cuanto vio a Jasper, se despertó y se desperezó, sacando la lengua rosada.

Jasper se acercó al cabezal de la cama y se preparó para sacudir y despertar a la señora Halifax, pero se detuvo. A diferencia de su hermana, el ama de llaves dormía con el pelo suelto. Flotaba como una masa de delicada seda oscura encima de las almohadas. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios rojizos separados mientras respiraba plácidamente. Por un momento, se quedó fascinado por su vulnerabilidad y su propia verga endurecida.

—¿Va a despertarla? —preguntó Charlotte desde detrás de él. ¡Dios santo! Era un libidinoso por tener esos pensamientos delante de una niña pequeña. Jasper parpadeó y se inclinó para agarrar el hombro del ama de llaves, que estaba suave y cálido bajo su mano.

—Señora Halifax.

—Mmm —suspiró ella, y apartó el hombro.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Charlotte.

—¿Qué? —La señora Halifax parpadeó y lo miró, desorientada, con esos ojos azules—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Tienes que levantarte —dijo Charlotte, a grito pelado, como si estuviera hablando con una persona sorda—. Vamos a... —Se volvió y miró a sir Jasper—. ¿Por qué nos hemos levantado tan temprano?

—Porque vamos a pescar.

—¡Bien! —exclamó Peter, que se incorporó en la cama al otro lado de su madre. O no le

costaba tanto despertarse como decía su hermana o la mención de ir a pescar lo había resucitado.

La señora Halifax gimoteó y se apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente.

—Pero, ¿por qué tenemos que despertarnos tan temprano?

—Porque a esta hora es cuando los peces se despiertan —le susurró Jasper al oído.

Ella gruñó, pero Peter ya estaba de rodillas en la cama, sacudiéndola y cantando:

—¡Levántate, levántate, levántate!

—De acuerdo —dijo su madre—, pero sir Jasper tendrá que dejarnos solos para que podamos vestirnos. —Cuando fue consciente de la poca ropa que llevaba, se sonrojó.

Por un momento, la mirada de Jasper la desafió. Parecía que, debajo de la colcha y de las

sábanas, llevaba un fino camisón, y estuvo a punto de quedarse hasta que ella no tuviera otra opción que levantarse. Ver los senos libres y balanceándose debajo de la delicada tela y verle el pelo suelto encima de los hombros.

Una locura. Una auténtica locura.

Sin embargo, decidió inclinar la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla.

—Veinte minutos. —Se llevó al cachorro y salió de la habitación antes de que se le ocurriera otra locura.

El cachorro se quedó tranquilamente en sus brazos mientras Jasper bajaba las escaleras y

entraba en la cocina. Sorprendió a la señora McCleod atizando el fuego de la mañana. Cuando entró, una de las doncellas estaba sentada en la mesa, bostezando. Cuando lo vio, chilló.

La señora McCleod irguió la espalda.

—¿Señor?

—¿Puede prepararnos un poco de pan, mantequilla y queso para llevar? —Miró a su

alrededor—. Y quizá también algo de fruta y carne fría. Nos vamos de pesca.

La señora McCleod asintió muy despacio, con la cara redonda y enrojecida absolutamente

impasible ante sus repentinas demandas.

—Por supuesto.

—Y un buen desayuno para cuando volvamos. —Jasper frunció el ceño—. ¿Ha visto a Wiggins?

La doncella soltó una risotada.

—Ése seguro que todavía está durmiendo. —Se sonrojó e irguió la espalda cuando Jasper la miró—. Lo... Lo siento, señor.

Jasper agitó la mano que tenía libre para restarle importancia a la disculpa.

—Cuando lo veas, dile que tiene que limpiar el establo.

Mientras salía al sol matutino, pensó que Wiggins era un vago. Y no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo era hasta que aparecieron los demás criados. Dejó al cachorro encima de un trozo de hierba lleno de rocío. Siempre había sabido que Wiggins era un trabajador horrendo; sin embargo, nunca le había importado hasta ahora.

Jasper frunció el ceño cuando vio que el perro bostezaba y olía la brisa de la mañana. Wiggins era un problema con el que tendría que enfrentarse dentro de poco, aunque gracias a Dios, no esa mañana.

—Venga, chico, haz tus necesidades —le murmuró al perro—. Es mejor que aprendas a hacerlo aquí fuera desde pequeño. Sólo Dios sabe lo que te haría la señora Halifax si te cagas en el castillo.

Como si lo hubiera entendido, el perro dobló las cuatro patas en la hierba.

Y Jasper echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió.

Alice se detuvo cuando salieron de la cocina del castillo y, por un momento, Charlotte no supo por qué. Luego, se colocó al lado de ella y lo entendió. Sir Jasper estaba bajo el sol, con el cachorro a sus pies, las manos en las caderas y riéndose. Una risa fuerte, profunda y masculina como Charlotte no había oído nunca. No había visto al duque casi nunca, pero no lo recordaba riendo de aquella manera. Dudaba que el duque pudiera reírse así. Era demasiado estirado. Seguro que, si lo intentaba, se rompería algo.

La risa de sir Jasper era extraña y maravillosa, y lo mejor que había oído nunca. Charlotte levantó la mirada hacia su madre y se preguntó si ella pensaría igual. Seguro que sí, porque tenía los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa de total sorpresa dibujada en los labios.

Peter salió de detrás de ella y se fue corriendo hasta donde estaban sir Jasper y el cachorro.

—Todavía estoy soñando —dijo una voz.

Charlotte se asustó y se volvió.

La señorita Withlock estaba en la puerta de la cocina, con los ojos ensombrecidos detrás de aquellas curiosas gafas.

—Hacía años que no lo oía reírse.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Alice. Estaba mirando a la señorita Withlock como si le hubiera

preguntado otra cosa. Algo más importante.

La señorita Withlock asintió. Alzó la voz para hablar con su hermano.

—¿Dónde tienes los utensilios de pesca, hermano? Imagino que no esperarás que pesquemos truchas con las manos, ¿verdad?

—Ah, ya estás aquí, Sophia. Había empezado a pensar que habías decidido quedarte en la

cama.

La señorita Withlock se rió de una forma no demasiado femenina.

—¿Con el escándalo que has formado esta mañana? Lo dudo.

—¿Y la señorita McDonald?

—Ya sabes que a Phoebe le gusta dormir hasta tarde.

Sir Jasper sonrió.

—Las cañas están en el establo. Puedo ir a buscarlas con los niños. Le he pedido a la señora McCleod que nos preparara una cesta con comida. Quizá podríais ir las dos a ver si está lista.

Había dado media vuelta dirigiéndose a los establos, así que Charlotte corrió hacia él.

Peter levantó al perro en brazos.

—Nunca he ido a pescar.

Sir Jasper lo miró.

—¿Ah, no?

Peter meneó la cabeza.

—Pero si es el deporte de los caballeros elegantes en todas partes. ¿Sabes que hasta el propio rey Jorge pesca?

—No. —Peter tenía que correr para seguir el paso de sir Jasper.

Sir Jasper asintió.

—Me lo dijo él mismo cuando tomé té con él.

—¿Y los duques también pescan? —preguntó Peter.

—¿Los duques? —sir Jasper lo miró curiosidad. A Charlotte se le paró el corazón. Pero, entonces, sir Jasper dijo—: Los duques también pescan, no tengo ninguna duda. Es una suerte que esté aquí para enseñarte. Y a tu hermana también.

Charlotte notó cómo se le hinchaba el pecho y una sonrisa pareció apoderarse de su cara; no podría haberla detenido, aunque hubiera querido.

Entraron en el oscuro establo y se dirigieron hacia una puerta que había en una esquina. Sir Jasper la abrió y empezó a rebuscar dentro.

—Aquí están —gruñó, y sacó una caña de pescar más alta que él. La apoyó en la pared y volvió a meterse en la diminuta habitación—. Creo que... Sí, con éstas bastará. —Sacó cuatro cañas más.

Salió de la habitación y sostuvo una vieja cesta con asa y bisagras de cuero.

—¿Puedes llevarla, Charlotte?

—Sí —respondió ella, decidida, a pesar de que la cesta pesaba más de lo que parecía. Agarró el asa con ambas manos y se la pegó al pecho.

Sir Jasper asintió.

—Buena chica. Y ésta para Peter. —Le dio una cesta más pequeña al chico—. Pues ya está.

Él se puso las cañas encima del hombro y regresaron hasta el castillo, donde mamá y la señorita Withlock los estaban esperando.

—Mamá, ¿sabías que al rey Jorge le gusta la pesca? —preguntó Peter. Llevaba al cachorro

agarrado bajo un brazo y la cesta en la otra mano.

—¿De veras? —Mamá miró con suspicacia a sir Jasper.

—Sí. —Sir Jasper tomó a mamá del brazo con la mano que le quedaba libre—. Cada día, y los lunes dos veces.

—Hmmm —dijo mamá. Pero parecía feliz. Feliz por primera vez desde que se habían marchado de Londres, pensó Charlotte mientras avanzaba por el campo verde.

Media hora después, Alice se dijo que pescar era una actividad que implicaba muchos ratos de espera. Se anudaba un anzuelo al hilo, se camuflaba entre plumas y se lanzaba al agua, con la esperanza de engañar a algún pez y que lo mordiera. Uno no diría que los peces fueran tan tontos como para confundir un anzuelo y unas plumas con una mosca pero, por lo visto, sí que lo eran. O quizá sólo eran muy cortos de vista.

—Piense en la muñeca —dijo sir Jasper—. Agítela como la cola de un pez.

Alice arqueó una ceja y lo miró por encima del hombro. Estaba un poco más arriba en la

orilla, observándola con ojo crítico y, por lo visto, las correcciones se las decía muy en serio. Ella suspiró, volvió la cara y se concentró en su muñeca mientras daba un latigazo con la caña. El final del hilo voló por los aires, se enredó y se enganchó en la rama de un árbol.

—Maldición —dijo, entre dientes.

Charlotte, que había conseguido lanzar el anzuelo al agua tres veces, se rió. La señorita Withlock, muy educada, no dijo nada, aunque a Alice le pareció ver que ponía los ojos en blanco. Y Peter, que había perdido el interés por aprender a lanzar el hilo y estaba cazando libélulas con el perro, ni siquiera lo vio.

—Deme. —De repente, sir Jasper estaba a su lado, con los largos brazos encima de su cabeza.

Alice notaba su respiración cálida en la mejilla mientras soltaba el hilo. Se quedó muy quieta.

Por dentro, estaba temblando, pero él no parecía alterado por estar tan cerca de ella.

—Ya está —dijo, cuando el anzuelo se soltó. Se quedó tras ella y la rodeó con los brazos para enseñarle a agarrar la caña. Mientras le colocaba las manos como a él le gustaba la rozó, y la caricia fue devastadora.

«Concéntrate en lo que estás haciendo», se riñó Alice, e intentó fingir que prestaba atención.

Enseguida se había dado cuenta de que, aunque no le importaba esperar en la orilla del río un buen rato, nunca sería una gran pescadora.

En cambio, Charlotte era otra historia. Había escuchado las instrucciones de sir Jasper con la seriedad de un alumno que aprende un arte antiguo y místico. Y cuando había lanzado el anzuelo al medio del río por primera vez, la cara pálida se le llenó de alegría y orgullo. Aunque sólo fuera por eso, había valido la pena levantarse antes del alba y caminar por la hierba mojada.

—¿Lo entiende ahora? —le preguntó sir Jasper al oído, con la voz áspera.

—Eh... Sí. —Alice se aclaró la garganta.

Él volvió ligeramente la cabeza y su ojo se encontró con el de Alice a escasos centímetros.

—Si quiere, puedo seguir enseñándole cómo se agarra la caña. Ella se sonrojó, aunque se lo había dicho en voz baja y nadie lo había oído.

—Creo que ya sé bastante bien cómo se hace.

—¿Sí? —Arqueó una ceja y el ojo le sonrió, diabólico.

Ella deslizó la mano hacia arriba y sonrió con dulzura.

—Aprendo deprisa, señor.

—Sí, pero estoy seguro de que quiere convertirse en una experta. Y creo que para eso hay que practicar. —Se inclinó sobre ella y, por un segundo de locura, Alice creyó que iba a besarla, allí al aire libre, delante de los niños y de su hermana.

—¡Jasper! —exclamó la señorita Withlock.

Alice se volvió, víctima de la culpa, pero Jasper sólo dijo:

—Después.

—¡Jasper, he pescado uno!

Al final, se volvió ante aquellas noticias y se dirigió, a paso lento, hasta donde su hermana se estaba peleando con el hilo. Peter también se dejó arrastrar por la emoción y, durante unos minutos, nadie prestó atención a Alice mientras recuperaba el control sobre su respiración.

Cuando se volvió, sir Jasper se estaba mofando de su hermana sobre el tamaño del pez que había pescado. No se fijó en que el anzuelo de Alice se había hundido hasta la parte más honda del río, donde seguramente no habría demasiados peces. El cielo azul ya estaba iluminado y unas nubes blancas lo adornaban. El río bajaba con fuerza y, a través del agua clara, se veían las rocas del fondo. Las orillas eran verdes, llenas de hierba fresca y, a este lado, había un bosquecillo donde descansaba _Lady Grey_. El río de sir Jasper era precioso, un lugar mágico donde parecía que las preocupaciones ordinarias no cabían.

Sir Jasper gritó y del agua salió un pez plateado, colgado del hilo de la caña. Peter se acercó corriendo para verlo. Charlotte estaba dando saltos de alegría y la señorita Withlock gritó y ayudó a su hermano a atrapar el hilo. En medio de aquella emoción, a Alice se le cayó la caña al agua.

—Oh, mamá —dijo Charlotte, con tristeza, después de guardar el pez en una vieja cesta—. Has perdido la caña.

—No se preocupe —respondió sir Jasper—. Seguramente, estará en la orilla, detrás del

bosquecillo. Hay una especie de remolino. Sophia, vigila a los niños, por favor. La señora Halifax y yo iremos a buscar la caña.

La señorita Withlock asintió, con la mirada absolutamente concentrada en su hilo, mientras Jasper tomaba a la señora Halifax del brazo para ayudarla a subir la orilla. Incluso aquella pequeña caricia, que la agarrara por el brazo, la dejaba sin aliento. «No seas tonta —se riñó—. Sólo es educado.» Sin embargo, no la soltó cuando llegaron a lo alto de la orilla, y Alice empezó a sospechar. Jasper la guió por la hierba, sin decir nada. Quizás estaba enfadado por haber tenido que dejar su caña para ir a buscar la de Alice. Era una estúpida, se dijo de mal humor, por perder así su caña de pescar.

Llegaron al bosquecillo y giraron hacia la orilla del río, donde quedaban fuera de la vista de los niños y de la señorita Withlock.

—Lo siento —empezó a decir Alice.

Pero, sin decir nada, sin ningún tipo de aviso, Jasper la pegó a su pecho y le dio un beso en los labios. Ella se estremeció de forma involuntaria. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había estado esperando ese momento, imaginando de forma inconsciente cuándo Jasper daría el siguiente paso. Tenía los senos pegados contra su pecho y sus manos la tenían agarrada con fuerza mientras movía la boca con una determinación firme. Era encantador.

Tan encantador.

Alice echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se derritió contra él como el flan caliente encima de la tarta de manzana. Llevaba una falda sencilla, sin tontillo, y si se acercaba a él quizá, sólo quizá, notaría su miembro. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la deseaba. Mucho tiempo que no sentía la llama del deseo.

Jasper separó los labios y su lengua pidió paso. Ella abrió la boca encantada. Sentirse así de deseada era embriagador. La reclamaba como un conquistador, y ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Jasper deslizó la mano, le acarició el estómago cubierto de encaje y ascendió hasta los pechos, que estaban cubiertos únicamente por la delicada tela del vestido. Ella esperó, sin aliento, ajena incluso a la cálida lengua que tenía en la boca, a que aquella mano se moviera. Y él no la decepcionó. Metió los dedos por debajo del vaporoso pañuelo que le cubría el escote y acarició, provocó, buscó y excitó. Alice tenía los pezones endurecidos hasta un extremo doloroso y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder apartarse la ropa y permitir que esas manos le cubrieran los pechos.

Debió de hacer algún sonido, porque él separó la boca y habló tan bajo que Alice tuvo que

hacer un enorme esfuerzo para oírlo.

—Shhh. No pueden vernos, pero sí oírnos.

Él se miró la mano, escondida debajo del pañuelo. Y Alice no pudo evitarlo: arqueó la espalda bajo su mirada. Él le lanzó una provocativa mirada. Luego, cerró el ojo y bajó la cabeza hasta su escote. Ella notó la lengua, húmeda y caliente, en los límites del vestido.

_Santo Dios._

Desde la otra orilla, Peter gritó:

—¡Mamá, ven a ver este bicho!

Alice parpadeó.

—Un momento, cariño.

—No puedo saciarme de ti —murmuró sir Jasper. Alice percibió una oleada de deseo.

—¡Mamá!

Jasper irguió la espalda y le arregló el pañuelo con unas manos seguras y firmes.

—Quédate aquí.

Bajó la orilla y con pericia atrapó la caña de pescar que, efectivamente, estaba dando vueltas por el efecto del remolino. Jasper volvió a subir la orilla y la tomó del codo.

—Vamos.

Y, mientras volvían con Peter y los demás, Alice se preguntó si Jasper no sentía la misma ansia que ella cuando se besaban.

«Una locura. Una auténtica locura», se dijo Jasper mientras volvía a agarrar su caña de pescar.

La señora Halifax estaba lanzando su anzuelo al río de forma totalmente incorrecta un poco más abajo, pero él no se atrevía a acercarse y ayudarla; no confiaba en sí mismo. ¿En qué estaba pensando al besar a su ama de llaves? ¿Qué debía de pensar de él, de un hombre corpulento y feo, que se había abalanzado sobre ella de aquella forma? Seguro que estaba horrorizada y afligida.

Aunque no le había parecido demasiado horrorizada o afligida cuando había abierto la boca para dejar entrar su lengua y había pegado su cuerpo contra él. El recuerdo de ese momento lo volvió a excitar por completo y a punto estuvo de soltar la caña al río. En ese momento, se cruzó con la sospechosa mirada de Sophia. Sólo Dios sabía qué diría si se le caía la caña. Seguro que algún comentario mordaz.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Creo que la señora McCleod nos ha preparado un poco de pan y unas cuantas cosas más.

Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de Peter. Acudió corriendo con el cachorro y la señora Halifax dejó su caña en el suelo casi de inmediato.

—¡Fantástico! Hay jamón, pan y fruta. Ah, y un pastel de carne y unos bollos. —Lo miró—. ¿Qué le apetece?

—Un poco de todo —respondió Jasper. La miró por el rabillo del ojo. Le estaba sonriendo a su hijo y charlaba mientras servía platos de comida y, de vez en cuando, si creía que Jasper no la veía, lo miraba de reojo.

¿Qué tenía esa mujer? Sí, era guapa, menudita, con las curvas en los lugares correctos, un rostro hermoso con unos ojos azules hermosos y una cabellera oscura como la seda, pero normalmente, para él eso sería un elemento disuasorio. Las mujeres guapas lo hacían ser más consciente de su propio aspecto repulsivo. Pero ella era distinta. No sólo parecía haberse recuperado de la sorpresa inicial ante su apariencia, sino que, además hacía que él se olvidara de su aspecto. Con ella, simplemente era un hombre flirteando con una mujer hasta extremos peligrosos.

La sensación era embriagadora.

Charlotte emitió un sonido de frustración y Jasper se acercó hasta donde la niña estaba

intentando desenredar el hilo.

—Espera, déjame ayudarte.

—Gracias —respondió ella. Jasper miró aquella cara solemne.

—Puedes ir a buscar un poco de comida, si quieres. Sin embargo, ella meneó la cabeza.

—Esto me gusta. Me gusta pescar.

—Parece que tienes aptitudes.

Ella lo miró con recelo.

—¿Aptitudes?

Él sonrió.

—Que se te da bien.

—¿De veras?

—Sí.

Charlotte se aferró a la caña.

—Nunca se me ha dado bien nada.

Ahora fue el turno de Jasper de mirarla con recelo. Quizá debería responderle con algún

tópico, alejar sus dudas, pero no encontró las fuerzas para aligerar su pesar.

Ella miró a su madre por encima del hombro.

—Decepciono a mamá. No soy... No soy tan buena como las demás niñas.

Jasper frunció el ceño. Charlotte era extraordinariamente solemne para una niña de su edad, pero sabía que la señora Halifax quería a su hija.

—Creo que eres suficientemente buena.

Charlotte arrugó las cejas y Jasper sabía que no había dicho lo más adecuado. Abrió la boca para volver a intentarlo, pero en ese momento lo llamaron.

—Su comida, sir Jasper —dijo Peter.

La señora Halifax le ofreció un plato, aunque esquivó su mirada. Jasper estuvo a punto de

gruñir. Su intento por ser discreta llamaba más la atención que si hubieran flirteado abiertamente.

Levantó la mirada por encima de su cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia donde ella estaba sentada y se encontró con la mirada curiosa de Sophia, que tenía las cejas arqueadas.

Jasper aceptó el plato y lanzó una severa mirada a Sophia mientras murmuraba a la señora Halifax:

—Gracias. No pretendía que dejara de pescar para servirnos a todos.

—No es ninguna molestia. Además, creo que este pasatiempo tampoco se me da bastante bien.

—Ah, pero la perfección se consigue con la práctica —respondió él, arrastrando las palabras.

Ella levantó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos, con recelo.

Jasper notó que dibujaba una mueca. Si no estuvieran rodeados de tanta gente podrían...

—¡Oh! ¡El hilo! —gritó Charlotte.

Jasper se volvió y vio que tenía la caña prácticamente en posición horizontal, con el hilo tenso y que desaparecía debajo del agua.

—¡Sujétalo, Charlotte!

—¿Qué hago? —Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la cara pálida.

—Sujétalo fuerte y no tires.

Jasper ya estaba a su lado. Charlotte tenía los dos pies plantados en la orilla y estaba echando el cuerpo hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas para no soltar la caña.

—Firme —murmuró Jasper. El hilo estaba dibujando círculos en el agua—. Se está cansando. Tú eres más grande, más fuerte y más lista que el pez. Sólo tienes que esperarlo.

—¿No debería ayudarla? —preguntó la señora Halifax.

—Lo ha pescado ella —respondió la señorita Withlock con rotundidad—. Podrá sacarlo del agua, no tema.

La cara de Charlotte demostraba su absoluta concentración. El hilo empezaba a moverse más despacio.

—No lo sueltes —dijo Jasper—. A veces, un pez es un poco más listo que el resto de su familia y finge estar cansado para poder arrancarte la caña de las manos.

—No la soltaré —declaró la niña.

Pronto, el movimiento desapareció. Jasper alargó la mano y levantó el hilo, sacando del agua un resplandeciente pez.

—¡Oh! —suspiró Charlotte.

Jasper sostuvo el pez, que daba los últimos coletazos en el aire. No era el más grande que

había visto en su vida, pero tampoco el más pequeño.

—Una buena trucha, ¿no crees, Sophia?

Sophia analizó la presa con detenimiento.

—Admito que es la más bonita que he visto en mucho tiempo.

Charlotte sonrió ligeramente y Jasper se dio cuenta de que se estaba sonrojando. Fingió no darse cuenta, se arrodilló y le enseñó cómo quitarle el anzuelo de la boca.

Ella lo observó atentamente y luego asintió cuando dejó su pez en la cesta junto a los demás.

—La próxima vez, lo haré yo.

Y una extraña emoción invadió el pecho de Jasper; tan extraña que tardó varios segundos en identificarla: orgullo. Orgullo de esa niña arisca y decidida.

—Por supuesto —dijo, y ella le sonrió.

Y, por encima de su cabeza, la madre le sonrió como si le hubiera regalado un collar de

esmeraldas.


	9. El encuentro en la Torre más alta

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

Disculpen la demora en la publicación, estoy de vacaciones y me ha costado encontrar tiempo entre todas las actividades que estoy haciendo, sin embargo, me esforzaré por darle continuidad a esta historia. (ya el Lunes volverá a la normalidad porque vuelvo a trabajar :/ )

Además quiero agradecer sus follows, favorites, reviews y demás y comentar que como he dicho desde el principio estas historias NO son mías son de Elizabeth Hoyt y cuando las leí pensé que deberían conocerse mucho porque me encantaron y me he dado cuenta que a ustedes también les ha gustado y quiero darle el mérito que se merece la autora

**Capítulo 9 El encuentro en la Torre más alta**

_El Sincero regresó a la jaula del monstruo y allí estaba la mujer._

_Se acercó a los barrotes y preguntó:_

—_¿Quién eres?_

_La mujer se puso de pie muy despacio y respondió:_

—_Soy la princesa Compasión. Mi padre es el rey de una gran ciudad al este. Yo vivía_

_en salones de cristal, llevaba vestidos de hilo de oro y plata y veía cumplidos todos mis_

_deseos._

_El Sincero frunció el ceño:_

—_Y entonces, ¿por qué..._

—_Shhh. —La mujer se inclinó hacia delante—. Viene tu señor. Ha atrapado a las_

_golondrinas y si te descubre hablando conmigo, se enfadará._

_Así que a El Sincero no le quedó otra opción que entrar en el castillo, dejando a la_

_mujer enjaulada..._

_De El Sincero_

Por la tarde, Alice estaba deseando poder hacer una siesta. Charlotte y Peter no parecían

cansados después de la aventura matutina.

De hecho, habían aceptado encantados acompañar a las señoritas Withlock y McDonald a una excursión para cazar tejones. Alice, en cambio, subía las escaleras de la torre bostezando.

No había visto a sir Jasper desde la mañana. Había estado encerrado en su despacho toda la mañana, y a ella se le había acabado la paciencia. ¿Qué había pretendido con aquellos besos?

¿Acaso sólo estaba jugando con ella? ¡O, ¡algo terrible!, ya había perdido el interés después de besarla dos veces? Todas esas preguntas la habían martirizado durante la mañana, hasta que decidió que necesitaba saber las respuestas.

Y por eso quizás ahora mismo le estaba subiendo una bandeja con té y galletas.

La puerta del despacho estaba medio abierta así que, en lugar de llamar, la empujó con el

hombro. Se abrió en silencio. Sir Jasper estaba sentado en su mesa, como de costumbre, ajeno a su presencia. Ella se quedó de pie, observando. Estaba dibujando algo, con la cabeza inclinada sobre el papel que tenía delante, pero lo que le llamó la atención no fue eso.

Dibujaba con la mano derecha, donde le faltaban dos dedos.

Sujetaba el lápiz con el pulgar y los dos dedos centrales, con la mano en forma de extraño

gancho. Sólo de mirarlo, la mano de Alice se estremeció de pena, pero él seguía haciendo

movimientos pequeños y precisos. Resultaba obvio que llevaba muchos años utilizando la mano de aquella forma. Alice reflexionó en lo que debía de ser regresar lisiado de las Colonias y tener que volver a aprender a dibujar. A escribir. ¿Se había sentido humillado al tener que practicar un dibujo que incluso un niño de colegio sabía hacer? ¿Se había sentido frustrado?

Pues claro que sí. Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. Ahora ya sabía algo de sir Jasper. Seguro que había roto lápices, había arrugado papeles y se había enfurecido, pero al final, había sido tan terco que había conseguido reproducir los delicados dibujos que había contemplado en su libro. Seguro que lo había hecho, porque ahora tenía ante ella la prueba: un estudioso frente a su manuscrito.

Avanzó unos pasos, pero cuando lo hizo, él gritó y soltó el lápiz.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó ella. Jasper levantó la cabeza y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Nada, señora Halifax. Puede dejar el té en esa mesa.

Alice obedeció, aunque ignoró la orden de marcharse. Se acercó a él.

—¿Qué le ha pasado?

Él se estaba frotando la palma de la mano derecha con la mano izquierda y murmurando algo acerca de las mujeres que no hacían caso.

Ella suspiró y le tomó la mano derecha entre los dedos, con cuidado, sorprendiéndolo tanto que se calló de inmediato. El dedo índice era un muñón enrojecido de menos de un centímetro. El dedo pequeño estaba amputado a la altura del primer nudillo. Los demás dedos eran largos con los extremos ligeramente anchos y las uñas perfectas. Eran unos dedos preciosos en lo que un día seguro que fue una mano muy bonita. Notó una punzada de lástima en el estómago. ¿Cómo había acabado mutilado algo tan bonito?

Tragó el nudo que tenía en el cuello y, con voz ronca, dijo:

—No veo ninguna herida.

Él la miró fijamente, y ella abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de su error.

—Me refiero a una herida reciente.

Él meneó la cabeza.

—Sólo ha sido un calambre.

Intentó soltar la mano, pero ella se la sujetó con fuerza.

—Le diré a la señora McCleod que caliente un bálsamo para que se lo ponga después. Dígame, exactamente, dónde tiene el calambre.

Ella le sujetó la mano entre las suyas y le masajeó la enorme palma con los pulgares, apretando con fuerza. Tenía la mano caliente y la piel suave. Tenía callosidades al final de los dedos, como si fuera a consecuencia de algún trabajo físico.

—No tiene por qué...

Ella levantó la cabeza, de repente muy enfadada.

—¿Por qué no? A usted le duele y puedo ayudarle. A mí me parece muy normal.

Jasper miró a Alice con cinismo.

—¿Por qué se preocupa?

_¿Acaso creía que iba a echar a correr ante sus duras palabras? ¿Qué echaría a correr con la cara llena de lágrimas infantiles? _Ya no era una niña; había dejado de serlo a los diecisiete años.

Se acercó a su cara sin soltarle la mano.

—¿Qué clase de mujer cree que soy? ¿Cree que permito que cualquier hombre me bese?

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Creo que es una buena mujer. Una mujer amable.

La respuesta condescendiente la sacudió al borde de la violencia.

—¿Una buena mujer? ¿Porque le he besado? ¿Porque he dejado que me toque? ¿Está loco? Ninguna mujer es tan buena, y yo tampoco.

Él se quedó observándola.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo ha hecho?

—Porque —le tomó la cara entre las manos, el lado izquierdo rugoso y lleno de cicatrices y el derecho liso y cálido—... Porque le aprecio. Y usted a mí también.

Y le dio un beso en los labios. Un beso firme. Suave. Transmitiendo con el gesto toda la espera y toda la soledad que había experimentado. Inició el beso con delicadeza, pero él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió más la boca y, sin saber cómo, acabó sentada en su regazo.

Aunque no se quejó. Llevaba días esperando ese momento y la realidad la dejó con las

extremidades temblando. Había sido amante de un hombre, una mujer comprada, durante toda su vida adulta, pero esto era algo nuevo para ella. Era compartir y explorar.

Aquí, con ese hombre, era su igual y, en cierto modo, la idea de que era tan responsable como él, y estaba tan implicada como él, la excitó todavía más. De hecho le temblaron los dedos encima del tejido de lana del abrigo mientras él le exploraba la boca con la lengua.

Era dulce, oscuro, erótico. Incluso temía alcanzar el orgasmo simplemente por la caricia de sus labios.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando.

—Yo...

—No me detengas —murmuró él. Tenía las manos encima de los cordones del vestido, y los estaba aflojando—. Déjame verte. Déjame tocarte.

Ella asintió y lo miró. Detenerlo era lo último que tenía en mente. Él estaba concentrado, con el ojo puesto en la tarea de desabrocharle el vestido. Alice notó que empezaba a sonrojarse por el cuello.

Hacía años desde la última vez que James se había acostado con ella y ni siquiera entonces

recordaba esta intensidad, esa resolución. _¿Y si lo decepcionaba? ¿Y si no podía complacerlo?_

Al fin, Jasper separó el canesú, lo apartó y lo dejó en la mesa, sin mirar, junto con el pañuelo del cuello. Nunca dejó de mirarle el escote. Empezó a desabrocharle el corsé.

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Puedo...?

—Déjame a mí. —La miró—. ¿Te importa?

Ella meneó la cabeza y se mordió el labio. Se quedó inmóvil mientras el corsé se iba aflojando.

Los dedos de Jasper le acariciaron la piel, pero no se detuvieron. Alice era consciente de cada respiración que hacía, de la respiración de Jasper y de su mirada implacable. Y, luego, el corsé desapareció y Jasper le bajó la camisola por los hombros hasta que estuvo desnuda de cintura para arriba.

Se la quedó mirando. Instintivamente, ella levantó la mano para cubrirse. Pero él la agarró por la muñeca y le apartó la mano.

—No —le susurró—. Déjame mirarte.

Alice cerró los ojos, porque no podía seguir soportando ver cómo la devoraba con la mirada.

—Eres preciosa —murmuró él—. Lo suficiente para volver loco a cualquier hombre.

Colocó el dedo índice de la mano izquierda encima del pulso acelerado del cuello y descendió hasta la curva del pecho. Ella esperó, casi sin respiración. Jasper movió el dedo hasta el pezón y lo rodeó, endureciéndolo. Ella tragó saliva.

—Quiero esto —dijo.

Alice abrió los ojos y descubrió que la estaba mirando fijamente, con la boca dibujando una sonrisa arrogante y plana. Subió la mirada para encontrarse con la de Alice.

—Lo quiero todo de ti.

Ella tenía la boca seca.

—Pues tómame.

Él alargó la mano y apartó las cosas que tenía encima de la mesa. Alice oyó cómo caían lápices y el golpe seco de un libro. Luego, la agarró por la cintura y la sentó en la mesa de madera.

—Quítate la falda. —Se levantó, se fue hasta la puerta del despacho y la cerró con llave.

Cuando regresó a su lado, ella todavía se estaba desatando las cintas del vestido. Le apartó las manos y se las siguió desatando él. Ella tuvo unas ganas irrefrenables de reírse a carcajadas, pero las contuvo. Se limitó a alargar las manos y quitarle la cinta que llevaba en el pelo. Los gruesos mechones rubios le cayeron sobre las mejillas, libres y despeinados, y ella los acarició con los dedos, disfrutando de aquella intimidad.

Jasper estaba tan concentrado en quitarle la poca ropa que le quedaba que no se fijó en su gesto. Un segundo después, le había quitado la falda. Alice se quedó con las medias y los zapatos y, de no ser que él se los quitó con un gesto tan serio, se habría sentido un poco estúpida. Se encontró desnuda y sentada en la mesa de madera, y él la estaba contemplando como si fuera una Afrodita de carne y hueso. Que la mirara así era embriagador. Embriagador y aterrador, porque no era ninguna Afrodita. Simplemente, era una mujer que ya había pasado de la treintena. Una mujer que sólo había conocido un amante en toda su vida.

—Jasper —susurró.

Él se quitó el abrigo.

—¿Qué?

Alice no sabía cómo explicarle su preocupación.

—No sé... Bueno, es que no tengo demasiada experiencia con... con...

Él arqueó la comisura de los labios. Estaba en mangas de camisa.

—Alice, pequeña, no te preocupes.

Y bajó la boca hasta un pecho y succionó con fuerza, con calidez, el tierno pezón. Ella arqueó la espalda, se aferró a su cabeza y lo mantuvo pegado a su pecho. Le acarició el pelo sedoso. Quizá tenía razón. Quizá no debería preocuparse. Quizá sólo debería sentir, mientras pudiera.

Jasper se trasladó al otro pecho, sujetándolo en la curvatura del dedo pulgar y el índice.

Acarició el pezón húmedo que acababa de dejar, provocándole destellos de placer. Ella separó las piernas e intentó acercarlo más, pero él se mantuvo en su sitio y no pensaba moverse hasta que estuviera listo.

Ella emitió un pequeño gemido de frustración.

Él levantó la cabeza, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el ojo con un brillo pícaro.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres?

La siguió mirando a los ojos mientras deslizaba la mano por debajo de la temblorosa tripa y la escondía entre los rizos de la entrepierna.

—¡Jasper! —exclamó ella—. No sé si...

—¿No? —Murmuró él, intensificando la mirada—. ¿No lo sabes, Alice?

Y mientras ella lo observaba, fascinada, avergonzada y muy excitada, él la tocó ahí abajo. Ella separó los labios en un gesto mudo de asombro. El pulgar de Jasper la estaba masajeando en círculos. Sus dedos la acariciaban con delicadeza, la abrían y la exploraban.

—Oh —gimió ella.

—Mírame —susurró él—. No me quites los ojos de encima.

La penetró con un dedo, muy despacio, y sonrió cuando ella abrió los ojos. Retiró el dedo y volvió a penetrarla, mientras el pulgar seguía dibujando círculos en el centro. Ella cerró los ojos.

Estaba ardiendo. Tenía miedo de que, si Jasper continuaba, acabaría emitiendo algún terrible sonido animal y, al mismo tiempo, no quería que se detuviera.

—Alice —canturreó él—. Hermosa Alice. Disfruta y cubre mis dedos con tu rocío.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, colgando de los hombros. Era como si estuviera en un sueño.

Era una libertina, una libertina preciosa y deseable, y él era un hombre que la estaba adorando.

Notó la cálida boca de Jasper en el cuello, besándola y lamiéndola, y todo empezó. Pequeños temblores que se convirtieron en una sacudida, una invasión de calor y placer; tanto placer que, por un momento, se perdió.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, él la estaba mirando y sus dedos seguían acariciándola.

—¿Te ha gustado? —le preguntó con la voz más tierna que Alice había oído jamás.

Ella sólo pudo asentir mientras notaba el calor en las mejillas.

—Perfecto. —Jasper retiró la mano y se desabrochó los pantalones—. Pues a ver si podemos repetirlo, ¿te parece?

Alice sólo vio, de reojo, una mata de pelo púbico y un trozo de piel oscura, mucho más grande de lo que se había imaginado, y Jasper se colocó entre sus piernas. La besó. Con delicadeza. Con suavidad. Sin embargo, ella estaba concentrada en lo que estaba pasando ahí abajo. Él le dio un codazo y ella respiró hondo ante la magnitud de...

Interrumpió el beso y, casi sin aliento, dijo:

—No sé...

—Shhh —susurró él. Le mordisqueó un lado de los labios—. Es simple biología. Yo estoy hecho para entrar en ti. Y tú estás hecha para recibirme. Así.

—Pero...

Jasper la penetró y la corona de su pene separó sus pliegues, abriéndola y estirándola. Ella

abrió los ojos.

Jasper la estaba mirando con un brillo diabólico en el ojo. Sonrió y volvió a empujar. Ella notó cómo la invadía, cómo la penetraba.

—¿Lo ves? —ronroneó él—. Así de fácil.

Empujó una vez más con las caderas y la base del pene contactó con su cuerpo. Estaba

completamente dentro de ella. Alice nunca se había sentido tan llena. Él tragó saliva y, de

repente, Alice supo que no era tan optimista como fingía. Estaba sonrojado, tenía el ojo

entrecerrado y la boca dibujando una mueca.

—Un hecho interesante que quizá sepas es que —dijo, con una voz grave—, cuando un hombre ha llegado hasta aquí, es casi imposible... ¡Ah! —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró el ojo mientras ella se tensaba por dentro. Abrió el ojo y dibujó una mueca de determinación con la boca—. Es imposible que se detenga.

Se retiró unos centímetros y volvió a embestirla. —Se ve obligado a completar el acto como si le fuera la vida en ello —dijo, mientras volvía a embestirla, esta vez más fuerte.

Ella sonrió y aferró las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Él apoyó una mano en la mesa, junto a su cadera, y con la otra se aferró a sus nalgas e impuso un ritmo exigente. La mesa tembló y algo de cristal cayó al suelo y se rompió en mil pedazos.

A Alice le dio igual. La risa volvió a subirle por la garganta, y esta vez no la contuvo. Echó la

cabeza hacia atrás riéndose mientras sir Jasper le hacía el amor con su fuerte, rápido y decidido cuerpo. Ella sonrió hacia el techo llena de alegría y notó cómo su grueso pene entraba y salía, frotándose contra ella, llenándola por completo, y nunca se había sentido tan ligera.

Tan libre.

Y, entonces, otra oleada se apoderó de ella por sorpresa y la subió hasta la cresta del placer más puro y exquisito. Y cuando estaba en la cumbre, miró hacia abajo y lo vio, empujando con más fuerza, con los hombros tensos y el pelo resplandeciente por el esfuerzo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó. Y luego se quedó quieto, temblando y sacudiéndose en su interior, mientras que su rostro se había quedado curiosamente relajado.

Al principio, Alice no reconoció la expresión de su cara, pero luego lo entendió todo: era paz.

Dios, hacía mucho tiempo que no se acostaba con una mujer; en realidad, desde antes de

Spinner's Falls. Había olvidado lo embriagadora que era la sensación. De hecho, se dijo Jasper mientras jadeaba contra el cuello de Alice, no recordaba que jamás hubiera sido tan dulce. Sonrió mientras sujetaba la carne fresca de mujer contra él. Quizás algunas cosas mejoraban con el tiempo.

Ella se retorció debajo de él, como si la mesa fuera demasiado dura para su delicada piel. Él se incorporó y la miró. Estaba sonrosada, con los ojos soñolientos y la punzada de orgullo masculino que le recorrió el cuerpo debía de ser algo natural. ¿Qué hombre no estaría orgulloso de complacer a una mujer como ésa?

—Oh —dijo ella, en voz baja—. Oh, ha sido... Eh...

Él sonrió. Parecía aturdida.

—¿Maravilloso? —sugirió él, besándole la comisura de los labios.

Ella suspiró.

—Eh...

—¿Estupendo? —Cubrió un redondo pecho con la mano y acarició el rosado pezón con los

dedos. Los pechos eran algo maravilloso y, los de Alice eran particularmente fascinantes. Hacían que uno se preguntara por qué no podían ir descubiertos y libres todo el tiempo y olvidarse de las civilizadas ideas del decoro. Aunque entonces otros hombres podrían comérselos con los ojos, y eso ya no le gustaba tanto. Cubrió también el otro pecho. No, era mejor que estuvieran cubiertos.

Así, el descubrimiento en privado era más emocionante.

Entrecerró el ojo ante esa idea y la miró con especulación. Lo dejaría volver a acostarse con ella, ¿verdad? Si tenía suerte. De hecho, si lo dejaba descansar unos minutos, estaba seguro de que podría repetirlo una vez más esa misma tarde.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, ella se incorporó de repente.

—¡Dios mío! Volverán del paseo dentro de poco.

—¿Quién? —preguntó él, que no quería soltar esos pechos por nada del mundo.

—Tu hermana y los niños —respondió ella, con impaciencia.

Volvió a retorcerse y la verga flácida de Jasper resbaló de forma vergonzosa. Él suspiró.

Entonces, tendría que ser otro día. Se inclinó, dio un beso de despedida a cada pecho, se incorporó y se abrochó los pantalones. Cuando terminó, Alice todavía estaba intentando vestirse, aunque sin demasiado éxito.

—Déjame —dijo y, con suavidad, le apartó los dedos del corsé. Se lo abrochó, cubriendo esos magníficos pechos y la ayudó a ponerse el resto de la ropa, al tiempo que pensaba cómo plantearle su petición.

Le alisó el pañuelo del escote y respiró hondo.

—Alice...

—¿Dónde están mis zapatos? —Se agachó y los buscó debajo de la mesa—. ¿Los has visto?

—Toma. —Se los sacó de los bolsillos del abrigo, donde los había metido antes—. Alice...

—¡Ah, gracias! —Se sentó en la silla de Jasper para ponérselos.

Él la miró y frunció el ceño con impaciencia.

—Alice...

—¿Llevo bien el pelo?

—Sí.

—No estás mirando.

—¡Sí que te estoy mirando! —Las palabras salieron con más fuerza de la que pretendía. Cerró el ojo y se maldijo a sí mismo. Cuando levantó la mirada, ella lo estaba observando expectante.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí —gruñó él, y luego respiró hondo—. Alice, quiero volver a verte.

Ella arrugó las cejas, como si estuviera confundida.

—Pues claro que volveremos a vernos. Vivo aquí, ya lo sabes.

—No me refería a eso.

—Ah. —Sus ojos azules se abrieron y a él se le pasó por la cabeza volver a poseerla sobre la mesa y olvidarse de los buenos modales. No tenía ningún problema de comunicación con ella cuando hacían el amor—. Ooohhh.

Él intentó contener la impaciencia.

—¿Y bien?

Ella dio un paso adelante hasta que sus senos, ¡aquellos deliciosos senos!, le rozaron el pecho.

Todavía estaba ligeramente sonrosada y le brillaban los ojos. Se puso de puntillas y le dio un casto beso en los labios pero cuando él hizo ademán de profundizarlo un poco más ella se separó.

Caminó hasta la puerta del despacho y allí se detuvo y volvió la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Esta noche?

Salió y cerró la puerta con suavidad.

—Pero es que no me gusta el pescado —dijo Peter mientras regresaban a casa después del paseo con la señorita McDonald y la señorita Withlock—. No sé por qué tenemos que cenar pescado.

—Porque, si no, no sirve de nada pescarlo —respondió Charlotte. Estaba sin aliento porque _Meón _había decidido que no quería caminar y Peter y ella lo cargaban en brazos por turnos—. Si no noscomiéramos el pescado, sería un pecado.

—¡Pero si yo no lo he pescado! —protestó Peter.

—Es triste, ¿verdad? —Dijo la señorita McDonald, muy contenta—. Cómo uno está condenado a comerse la presa incluso cuando es totalmente inocente de la pesca.

—Phoebe —gruñó la señorita Withlock—, estás demostrando la actitud incorrecta.

—Personalmente —susurró la señorita McDonald en voz alta a Peter—, me hincho a comer pan y sopa. No soporto el pescado.

—¡Phoebe!

—Si pudieran pescar un delicioso pudin de Yorkshire, estaría encantada de cenar lo que han pescado —reflexionó en voz alta.

Peter se rió y Charlotte notó que dibujaba una sonrisa con los labios. No habían encontrado ningún tejón durante el paseo, pero igualmente se lo habían pasado muy bien.

La señorita Withlock era muy seria, pero sabía muchas cosas interesantes, y la señorita McDonald era muy divertida.

—Ah, ya hemos llegado —dijo la señorita Withlock en cuanto vieron el castillo—. Me apetece una taza de té y unas magdalenas. ¿A vosotros no?

—¡A mí sí! —exclamó Peter.

—Excelente —la señorita Withlock le sonrió.

—¿Qué voy a hacer con _Meón_? —Charlotte miró al cachorro dormido que tenía en los brazos.

—Tenemos que encontrar un nombre mejor para ese perro —murmuró la señorita McDonald.

—¿Tiene cama en la cocina? —preguntó la señorita Withlock.

—Encontramos una antigua caja de carbón —respondió Peter.

—Mmm. Pues será mejor que la llenéis de paja y le pongáis una manta, si tenéis —dijo la

señorita Withlock.

—Iré a mirar en los establos —dijo Charlotte.

—Buena chica —respondió la señorita Withlock—. Te guardaremos una magdalena en el salón.

Los demás entraron en el castillo mientras Charlotte seguía caminando por el lateral hasta los establos.

—Quizás encontremos una manta vieja o un abrigo para ti —susurró al animal dormido que llevaba en los brazos. Las suaves orejas de _Meón _se movieron, como si la hubiera oído incluso en sueños.

En comparación con el exterior, los establos estaban oscuros. Se quedó en la entrada un

momento para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la penumbra. En este extremo, había varias casillas vacías. Charlotte empezó a avanzar por el pasillo central. Griffin, el enorme caballo de sir Jasper, y el pequeño poni del carruaje estaban en la otra punta. Seguramente, allí encontraría paja fresca. Oyó un resoplido y el golpe de un casco contra el suelo cuando se acercó al otro lado de los establos, y entonces oyó algo más. A un hombre murmurando.

Charlotte se quedó inmóvil. _Meón _gimió cuando lo apretó con fuerza contra su pecho. El caballo volvió a resoplar y, entonces, el señor Wiggins salió de una casilla con algo en los brazos. Charlotte tensó el cuerpo y se preparó para salir corriendo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el hombrecillo se volvió y la vio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Gruñó, en voz baja—. ¿Espiándome? ¿Me estás espiando?

Y Charlotte vio que lo que llevaba en los brazos era una bandeja de plata. Meneó la cabeza y retrocedió, con la mirada fija en la bandeja.

El señor Wiggins entrecerró los ojos con gesto diabólico.

—Si se lo dices a alguien, incluido el señor del castillo, te cortaré el cuello, ¿me oyes? Te cortaré el cuello, y a tu madre y a tu hermanito también, ¿entendido?

Charlotte sólo pudo asentir, horrorizada.

Wiggins dio un paso hacia ella y, de repente, Charlotte descubrió que sus piernas volvían a

funcionar. Se volvió y salió corriendo del establo, lo más deprisa que pudo. Sin embargo, oía los gritos de Wiggins a sus espaldas.

—¡No digas nada! ¿Me has oído? ¡No digas nada!

James, el Duque de Lister estaba mirando por la ventana de su despacho.

—Creo que debería ir al norte yo mismo.

Tras él, Henderson suspiró:

—Excelencia, sólo han pasado unos días. Dudo que los hombres que ha enviado hayan llegado a Edimburgo.

Lister se volvió hacia su secretario.

—Y, en cuanto lleguen y hagan correr la voz, ella habrá tenido tiempo de sobras para huir al otro lado del océano.

—Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido.

—Sí, y por eso debería ir yo mismo.

—Pero, excelencia... —Henderson parecía estar buscando las palabras correctas—. Sólo es una mujer cualquiera. No sabía que sus sentimientos hacia ella fueran tan fuertes.

—Es mía y me ha abandonado. —Lister miró fijamente a su secretario—. Me ha desafiado. Y a mí nadie me desafía.

—Por supuesto que no, excelencia.

—Está decidido. —Se volvió hacia la ventana—. Prepara mi equipaje. Saldré hacia Escocia por la mañana.


	10. Nunca Más

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**Capítulo 10 Nunca más**

_A la noche siguiente, El Sincero volvió a soltar las golondrinas y, otra vez, el apuesto_

_joven las siguió hasta el exterior del jardín. El Sincero se levantó y observó cómo el sol_

_se escondía y cómo el monstruo se convertía en una rubia princesa._

_Entonces, le preguntó:_

—_¿Cómo te han hecho esto?_

_La mujer suspiró muy triste._

—_El hombre al que sirves es un poderoso brujo. Un día, me vio mientras montaba a_

_caballo con mi corte por el bosque. Esa misma noche, acudió al castillo de mi padre a_

_pedirle mi mano, pero lo rechacé, porque el brujo es un hombre malvado y no quería_

_tener nada que ver con él. Pero se enfureció. Me secuestró y me trajo aquí. Me lanzó un_

_hechizo de modo que, de día, soy un monstruo repulsivo. Únicamente vuelvo a ser yo_

_misma de noche. Y ahora vete y que no te vea hablando conmigo._

_Y, otra vez, El Sincero tuvo que marcharse..._

_De El Sincero_

La carta desde Francia llegó esa tarde. Jasper estaba tan distraído con lo que había pasado con Alice, y con lo que podría pasar esa noche, que casi ni la vio entre el correo que le subió un lacayo.

Estaba suscrito a varios periódicos y revistas de Londres, Birmingham y Edimburgo, y todos tenían la tendencia a llegar el mismo día de la semana. Sin embargo, debajo de la pila había un sobre muy arrugado, que parecía que llegaba desde el Cuerno de África, algo que, teniendo en cuenta las relaciones actuales con Francia, era absolutamente posible.

Jasper la cogió y la abrió con un afilado cuchillo que previamente había utilizado para

diseccionar a un ratón de campo. La leyó, haciendo varias pausas para releer algunos párrafos, y luego la lanzó encima de la mesa, llena de cosas. Se levantó, paseó hasta la ventana y contempló el paisaje.

Etienne había redactado sus palabras con prudencia, pero su mensaje estaba claro.

Había oído rumores en el gobierno francés de que, efectivamente, un espía inglés había delatado la posición del Regimiento 28, lo que provocó la matanza de Spinner's Falls. Y, es más, los rumores apuntaban a que el espía era un noble inglés. Jasper repiqueteó los dedos contra el alféizar de la ventana. Aquella sí que era información nueva.

Etienne le había dicho que, por escrito, no podía darle más datos, pero que podía hablar con él en persona. De hecho, estaba preparándose para embarcar en un barco que atracaría en el puerto de Londres dentro de quince días. Si Jasper quería reunirse con él, Etienne podría darle más datos.

Jasper se acarició las cicatrices del lado izquierdo de su cara. Saber que eso lo había hecho

alguien a propósito le llenaba el pecho de una rabia fría y decidida. No era lógico. Atrapar al traidor no le devolvería su cara. Pero aun sabiendo que era ilógico no podía frenar a la bestia que había despertado en su interior. Por Dios que quería que el traidor de Spinner's Falls pagara.

Alguien llamó a la puerta del despacho y él se volvió, con la cabeza en sus asuntos.

—¿Sí?

—La cena está servida, señor —dijo una de las doncellas, antes de salir y bajar las escaleras.

Jasper se acercó a la mesa y cogió la carta de Etienne. La contempló un momento, murmuró un improperio, la dobló y la guardó en un cajón que ya estaba lleno. Tenía que pensárselo bien antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, o quizás informar a Edward de la nueva información, pero por el momento, la cena lo estaba esperando.

Mientras se acercaba al comedor, oyó la voz aguda de Peter mientras hacía un comentario

sobre el pescado. Ese sonido le hizo dibujar una sonrisa. Era curioso cómo el sonido de la voz de un niño, algo que lo habría irritado hace tan sólo quince días, ahora le provocaba una sonrisa. ¿Tan voluble era? La idea lo incomodó, y la alejó de su mente. ¿Por qué pensar en el futuro cuando el presente albergaba regalos mucho mejores?

Cuando entró en el salón, descubrió que todos estaban ya sentados. Extrañamente, Alice se había sentado lo más lejos posible de su silla. Evitó mirarlo y se sonrojó ligeramente. Nunca sería una buena mentirosa y tuvo unas ganas irrefrenables de besarla allí mismo, delante de su hermana y de los hijos de Alice. Sin embargo, se dirigió hacia su silla, evitando la mirada especulativa de Sophia, y se sentó. Esta noche, Sophia estaba sentada a su derecha y, a su lado, estaba la señorita McDonald. Por algún motivo desconocido, Peter estaba sentado a su izquierda.

Charlotte estaba sentada a su lado y parecía muy apagada. Alice estaba junto a su hija, tan lejos que prácticamente tendría que agitar una bandera para comunicarse con ella.

Uno de los lacayos entró con una bandeja de pescado.

—Ah, perfecto —dijo Jasper, frotándose las manos. Hacía meses que no comía trucha fresca, a pesar de que era uno de sus platos preferidos—. Aquí tienes un buen trozo. —Clavó el tenedor en un lomo de trucha y lo dejó en el plato de Peter.

—Gracias —respondió el chico, en tono monótono y con la barbilla pegada al pecho mientras miraba el trozo de pescado del plato.

La señorita McDonald tosió con la servilleta delante de la boca. Jasper arqueó las cejas hacia su hermana.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No, nada —respondió Sophia, frunciendo el ceño hacia su amiga—. Pero quizá Peter

preferiría empezar con un trozo más pequeño.

Jasper miró a Peter.

—¿Sí?

El chico asintió, con gran pesar.

—Entonces, yo me comeré tu pescado y tú te quedas con mi plato vacío —dijo Jasper,

mientras cambiaba los platos—. Come un poco de pan.

Peter levantó la cabeza, contento, cuando oyó esas palabras.

—Trae un poco de mermelada o jamón —ordenó Jasper a un lacayo en voz baja—. ¿Y tú,

Charlotte? ¿Te apetece un poco de pescado?

—Sí —susurró ella, y cogió un trozo cuando le ofrecieron la bandeja, aunque luego sólo lo

removió con el tenedor.

Jasper miró a Alice. Ella meneó la cabeza, desconcertada.

Quizá la niña se encontraba mal. Jasper frunció el ceño y bebió un sorbo de vino. Había un

médico en Glenlargo, pero era más sanguinario que curandero y Jasper no le confiaría la salud de un hombre, y menos la de una niña. De hecho, el médico decente más cercano estaba en Edimburgo. Si Charlotte estaba realmente enferma, tendría que llevarla él. Las enfermedades infantiles podían ser muy debilitantes, y a menudo fatales. Maldición. Quizá no debería haberlos despertado tan temprano. _¿Acaso el río estaba demasiado frío?_

_¿Acaso Charlotte se había sobreexcitado? _Siempre lo había sorprendido la estúpida teoría de que las mujeres podían enfermar por una sobreexcitación pero ahora, con una niña en casa, se daba cuenta de lo poco que sabía de niños.

—¿No te encuentras bien? —le preguntó a Charlotte, quizá demasiado severo, porque tanto Alice como Sophia se volvieron hacia él.

Sin embargo, la niña parpadeó y meneó la cabeza. Jasper chasqueó los dedos para llamar al lacayo.

—Trae un vaso de vino muy pequeño, por favor.

—Sí, señor. —El lacayo salió del comedor, pero Jasper no apartó la mirada de Charlotte.

Sophia se aclaró la garganta.

—Hemos visto un halcón y dos conejos durante nuestra excursión, pero ningún tejón. ¿Estás seguro de que hay alguna madriguera cerca?

—Sí —respondió Jasper, sin mirarla. ¿Estaba Charlotte más pálida de lo habitual? Era una niña tan blanca que costaba decirlo.

—Bueno, tendremos que esperar a nuestra próxima visita para buscarlo —suspiró Sophia.

Jasper la miró, sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

El lacayo regresó con el vaso de vino y Jasper señaló a la niña. Ella miró sorprendida el

pequeño vaso con el líquido rojizo.

—Bebe un poco de vino —le dijo Jasper, un poco brusco—. Te fortalecerá la sangre. —Se

volvió hacia su hermana y frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Os marcháis pronto?

—Mañana a primera hora —confirmó su hermana.

—Sophia tiene una reunión con la Sociedad Filosófica de Edimburgo por la mañana —dijo la señorita McDonald—. El señor William Watson vendrá especialmente desde Londres para hacer una demostración con su botella de Leuden. Si tenemos suerte, podremos experimentar el fenómeno de la electricidad nosotras mismas.

—Watson dice que si una docena de personas forman un círculo y se agarran de las manos, el éter eléctrico viajará alrededor del círculo —dijo Sophia—. Me parece absurdo pero, si es cierto, no quiero ser la única que se lo haya perdido.

—Pero si acabáis de llegar —gruñó Jasper. Cuando Sophia y la señorita McDonald llegaron se enfadó, pero ahora estaba repentinamente afectado por su partida.

—Siempre puedes venir con nosotras, hermano. —Sophia arqueó las cejas desde detrás de las gafas, desafiándolo.

Charlotte se quedó inmóvil.

—No creo —murmuró Jasper, observando a la niña. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Al menos, puedes venir a visitarnos por Navidad —propuso la señorita McDonald.

Jasper no respondió. Todavía faltaba mucho para Navidad. Miró a Alice que,

inexplicablemente, se sonrojó. ¿Para qué hacer planes para el futuro si no le hacía ninguna

ilusión? Era mejor quedarse en casa disfrutando de Alice mientras ella le dejara. Su terrible y solitario futuro podía esperar.

Esa noche, Alice acabó subiendo sigilosamente las escaleras del castillo como una ladrona. O como una mujer con una misión en mente, y resulta que era verdad. Le pareció que los niños habían tardado una eternidad en dormirse, incluso después de leerles cuatro cuentos. Charlotte en concreto, había dado vueltas y vueltas. También había insistido en llevarse al cachorro a la cama con ella y nada de lo que Alice pudiera decir había conseguido disuadirla. Cuando se durmió, tenía al pequeño cachorro pegado a la mejilla. Por suerte, al animal parecía no importarle.

Alice frunció el ceño mientras avanzaba de puntillas por el pasillo del piso de arriba. Empezaba a creer que Charlotte se estaba relajando en el castillo. Por la mañana, pescando, parecía muy feliz.

Pero ahora estaba más huraña que nunca. Lo más frustrante que había aprendido de su hija en esos años era que no servía de nada intentar sonsacarle qué le pasaba. Charlotte necesitaba tomarse su tiempo para revelar qué le sucedía. Aunque, por supuesto, eso no disminuía la culpa maternal que Alice sentía por no saber qué atemorizaba a su hija.

A veces, se había quedado mirando a otras niñas; niñas bonitas, despreocupadas y habladoras, y se había preguntado por qué la suya era de un humor tan variable y sensible. Y entonces miraba la pálida y preocupada carita de Charlotte y la invadía una oleada de amor. Aquella era su hija, tanto si era difícil como si no. Y le costaría tanto dejar de quererla como cortarse un brazo.

Alice se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Jasper.

El amor, físico y emocional, había sido su perdición. ¿Se estaba volviendo a hundir en la

depravación, acudiendo así a Jasper? Sabía que muchos creerían que sí. Sin embargo, había una diferencia principal entre lo que pretendía hacer con Jasper y lo que había hecho con James.

Con James, nunca había tenido el control. Él siempre había marcado el ritmo a seguir y había tomado todas las decisiones. Por muy arrogante y malhumorado que pareciera Jasper, no estaba tomando decisiones por ella.

Hacer eso era su elección. Suya y de nadie más.

Respiró hondo y llamó a la puerta. Silencio. Se asustó y se frotó un pie helado con el otro. Quizá no la había oído. O quizá no estaba en su habitación. Quizás había subido al despacho y se había olvidado de su promesa de la tarde o había cambiado de opinión. ¡Madre mía! Qué vergüenza si...

De repente, la puerta se abrió, Jasper la agarró del brazo y la metió en la habitación.

Ella gritó del susto.

—¡Shhh! —Jasper frunció el ceño mientras le desataba la bata. La habitación estaba en la

penumbra; sólo había varias velas encendidas y el fuego se había extinguido. Jasper llevaba un batín de rayas azules y negras, raído en los puños. Llevaba el pelo suelto y Alice se fijó en que tenía las mejillas húmedas. Se había afeitado para ella.

Aquello la hizo estremecerse y le provocó mariposas en el estómago. Se puso de puntillas para acariciarle el pelo y descubrió que estaba un poco húmedo. También se había bañado para ella.

—Me encanta tu pelo —murmuró.

Él parpadeó.

—¿Ah sí?

Ella asintió.

—Sí.

—Bueno, es... —Frunció el ceño, como si no supiera qué decir.

—Y me encanta tu cuello. —Le dio un delicado beso en la suave piel notando el pulso debajo de los labios. Debajo del batín, no llevaba camisa y tenía el pecho deliciosamente a su alcance.

—¿Te apetece... eh... un poco de vino? —preguntó él. Hablaba con voz cada vez más grave a medida que ella iba descendiendo por la V del batín.

—No.

—Ah. —Se agachó y la levantó en brazos—. Supongo que perfecto. A mí tampoco me apetece.

Dio tres zancadas y la dejó encima de la enorme cama. Alice se hundió un poco en el colchón y entonces él la desequilibró más cuando apoyó la rodilla en la cama.

Alice se sentó sobre los talones y lo detuvo con la mano en el pecho.

—Quítate el batín.

Jasper arqueó las cejas.

—Por favor —añadió ella, con dulzura.

Jasper resopló, pero se levantó y se quitó el batín. Y ahí estaba su pecho, tan precioso como Alice lo recordaba. Ancho, fuerte y peludo, pero ahora era mejor que la última vez que lo había visto, el día que trajo a _Meón _a casa, porque hoy también podía tocarlo.

Y pretendía hacerlo.

Cuando hizo el gesto de subir a la cama, ella meneó la cabeza.

Él se detuvo.

—¿No?

Ella señaló, cual emperatriz, la parte baja de su anatomía.

—Los pantalones también, por favor.

Ante aquello, frunció el entrecejo.

De modo que ella se quitó la bata. Debajo, llevaba la camisola. Movió un hombro y la tela le resbaló por el brazo.

Jasper miró fijamente su pecho semi-descubierto y se quitó los pantalones de inmediato. Se detuvo, con los dedos en la cintura de la ropa interior, y la miró.

Ella arqueó una ceja y, muy despacio, soltó el cordón que ataba el escote del camisón. El cuello se abrió y el pecho quedó al descubierto.

Jasper respiró hondo y se quitó la ropa interior, los calcetines y los zapatos. Y luego irguió la espalda, desnudo y erecto.

Alice tragó saliva y contempló aquella parte de su anatomía. Le quedó claro que por la tarde no la había visto bien porque era más grande que Lister; considerablemente más grande. El pene estaba erecto y orgulloso, con unas impresionantes venas recorriendo toda su longitud hasta el prepucio, brillante y casi lila. Debajo, los testículos estaban tensos y pesados entre las tersas piernas.

Suspiró.

Él se aclaró la garganta.

—Me parece que es tu turno.

—¡Ah! —Se había olvidado de su jueguecito. Enseguida se arrodilló en la cama y se quitó la camisola por la cabeza.

La mirada de Jasper se dirigió de inmediato a sus pechos y dibujó una malvada sonrisa.

—Aquí están.

Ella se miró.

—¿Te refieres a mis pechos?

Él avanzó y apoyó una rodilla en la cama.

—Sí.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Pareces bastante... posesivo.

—Ya lo creo. —Se inclinó y le lamió un pezón, lo que provocó que ella inhalara de golpe—.

Tienes los pechos más espléndidos que he visto jamás.

—Gracias —respondió ella, casi sin aliento—. ¿Yo también tengo permiso para comentar partes de tu anatomía?

—Mmm —murmuró, pegado a su pecho, provocándole escalofríos por toda la columna—.

Aunque no sé qué puede interesarte. Mi cuerpo no es tan bonito como el tuyo.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió ella, sorprendida.

Él arqueó una ceja escéptico.

—Mi cuerpo es grande, feo, peludo... Como todos los hombres.

—Tu cuerpo es grande, bonito y sí, peludo. Y no sé nada de los demás hombres pero, para mí, es precioso. —Le acarició el pecho—. Precioso y peludo. Me gusta que el vello de aquí sea tan grueso. —Le dio unas palmaditas en el pecho—. Y que aquí mengüe. —Deslizó los dedos por encima del estómago—. Y que aquí abajo vuelva a reproducirse, donde...

Sin embargo, no pudo terminar. Mientras agarraba la parte más masculina de su cuerpo, él la tomó por los hombros, la tendió en la cama y la besó con pericia. Cuando levantó la cabeza para respirar, ella lo estaba mirando con un reproche burlón en los ojos.

—No había terminado.

—Bueno, ya he terminado yo —murmuró él.

Ella sonrió y, con suavidad, le apretó el pene.

Él cerró el ojo un momento y luego lo abrió, más brillante que antes.

—Además, si quieres que esto dure más de un minuto, desistirás de este jueguecito.

Con suavidad, le soltó la mano y colocó un musculoso muslo entre sus piernas. Alice notaba el vello de la pierna rozándole la entrepierna húmeda. Tragó saliva, arqueó la espalda y pegó la pelvis a su pierna.

—Bruja —le susurró él contra el cuello.

La agarró con más firmeza y la sujetó casi hasta inmovilizarla mientras le lamía la piel y

descendía hasta un pecho. Se lo metió en la boca y succionó el pezón, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para saborearla.

Alice se retorció.

—Quieta —gruñó él, con la voz vibrando contra la piel húmeda.

—Pero quiero moverme —jadeó ella.

—Y yo quiero saborear tus pezones —respondió él, y se desplazó hasta el otro pecho.

Ella bajó la mirada y sólo vio piel y pelo oscuros deslizándose por su cuerpo pálido. Se

estremeció por los pensamientos eróticos que aquella imagen generaba.

—Creo que estás obsesionado con los pechos.

—No —murmuró él, incorporándose para poder tomarle los dos pechos en las manos. Mientras hablaba, iba jugueteando con los pezones y ella se mordió el labio—. Estoy obsesionado con tus pezones. Quiero lamerlos, chuparlos y quizá... —se inclinó para rozarle el sensible lateral de un pecho con los dientes —... morderlos.

—¿Morderlos? —exclamó ella.

Él sonrió, una sonrisa lenta y picara.

—Mmm. Morderlos.

Y bajó la cabeza para tomar un pezón entre los dientes con mucho cuidado. Ella contuvo el

aliento y tensó todo el cuerpo ante la amenaza. Jasper la miró a los ojos, con el pelo en la cara como un pirata y le lamió el pezón con la lengua.

Alice siempre había tenido los pechos terriblemente sensibles. Y notaba cómo se le aceleraba la respiración mientras él la torturaba de aquella manera. Sin embargo, cuando Jasper cerró el ojo y succionó el pezón, con fuerza, ella apretó las piernas contra su muslo e hizo fuerza.

Durante unos largos y apasionados minutos, Jasper lamió y succionó y la mordió hasta que

Alice tuvo los pezones hinchados, rojos y empapados de saliva. Ella se retorcía debajo de él, totalmente excitada e incapaz de alcanzar ningún placer.

Jasper se separó y Alice observó lo que le había hecho. Tenía las angulosas mejillas

sonrosadas, el párpado le pesaba y tenía los labios enrojecidos de tanto lamerla, aunque

dibujaban una expresión casi cruel.

—Pareces un sacrificio pagano —dijo, con voz áspera—. Preparada y dispuesta para que algún dios... —Se le acercó y le susurró al oído —...Te folle.

Ella gimió ante la palabra prohibida. Nadie le había hablado nunca así, ni le había hecho el amor así. Necesitaba satisfacer sus necesidades de inmediato.

—Tócame —le suplicó mientras intentaba abrir las piernas lo suficiente para que determinada parte de su cuerpo se frotara contra el muslo de Jasper.

Él ladeó la cabeza y la observó como si fuera un espécimen particularmente interesante.

Únicamente su pene erecto, que estaba pegado a su pierna, desmentía su gesto impasible.

—No sé si estás lista —murmuró. Ella lo miró fijamente.

—Estoy lista.

—¿Seguro? —Le lamió un lado del cuello, lanzando ansiosos estremecimientos por su sensible piel—. No querría penetrarte demasiado pronto. Si lo hago, quizá no experimentes todos los placeres de hacer el amor.

Ella jadeó, casi histérica.

—Eres un diablo.

Él sonrió como un niño.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. —Terminó la palabra con un gemido porque, de repente, Jasper había colocado la punta del pene junto a los hinchados pliegues de la entrepierna de Alice—. Oh.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó él, interesado.

Ella sólo pudo asentir, porque él empezó a penetrarla. Realizó un pequeño y controlado

movimiento, avanzando en su interior. Ella tragó saliva, sin importarle los sonidos húmedos y resbaladizos que hacían.

—Entonces —ronroneó él—, quizá sí que estás lista. Para esto. Se retiró y la penetró por

completo. Alice arqueó el cuello por la sorpresa y la emoción de verse plena tan de repente.

Y entonces la movió, le separó más las piernas y se colocó encima de ella. Encima de su clítoris. ¡Santo Dios!

Alice se sentía incoherente; más allá de cualquier discurso, pensamiento o humanidad. Todo su ser estaba concentrado en ese instante, en experimentar y en recibir su exquisito amor. Ni siquiera supo cuándo empezó a alcanzar el orgasmo. Fue una larga e interminable implosión de calor. Tembló de forma descontrolada.

Y en algún sitio, en algún momento, durante aquel proceso, lo oyó gruñir y abrió los ojos. Tenía los brazos estirados y la estaba mirando mientras le hacía el amor. Pero ahora ya era imposible confundir su expresión con desinterés. Ahora tenía el labio superior arrugado en un gesto erótico.

Ahora le brillaba la cara por el esfuerzo y el sudor. Ahora su único ojo resplandecía con su oscura intención.

Una intención masculina.

Mientras lo miraba, aceleró el ritmo hasta que la cama golpeó contra la pared. Ella separó las piernas un poco más y las entrelazó alrededor de sus caderas, mientras lo contemplaba hasta que su cara se deformó como si estuviera sufriendo. Gritó y la penetró una última vez.

Y ella notó cómo su fuerza la llenaba de calidez.

A la mañana siguiente, Jasper alargó un brazo, buscando algo que quería a nivel instintivo y, hasta que se despertó por completo, no descubrió que buscaba a Alice y que ya no estaba.

Suspiró y se frotó la cara con una mano. Todavía llevaba el parche desde la noche anterior, y le picaba. Se lo sacó, lo tiró al suelo y se quedó allí tendido bajo las primeras luces del día. Su cama olía a sexo y a Alice.

Se había marchado en algún momento de la noche. Él estaba tan agotado que no sabía cuándo, exactamente. Pero tenía que marcharse. Había que pensar en los niños, en el decoro y en el hecho de que su hermana todavía estaba en el castillo, pero a pesar de todo, se dijo que ojalá estuviera allí. No sólo para volver a hacerle el amor, que también, sino porque quería estar en la cama con ella. Quería notar sus cálidas curvas contra su cuerpo. Quería tenerla entre sus brazos mientras dormía y despertarse a su lado.

Mientras ella lo dejara. Porque, aunque ella nunca había dicho nada, sabía que no era el tipo de mujer que podía vivir el momento. Tarde o temprano, empezaría a hablar de futuro y quizás a cuestionarse si podría pasarlo con él. Y entonces, inevitablemente, descubriría que él no podía ofrecerle ningún futuro.

Y entonces lo dejaría. Una idea deprimente. Por eso la apartó de su mente, al menos por ahora, porque había aprendido que no tenía sentido luchar contra el destino. Al final, acabaría abandonándolo; al final, él la acabaría llorando, pero hoy no. Retiró las sábanas, se lavó, volvió a colocarse el parche del ojo con cuidado y se vistió. Sophia había dicho que se marchaba esta mañana y se la imaginaba abajo, esperando impaciente mientras cargaban su equipaje en el carruaje.

Sin embargo, cuando bajó, descubrió que el recibidor estaba vacío. Salió a la entrada y, aunque el carruaje estaba allí esperando, no había ni rastro de su hermana. Quizás estaría desayunando.

Entró al castillo otra vez y se dirigió hacia el comedor, donde encontró a una de las doncellas colocando los cubiertos. La chica hizo una reverencia cuando lo vio.

—¿Ha visto a la señorita Withlock? —le preguntó Jasper.

—Todavía no ha bajado, señor —respondió la chica.

Jasper sonrió. Sophia se había dormido, algo extraordinario y un motivo para tomarle el pelo.

—Por favor, suba y despiértelas a las dos. Mi hermana quería marcharse esta mañana a primera hora.

—Sí, señor. —La doncella hizo otra reverencia y salió del comedor.

Encontró una cesta con panecillos calientes en un aparador y cogió uno; y luego volvió al

pasillo. Quería estar presente cuando su hermana hiciera su tardía aparición. Masticó el panecillo mientras avanzaba hacia la cocina y, entonces, lo oyó. El sonido le puso la piel de gallina y convirtió el delicioso panecillo en ceniza en la boca.

Un llanto. Un llanto infantil.

Alice todavía no había limpiado esta parte del castillo y había varias habitaciones vacías a lo largo del pasillo. Pasó por delante de todas las puertas hasta que localizó de dónde venía aquel sonido tan triste y abrió la puerta. La habitación estaba en la penumbra y motas de polvo flotaban en el único rayo de sol que entraba por una grieta de una ventana sucia. Al principio, no la vio, hasta que se movió y lloró.

Charlotte estaba acurrucada en una esquina, al lado de un sofá cubierto con una sábana, y con el cachorro pegado al pecho.

Avanzó despacio, porque no sabía qué le pasaba o si podía ayudarla. De reojo, vio a Wiggins entrar a hurtadillas por la puerta que había en el otro lado de la habitación.

Y la visión se le nubló de rojo.

No tenía recuerdo de moverse, ni de pensar nada pero cuando recuperó la conciencia, tenía el esquelético cuello de Wiggins en las manos y le estaba quitando la vida mientras le golpeaba la cabeza contra las piedras del suelo del pasillo.

—¡Jasper!

Alguien que estaba cerca gritó su nombre, pero a él sólo le interesaba la estúpida y enrojecida cara que tenía delante. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarla? No volvería a hacerlo.

Nunca, nunca jamás.

—¡Jasper!

Una delicada mano femenina le acarició la mejilla cicatrizada. Aquel gesto le hizo volver la

cabeza. Y se encontró delante de unos ojos azules.

—No lo hagas, Jasper. Suéltalo.

—Charlotte —dijo él, con la voz áspera.

—Está bien —respondió Alice, muy despacio—. No sé qué le ha dicho, pero no le ha hecho

daño.

Al final, aquello fue lo único que le hizo recuperar la razón. Soltó a Wiggins de repente, se

levantó y retrocedió un paso. Y entonces vio a Sophia y a la señorita McDonald a los pies de la escalera, todavía con camisón y chal. La señorita McDonald tenía la mano alrededor de los hombros de un boquiabierto Peter. Alice estaba temblando y sólo llevaba el camisón. Había debido de bajar corriendo las escaleras sin esperar a taparse con un chal. Y Charlotte estaba tras ella, con la cara llena de lágrimas y el cachorro en los brazos.

Jasper respiró hondo para calmarse y, en voz baja, le preguntó:

—¿Te ha tocado?

Charlotte meneó la cabeza sin decir nada, mirándolo fijamente. Él asintió y se volvió hacia

Wiggins, que estaba en el suelo intentando recuperar la respiración.

—Largo. Largo de mi castillo y de mis tierras, y procura que no vuelva a verte la cara.

—¡Se arrepentirá! —Exclamó el hombre—. Ya lo verá. Volveré. Cogeré a esa pequeña furcia y...

Jasper cerró los puños y avanzó hacia él. Wiggins salió como un relámpago por la puerta del castillo.

Jasper cerró el ojo, intentando recuperar su aspecto civilizado, y notó que unos brazos

pequeños lo rodeaban por la cintura. Se agachó, con el ojo todavía cerrado, y abrazó ese diminuto cuerpo.

—Nunca más —le susurró contra el pelo, igual que el de su madre—. Nunca más dejaré que te vuelvan a hacer daño. Te lo prometo.


	11. Un sentimiento que asusta

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

Nota: Solo por si acaso quiero advertir que este libro está ambientado en el año 1765, por lo que los medios anticonceptivos de los cuales se habla aquí eran creencias populares y que en la actualidad no funcionan (como dicen por ahí, mejor prevenir)

**Capítulo 11 Un sentimiento que asusta**

_La noche siguiente, El Sincero soltó las golondrinas por tercera vez. Apenas hacía_

_unos instantes que el brujo había salido del patio cuando el monstruo se convirtió en la_

_princesa Compasión, y El Sincero se acercó a la jaula._

—_¿Cómo puedo liberarte? —le preguntó._

_La princesa meneó la cabeza._

—_Es una tarea peligrosa. Muchos lo han intentado y han fracasado._

_Sin embargo, El Sincero la miró fijamente y dijo:_

—_Explícamelo. La princesa suspiró._

—_Si quisieras hacerlo, antes tendrías que dormir al brujo. En estas montañas, crece_

_una flor de color púrpura muy pequeña. Tienes que arrancar los capullos de esta flor y_

_convertirlos en polvo. Cuando llegue el momento, sopla el polvo a los ojos del brujo y,_

_mientras lo bañe la luz de la luna, no podrá detenerte. Sácale el anillo blanco que lleva_

_y tráemelo. Por último, debes tener preparados dos caballos, los más rápidos que_

_encuentres, para que podamos huir._

_El Sincero asintió._

—_Lo haré. Te lo prometo._

_De El Sincero_

Alice vio cómo Jasper abrazaba a Charlotte y algo en su interior se quebró y se rompió. Sujetaba a la niña con mucha ternura. Era imposible no hacer la comparación obvia. Jasper abrazaba a la niña como un padre. Y su verdadero padre no la había abrazado nunca.

Aquella escena la sacudió por dentro. Anoche, le había hecho el amor como si fueran los dos únicos habitantes de la tierra y ahora tranquilizaba a su hija con una ruda ternura. Sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de él, de aquel malhumorado y solitario señor del castillo. Quizá ya estaba enamorada. Y, del pánico, se le aceleró el corazón. Si había aprendido algo a lo largo de su vida caótica, ilógica e imprudente era que el amor la hacía tomar decisiones increíblemente estúpidas. Decisiones que la ponían, a ella y a sus hijos, en peligro.

Además de aquella idea desagradable había otra realidad horrible. Todavía estaba confundida, desubicada y desconcertada por haberse despertado de golpe, pero en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que Jasper había salvado a su hija. La había salvado cuando ella no había podido.

Cerró los ojos y un sollozo le estremeció el cuerpo entero.

—Tome esto —dijo bruscamente la señorita Withlock, colocándole su chal por encima de los hombros—. Parece que tiene frío.

—Soy una tonta —susurró Alice—. Nunca creí...

—No se fustigue a sí misma hasta que haya hablado con la niña —le dijo la señorita Withlock.

—No sé cómo no voy a hacerlo. —Alice se secó las lágrimas con la manga—. No lo sé.

—Mamá —Peter se escabulló entre las señoras y se aferró a la falda de su madre.

—No pasa nada, Peter. —Se sorbió la nariz una última vez e irguió la espalda, decidida—. El desayuno debe de estar listo. Vamos todos a vestirnos y comeremos algo. Así nos encontraremos mejor.

Jasper la miró por encima de la cabeza de Charlotte. Todavía no se había recuperado. El ojo seguía reflejando una violencia animal. Cuando Alice llegó al pasillo, estaba a punto de matar al señor Wiggins. Incluso ahora, no estaba segura de que se hubiera detenido si no lo hubiera obligado a mirarla. Se estremeció. La muestra palpable de aquella parte incivilizada y primitiva de su ser debería asustarla, pero por extraño que pareciera, ese lado salvaje de Jasper la hacía sentirse segura. Segura como no se había sentido desde que era pequeña y todavía vivía en casa de su padre. Cuando las complicaciones de la edad adulta todavía no habían llamado a su puerta.

Se estremeció, consciente de que ahora mismo era muy vulnerable; demasiado. Estaba llena de emociones encontradas y la dejaban sin defensas posibles ante Jasper.

Necesitaba alejarse, aunque fuera un rato, y recuperarse.

Tragó saliva, cogió la mano de Peter y ofreció la otra a Charlotte.

—Venga, cariño. Vamos a arreglarnos.

Charlotte la tomó de la mano y Alice tuvo que refrenarse para no apretarle la mano demasiado fuerte. Quería acariciarle el pelo, mirarla a los ojos y comprobar que estaba bien pero, al mismo tiempo, no quería echar más leña al fuego del drama de su hija. Sería mejor tranquilizarse e interrogarla con delicadeza.

—Bajaremos dentro de unos minutos —le dijo a Jasper, con la voz un poco temblorosa.

Y se llevó a los niños a su habitación. Por lo visto, Peter se había recuperado de cualquier

preocupación que hubiera tenido. Se vistió deprisa y se sentó en la cama con el cachorro.

Mientras tanto, Alice llenó una palangana con la jarra de agua que había en el tocador. Sacó un pañuelo, lo mojó y le lavó la cara a Charlotte. Hacía años que no la ayudaba a vestirse.

En Londres, se encargaba la señorita Cummings y, en el viaje hacia el norte, la niña demostró que era capaz de hacerlo sola. Sin embargo, esta mañana, Alice le limpió los rastros de lágrimas de la cara. La hizo sentarse, se arrodilló a sus pies y le puso las medias, atando las ligas con cuidado por encima de las rodillas, con movimientos lentos y pausados. Le puso las enaguas y la falda y se las ató a la cintura.

Cuando Alice tenía el canesú en la mano, Charlotte comenzó por fin a hablar.

—Mamá, no tienes que hacerlo.

—Ya lo sé, cariño —murmuró Alice—, pero a veces a las madres nos apetece volver a vestir a nuestras hijas. ¿Me das permiso?

Su hija asintió. Sus mejillas habían recuperado el poco color que solían lucir y ya no tenía el rostro afligido. Los dedos de Alice iban atando las cintas mientras recordaba la expresión de pánico que había visto en la cara de Charlotte cuando llegó a los pies de la escalera. Santo Dios, si Jasper no llega a estar allí...

—Ya está —dijo, con mimo, cuando hubo atado todas las cintas del canesú—. Dame el cepillo y te peinaré.

—¿Me puedes hacer una trenza y atarla en forma de corona? —preguntó Charlotte.

—Claro. —Alice sonrió. Se sentó en un taburete bajo—. Te peinaré como a una princesa.

Charlotte se dio la vuelta y Alice empezó a peinarla.

—¿Puedes explicarme qué ha pasado?

Charlotte encogió los delgados hombros e inclinó la cabeza como si fuera una tortuga que se estuviera escondiendo debajo del caparazón.

—Sé que no quieres hablar de eso —murmuró Alice—, pero me parece que tenemos que

hacerlo, cariño. Al menos una vez. Y después, si quieres, nunca más volveremos a sacar el asunto. ¿Te parece bien?

Charlotte asintió y respiró hondo.

—Me desperté pero Peter y tú dormíais, así que bajé a _Meón_. Lo saqué fuera para que hiciera sus cosas, pero entonces vi al señor Wiggins y volví dentro corriendo con _Meón _y nos escondimos.

Hizo una pausa y Alice dejó el cepillo para separarle la mata de pelo en tres partes.

—¿Y entonces?

—El señor Wiggins entró en la habitación —continuó Charlotte, en voz baja—. Me... Me gritó. Dijo que lo estaba espiando.

Alice arrugó las cejas.

—¿Por qué diría eso?

—No lo sé —respondió Charlotte, en tono evasivo. Alice decidió no insistir.

—¿Y luego qué pasó?

—Y... Y lloré. No quería. Intenté no llorar, pero no pude evitarlo —confesó, muy triste—. Me dio mucha rabia llorar delante de él.

Alice apretó los labios y se concentró en la trenza. Por un momento, deseó que Jasper hubiera matado al señor Wiggins.

—Y entonces llegó sir Jasper —continuó Charlotte—, me vio, vio al señor Wiggins y... ¡mamá, se movió tan deprisa! Agarró al señor Wiggins por el cuello y yo no sabía qué estaba pasando hasta que salí al pasillo y os vi a ti, a Peter y a la señorita Withlock, y entonces le dijiste a sir Jasper que parara —respiró hondo al final de la explicación.

Alice se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando. Terminó la trenza y dejó el cepillo.

—Sujeta las horquillas mientras te hago la corona —murmuró. Dejó las horquillas en la mano de Charlotte y empezó a enroscar la corona alrededor de la cabeza de su hija.

—Gracias, cariño. —Aceptó una horquilla que le ofreció su hija y la colocó con cuidado en la trenza para que no se moviera—. Me estaba preguntando si pasó algo más en la habitación donde te has escondido con _Meón_.

Charlotte estaba inmóvil mientras la peinaba, pero tenía la mirada clavada en las horquillas de la mano.

A Alice se le paró el corazón. Se notaba un nudo en la garganta y tuvo que aclarársela antes de continuar.

—¿Te ha tocado en algún momento el señor Wiggins?

Charlotte parpadeó y la miró, con la mirada desconcertada.

—¿Tocarme?

Oh, Dios. Alice intentó hablar en un tono informal.

—¿Te ha puesto la mano encima, cariño? ¿O... ha intentado besarte?

—¡Aaahhh! —Charlotte puso cara de asco—. ¡No, mamá! No quería besarme, quería pegarme.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—No lo sé. —Charlotte apartó la mirada—. Dijo que iba a hacerlo, pero entonces llegó sir Jasper y se lo llevó.

El nudo en la garganta había desaparecido. Alice tragó saliva y lo preguntó una vez más, sólo para estar segura.

—Entonces, ¿no te ha tocado?

—No, ya te lo he dicho. Sir Jasper llegó antes de que el señor Wiggins pudiera acercarse a mí. Además, no creo que quisiera besarme. Estaba muy enfadado.

Charlotte la miró como si fuera tonta.

Y Alice nunca había estado tan contenta de que la tomaran por tonta. Colocó la última

horquilla, giró a su hija para verla mejor y la abrazó, con cuidado de no hacerlo con la fuerza que quería.

—Bueno, me alegro de que sir Jasper llegara en ese momento. No creo que tengamos que

preocuparnos por el señor Wiggins nunca más.

Charlotte se retorció.

—¿Puedo mirarme en el espejo?

—Claro. —Alice abrió los brazos y soltó a su hija. Charlotte corrió hasta un viejo espejo que había en el tocador. Se puso de puntillas y volvió la cabeza a un lado y al otro para ver mejor la trenza.

—Tengo hambre —dijo Peter mientras saltaba de la cama. Alice asintió y se levantó.

—Dejad que me vista y bajaremos a ver qué ha preparado la señora McCleod para desayunar.

Se lavó con una sensación de tranquilidad considerable, a pesar de que una parte de su cerebro todavía daba vueltas a la evasión de Charlotte. Si el señor Wiggins quería pegarle, ¿qué le estaba ocultando su hija?

—Tenemos que encontrar otro nombre para ese perro —murmuró sir Jasper a nadie en

concreto, por la tarde. Se colgó la vieja mochila al hombro.

Se había detenido en la cima de una colina para ver cómo Peter y Charlotte bajaban rodando la otra ladera. Peter se tiró al suelo y rodó con desenfreno, ajeno a posibles obstáculos y a la dirección que tomaba su pequeño cuerpo. Charlotte, en cambio, se pegó la falda alrededor de las piernas antes de tenderse en el suelo, con los brazos encima de la cabeza y, muy despacio, dejó rodar su cuerpo en línea recta.

—¿No te gusta _Meón_? —preguntó Alice. Tenía la cabeza ladeada y un aspecto bastante

angelical. Sin embargo, él la miró con recelo.

—Cuando el animal sea mayor y entienda el significado de su nombre, se morirá de

humillación.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Cuándo entienda el significado de su nombre?

Los dos miraron cómo el cachorro bajaba corriendo la colina, muy emocionado, aunque luego tropezó con sus propias patas y acabó rodando en una maraña de orejas grandes y pelo embarrado. Se levantó, se sacudió y volvió a subir la colina.

Jasper hizo una mueca.

—Este perro en concreto necesita un nombre más digno.

Alice se rió.

Él notó cómo, a regañadientes, también sonreía. Al final, había acabado siendo un día precioso y los niños y ella estaban a salvo. De momento, bastaba con saber que Wiggins no había tocado a Charlotte con intenciones lascivas. Cuando Alice se lo había dicho, poco antes de sentarse a desayunar, se había quitado un gran peso de encima.

Sophia, que también había participado de la conversación susurrada, se limitó a asentir y dijo: «Bien», antes de sentarse frente al plato con avena, beicon y huevos que le había preparado la señorita McDonald. Poco después, las dos se marcharon a Edimburgo. Jasper había visto desaparecer el carruaje con sentimientos encontrados. Le había encantado volver a discutir amistosamente con su hermana, porque había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba su compañía, pero estaba contento de tener el castillo para Alice y para él. La mirada de Sophia era demasiado perspicaz.

Se había pasado el resto de la mañana trabajando productivamente, aunque durante la comida Peter empezó a hablar con melancolía de los tejones que no habían visto el día anterior. Aquella propició que Jasper propusiera un paseo por la tarde y ahora estaba caminando por la montaña en lugar de en su despacho trabajando.

—Dijiste que dejarías que los niños decidieran el nombre —dijo Alice.

—Sí, pero también dejé claro que _Meón _no era una posibilidad.

—Ah. —Arrugó los labios y luego los alisó—. No te he dado las gracias por lo de esta mañana.

Él encogió un hombro.

—No hay de qué.

A los pies de la colina, Charlotte se levantó y se sacudió la falda. Milagrosamente, no se la había manchado de hierba a pesar de que ya había rodado por la colina varias veces.

Alice se quedó en silencio junto a él y luego se acercó y lo tomó de la mano, un gesto que

quedó escondido detrás de su falda.

—Me alegro mucho de que estuvieras allí para protegerla.

Él la miró.

Alice estaba observando a Charlotte con tristeza.

—Es muy especial, ¿sabes? No es lo que me esperaba que fuera una hija, pero supongo que todos tenemos que aceptar lo que Dios nos da.

Jasper dudó unos instantes. No era asunto suyo, pero dijo, algo brusco:

—Tiene miedo de no obtener tu aprobación.

—¿Mi aprobación? —Lo miró, desconcertada—. ¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

Él asintió.

Ella suspiró.

—La quiero mucho, claro que la quiero; es mi hija, pero nunca la he entendido. Tiene un

carácter muy melancólico para alguien tan joven. Y no es que no lo apruebe, pero ojalá supiera cómo hacerla feliz.

—Quizá no tienes que hacerlo.

Ella meneó la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No soy ningún experto, pero quizá no hay que intentar «hacerla» feliz. Al fin y al cabo, esa misión está destinada al fracaso. Sólo Charlotte puede lograr su felicidad. Quizá sólo tienes que quererla. —Bajó la mirada hacia aquellos ojos azules tan tristes—. Y ya lo haces.

—Sí. —Abrió mucho los ojos—. Ya lo hago.

Jasper apartó la mirada y notó cómo ella le apretaba la mano antes de soltarlo.

—Venga, niños —dijo, y empezó a bajar la colina.

Jasper la miró, las faldas se balanceaban mientras bajaba la colina, moviendo las caderas a un ritmo muy seductor, y un mechón rubio flotaba en el aire debajo del sombrero de ala ancha.

Parpadeó, como si se acabara de despertar de un sueño, y siguió la cadencia de esas caderas.

—¿Dónde están los tejones? —preguntó Peter.

El niño le dio la mano sin pensar.

Jasper alzó la mirada.

—Detrás de esa colina.

Estaban rodeados de suaves colinas cubiertas de tojo y brezo, que llegaban hasta el horizonte.

Al oeste, un rebaño de ovejas pastaba y parecían estrellas en el prado verde y púrpura.

—Pero si ya fuimos allí ayer —protestó Charlotte—. La señorita Withlock no encontró tejones por ningún sitio.

—Ah, pero eso es porque no sabía dónde mirar.

Charlotte lo miró con recelo y a él le costó no sonreír ante ese gesto.

—_Meón _no quiere andar más —anunció Peter.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Charlotte miró al cachorro con el ceño fruncido y, por lo que Jasper veía, el animal era perfectamente capaz de caminar.

—Lo sé —respondió Peter. Cogió al animal en brazos—. Uf. Empieza a pesar.

Charlotte puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eso es porque le has dado la avena de tu desayuno.

Peter hizo ademán de responder bastante alterado, pero Jasper se aclaró la garganta.

—Esta mañana he encontrado un charco en la cocina y sospecho que ha sido _Meón_. Tenéis que sacarlo fuera para que haga sus necesidades, niños.

—Lo haremos —respondió Charlotte.

—¿Habéis pensado algún nombre para él? No puede llamarse _Meón _el resto de su vida.

—Bueno, yo he propuesto Jorge, en honor al rey, pero a Peter no le gusta.

—Es un nombre estúpido —murmuró Peter.

—¿Y cuál es tu propuesta? —le preguntó Jasper.

—Lunar —dijo el niño.

—Bueno, es...

—¡Estúpido! —Intervino Charlotte—. Además, sería más adecuado Mancha que Lunar, pero Mancha sería un nombre todavía más estúpido.

—Charlotte —dijo Alice—. Discúlpate con sir Jasper por interrumpirlo. Una dama nunca

interrumpe a un caballero.

Jasper arqueó las cejas ante aquella información. Avanzó dos pasos, se colocó a su lado e

inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Nunca?

—No, a menos que el caballero sea extremadamente tozudo —respondió ella, con serenidad.

—Ah.

—Lo siento —farfulló Charlotte.

Jasper asintió.

—Sujeta fuerte al cachorro.

—¿Por qué? —Peter levantó la cabeza.

—Porque la madriguera de los tejones está justo aquí. —Jasper señaló con su bastón de

caminar. Los tejones vivían bajo un montículo cubierto de tojo—. ¿Veis que la tierra de aquí está fresca? Es uno de los túneles.

—Ohhh. —Peter se agachó para mirar—. ¿Veremos uno?

—Seguramente, no. Son bastante tímidos, pero si les asustas, pueden matar a un perro, sobre todo si es pequeño.

Peter abrazó a _Meón _muy fuerte hasta que el animal se quejó y el niño susurró, ansioso:

—¿Dónde cree que están?

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás en la madriguera, dormidos. O quizá fuera cazando gusanos.

—¿Gusanos? —Peter arrugó la nariz. Jasper asintió.

—Parece que es lo que les gusta.

—¡Mirad esto! —Charlotte se agachó mientras, con mucho cuidado, se recogía la falda debajo de las piernas.

Jasper fue hasta donde la niña estaba señalando y vio un pequeño montículo negro.

—¡Bien hecho! Has encontrado un excremento de tejón.

Tras él, Alice emitió un sonido ahogado, pero él la ignoró. Se agachó junto a Charlotte y, con un palo en la mano, lo clavó en el excremento, que estaba seco.

—Mira esto.

Separó dos escamas negras. Charlotte se acercó un poco más.

—¿Qué son?

—El caparazón de un escarabajo. —Abrió la mochila que llevaba colgada del hombro, abrió un bolsillo y rebuscó hasta que encontró un pequeño bote de cristal. Cogió el caparazón de escarabajo, lo metió en el bote y lo tapó con un corcho.

—¿Qué es un caparazón? —preguntó Peter. Estaba agachado a su lado, con la respiración

agitada.

—La parte dura de fuera. —Jasper siguió pinchando el excremento y encontró un hueso

delgado y pálido.

—¿De qué animal es? —preguntó Charlotte, muy interesada.

—No estoy seguro. —Sólo era un fragmento. Lo sujetó delante de los ojos antes de guardarlo en otro bote de cristal—. Seguramente, de un mamífero pequeño. De un ratón o un topo.

—Bah —dijo Charlotte, y se levantó—. ¿Hay otras pistas sobre la ubicación de los tejones que podamos buscar?

—A veces, hay desechos en la tierra que excavan. —Jasper recogió la mochila y se acercó a la madriguera. Un movimiento en las oscuras profundidades hizo que se detuviera y agarrara el hombro de Charlotte—. Mira.

—¡Un bebé! —suspiró Charlotte.

—¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? —susurró Peter en voz alta.

—¿Lo ves? —Jasper colocó su cabeza junto a la del niño y le señaló hacia el agujero.

—¡Genial!

Una cara a rayas blancas y negras asomó por la madriguera, con otra detrás empujando.

Los tejones se quedaron inmóviles, observando un segundo, y luego desaparecieron.

—Ha sido muy bonito. —La voz de Alice se oyó a sus espaldas. Jasper se volvió y la vio

sonriéndole—. Mucho mejor que el excremento, creo. ¿Y ahora qué podemos buscar?

Y lo miró como si pasar la tarde con él fuera lo más natural del mundo. Así como compartir a sus hijos con él.

Jasper se estremeció y, de repente, se levantó y se volvió hacia el castillo.

—Nada. Tengo trabajo.

Se alejó, sin esperar a Alice ni a los niños, consciente de que su actitud daba a entender que estaba huyendo de ellos cuando, en realidad, huía de algo mucho más peligroso: esperanza en el futuro.

Después de la forma tan brusca en que Jasper había puesto fin a su paseo de la tarde, Alice se había jurado que no iría a buscarlo otra vez. Sin embargo, cuando el reloj marcó la medianoche, paseó por los oscuros pasillos del castillo en dirección a su habitación. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, sabía que se estaba arriesgando, ella y los niños y, sin embargo, no parecía capaz de mantenerse lejos de él. «Quizá —suspiró una parte de ella imprudente y siempre esperanzada—, quizá se abrirá a ti. Quizás aprenderá a quererte. Quizá quiera que seas su mujer.»

Susurros estúpidos e infantiles. Se había pasado media vida con un hombre que no la quería y la parte práctica y fría de su mente sabía que, cuando esta historia con Jasper terminara, tendría que irse a otro sitio con sus hijos.

Aunque no sería esa noche.

Se quedó dudando frente a la puerta pero, de algún modo, Jasper debió de oírla, a pesar de que no había llamado a la puerta. Abrió, la agarró por el brazo y la metió en la habitación.

—Buenas noches —empezó a decir ella, pero él silenció la última palabra con un beso. La

besaba con unos labios tan apasionados y exigentes que casi eran desesperados. Alice se olvidó de todo lo que la rodeaba.

Y entonces, Jasper levantó la cabeza y la llevó hasta la cama.

—Tengo que enseñarte algo.

Ella parpadeó.

—¿Qué es?

—Siéntate. —No esperó a que lo hiciera y se volvió para buscar algo en el cajón de la mesita de noche—. Ah. Aquí está.

Sujetó un limón pequeño, no más grande que la punta de su pulgar.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

—¿Y?

Le dije a la señora McCleod que lo comprara la última vez que fue al pueblo. Había pensado que... —Se aclaró la garganta—. Bueno, he pensado que quizá quieras utilizarlo como preventivo.

—¿Preventivo para qué...? Ah. —Notó que se sonrojaba. De hecho, como acababa de tener el periodo, había imaginado que no sería fértil en ese momento. Sin embargo, puesto que era el tercer encuentro sexual con Jasper, recordó que dentro de poco sí que tendría que empezar a preocuparse por prevenir un posible embarazo. Era conmovedor que él hubiera pensado en esa preocupación antes que ella y hubiera hecho algo.

—Yo nunca... Bueno, es que... —Enseguida recordó que se suponía que era una respetable

viuda. Aunque en realidad, nunca debería haber oído hablar de preventivos. De hecho, a veces el duque había utilizado una tela hecha especialmente para eso, aunque no con frecuencia.

Jasper también se había sonrojado.

—Puedo enseñarte. Tiéndete.

Alice se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer y quería negarse. Una cosa era dejar que la viera cuando estaban en un momento íntimo, pero mientras estaba vestido y de pie junto a la cama parecía... impropio.

—Alice —dijo él, muy despacio.

—Está bien. —Se tendió en la cama y miró al techo. Estaba tendida horizontalmente en la

cama, con las piernas colgando por un lado.

Notó cómo le subía la falda de la bata y la camisola y el roce de la seda contra su delicada piel era como un susurro en medio de la silenciosa habitación. Le arrugó el tejido en la cintura y entonces sus manos se apartaron de su cuerpo. Lo oyó que rebuscaba en la mesita de noche otra vez y, entonces, olió el ácido aroma del cítrico. Ella levantó la cabeza y lo vio con el limón partido por la mitad en la mano. Jasper la miró y luego se arrodilló en la alfombra que había junto a la cama. Ella contuvo la respiración. La cálida mano de Jasper volvió a acariciarle las piernas y Alice se dio cuenta de que estaba intentando separarle los muslos. Tragó saliva y los abrió.

—Más —dijo él, con la voz áspera.

Ella cerró los ojos. Dios santo, estaba muy cerca de sus partes íntimas. Podría verlo todo. Y

olerlo todo. Se mordió el labio y separó las piernas un poco más.

—Otra vez —susurró él.

Y ella separó los muslos hasta que las piernas le temblaron. Hasta que los labios de su sexo

también se abrieron, dejándola expuesta ante él. Notó cómo la mano de Jasper ascendía por su muslo.

—A los quince años —dijo él, en tono neutro—, descubrí un libro de anatomía que había

pertenecido a mi padre. Era muy educativo, especialmente en lo referente al cuerpo femenino.

Alice tragó saliva. Sus dedos le estaban peinando con delicadeza el vello púbico.

—Esto —dijo, con la palma de la mano abierta sobre el montículo—, se llama _mons veneris_. El Monte de Venus.

Los dedos siguieron deslizándose por el pliegue interno del muslo, y le hizo cosquillas. Alice se estremeció.

—Estos son los labios mayores. —La acarició por el otro lado.

Y entonces notó cómo algo frío y húmedo goteaba sobre sus pliegues internos. Dio un respingo y olió el limón, mucho más intenso ahora.

Notó cómo Jasper le frotaba los pliegues con el limón redondeado. Lo deslizó entre los

húmedos labios.

—Estos son los labios menores. Pero —rodeó la cima del pliegue con el limón y entonces, por sorpresa, lo apretó hacia abajo —aquí hay un problema.

—¿Un problema? —exclamó ella.

—Mmm. —Tenía una voz tan grave que casi parecía un gruñido—. Esto es el clítoris. Lo

descubrió el _signor _Gabriele Falloppio en 1561.

Alice intentó reflexionar sobre esas palabras mientras él seguía frotándole el limón contra la piel de forma exquisita. No acababa de entenderlo.

Al final, encontró su voz.

—¿Quieres decir...? ¿Quieres decir que nadie sabía de su existencia hasta el año 1561?

—Eso es lo que el _signor _Falloppio pensaba, aunque parece un poco... no sé... improbable. — Enfatizó esa última palabra con unos golpecitos del limón. Ella contuvo el aliento—. Pero hay otro problema. Verás, otro anatomista italiano llamado Colombo reclamó que él había hecho ese mismo descubrimiento dos años antes que el _signor _Falloppio.

—Creo que lo siento mucho por las esposas de esos hombres —murmuró Alice. Estaba

ardiendo y la constante presión del frío limón la excitaba más. Sólo quería que Jasper terminara y le hiciera el amor.

Sin embargo, estaba claro que Jasper no tenía ninguna prisa.

—Quizá también lo sientas por las esposas cuyos maridos no creen en la existencia del clítoris.

Ella entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba al techo.

—¿Existen hombres así?

—Por supuesto —murmuró él. Por fin separó el limón de sus sensitivos pliegues, aunque ahora se sentía abandonada—. Algunos dudan de que exista algo así.

Y, muy despacio, deslizó el medio limón en su interior.

Ella contuvo el aliento ante aquella situación. El limón frío y sus dedos calientes. Él retorció los dedos, hizo algo y retiró los dedos, dejando el limón dentro.

—Los hay que dudan que una mujer sienta algo cuando se la estimula aquí. —Deslizó los dedos por entre los pliegue hasta que llegó al clítoris—. Yo creo que están locos, pero, claro, todo científico tiene que comprobar sus teorías. ¿Lo vemos?

«Ver, ¿el qué?», pensó Alice, pero no tuvo tiempo de decirlo porque Jasper había sustituido los dedos por la boca y, después de eso, Alice no podía ni hablar.

Sólo podía sentir.

Él la lamió con cuidado, con delicadeza, entre los labios de su sexo, como si quisiera recoger todas las gotas del limón. Y, cuando llegó arriba de todo, la lamió alrededor del botón, en círculos cada vez más concéntricos hasta que ella se agarró a las sábanas con todas sus fuerzas, en un tembloroso éxtasis, y levantó las rodillas para abrazarse a su cabeza. Jasper le tomó las piernas y se las colocó por encima de los hombros sin separar la boca de ella. La sujetó por las caderas con más fuerza para evitar que se separara. Tensó la lengua y la introdujo por el túnel y, cuando Alice creyó que iba a desintegrarse de placer, Jasper volvió a ascender. Tomó aquel pedazo de carne tan sensible entre los labios y succionó, con suavidad y persistencia.

Alice no podía moverse ni huir de sus acciones tan decididas. Gemía y jadeaba, incapaz de

controlar los sonidos que emitía. En algún momento, había entrelazado los dedos a su pelo largo y aquello era lo único que la conectaba a la realidad. Le tiró del pelo con ansias para que siguiera o se detuviera, no sabía cuál de las dos cosas, aunque tampoco importaba.

Nada iba a detenerlo.

Hasta que la luz estalló detrás de sus párpados cerrados y un placer puro y casi doloroso nació en el punto que Jasper seguía succionando. Jadeó y notó que le resbalaban las lágrimas.

Se sentía como si hubiera tocado el cielo.

Él siguió lamiéndola muy despacio mientras se calmaba y luego se levantó, se colocó junto a la cama y la miró con gesto impasible mientras se desnudaba.

—Creo que nunca podré volver a tocar un limón y no pensar en ti —dijo, como si nada. Se quitó los pantalones y el pene asomó totalmente erecto—. En esto.

Se colocó encima del agotado cuerpo de Alice, un brazo a cada lado, mientras su peso

balanceaba el colchón. Le quitó la bata y la camisola con tanta facilidad como si estuviera

desnudando a una muñeca y la miró. Ella tenía los párpados cerrados. La movió hasta que quedó tendida con la cabeza junto al cabezal de la cama y luego volvió a separarle las piernas lo máximo que pudo. Se colocó encima de ella.

Ella hizo una mueca cuando la rozó, porque todavía tenía la piel muy sensible.

Jasper agachó la cabeza hasta que tuvo los labios pegados a su oreja.

—No quiero hacerte daño, pero tengo que estar dentro de ti ahora mismo. No puedo evitarlo, sería como dejar de respirar. Muy suave —dijo, mientras la punta del pene le acariciaba los pliegues—. Relájate. Sólo... déjame. —Empujó y la penetró uno o dos centímetros.

Ella aceleró la respiración. Nunca había estado tan sensible. Tenía la sensación de que la caricia de una pluma la haría estremecerse. Y lo que él le estaba introduciendo en el cuerpo no era una pluma. La penetró un poco más. Estaba húmeda, pero también hinchada y enrojecida de la excitación. Ella volvió la cabeza y le lamió la mandíbula.

Él se quedó inmóvil.

—No...

Esta vez, Alice le mordisqueó la piel con cuidado. Por muy informal que fuera su tono de voz, estaba tenso, y ella lo notaba a través de su cuerpo, y una parte picara de ella quería volverlo loco.

Quería que cruzara el umbral de la sensatez.

Le rascó la espalda con las uñas.

—Alice —dijo él, con la voz áspera—, eso no es prudente.

—Pero es que no quiero ser prudente —susurró ella.

Y aquello fue todo. Cualquier amenaza que Jasper encerrara en sus palabras desapareció. La penetró, rozó su suavidad y llegó hasta el fondo, jadeando y fuera de sí.

Ella lo abrazó y lo mantuvo así mientras él la embestía y se retorcía encima de ella. Y lo observó.

Vio su cara fuerte y deformada. Incluso cuando las primeras señales de placer se apoderaron de ella, mantuvo los ojos abiertos, observando.

Y él la miraba, fijamente, con el ojo mientras se acercaba al clímax. Era como si intentara

comunicarle algo que no podía decir y que sólo podía demostrar con su cuerpo. Retorció los labios, se sonrojó y abrió la boca en silencio, pero no dejó de mirarla ni un segundo, ni siquiera cuando la inundó con su calidez.


	12. La Burbuja se rompió

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**Capítulo 12 La burbuja se rompió**

_A partir de entonces, cuando el brujo lo liberaba del deber de vigilar al monstruo, El_

_Sincero iba a la montaña a buscar la flor color púrpura. Tardó un poco, porque sólo lo_

_iluminaba la luz de la luna, pero al final había conseguido suficientes capullos para_

_triturarlos y obtener un polvo. Entonces, se dispuso a buscar dos caballos. Aquello_

_resultó ser todavía más difícil, porque el brujo no tenía caballos. Sin embargo, una_

_noche, El Sincero se metió todas sus monedas en el bolsillo y bajó la montaña hasta_

_una granja que había en el valle._

_Cuando despertó al granjero y le explicó lo que quería comprar, el hombre frunció el_

_ceño._

—_No llevas suficiente dinero. Por esa cantidad, sólo puedo venderte un caballo._

_El Sincero asintió y entregó al granjero todo el dinero que tenía._

—_Así sea._

_Y subió la montaña antes del alba con un solo caballo..._

_De El Sincero_

Alice se despertó a primera hora de la mañana en la cama de Jasper. Las brasas del fuego

todavía resplandecían, pero la vela de la mesita de noche ya hacía horas que se había extinguido.

A su lado, Jasper respiraba despacio y profundamente. No pretendía pasar allí la noche. Aquello la despertó de golpe. Tenía que regresar a su habitación con los niños.

Con esa idea en la cabeza, salió de la cama muy despacio y se acercó a la repisa de la chimenea.

Había un jarrón con astillas, y se agachó y encendió una con las brasas, y luego encendió varias velas para poder vestirse. Miró a su alrededor. Tenía la bata debajo de la cama, pero no encontraba la camisola. Murmuró algo entre dientes, tomó una vela y se acercó a la cama buscándola. No estaba ni debajo ni junto a la cama. Al final, se acercó al colchón y la buscó entre las sábanas. Se detuvo cuando la cálida luz de las velas iluminó a Jasper.

Estaba tendido sobre la espalda, con un brazo por encima de la cabeza y las sábanas

arremolinadas en la cintura. Parecía un dios dormido, con los brazos y los hombros oscuros encima de las sábanas blancas. Tenía la cara ligeramente vuelta hacia ella y vio que, en algún momento de la noche, se había quitado el parche. Dudó un segundo antes de acercarse un poco para observarlo mejor. Sólo lo había visto sin el parche aquella primera noche en la puerta, una noche que ahora parecía muy lejana. Ese día, se había quedado absolutamente horrorizada. Y ese horror prevalecía en su mente, borrando cualquier otra impresión más detallada.

Ahora vio que el párpado del ojo que había perdido estaba cerrado y cosido. Sí, estaba hundido pero, aparte de eso, era como un ojo normal cerrado. El resto de ese lado de la cara era otra cosa, claro. Un profundo surco le atravesaba la mejilla en diagonal, desde debajo del ojo cerrado hasta cerca de la oreja. Debajo, había una zona de hoyos y marcas rojas, con la piel gruesa y dura, quizá consecuencia de alguna quemadura. Y luego tenía la mejilla llena de pequeñas cicatrices blancas, fruto por supuesto de cortes de navaja.

—No es una vista agradable, ¿eh? —gruñó él.

Alice dio un respingo, sorprendida, y estuvo a punto de tirarle cera líquida encima del hombro.

Jasper abrió el ojo y la miró con tranquilidad.

—¿Estás examinando a la bestia con la que te acostaste anoche? —Hablaba con voz grave.

Profunda a resultas del sueño.

—Lo siento —murmuró ella, como una estúpida. Ahora vio que la camisola estaba debajo del hombro de Jasper.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él.

—¿Qué? —Tiró de la camisola, pero estaba prácticamente debajo de él y no podía sacarla de allí sin rasgarla. Jasper no se movió.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? Después de todo, tienes derecho a comprobar el aspecto real de tu

amante debajo de la máscara.

Por el momento, se olvidó de la camisola y miró la bata. Se le hacía muy extraño estar

manteniendo una conversación totalmente desnuda.

—No quería parecer... eh... maleducada. Nada más.

Él la tomó por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí, mientras le sacaba la vela de la mano y la dejaba en la mesita.

—Querer saber la verdad no es de mala educación.

—Jasper —dijo, con suavidad—, tengo que volver a la habitación. Los niños...

—Seguro que estarán dormidos profundamente —murmuró él. Le tiró del brazo y ella cayó encima de él, con los senos pegados contra su cuerpo. Jasper levantó la cabeza y le dio un beso en los labios—. Quédate.

—No puedo —susurró ella—. Ya lo sabes.

—¿Lo sé? —preguntó, con voz áspera, contra sus labios—. Algún día te irás, pero ahora sólo sé que es muy temprano y que mi cama está fría sin ti. Quédate.

—Jasper... —No había visto este lado de él hasta ahora; ese amante amable y encantador.

Estaba muy atractivo y ella no pudo resistirse.

—¿Es por el ojo? Puedo volver a ponerme el parche.

—No. —Ella se separó un poco para verle la cara. En realidad, ya no le asustaban las cicatrices por horribles que fueran.

Jasper colocó su enorme mano en la nuca de Alice y la atrajo hacia él.

—Entonces, quédate un poco más. No he tenido ocasión de cortejarte como Dios manda.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró con recelo.

—¿Cortejarme?

Él arqueó la comisura de los labios.

—Ya sabes. Seducirte. Estar a tu disposición. Cortejarte. He sido muy descuidado.

—¿Y qué harías para hacerme la corte? —preguntó ella, medio en broma. Nunca la habían

cortejado, al menos de forma decente. Y no se estaba refiriendo a pedirle matrimonio, ¿verdad?

Él dobló un brazo debajo de la cabeza y no dejó de sonreír.

—No lo sé. Tengo muy olvidado lo que hay que hacer para cortejar a una mujer bonita como tú. Quizá debería componer una oda a tus hoyuelos.

Ella soltó una carcajada, sorprendida.

—No lo dices en serio.

Él se encogió de hombros y alargó la otra mano y jugueteó con un mechón de pelo que le caía en la cara.

—Si no soportas la poesía, me temo que sólo me quedan las salidas en carruaje y los ramos de flores.

—¿Me traerías flores? —Estaba de guasa, y lo sabía, pero una pequeña parte muy tonta de ella quería creerlo. James, el Duque de Lister, le había regalado joyas muy caras y un vestidor lleno de ropa, pero nunca le había llevado flores.

El precioso ojo celeste de Jasper la miró.

—No soy un hombre sofisticado, y vivo en el campo, así que tendrías que conformarte con

flores silvestres. Violetas y amapolas al principio de la primavera. Margaritas en otoño.

Escaramujos y cardos en verano. Y al final de la primavera te traería las campánulas que crecen en estas tierras. Campánulas azules, del mismo color que tus ojos.

Y fue entonces cuando Alice lo sintió: una holgura, una liberación. Su corazón se soltó y salió disparado y fuera de control. Se entregó por completo a aquel hombre complejo, enojoso y absolutamente fascinante.

_Dios mío, no._

Por la mañana, cuando Jasper se despertó, era más tarde de lo habitual, consecuencia de la noche que se había pasado haciendo el amor con Alice que, teniendo en cuenta la situación, había dado un giro bastante satisfactorio. Si tenía que escoger entre levantarse temprano o quedarse en la cama con su ama de llaves, se temía que escogería lo segundo y se perdería la salida del sol encantado.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo ya hacía horas que tendría que estar levantado. De hecho, cuando se afeitó, se vistió y bajó las escaleras, descubrió que la señora Halifax estaba aireando una de las habitaciones que no se utilizaban. Uno albergaba la esperanza de pesar más que unas sábanas mohosas en la lista de prioridades de su amante, pero por lo visto no siempre era así.

Alice rechazó el ofrecimiento de ir a dar un paseo, aunque enseguida lo tranquilizó al sonrojarse antes de volverse para dar órdenes al servicio.

Jasper fue hacia la cocina. Puede que no la hubiera podido apartar del trabajo, pero cuando una mujer se sonroja por una sola mirada es que no le resultas del todo indiferente. Cogió un panecillo caliente de una bandeja que la señora McCleod acababa de sacar del horno y se dirigió hacia la puerta de atrás, cambiándose el panecillo de mano para enfriarlo. El día era perfecto y soleado, ideal para ir a dar un paseo. Se fue hacia el establo silbando a buscar la mochila de investigador.

Saludó a Griffin y al poni y fue a buscar la mochila, que estaba en una esquina. Cuando la

levantó, el fuerte y acre olor a orina lo invadió. Y entonces vio la mancha húmeda en la esquina.

Se quedó mirando la mochila estropeada y entonces oyó un gimoteo y se dio la vuelta. El

cachorro estaba sentado detrás de él, con la lengua fuera y moviendo la cola.

—Maldición. —De todos los rincones del establo, el patio, el mundo entero... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había tenido que mearse encima de su mochila?

—¡_Meón_! —Oyó la voz de Charlotte que llamaba al animal desde fuera del establo.

Jasper siguió al perro con la apestosa mochila alejada de su cuerpo.

Charlotte estaba fuera y cogió al animal en brazos. Miró a Jasper con una cara de extrañeza cuando lo vio salir del establo.

Él le enseñó la mochila.

—¿Sabías que había hecho esto?

La mirada de confusión le dio a entender la respuesta antes de que la niña dijera algo.

—¿Qué ha...? ¡Oh! —Arrugó la nariz cuando la peste le llegó hasta donde estaba.

Jasper suspiró.

—Ya no sirve para nada, Charlotte.

La pequeña cara de la niña adquirió una expresión de rebeldía.

—Sólo es un cachorro.

Jasper intentó controlar su exasperación.

—Por eso se supone que tienes que vigilarlo.

—Pero si lo estaba...

—Obviamente, no lo estabas vigilando porque si no mi mochila no estaría totalmente orinada. —Se apoyó las manos en las caderas y la miró, sin estar seguro de lo que tenía que hacer—. Ve a buscar un cepillo y jabón y quiero que me la laves.

—¡Pero si apesta!

—¡Porque no estabas cumpliendo con tu obligación! —Al final, la rabia pudo más que el sentido común—. Si no puedes cuidar de él, buscaré a alguien que lo haga. O simplemente se lo devolveré al granjero a quien se lo compré.

Charlotte se levantó y pegó al animal contra su pecho, con la cara colorada.

—¡No puede!

—Sí que puedo.

—¡No es suyo!

Jasper apretó los dientes y dijo:

—Sí que lo es.

Por un momento, Charlotte sólo farfulló. Pero luego gritó:

—¡Le odio! —Y se marchó corriendo.

Jasper se quedó mirando la mochila manchada. La sacudió con rabia y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con el ojo cerrado. ¿Qué clase de idiota perdía los nervios con una niña? No había querido gritarle pero, maldita sea, hacía muchos años que tenía aquella mochila. Había sobrevivido toda su aventura por las Colonias, incluso su captura por parte de los indios en Spinner's Falls y el viaje de regreso a casa. Charlotte tendría que haber estado vigilando al perro.

Aunque daba igual. Sólo era una mochila. No debería haber gritado a Charlotte ni lanzar amenazas contra el perro que no iba a cumplir. Suspiró. Tendría que acordarse de disculparse con la niña, aunque dejándole claro que tendría que vigilar al perro más de cerca. Aquella idea le provocó dolor de cabeza. Y, en lugar de ir a dar un paseo, se dirigió hacia la torre para trabajar. Mientras subía las escaleras se preguntó por qué era tan difícil entender a las mujeres, grandes o pequeñas.

Le había gritado.

Charlotte corrió, intentando contener las lágrimas, con _Meón _en los brazos. Creía que a sir Jasper le caía bien. Y había empezado a creer que él también le caía bien. Pero ahora estaba enfadado con ella. Mientras le gritaba, tenía la expresión severa y la frente arrugada con un gesto muy feo. Y lo peor era que había sido culpa suya. Sir Jasper tenía razón. No estaba vigilando a _Meón_. Lo había dejado entrar en el establo mientras ella se entretenía mirando el escarabajo que se había encontrado en el suelo. Sin embargo, saber que se había equivocado sólo lo empeoraba todo.

Detestaba equivocarse. Detestaba admitir sus errores y tener que disculparse. Se encogía por dentro, como un gusano. Y cómo odiaba esa sensación, porque sabía que él tenía razón, por eso le había gritado de aquella manera.

Bajó corriendo la colina que había detrás del castillo, hacia el río y el bosquecillo donde habían enterrado a _Lady Grey _y no se dio cuenta de su error hasta que prácticamente oyó el agua del río.

Peter estaba allí, agachado y tirando ramas al remolino de agua. Charlotte se detuvo en seco, jadeando y sudada, y se planteó dar media vuelta y volver al castillo, pero Peter ya la había visto.

—¡Eh! —gritó su hermano—. Ahora me toca a mí jugar con _Meón_.

—No —dijo Charlotte, a pesar de que ella lo había tenido toda la mañana.

—¡Sí, me toca! —Peter se levantó y avanzó hacia ella, pero cuando le vio la cara se detuvo—. ¿Estás llorando?

—¡No!

—Porque parece que estés llorando —insistió Peter—. ¿Te has caído o...?

—¡No estoy llorando! —exclamó Charlotte y se fue corriendo hacia el bosque.

Estaba oscuro y, por un momento, no vio nada. Notó que una rama la golpeaba en el hombro y tropezó con una raíz, aunque mantuvo el equilibrio. No quería hablar con Peter ni escuchar sus estúpidas preguntas. No quería hablar con nadie. Ojalá todo el mundo la dejara...

Chocó contra algo sólido y se quedó sin aire en los pulmones. Si unas manos grandes no la

hubieran agarrado, habría caído. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con una pesadilla.

El señor Wiggins estaba agachado y tan cerca de ella que pudo oler su apestoso aliento.

—¡Bu!

Ella retrocedió, humillada por haber dejado que la asustara, pero es que la había asustado. Y entonces miró detrás de él y abrió los ojos, muy sorprendida. A menos de un metro estaba el duque de Lister, observándolos con gesto inexpresivo.

Jasper dobló la carta para Edward con mucho cuidado. Teniendo en cuenta el funcionamiento de los carruajes de correos de esa zona, era probable que llegara él antes que la carta, pero le había parecido una buena idea alertar a Edward de todos modos. Estaba decidido. Dejaría el castillo Graves unos días, haría el viaje hasta Londres y hablaría con Etienne cuando su barco amarrara en el puerto. Estaría fuera unos quince días, pero Alice podría hacerse cargo del castillo en su ausencia.

Odiaba viajar, y cruzarse con estúpidos que se lo quedaban mirando, pero tenía que saber la verdad sobre Spinner's Falls y era motivo suficiente para hacer frente a las incomodidades.

Estaba cerrando la carta con cera de sellar cuando oyó pasos en las escaleras de la torre. Al principio, pensó que sería la llamada para bajar a comer, pero los pasos iban muy deprisa. Quien quiera que subiera, lo hacía corriendo.

En consecuencia, se estaba levantando de la silla con una vaga sensación de alarma cuando Alice entró en su despacho. Llevaba el pelo suelto, los ojos azules estaban muy abiertos y tenía las mejillas pálidas. Intentó decir algo, pero sólo pudo jadear, con la mano en la cintura.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él, directamente.

—Los niños.

—¿Se han hecho daño? —Pasó por su lado, en dirección a la puerta, con visiones de pequeños cuerpos ahogados, quemados o rotos, pero ella lo agarró por el brazo con una fuerza sorprendente.

—No están.

Él se detuvo y la miró a los ojos.

—¿No están?

—No los encuentro por ningún lado —dijo ella—. Los he buscado por todas partes: el establo, la cocina, la biblioteca, el comedor y el salón. Los criados han estado buscando por todo el castillo durante una hora, y no los hemos podido encontrar.

Jasper recordó las palabras que le había gritado a Charlotte y lo invadió la culpa.

—Esta mañana, Charlotte y yo hemos discutido. Seguramente, estará escondida con su hermano y el perro. Si...

—¡No! —Le sacudió el brazo—. No. El perro entró en la cocina solo hará unas dos horas. Al

principio, pensé que a los niños se les había olvidado y estaba enfadada con ellos. Fui a buscarlos para reñirles, pero no los encontré. ¡Oh, Jasper! —Se le quebró la voz—. Iba a reñir a Charlotte porque es la responsable. Estaba pensando en las palabras horribles que le diría, ¡y ahora no la encuentro!

Su angustia le provocó que quisiera derribar paredes. Si Charlotte estaba escondida, tendría que castigarla por el dolor que le había causado a su madre, aunque eso supusiera destruir cualquier relación que pudiera tener con la niña. Ahora mismo, sin embargo, tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera, para terminar con el dolor de Alice.

—¿Cuándo viste a Charlotte y a Peter por última vez? ¿Hace cuánto?

Jasper se había vuelto hacia la puerta, dispuesto a bajar y a dirigir él mismo la búsqueda de los niños, cuando apareció una doncella, jadeando después de haber subido corriendo las escaleras.

—¡Oh, señor! —jadeó—. Oh, señora Halifax. Sus hijos...

—¿Los habéis encontrado? —Preguntó Alice—. ¿Dónde están, Meg? ¿Habéis encontrado a mis pequeños?

—No, señor. Lo siento, señora, pero no los hemos podido encontrar.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Jasper, despacio.

—Tom dice que recuerda haber visto al señor Wiggins en el pueblo anoche.

Jasper hizo una mueca.

—Creía que se había marchado de esta zona.

—Es lo que todos creíamos, señor —dijo Meg—. Por eso a Tom le sorprendió tanto verlo,

aunque ha sido un burro y no lo ha dicho hasta ahora.

—Iremos a Glenlargo —dijo Jasper—. Seguro que Wiggins estará por algún sitio.

No mencionó que si Wiggins se había ido en otra dirección, tenían muy pocas posibilidades de encontrarlo. La idea de que su antiguo criado tuviera a los niños le heló la sangre de la columna. ¿Y si estaba decidido a perpetrar algún tipo de venganza?

Jasper se fue hasta una cajonera y abrió el cajón de abajo del todo.

—Dile a Tom y a los demás lacayos que vendrán conmigo. —Encontró lo que estaba buscando, un par de pistolas, y se volvió hacia la puerta.

Meg vio las pistolas.

—Tom dice que no estaba solo.

Jasper se detuvo.

—¿Qué?

—Tom dice que vio al señor Wiggins hablando con otro señor. Un señor muy alto y muy bien vestido, con un bastón de ébano con el mango...

Alice contuvo la respiración y Jasper vio que su cara había adquirido un tono verdoso.

—... dorado. Tom dice que no llevaba peluca. Era bastante calvo. —Meg terminó y se quedó mirando a Alice—. ¿Señora?

Alice se tambaleó y Jasper le colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros para que no cayera.

—Ve abajo, Meg, y di a los hombres que se preparen.

—Sí, señor. —La chica hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Jasper cerró la puerta del despacho y se volvió hacia Alice.

—¿Quién es?

—Yo... Yo...

—Alice. —La tomó por los hombros con suavidad—. He visto tu cara. Conoces al hombre que Tom vio anoche. Ahora mismo, no tenemos ni idea de hacia dónde se han podido llevar a los niños Wiggins y su cómplice. Si tienes alguna idea de dónde pueden haber ido, tienes que decírmelo.

—A Londres.

Jasper parpadeó. No esperaba una respuesta tan concreta.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí. —Ella asintió. Había recuperado un poco de color en la cara, aunque ahora su expresión era de fatalidad resignada. Jasper notó un nudo incómodo en el estómago.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Alice, ¿quién es el otro hombre?

—Su padre. James —Alice lo miró, con los ojos acongojados—. El duque de Lister.


	13. El pasado de una Cortesana

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**Capítulo 13 El pasado de una cortesana**

_El Sincero escondió el caballo que había comprado fuera de los muros del castillo._

_Vigiló al monstruo todo el día. Por la noche, como siempre, llegó el brujo y, como_

_siempre, El Sincero respondió su pregunta y se marchó. Sin embargo, en lugar de ir_

_hacia el interior del castillo, el soldado se escondió detrás de la jaula de las golondrinas._

_Observó y esperó pacientemente hasta que salió la luna y entonces corrió hacia el_

_brujo. El brujo se volvió, sorprendido, y El Sincero le sopló el polvo en la cara._

_Inmediatamente, el brujo se transformó en un murciélago marrón y salió volando,_

_dejando tras él la túnica y el anillo. El Sincero recogió el anillo y se lo ofreció a la_

_princesa a través de los barrotes de la jaula._

_Ella miró el anillo y luego a El Sincero, atónita._

—_¿No me pedirás nada a cambio del anillo? ¿La fortuna de mi padre o mi mano en_

_matrimonio? Muchos hombres lo harían en tu lugar._

_El Sincero meneó la cabeza._

—_Sólo quiero que estés a salvo, señora..._

_De El Sincero_

Jasper se quedó mirando a Alice como si el suelo hubiera temblado bajo sus pies.

—¿El padre de los niños es un duque?

—Sí.

—Explícate.

Ella lo miró con aquellos ojos azules teñidos de tragedia y dijo:

—Era la amante del duque de Lister.

Él ladeó la cabeza para poder verla mejor con su único ojo.

—¿Existió alguna vez un señor Halifax?

—No.

—Nunca has estado casada.

Era una afirmación, pero ella respondió de todos modos:

—No.

—¡Jesús! —Un maldito duque. Jasper notaba una tensión en el pecho, como si fuera víctima de un gigante y terrible torno. Bajó la mirada hasta sus manos y casi se sorprendió al ver que todavía sostenía las pistolas. Se acercó al mueble y volvió a guardarlas en el cajón de donde las había sacado.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella, tras él.

Jasper cerró el cajón y se volvió a sentar en su mesa. Alineó los papeles que tenía delante con mucho cuidado. Pronto tendría que ponerse a trabajar otra vez.

—Creía que era obvio. Guardo las pistolas y renuncio a la persecución.

—¡No! —Ella cruzó la habitación y golpeó la mesa con las manos—. No puedes dejarlo ahora. Se irá a Londres. Si le seguimos, podemos...

—¿Podemos qué? —Gracias a Dios, la rabia estaba sustituyendo a la tensión del pecho—. Quizá te gustaría que me batiera en duelo con el duque de Lister por ti, ¿verdad?

Ella retrocedió ante el sarcasmo de su voz.

—No, yo...

La interrumpió, echando fuego por las muelas.

—¿O pretendes que llame a su puerta y le pida que me devuelva a los niños? Estoy seguro de que hará una reverencia, se disculpará y me los entregará sin rechistar. No debe de quererlos demasiado si ha viajado hasta Escocia, nada menos, para recuperarlos.

—No lo entiendes. Yo...

Jasper se levantó, cerró los puños y los apoyó encima de la mesa. Se inclinó hacia ella.

—¿Qué no entiendo? ¿Que te prostituiste? ¿Que, a juzgar por las edades de tus hijos, vendiste tus servicios durante años? ¿Que diste a luz a esas dos dulces criaturas y los convertiste en bastardos en el mismo instante en que respiraron por primera vez? ¿Que Lister es su padre biológico y que, por lo tanto, tiene todo el derecho ante Dios y ante los hombres a quedárselos el tiempo que quiera? Dime, ¿qué no entiendo?

—¡Estás siendo un hipócrita!

La miró fijamente.

—¿Qué?

—Te has acostado conmigo...

—¡No! —Se acercó a ella un poco más, enfurecido y casi fuera de sí—. No compares lo que ha habido entre nosotros a tu vida con Lister. Yo nunca te he pagado por tu cuerpo. Nunca te he dejado embarazada de bastardos.

Ella apartó la mirada.

Él irguió la espalda e intentó controlarse.

—Maldita sea, Alice. ¿En qué estabas pensando al tener no uno, sino dos hijos con él? Has

arruinado su vida. No es tan grave en el caso de Peter, pero Charlotte... Cualquier hombre interesado en ella sabrá que es una bastarda. Afecta a con quién y cómo quiera casarse. ¿Compensaba arruinar el futuro de tus hijos por el dinero de Lister?

—¿Acaso crees que no sé lo que he hecho? —suspiró ella—. ¿Por qué crees que me marché?

—No lo sé. —Jasper meneó la cabeza con insistencia y miró al techo—. ¿Importa?

—Sí. —Respiró hondo—. No los quiere. Nunca los ha querido.

Jasper la miró fijamente unos segundos, con la boca torcida, y entonces se empujó contra la mesa, se echó hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

—¿Y crees que eso importa ahora? ¿Irás ante un juez y le dirás que tu amor es más verdadero que el suyo? Quizá deba recordarte, querida, que te prostituiste con él. ¿A quién te parece que creerá una persona con dos dedos de frente, a un duque del reino a una vulgar puta?

—No soy una puta —susurró ella con la voz temblorosa—. Nunca he sido una vulgar puta. Lister me mantenía, sí, pero no era lo que piensas.

Una parte de Jasper se quebraba ante el dolor que le estaba infligiendo a Alice, pero al

parecer, no podía detenerse. Además, otra parte de él quería infligirle ese dolor. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso a sus hijos?

Apoyó una cadera en la mesa y se cruzó de brazos, con la cabeza ladeada otra vez.

—Entonces, explícame cómo puedes ser su amante sin ser una puta.

Ella juntó las manos como una niña pequeña que está recitando un texto.

—Cuando conocí a Lister era joven... muy joven.

—¿Cuántos años tenías? —le espetó él.

—Diecisiete.

Aquello lo tranquilizó un poco. Con diecisiete años era todavía una niña. Tensó los labios antes de agitar la mandíbula.

—Continúa.

—Mi padre es médico, uno muy querido y respetado. Vivíamos en Greenwich, en una casa con jardín. Cuando era joven, algunas veces lo acompañaba en sus visitas.

Jasper la miró fijamente. Lo que estaba describiendo era una clase más baja de donde él se imaginaba que provenía. Su padre era médico, cierto, pero trabajaba para ganarse la vida. Ni siquiera pertenecían a la alta burguesía. Alice estaba varios escaños sociales por debajo de un duque.

—¿Vivías sola con tu padre?

—No. —Bajó la mirada—. Tengo tres hermanas y un hermano. Y con... mi madre. Yo era la

segunda chica.

Jasper asintió para que continuara.

Alice se estaba retorciendo los dedos con tanta fuerza que Jasper veía cómo se clavaba las

uñas contra la piel.

—Una de las pacientes de mi padre era la duquesa viuda de Lister. En aquella época, vivía con el duque. Era una señora mayor con muchas dolencias, y papá iba a verla cada semana, a veces varias veces a la semana. Yo solía acompañarlo y, un día, conocí a James.

Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio. La habitación estaba en silencio; esta vez, Jasper no la

interrumpió. Al final, abrió los ojos y sonrió con la boca torcida, con dulzura.

—El duque de Lister es un hombre alto. Tom tenía razón. Alto e imponente. Parece realmente un duque. Yo estaba esperando en una salita a que papá terminara la visita y él entró. Creo que buscaba algo; un documento, diría yo, aunque ya no me acuerdo. Al principio, no me vio y yo me quedé boquiabierta. La duquesa viuda era una señora mayor que intimidaba, pero ese era su hijo, el duque. Al final, me miró y yo me levanté e hice una reverencia. Estaba tan nerviosa que creí que iba a tropezar con mis propios pies. Pero no lo hice.

Frunció el ceño y se miró las manos.

—Quizás hubiera sido mejor que lo hiciera.

Jasper habló con la voz calmada.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Fue muy amable —dijo ella, simplemente—. Se acercó y habló conmigo un poco, incluso me sonrió. En aquel momento, pensé que se estaba compadeciendo de una chica nerviosa, pero por supuesto, era algo más que eso incluso entonces. Más adelante, admitió abiertamente que me quiso como amante desde el primer día.

—¿Y tú te lanzaste a sus brazos sin más? —preguntó él, con cinismo.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

—Fue algo más complicado que eso. Nuestra primera conversación fue muy breve. Papá bajó enseguida de los aposentos de la duquesa viuda y nos fuimos a casa. Me pasé el camino hablando de su excelencia, pero creo que habría terminado olvidándolo si no lo hubiera vuelto a ver en nuestra siguiente visita a su casa. Me pareció una extraña coincidencia volver a coincidir con él cuando, durante casi un año que llevaba acompañando a papá a esa casa, no lo había visto nunca. Lister lo había preparado todo, por supuesto. Se aseguró de entrar en el salón donde estaba justo después de que mi padre subiera a ver a la duquesa. Se sentó y habló conmigo, pidió té y galletas.

Flirteó, aunque yo era demasiado boba para darme cuenta.

Se acercó a uno de los aparadores del despacho y observó su contenido, dándole la espalda a Jasper. Él se preguntó si se estaba escondiendo.

—Hubo varios encuentros más y, entre visita y visita, me enviaba cartas secretas y pequeños regalos: un relicario con joyas incrustadas, guantes bordados. No era tonta. Sabía que se suponía que no debía aceptar esos regalos, que no debía estar a solas con un hombre, pero... es que no podía evitarlo. Me enamoré de él.

Dudó unos segundos, pero él se quedó mirando esa espalda arqueada. Incluso en ese momento la deseaba; quizás era algo más que deseo.

—Y entonces, una tarde, hicimos algo más que hablar —dijo ella, mirando hacia el aparador de cristal. Jasper veía su reflejo, fantasmagórico, y parecía lejana y fría, aunque empezaba a darse cuenta de que la apariencia que proyectaba podía no ser real—. Hicimos el amor y, después, supe que no podía volver a casa con papá. Mi mundo, mi vida, habían cambiado por completo. Sabía que Lister estaba casado, que tenía hijos quizás un poco más jóvenes que yo pero, en cierto modo, eso sólo alimentaba mis fantasías románticas. No hablaba de su mujer con frecuencia y, cuando lo hacía, la describía como una mujer fría. Decía que hacía años que no lo dejaba acostarse con ella.

Nunca podríamos estar juntos como marido y mujer, pero podría estar con él como su amante. Lo quería. Quería estar con él para siempre.

—Te sedujo. —Jasper sabía que hablaba con una voz fría y con una rabia contenida. ¿Cómo había podido? ¿Cómo había podido Lister? Seducir a una chica joven protegida era una canallada incluso para el más depravado de los mujeriegos.

—Sí. —Se volvió hacia él, con la espalda recta y la barbilla alta—. Supongo que lo hizo, aunque yo también me dejé seducir. Lo quería con todo el fervor de una chica joven y romántica. Nunca lo conocí realmente. Me enamoré de lo que creía que era.

Jasper no quería escuchar eso. Se separó de la mesa.

—Fueran cuales fuesen tus motivos a los diecisiete años, ahora eso no cambia nada. Lister es el padre de tus hijos. Y los tiene en su poder. No veo que tú o yo podamos hacer algo.

—Puedo intentar recuperarlos —dijo ella—. No los quiere; nunca ha pasado más de quince minutos seguidos con ellos.

Él entrecerró el ojo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué se los ha llevado?

—Porque los considera suyos —explicó ella, que no escondió el tono amargo de su voz—. No le importan como seres humanos, sólo como cosas que cree que son suyas. Y porque quiere hacerme daño.

Jasper frunció el ceño.

—¿Les hará daño?

Ella lo miró con honestidad.

—No lo sé. Para él, no son más que un perro o un caballo. ¿Sabes de algún hombre que pegue a sus caballos?

—Maldición. —Cerró el ojo un segundo, pero no tenía otra opción. Volvió a abrir el cajón y sacó las pistolas—. Prepara una maleta. Quiero que estés lista en diez minutos. Nos vamos a Londres.

No le hablaba. Alice se balanceó cuando el carruaje que Jasper había alquilado en Glenlargo, pasó por encima de un surco en el camino. Había aceptado acompañarla, ayudarla a encontrar y rescatar a los niños, pero era obvio que no quería saber nada más de ella. Suspiró. ¿Qué esperaba?

Alice miró por la pequeña y sucia ventana del carruaje y se preguntó dónde estarían ahora

Charlotte y Peter. Seguro que estarían asustados. Aunque Lister fuera su padre, no lo conocían demasiado bien y, además, era un hombre muy frío. Peter estaría inmóvil del miedo o subiéndose por las paredes del carruaje a causa de los nervios. Esperaba que no fuera lo segundo, porque dudaba que Lister pudiera soportar a Peter en estado de excitación. En cambio, Charlotte seguro que estaba observando y preocupada. Ojalá no estuviera hablando demasiado, porque a veces tenía una lengua muy afilada.

Aunque... Lister era un duque. Naturalmente, no se encargaría él de los niños. Quizás había pensado en eso y había traído a una niñera para que los cuidara después de llevárselos.

Quizá fuera una mujer mayor y cariñosa, alguien que supiera manejar los momentos de nervios de Peter y el carácter serio de Charlotte. Alice cerró los ojos. Sabía que era inútil pensar en eso, pero por favor, Señor, que hubiera una niñera cariñosa para mantener a los niños lejos de su padre y su temperamento. Si...

—¿Y tu familia?

Abrió los ojos ante la pregunta de Jasper.

—¿Qué?

La estaba mirando desde el otro lado del carruaje con el ceño fruncido.

—Intento pensar en posibles aliados que nos ayuden a luchar contra Lister. ¿Qué me dices de tu familia?

—No creo. —Él se la quedó mirando, así que Alice se explicó a regañadientes—. Hace años que no hablo con ellos.

—Si hace años que no hablas con ellos, ¿cómo sabes que no nos ayudarán?

—Cuando me fui con el duque, me dejaron muy claro que había dejado de pertenecer a la

familia Carter.

Él arqueó las cejas.

—¿Carter?

Ella notó que se sonrojaba ligeramente.

—Es mi auténtico nombre: Alice Charlotte Carter, pero no podía utilizarlo cuando me convertí en la amante de Lister. Y adopté el apellido Brandon.

Él la seguía mirando.

Al final, Alice preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa?

Él meneó la cabeza.

—Estaba pensando que incluso tu nombre, señora Halifax, era una mentira.

—Lo siento. Intentaba esconderme de Lister, y...

—Ya lo sé. —Agitó la mano para silenciar su disculpa—. Incluso lo entiendo. Pero eso no impide que me pregunte si algo de lo que sé de ti es cierto.

Ella parpadeó y se sintió herida.

—Pero es que...

—¿Y tu madre?

Ella suspiró. Estaba claro que no quería hablar de lo que había entre ellos dos.

—La última vez que hablé con mi madre, dijo que se avergonzaba de mí y que había arruinado a la familia. Y no la culpo. Cuando me fui con el duque, tenía tres hermanas casaderas.

—¿Y tu padre?

Alice deslizó la mirada hasta las manos que tenía en el regazo. Se produjo un silencio antes de que Jasper volviera a hablar, aunque esta vez su voz era más suave.

—Lo acompañabas en las visitas a los pacientes. Seguro que os llevabais muy bien.

Ella le sonrió.

—Nunca pidió a los demás que lo acompañaran, sólo a mí. Margaret era la mayor, pero decía que visitar pacientes era aburrido y, a veces, incluso desagradable, y creo que mis otras dos hermanas pensaban lo mismo. Timothy era el único chico, pero también el más joven, y todavía iba al colegio.

—¿Ese era el único motivo por el cual te lo pidió a ti? —preguntó él, con la voz calmada—.

¿Porque eras la única interesada?

—No, no era el único motivo.

Ahora estaban cruzando un pequeño pueblo, con las casas de piedra viejas y antiguas. Quizás hacía siglos que estaban así, inamovibles, ajenas al mundo exterior.

Alice miró el pueblo y dijo:

—Me quería. Nos quería a todos, pero yo era especial. Me llevaba a las visitas y me hablaba de cada paciente: los síntomas, el diagnóstico, el tratamiento y si mejoraban o no. Y a veces, si volvíamos tarde a casa, me explicaba historias. Nunca le oí explicar historias a los demás, pero cuando el sol empezaba a brillar por el ocaso me explicaba historias de dioses y hadas.

El carruaje pasó por delante de la última casa y Alice vio a una mujer cortando flores en el

jardín.

Con suavidad, dijo:

—Su favorita era la de Helena de Troya, aunque a mí no me gustaba demasiado porque tenía un final triste. Me tomaba el pelo y me decía que algún día sería tan bonita como Helena de Troya, pero que debía de tener cuidado porque la belleza no siempre era un regalo. A veces, conllevaba dolor. Nunca lo había vuelto a pensar, aunque tenía razón.

—¿Y por qué no le pides ayuda? —preguntó Jasper.

Ella lo miró y recordó a su padre con la peluca canosa por los hombros, con sus ojos azules

riéndose mientras le hablaba de Helena de Troya, y entonces recordó la última vez que lo vio.

—Porque, la última vez que hablé con mi madre, cuando me llamó puta y me dijo que ya no formaba parte de esa familia, mi padre también estaba delante. Y no dijo nada. Sólo apartó la cara.

Era culpa suya, pensó Charlotte mientras observaba al señor Wiggins roncar en un rincón del carruaje del duque. Debería haberle dicho a mamá que el señor Wiggins sabía que eran hijos del duque, que Peter le había gritado su secreto a ese hombre asqueroso un día. No podía culpar a Peter. Era demasiado pequeño para darse cuenta de por qué no podían decirlo. Estaba acurrucado contra ella, con el pelo sudado y pegado a la frente después de haber llorado mucho.

El duque dijo que no podía soportar tanto llanto y, en el último hostal donde habían parado, había alquilado un caballo y montaba junto al carruaje.

Charlotte acarició el pelo de Peter, y él emitió un sonido muy curioso y se pegó más a ella en sueños. Tampoco se le podía culpar por llorar. Sólo tenía cinco años y echaba mucho de menos a mamá. No lo decía, pero Charlotte sabía que se estaba preguntando si algún día volverían a ver a su madre. Cuando el duque salió del carruaje, el señor Wiggins le gritó que dejara de llorar. Charlotte tenía miedo de que se levantara y le pegara, pero por suerte, para entonces Peter ya estaba muy cansado y se quedó dormido enseguida.

Charlotte estaba mirando por la ventana. Fuera, las colinas verdes estaban llenas de manchas blancas, ovejas aquí y allí, como si las hubiera colocado una mano gigante. Quizá no volvieran a ver a mamá. El duque no les había dicho gran cosa, aparte de exigirle a Peter que dejara de llorar. Sin embargo, había oído cómo decía al señor Wiggins y al cochero que volvían a Londres. ¿Se los llevaría con él a su casa?

Charlotte arrugó la nariz. No, eran bastardos. Los bastardos se tenían que esconder, no vivían con sus padres. De modo que los escondería en algún sitio. A mamá le costaría mucho encontrarlos.

Aunque quizá sir Jasper la ayudaría. Aunque no hubiera vigilado a _Meón _y le hubiera destrozado la mochila, ayudaría a mamá a encontrarlos, ¿no? sir Jasper era alto y fuerte, y ella creía que sería bueno encontrando cosas, incluso a niños escondidos.

Ahora lamentaba mucho no haber vigilado mejor a _Meón_. Dobló los labios hacia abajo, arrugó la frente y soltó un sollozo antes de poder reprimirlo. «¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida!» Se frotó la cara con rabia. Llorar no solucionaría nada. Sólo haría que el señor Wiggins se riera de ella si la veía. Aquello debería haber hecho que controlara las lágrimas, pero no podía detenerlas. Le resbalaban por la cara aunque no quisiera y sólo podía sofocar el ruido en la falda, con la esperanza de que el señor Wiggins no se despertara. Y una parte de ella sabía por qué lloraba, incluso mientras se secaba la cara con las manos.

Era culpa suya. Todo. Cuando mamá se los había llevado de Londres, habían emprendido aquel horrible viaje hacia el norte y había visto por primera vez el castillo de sir Jasper, deseó que el duque fuera a buscarlos y se los llevara.

Y ahora su deseo se había hecho realidad.

El problema de viajar juntos no fue evidente hasta que se detuvieron en un hostal de pueblo a pasar la noche. Un hombre y una mujer viajando solos nada más podía deberse a tres motivos: un hombre y su mujer, un hombre y un familiar, o un hombre y su amante. En cualquier caso, su relación era más parecida al último caso. Frunció el ceño. No le gustaba compararse con Lister pero, en cierto modo, ¿no había usado a Alice igual que él? Nunca se había planteado el matrimonio. Quizás era tan canalla como el duque.

Miró a Alice. Estaba mirando por la ventana del carruaje con expresión de preocupación

mientras los mozos de cuadra se encargaban de los caballos. Todavía no había recuperado el color de la cara, después del susto de la mañana. Y aquello le hizo tomar una decisión.

—Compartiremos habitación —dijo él.

Ella lo miró, distraída.

—¿Qué?

—No es seguro que estés en una habitación sola.

Ella lo miró con recelo.

—Es una pensión de pueblo pequeña. Y parece perfectamente respetable.

Él notó cómo se estaba sonrojando un poco y, como consecuencia, habló con un tono brusco.

—Bobadas. Nos presentaremos como el señor y la señora Withlock y dormiremos en la misma habitación.

Y dio por terminada la discusión saliendo del carruaje antes de que ella pudiera protestar. El hostal parecía respetable. Frente a la puerta principal, que estaba ennegrecida por el paso de los años, había una hilera de hombres mayores sentados. Había bastantes mozos paseando y charlando y, en una esquina del patio, había un niño con el pelo castaño revuelto que estaba jugando con un gato. Jasper notó una punzada de dolor en el corazón. No se parecía a Peter, pero tenía su edad.

«¡Señor, que lo niños estén bien!»

Se volvió hacia el carruaje para ayudar a Alice a bajar y se colocó entre ella y el niño, para que no lo viera.

—Entremos y miraré si podemos alquilar una habitación.

—Gracias —respondió ella, sin aliento.

Él le ofreció el brazo como buen marido y el momento de duda antes de que ella depositara sus dedos en su manga fue tan pequeño que, seguramente, sólo lo vio él. Sin embargo, lo vio y se dio cuenta. Cubrió su mano enguantada con la suya y la acompañó hasta el interior de la pensión.

Resulta que sí que había una pequeña habitación, muy pequeña, libre, en la parte trasera. Se sentaron en la mesa rústica del comedor junto a la diminuta chimenea y, al poco rato, les llevaron un plato caliente de cordero y col.

—¿Estás segura de que Lister volverá a Londres? —preguntó Jasper mientras cortaba la carne.

Aquello había empezado a preocuparle hacía una media hora; quizás estaban persiguiendo humo porque Lister puede que tuviera otro destino en mente.

—Tiene una casa de campo; bueno, en realidad, son varias —murmuró Alice. Estaba

jugueteando con la comida del plato, aunque no había probado bocado—. Pero casi siempre está en Londres. Dice que no le gusta el campo. Supongo que igual decide esconder a los niños en otro sitio pero, si ha venido personalmente a buscarlos, creo que primero querrá volver a Londres.

Jasper asintió.

—Tu razonamiento es lógico. ¿Y sabes dónde puede llevarlos una vez en Londres?

Ella se encogió de hombros, con un aspecto cansado y deprimido.

—Podría llevarlos a cualquier sitio. Tiene su casa, claro; una enorme mansión en Grosvenor Square, pero posee otras propiedades.

A Jasper le vino una idea muy desagradable a la cabeza. Abrió un panecillo con cuidado y, con el ojo concentrado en la comida, preguntó:

—¿Dónde te tenía a ti?

Ella se quedó en silencio un momento. Él untó el panecillo con mantequilla sin levantar la

mirada. Al final, Alice dijo:

—Me dio una casa donde vivir. Estaba en una pequeña plaza, un lugar bastante bonito. Tenía un servicio que se encargaba de la casa y de servirme.

—La vida de amante de un duque suena muy elegante. No sé si entiendo por qué lo dejaste. — Levantó la mirada mientras iba comiendo el pan.

Ella se sonrojó, aunque los ojos le brillaron con rabia.

—¿No lo entiendes? No creo que entiendas muchas cosas sobre mí, pero intentaré explicártelo. Había sido su juguete durante catorce años. Le había dado dos hijos. Y no me quería. Creo que nunca me quiso. Ni todas las joyas del mundo, ni el servicio, la casa y todos los vestidos preciosos compensaban el hecho de que había dejado que me usara un hombre a quien le daba igual yo o mis hijos. Al final, decidí que yo valía más que eso.

Se levantó de la mesa y salió por la puerta y, por suerte, no dio un portazo.

Jasper se planteó seguirla de inmediato, pero un instinto masculino innato le dijo que era más seguro esperar un poco. Se terminó la cena más contento que cuando empezó. Saber que Alice ya no quería a Lister, si es que algún día lo había querido, era un bálsamo para su alma. Recogió el plato que Alice había dejado intacto y subió a la habitación que había reservado.

Llamó a la puerta con suavidad, casi con la esperanza de que Alice no le respondiera porque, al fin y al cabo, estaba furiosa con él, pero se abrió en un instante. Él la empujó, entró en la habitación y la cerró y echó el pestillo. Ella había cruzado la habitación después de dejarlo entrar y ahora estaba frente a la puntiaguda ventana, de espaldas a la puerta, con el camisón y un chal por encima.

—No has probado la cena —dijo él.

Ella encogió un elegante hombro.

—El viaje hasta Londres es largo —añadió con dulzura—, y necesitarás todas tus fuerzas. Come algo.

—Quizás encontremos a Lister antes de llegar a Londres.

Jasper observó aquella esbelta y fuerte espalda y el cansancio que había ignorado durante

todo el día lo abatió.

—Nos lleva ventaja. No es probable que nos lo encontremos antes.

Ella suspiró y se volvió y, por un momento, a Jasper le pareció ver que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Pero entonces ella bajó la cabeza y ya no le veía los ojos. Tomó el plato de comida de sus manos, aunque luego no parecía saber qué hacer con él.

—Siéntate aquí —le dijo, señalando una silla que había delante del fuego.

Ella se sentó.

—No tengo hambre. —Parecía una niña pequeña.

Él se agachó frente a ella y empezó a cortar la carne.

—El cordero está bastante bueno. Toma un bocado. —Pinchó un trozo con el tenedor.

Ella lo miró mientras aceptaba el trozo de carne que le ofrecía. Tenía los ojos húmedos;

campánulas que habían caído al río.

—Los recuperaremos —dijo Jasper, con suavidad. Volvió a pinchar otro trozo de comida—. Encontraré a Lister y a los niños y los recuperaremos, sanos y salvos. Te lo prometo.

Ella asintió y él le dio casi todo el plato de comida con mucho mimo hasta que ella dijo que ya no podía más. Después, Alice se metió en la cama individual y él se quitó los pantalones y apagó las velas. Cuando se metió en la cama, ella le estaba dando la espalda, inmóvil y sola. Él se quedó mirando el oscuro techo y escuchando la respiración de Alice, consciente de que estaba excitado y duro como una piedra. Se quedaron así una media hora hasta que ella aceleró la respiración y Jasper se dio cuenta de que volvía a llorar. Y entonces, sin decir nada, se volvió hacia ella y abrazó su cuerpo tenso. Ella se estremeció, con los sollozos amortiguados en la almohada, y él la abrazó.

Al cabo de un rato, el cuerpo de Alice perdió la rigidez. Se calmó, se relajó y dejó de llorar.

Sin embargo, él seguía despierto, erecto y excitado.


	14. Moviendo el avispero

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**Capítulo 14 Moviendo el avispero**

_La princesa Compasión tomó el anillo y se lo colocó en el dedo pulgar. En ese_

_momento, los barrotes de la jaula se convirtieron en agua y cayeron al suelo. Cuando la_

_jaula desapareció, también desapareció la de las golondrinas. Salieron volando en_

_círculos, muy contentas. El Sincero le dio a la princesa su vieja capa, puesto que ella no_

_tenía ropa, y la llevó hasta donde había escondido el caballo. Sin embargo, cuando ella_

_vio que sólo había uno, se detuvo:_

—_¿Y el tuyo? —exclamó._

—_Sólo tenía dinero para uno —respondió El Sincero mientras la ayudaba a subir a la_

_silla._

_La princesa se agachó y le acarició la cara._

—_Entonces, debes mentir al brujo cuando regrese. Dile que una bruja me ha llevado._

_¡Si cree que me has ayudado te hará mucho daño!_

_El Sincero sólo sonrió y dio una palmada en el lomo del caballo, que salió al galope_

_montaña abajo..._

_De El Sincero_

Una semana después, Alice apoyó la mano en la de Jasper y bajó de un carruaje aparcado

frente a la casa del duque de Lister en Londres. Levantó la mirada hacia el imponente y clásico edificio y se estremeció. La había visto antes, por supuesto, pero nunca había intentado entrar en ella.

—No nos recibirá —le dijo a Jasper, y no era la primera vez que lo comentaba.

—El que no arriesga, no gana.

Le ofreció el brazo y ella apoyó los dedos en su manga, sorprendida de cómo se había

acostumbrado a ese gesto en una semana.

—Es una pérdida de tiempo —farfulló, en un débil intento por acallar los nervios.

—Si creyera que Lister nos iba a entregar a los niños sin más, entonces sí, sería una pérdida de tiempo —murmuró mientras subían las escaleras—. Pero ése no es mi objetivo de hoy.

Ella lo miró. Llevaba el pelo echado hacia atrás, un tricornio negro y un abrigo marrón rojizo.

Era lo más nuevo que le había visto hasta ahora y tenía que admitir que estaba muy guapo; parecía un imponente caballero.

Parpadeó y se concentró.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu objetivo?

—Conocer a mi adversario —respondió, mientras dejaba caer el picaporte con fuerza—. Y

ahora silencio.

Desde dentro de la casa, se oyeron unos pasos que se acercaban y luego la puerta se abrió. El mayordomo que estaba frente a ellos estaba claro que era un criado de primer rango, pero, aun así, abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio a Jasper. Alice reprimió un comentario mordaz. ¿Por qué la gente tenía que ser tan maleducada cuando veía a Jasper? Se comportaban como si fuera un animal o un objeto, un mono o una máquina extraña, y lo miraban como si no tuviera sentimientos.

Mientras tanto, Jasper simplemente ignoró la mala educación del mayordomo y preguntó por el duque. El hombre se recuperó, les preguntó sus nombres y los acompañó hasta un pequeño salón antes de marcharse con la incertidumbre de si el duque estaba disponible.

Alice se sentó en un opulento sofá negro y dorado y se alisó la falda con cuidado. Se sentía

muy fuera de lugar en esa casa, donde Lister vivía con su legítima familia. La habitación estaba decorada en tonos dorados, blancos y negros. En una pared había el retrato de un niño y Alice se preguntó si sería algún familiar del duque; quizá su hijo. Sabía que su mujer le había dado tres hijos. Enseguida apartó la mirada del retrato y se avergonzó de haberse acostado con un hombre casado.

Jasper estaba recorriendo el salón como un gato que va de caza. Se detuvo delante de una

pequeña colección de porcelana y, sin volverse, preguntó:

—¿Esta es su residencia principal?

—Sí.

Se acercó hasta el retrato del niño.

—¿Y tiene hijos?

—Dos chicas y tres chicos. —Se acarició lentamente el bordado de la manga del vestido.

—Entonces, tiene heredero.

—Sí.

Ahora estaba detrás de ella, fuera de su campo de visión, pero su voz sonó muy cercana cuando le preguntó:

—¿Cuántos años tiene el heredero?

Ella frunció el ceño mientras pensaba.

—Quizá veinticuatro. No estoy segura.

—Pero es un hombre adulto.

—Sí.

Salió de detrás de ella y se acercó a los altos ventanales que daban al jardín trasero.

—¿Y su esposa? ¿Quién es?

Alice bajó la mirada hasta la falda del vestido.

—Está casado con la hija de un conde. No la he conocido nunca.

—No, claro que no —murmuró él, alejándose de la ventana—. Ya me lo imaginaba.

No había reproche en su voz, pero ella notó que empezaba a sonrojarse por el cuello y la cara.

No estaba segura de cómo responder y, por lo tanto, sintió un gran alivio cuando el mayordomo hizo acto de presencia.

El hombre le dijo, con el rostro impertérrito, que el duque no recibía visitas. Alice casi

esperaba que Jasper exigiera ver al duque y apartara al mayordomo, pero se limitó a asentir y la acompañó hasta el carruaje que los estaba esperando.

Cuando el carruaje se alejó, Alice lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Te ha servido de algo?

Él asintió.

—Creo que sí, aunque será más definitivo lo que haga a continuación, creo.

—¿Lo que haga a continuación?

—Cómo reacciona ante nuestra presencia en la ciudad. —La miró, con la comisura de los labios arqueada—. Es como golpear un nido de avispones para ver qué sucede.

—Diría que tendrás a una muchedumbre de avispones persiguiéndote —dijo ella, algo seca.

—Sí pero, ¿atacarán de inmediato o esperarán un segundo golpe? ¿Saldrán todos de golpe o enviarán primero a los exploradores?

Ella lo miró, confundida.

—¿Y golpear a Lister como si fuera un nido de avispones te dice todo eso?

—Sí. —Parecía bastante satisfecho mientras corría la cortina del carruaje para mirar por la

ventana.

—Entiendo. —Le creía, creía que, de algún modo, estaba acumulando datos en una guerra

masculina, aunque esos mecanismos maquiavélicos eran demasiado complejos para ella. Ella sólo quería recuperar a sus hijos; era algo tan sencillo como eso. Se obligaba a ser paciente. Si los métodos de Jasper podían conseguir que recuperara a sus hijos, podía esperar.

Podía.

—Tengo que hacer otro recado —dijo él. Ella levantó la mirada.

—¿Dónde?

—He de averiguar algo sobre un barco en el puerto.

—¿Qué barco? ¿Por qué?

Él se quedó en silencio y, por un momento, Alice creyó que no iba a responderle. Jasper

frunció el ceño y la miró.

—Hay un barco noruego que atraca en el puerto de Londres pasado mañana o, al menos,

debería hacerlo. En él viaja un amigo mío, un colega naturalista. Le he prometido que nos

veríamos.

Ella lo miró. Había algo más que no le estaba diciendo.

—¿Por qué no puede venir él a verte?

—Es francés —respondió, en tono impaciente, como si no le gustaran sus preguntas—. No

puede bajar del barco.

—Entonces, debéis de ser muy amigos.

Él se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia la ventana sin responder.

Viajaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al hotel donde Jasper había alquilado una habitación para los dos.

—No tardaré —le dijo, antes de que ella bajara del carruaje—. Hablaremos después.

Ella vio cómo el carruaje se alejaba, entrecerró los ojos y entonces se volvió hacia el hotel. Era muy bonito, un edificio elegante y caro, pero no le apetecía quedarse sentada en la habitación y repiquetear con los dedos mientras lo esperaba.

Se volvió hacia uno de los mozos que estaba a las puertas del hotel.

—¿Puedes buscarme una litera?

—¡Claro, señora! —El chico salió disparado.

Alice sonrió. Jasper no tenía por qué ser el único que guardaba secretos.

El hombre que los había seguido desde la residencia de Lister continuó tras Jasper después de que el carruaje se detuviera frente al hotel. Jasper gruñó de satisfacción y corrió la cortina. El hombre iba a pie, era un tipo rudo con chaleco de ante, abrigo negro y sombrero de ala ancha, pero los carruajes iban tan despacio en Londres que podía seguirlo perfectamente. Resultaba interesante que Lister quisiera saber dónde iban tanto él como Alice. Estaba claro que el duque lo había percibido como una amenaza, aun sin verlo.

Jasper sonrió. Y hacía bien.

Una hora después, el hombre del duque todavía seguía al carruaje cuando el vehículo se detuvo frente a las oficinas del director del puerto. Unos enormes barcos estaban atracados en medio del Támesis, donde el canal era lo suficientemente profundo para las anclas. Pequeños barcos y barcas iban y venían constantemente, transportando mercancías o pasajeros a los barcos más grandes. En esta parte, el olor del río era muy fuerte, en parte olía a pescado y en parte a podredumbre. Jasper bajó del carruaje y entró en las oficinas, fingiendo que no había visto al hombre del duque, que ahora estaba apoyado en la pared de un almacén.

En el interior de las oficinas, había varios hombres pero cuando Jasper entró todos se callaron. Él suspiró. Volverían a las animadas conversaciones cuando se fuera. Con el tiempo, empezaba a ser agotador ser siempre la parte más extraña del día de las otras personas.

Consiguió confirmar que el barco de Etienne atracaría en Londres. Buenas noticias. Si tenía que salir de su casa y atravesar toda Inglaterra, lo mínimo que podía hacer era averiguar algo más sobre el traidor de Spinner's Falls. Lo más preocupante era que el barco de Etienne sólo estaría atracado en la capital para recoger provisiones. El capitán ni siquiera iba a dejar que sus hombres bajaran a tierra. Eso quería decir que Jasper tenía un periodo muy breve de tiempo para visitar el barco; apenas unas horas. Maldición. Tendría que acudir al muelle con frecuencia para asegurarse de que el barco de Etienne no se le escapaba. Cuando zarpara, su amigo iría hacia el Cuerno de África. Pasarían meses, quizás años, antes de que pudiera volver a contactar con él.

Salió de las oficinas y se paró para ponerse el tricornio. Miró por debajo del ala del sombrero y vio que su perseguidor todavía estaba allí. Perfecto. Subió al carruaje y golpeó el techo para avisar al conductor de que se pusiera en marcha. Ojalá el hombre hubiera descansado, porque le esperaba un trayecto de una hora antes de llegar al hotel

Jasper sonrió y se bajó el sombrero encima de los ojos, con la intención de hacer una siesta.

—Sé que antes no ha querido recibirme —le dijo Alice pacientemente al mayordomo—, pero creo que ahora sí que lo hará. Dígale a su excelencia que he venido sola.

Estaba claro que el criado no quería molestar al duque, pero con perseverancia y muchas

repeticiones, Alice consiguió que fuera a buscarlo. La dejó esperando en el mismo salón donde había estado con Jasper hacía menos de una hora. Jasper se enfurecería si supiera que había venido a ver al duque sola, pero Alice no podía conformarse con esperar pasivamente a que Lister actuara. Al menos, tenía que intentar razonar con él. Y sabía que si venía sola éste la recibiría.

Podía hablar con él, suplicarle si era necesario. Charlotte y Peter eran las dos únicas cosas positivas que tenía de una vida no tan privilegiada. Haría lo que fuera para recuperarlos sanos y salvos.

Media hora después, cuando ya tenía los nervios de punta, James entró en el salón.

Ella se volvió en cuanto oyó el ruido de la puerta. Y ahora lo veía acercarse hacia ella y recordó aquel primer encuentro hacía más de una década. El duque había cambiado muy poco en todo ese tiempo. Seguía siendo alto y mantenía la cabeza alta con arrogancia. Había engordado un poco en la cintura y Alice sabía que debajo de la peluca rizada apenas tenía pelo pero, aparte de eso, era el mismo: un hombre mayor y apuesto, consciente del poder que ostentaba. La que había cambiado era ella. Ya no era una chiquilla inocente y deslumbrada ante la posición social y el dinero de un hombre.

Realizó una pequeña reverencia.

—Excelencia.

—Alice. —La miró, con los ojos fríos y los pálidos labios muy finos—. Me has hecho enfadar mucho.

—¿De veras? —preguntó ella y vio un destello de sorpresa en los ojos azul claro del duque.

Nunca había cuestionado nada de lo que había dicho en el pasado. Era lo que la había convertido en una amante ejemplar: su disposición a acceder a cualquier deseo del duque—. No creí que te dieras cuenta de mi ausencia.

—En tal caso, te equivocas. —Le indicó que tomara asiento—. Me temo que tendrás que

trabajar muy duro para recuperar mi estima.

Ella se sentó y controló su rabia.

—Sólo quiero a mis hijos.

Él se sentó en la butaca que había frente a ella, apartando los faldones de la chaqueta de

terciopelo.

—También son hijos míos.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante y no pudo evitar hablar entre dientes.

—Ni siquiera sabes cómo se llaman.

—Peter, y la niña... —chasqueó los dedos mientras intentaba recordar el nombre —... Charlotte. ¿Ves? Sí que sé cómo se llaman. Aunque no es que importe demasiado. Sabías cuál sería el precio por abandonarme. Te ruego que no te hagas ahora la sorprendida.

—Soy su madre. —Intentó no parecer que estaba suplicando, pero le costó mucho. De hecho, fue imposible—. Me necesitan, James. Devuélvemelos. Por favor.

Él sonrió, aunque la expresión de sus labios no reflejó ningún humor ni ninguna emoción.

—Muy bonito, pero tus súplicas no me conmueven. Me has contrariado, Alice, y ahora tienes que recibir tu castigo. Vamos. Acepta volver a la casa que te di y entonces quizás esté más abierto a tratar el asunto de los niños.

Ella lo miró, realmente sorprendida. No se le había ocurrido que pudiera hacerle chantaje con eso.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

Él arqueó las cejas en un gesto que parecía de auténtica sorpresa.

—Porque te quiero, claro. Eres tan mía como los niños.

—No me quieres. No me has visto, ni me has hecho el amor, en años. Sé que tienes otra

amante, seguramente más de una.

James puso expresión de desagrado cuando ella mencionó sus relaciones íntimas.

—Por favor, Alice, no seamos tan groseros. Jamás pienses que porque no te visito con la

misma frecuencia que antes me he olvidado de ti. Te aprecio mucho, querida; créeme. Y cuando regreses, quizá me apetezca recompensarte con alguna cosita. —Pareció ensimismado en la idea—. Sí, creo que unos pendientes de zafiros o quizás incluso un collar. Sabes lo mucho que me gusta cómo te quedan los zafiros.

Lister se levantó, cruzó el salón y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Alice cerró los ojos e intentó controlar el pánico. Sonaba tan razonable, tan seguro de que

conseguiría exactamente lo que quería. Aunque, ¿por qué iba a no hacerlo? Lister era duque.

Siempre había conseguido lo que había querido. Pero a ella no.

A ella no.

Abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente, a ese hombre que había querido hacía tanto tiempo, al

hombre que era el padre de sus hijos. Aceptó su mano y se levantó.

—No pienso volver.

La mirada de Lister se oscureció y endureció, y le apretó la mano con fuerza.

—Vamos, no seas estúpida, Alice. Ya me has contrariado. No creo que quieras enfurecerme.

Ella contuvo el aliento ante la amenaza implícita y retorció la mano para intentar liberarse.

Él la dejó retorcerse un rato y luego, de repente, la soltó. Sonrió. Ella lo miró y se preguntó si realmente lo conocía. Alice se volvió y salió del salón y de su casa. Bajó los escalones de la entrada casi corriendo y se subió a la litera que la estaba esperando. Una vez dentro del pequeño cubículo, se dio permiso para temblar. Dios santo, ¿podía hacerlo? Si la única forma de recuperar a Charlotte y a Peter era regresar con Lister, ¿podría mantenerse firme ante él? No. En el fondo de su alma, lo sabía. No.

Si tenía que escoger entre su orgullo y sus hijos, sacrificaría el orgullo.

—Mamá —susurró Charlotte.

Estaba en casa del duque, en la vieja habitación de los niños y observaba cómo en la calle una señora que se parecía mucho a su madre bajaba los escalones corriendo y se subía a una litera. El conductor levantaba el vehículo con los brazos y echaba a correr calle abajo y giraba la esquina.

Sin embargo, Charlotte se quedó mirando la ventana.

Quizá la señora no era mamá. Desde allí arriba costaba estar seguro, y además había barrotes que le impedían acercarse demasiado a los cristales, pero esperaba que fuera mamá. ¡Lo esperaba de todo corazón!

Se volvió a regañadientes. El duque los había traído a esa casa porque su familia real estaba en el campo. Los había encerrado allí arriba, en la calurosa y vieja habitación de los niños, a cargo del señor Wiggins y de una niñera. La niñera era mejor que el señor Wiggins, porque básicamente se quedaba sentada en una esquina con cara de aburrimiento. El señor Wiggins también parecía aburrido cuando los vigilaba, pero se reía de ellos. De hecho, ya había conseguido que Peter gritara una vez, hoy.

Ahora el señor Wiggins se había ido y la niñera estaba dormida en una esquina. Peter también se había quedado dormido después de la pelea. Otra vez. Estaba durmiendo mucho y, cuando estaba despierto, estaba muy triste. Ni siquiera le interesaba el enorme ejército de soldados de hojalata. Por la noche, Charlotte lo había oído llamar a su madre y ella no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debería intentar escaparse con Peter? Pero, ¿dónde irían? ¿Y si...?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró el duque. La niñera se levantó de inmediato y se inclinó. El duque la ignoró.

Miró a Charlotte.

—He venido a velar por tu bienestar, preciosa.

Charlotte asintió. No sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Apenas había hablado con el duque desde que los había traído de Escocia. No le había pegado, y a Peter tampoco, pero había algo en ese hombre que la ponía muy nerviosa.

Él frunció el ceño, no como si estuviera enfadado, sino más bien irritado.

—Sabes quién soy, ¿verdad?

—El duque de Lister. —En aquel momento, Charlotte recordó la reverencia que debería haber hecho cuando había entrado.

—Sí, sí. —Él agitó la mano con impaciencia—. Me refiero a lo que soy para ti. Sabes que

estamos emparentados, ¿verdad?

—Es mi padre —susurró Charlotte.

—Muy bien. —El duque sonrió—. Eres una pequeña muy lista, ¿a que sí?

Charlotte no supo qué responder, así que se quedó callada. El duque se acercó hasta una

estantería que estaba llena de muñecas.

—Sí, soy tu padre. Os he mantenido toda la vida. Os he alimentado. Os he vestido. Di a vuestra madre una casa donde pudierais dormir por la noche. —Cogió una muñeca, le dio la vuelta, la miró y la volvió a dejar en su sitio—. Te gustaba la casa donde vivías con tu madre, ¿verdad?

Se volvió y la miró con la misma expresión que tenía cuando miraba a la muñeca.

—¿Verdad?

—Sí, excelencia.

Volvió a sonreír.

—Entonces, te alegrarás cuando tu madre, tu hermano y tú volváis a esa casa.

Se giró hacia la puerta. Quizá ya había terminado de hablar con ella. Sin embargo, justo

entonces pareció darse cuenta de que Peter estaba dormido en una silla.

Se detuvo y miró a la niñera con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué está ese niño durmiendo a estas horas?

—No lo sé, excelencia —respondió la niñera. Corrió hasta Peter y lo sacudió.

Peter se incorporó, despeinado, sonrojado y con la cara marcada por la silla.

—Bien —dijo el duque—. Los niños no deberían dormir durante el día. Vigile que esté despierto hasta la hora de acostarse.

—Sí, excelencia —farfulló la niñera.

El duque asintió y caminó hasta la puerta.

—Portaos bien, niños. Si sois muy buenos, subiré a veros otra vez.

Y se marchó.

Charlotte corrió hasta Peter.

Había empezado a sollozar por el repentino despertar.

—Quiero a mamá, Charlotte.

—Ya lo sé, cariño —susurró Charlotte, con el tono que había oído utilizar a su madre tantas veces—. Lo sé. Pero tenemos que ser valientes hasta que venga a buscarnos.

Lo abrazó y lo meció un poco, básicamente para tranquilizarlo, pero también para tranquilizarse ella, lo admitía. Porque el duque se equivocaba. No quería volver a vivir en la mansión de Londres. Quería volver a Escocia. Quería ayudar a mamá a limpiar el sucio castillo de sir Jasper. Dar paseos con él en busca de tejones y pescar en su azul y claro río. Quería que todos regresaran al castillo Greaves y que vivieran juntos allí.

Y mucho se temía que nunca más volvería a ver el castillo Greaves ni a sir Jasper.


	15. Recuerdos

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**Capítulo 15 Recuerdos**

_El Sincero levantó la cabeza y vio que las nubes empezaban a tapar la luna. Recordó_

_lo que le había dicho la princesa Compasión: que la transformación del brujo sólo_

_duraría mientras lo iluminara la luz de la luna. Bajó la montaña corriendo y vio_

_aparecer el murciélago marrón. Las nubes taparon la luna por completo y el murciélago_

_se transformó en brujo. Cayó al suelo desnudo y luego se levantó, poderoso y furioso:_

—_¿Qué has hecho? —gritó._

_El Sincero lo miró y le dijo lo que debía: la verdad._

—_Te he drogado, he liberado a la princesa y he soltado las golondrinas. La chica ha_

_huido de aquí en un caballo muy veloz y nunca la atraparás. Por mi culpa, la has_

_perdido para siempre..._

_De El Sincero_

Cuando Jasper regresó al hotel, ya casi había anochecido. El hombre que lo seguía a pie había logrado seguir el ritmo del carruaje hasta el hotel, donde otro tipo le tomó el relevo.

Un hombre bajito, con lo que un día fue un abrigo amarillo, se apoyó en la pared delante del hotel. Aunque a Jasper le daba igual, por ahora. Lo único que deseaba era subir a la habitación que compartía con Alice, perder de vista a todos los ojos que lo miraban constantemente y quizás intentar que les subieran la cena a la habitación para comer solos.

Nada más quería descansar.

Sin embargo, en cuanto entró en el hotel y subió a la habitación, percibió la tensión que

rodeaba a Alice. Se detuvo un momento en la puerta, observándola. Iba de ventana en ventana, un trayecto corto entre la cama y la pared, con el ceño fruncido y frotándose una muñeca con la otra mano.

Jasper suspiró y cerró la puerta. Cuando la había dejado, estaba nerviosa, pero no tanto. ¿Qué la preocupaba ahora?

—Había pensado en pedir una cena sencilla y que nos la subieran a la habitación, si a ti te

parece bien —dijo, mientras cruzaba la habitación hasta un tocador. Encima, había una palangana y una jarra con agua fresca. Tiró un poco de agua en la palangana.

Tras él, silencio, a excepción del ruido de los pasos de Alice.

—¿Qué dices? —le preguntó.

—¿Qué? —Parecía distraída.

—¿Te parece bien cenar en la habitación? —Se lavó la cara.

—Sí... Supongo que sí.

Jasper cogió una toalla, se secó la cara y se volvió hacia ella. Se había detenido junto a la

ventana, con la mirada clavada en sus pies.

Jasper dejó la toalla.

—¿Qué has hecho esta tarde?

—Ah, nada. —Se sonrojó, empezando por el cuello y ascendiendo hasta las mejillas. Estaba preciosa, pero le estaba mintiendo. Se acercó a ella, observándola.

—¿No has salido?

Ella bajó la mirada.

Y entonces lo supo, de repente y sin ninguna duda.

—Has visto a Lister.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente, desafiándolo.

—Sí. Al menos, tenía que intentar que entrara en razón. Jasper notaba la rabia encendida en sus venas, pero la controló... un poco.

—¿Y lo ha hecho? —le preguntó, con calma.

—No —respondió—. Está decidido a quedarse con los niños.

Jasper ladeó la cabeza y la miró con el ojo.

—¿Y te dejó ir, así como así, tan tranquila, sin ni siquiera intentar recuperarte? Quizás incluso te despidió con un pañuelo blanco mientras te alejabas, ¿no?

El rojo de las mejillas se intensificó.

—No ha intentado retenerme...

—No, claro que no. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo cuando se ha tomado la molestia de secuestrar a tus hijos para recuperarte?

Ella levantó la cabeza como si le hubiera dado una bofetada.

—¿Cómo sabías que quería recuperarme?

Él se rió, un sonido áspero y breve.

—No me tomes por estúpido. Un hombre no secuestra a sus hijos bastardos cuando ya tiene tres hijos y herederos. Lo conozco. Conozco su juego. Los está utilizando como rehenes para que vuelvas con él, ¿no es cierto?

—Ha dicho que nunca volveré a verlos a menos que vuelva a ser su amante.

Algo en su interior estalló. Notó cómo su razón se convertía en locura.

—¿Has aceptado? —Había cruzado la habitación en un santiamén y la tenía agarrada por los brazos—. Dímelo, Alice. ¿Has aceptado volver con él? ¿Dejar que se acueste contigo? ¿Ser su puta? ¿Lo has hecho?

Ella lo miró con aquellos increíbles ojos azules.

—Dice que no volveré a ver a Charlotte y Peter a menos que vuelva con él. Son todo lo que tengo, Jasper. Mis hijos. Mis pequeños.

Él la sacudió.

—¿Has aceptado?

—No podré volver a verlos.

—Maldita sea, Alice. —El pánico se había apoderado de su pecho—. ¿Has aceptado?

—No —jadeó ella—. No. Le he dicho que no.

—Gracias a Dios. —La abrazó y le dio un apasionado beso en la boca, aplastándole los labios. La idea de Alice con Lister lo estaba volviendo loco—. ¿Te ha hecho daño?

—No —dijo ella, casi sin aliento—. Me... Me agarró por la muñeca pero...

Él le tomó las manos y vio unas marcas rojas en la muñeca derecha. De repente, se quedó

inmóvil y le acarició los delicados dedos con su enorme mano.

—Te ha hecho daño.

—No es nada. —Alice retiró la mano muy despacio.

—¿Te ha hecho daño, o te ha tocado, en algún otro sitio?

—No, Jasper. No.

—Quería tocarte, lo sé —dijo, mientras le acariciaba los hombros y los brazos—. Quería tocarte, saborearte y sentirte.

—Pero no lo ha hecho. —Ella levantó las manos y posó las palmas, frías y suaves, en sus

mejillas—. No me ha tocado.

—Gracias a Dios. —Se apoderó de su boca y la invadió con la lengua, intentando borrar la

imagen de James de sus mentes.

La aceptación de Alice lo calmó hasta que pudo volver a separarse de ella.

—Lo siento. —Cerró el ojo, enfadado consigo mismo—. Debes pensar que soy una bestia.

—No —respondió ella, muy despacio. Jasper notó cómo depositaba varios delicados besos

sobre la mejilla deformada—. Pienso que eres un hombre. Sólo eso. Un hombre.

Y cuando sus labios regresaron a su boca, pudo besarla con ternura. Con dulzura. Adorándola.

Todavía tenía el ojo cerrado, quizá ya no quería ver la realidad de su situación, de modo que sólo experimentó sensaciones cuando ella deslizó las manos por su pecho, una pequeña presión por encima de las capas de ropa. Las manos siguieron descendiendo hasta los pantalones y una parte masculina de él la estaba esperando, expectante, a ver qué hacía. Empezó a desabrocharle los pantalones para liberarlo.

Jasper la tomó de la mano.

—Alice.

—No —dijo ella, bastante firme—. Déjame.

Y él apartó la mano porque, aunque era un hombre de honor, no era ningún santo. Oyó el

frufrú del vestido cuando se arrodilló, notó sus dedos en la delicada piel del pene y, luego, la calidez de su aliento.

Hizo un esfuerzo heroico e intentó, una vez más, disuadirla.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

El susurro de Alice golpeó directamente la punta de la verga al decir:

—Ya lo sé.

Y, entonces, su boca húmeda lo envolvió y él sólo pudo gruñir y aferrarse a los pantalones para no caer. ¡Dios! Hacía muchos años, había pagado a una puta para que le hiciera eso, pero había sido una decepción. Todo fue succiones fuertes y tiranteces y apenas pudo alcanzar el orgasmo.

Ahora... Ahora notaba una delicada presión, la caricia aterciopelada de su lengua y, sobre todo, la certeza de que Alice se lo estaba haciendo a él. No pudo evitarlo. Abrió el ojo, bajó la mirada y estuvo a punto de correrse allí mismo. La cabeza pequeña de Alice estaba pegada a él, su enrojecida verga se deslizaba entre sus rosados labios y los delicados dedos de Alice se aferraban a su piel desnuda.

Ella lo miró, con la verga en la boca y los ojos azules un tono más oscuro. Era misteriosa,

femenina y lo más erótico que Jasper había visto en su vida.

Sabía a hombre, a sal y a vida.

Alice cerró los ojos y saboreó la sensación de tener el pene de Jasper en la boca. Lo había

hecho varias veces con James, pero entonces le había parecido algo asqueroso. Algo que sólo había hecho para complacerlo. Lo que estaba haciendo ahora también la complacía a ella. Había cierto poder en sostener la parte más elemental de un hombre entre los labios, notar cómo temblaba mientras lo acariciaba y oír cómo se le aceleraba la respiración cuando succionaba.

Y había algo más. Le gustaba cómo sabía, le gustaba lamerle la punta. Le gustaba acariciarle la delicada piel de la verga y notar lo dura que estaba. Aquello era erótico. Básico y un poco pervertido. Tenía los pechos hinchados debajo del canesú y el corsé, con los pezones erectos y sensibles. Se notaba la entrepierna húmeda y apretó los muslos y succionó a Jasper al mismo tiempo.

—¡Dios! —gruñó él, encima de ella.

En ese momento, se sentía como la mujer más atractiva de Inglaterra. Alargó la mano hasta el interior de los pantalones y encontró los testículos, hinchados. Eran como huevos en una delicada bolsa de cuero, y jugueteó con ellos con la mano. Volvió a succionarlo.

Él gruñó.

Ella lo miró. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, con las manos aferradas a los pantalones y

notaba los muslos, tensos y duros, contra la cabeza. Podría continuar así, succionándolo, hasta que perdiera el control y derramara su simiente en su boca. La idea era terriblemente seductora y apretó los labios para masajearlo con más fuerza.

Sin embargo, lo había juzgado mal. De repente, Jasper se inclinó y la levantó en brazos tan

deprisa que ella gritó, asustada. La tiró a la cama y apenas había aterrizado cuando se colocó a su lado.

—Basta —espetó.

Le desató el canesú y lo lanzó por los aires.

—Basta de juegos. Basta de seducciones. Basta de alargarlo.

Le subió la falda y le dio la vuelta antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. La levantó hasta que estuvo de rodillas, apoyada en los codos y le levantó la camisola. La penetró desde detrás sin previo aviso y ella contuvo el aliento.

Caliente y duro. Largo y ancho.

Alice se mordió el labio e intentó no llorar ante aquella sensación. Era tan perfecto, Jasper se retiró unos centímetros, la agarró mejor por las caderas y volvió a penetrarla. Con fuerza, profundamente. Ella deslizó los brazos ante tanto poderío, pero enseguida se recuperó y volvió a apoyarse en los codos. Entonces, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones. Su poderosa verga contra sus suaves y húmedos pliegues. El calor que nacía en su interior.

Jasper se detuvo, de repente, y Alice gritó... de decepción. Pero él alargó la mano por debajo de su cuerpo y le acarició los pechos por encima del corsé. Tiró un poco y los pezones asomaron por encima de la tela rígida, duros y erectos. Los pellizcó, ella se mordió el labio y empujó contra sus caderas.

Él se rió, una risa ahogada y volvió a penetrarla, agarrándola con fuerza con una mano para que lo recibiera y, con la otra, acariciándole los pezones. Ella gimió, bajó la cabeza y vio aquella enorme y morena mano jugueteando con sus pálidos pechos. Aquella visión la hizo estallar por dentro de repente, retorciéndose, y sus brazos cedieron ante esa fuerza. Una luz nació de su centro, la cegó y le debilitó las extremidades. Cayó encima del colchón y él se colocó encima de ella, penetrándola con fuerza. Su pene era un ser vivo en su interior, exigiendo sumisión, sugiriendo placer.

Y ella se lo dio. Sin voluntad. Sin pensamiento consciente. Su tripa temblaba a consecuencia del orgasmo que seguía recorriéndola. Jadeó contra la sábana y mordió la esquina de una almohada para no gritar.

Notó cómo la parte superior del cuerpo de Jasper se separaba de ella, lo que provocó que su pelvis se pegara más a su cadera. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio uno de sus brazos junto a su hombro. Se retiró. Muy despacio. En aquella posición, debajo de él y con las piernas poco separadas, la presión era intensa. Estaba totalmente dentro de ella. El pene quedó colgando contra su piel cuando salió de su cuerpo. Ella cerró los ojos, invadida por esa intensa sensación. Y entonces volvió a penetrarla, igual de despacio, y ella notó cómo toda la verga entraba en su interior. Aquello era una bendición. Superaba cualquier otra sensación que hubiera experimentado. Podría quedarse así y entregarse a él para siempre, disfrutando de su potencia y la esencia masculina a su alrededor.

—Alice —dijo él, con la voz áspera—. Alice.

Y sintió cómo se pegaba a ella. Dio una última embestida, penetrándola hasta el fondo, y ella volvió a alcanzar el orgasmo, una dulce, cálida y húmeda oleada de placer después de la intensidad de la primera. Él se retiró de repente, y ella notó el líquido caliente en el muslo. Jasper se quedó inmóvil encima de ella, con la respiración acelerada y hundiéndola en el colchón bajo su peso.

Alice se dijo que ojalá se quedara así, con su peso encima de ella, pero era inevitable que él rodara hacia un lado.

Se separó de ella y se levantó junto a la cama; se desnudó, muy despacio, como si estuviera agotado. Volvió a meterse en la cama junto a ella, desnudo, la abrazó y aquello ya estaba mejor.

En silencio, acopló el cuerpo de Alice contra el suyo y apoyó su cabeza en el hueco de su brazo.

Ella contempló, adormecida, cómo su pecho subía y bajaba, y oía el latido del corazón lento y firme bajo su mejilla. Se preguntó qué harían si recuperaban a los niños. Si la quería y si algún día podrían tener una vida juntos.

Y, al final, decidió que eran demasiadas cosas, así que cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Cuando volvió a despertarse, la habitación estaba prácticamente a oscuras. Jasper estaba en el proceso de deslizar el brazo de debajo de su cabeza. De hecho, se había despertado por el movimiento. No hizo ningún ruido, pero lo miró mientras se levantaba y encontraba la ropa interior y los pantalones y se vestía. Y entonces recordó algo que había querido preguntarle cuando había regresado al hotel.

—¿Dónde has ido esta tarde?

Las manos de Jasper, que estaban abotonando los pantalones, se quedaron inmóviles cuando oyó su voz y luego volvieron al trabajo.

—Ya te lo he dicho antes. He ido al puerto para hacer averiguaciones sobre un barco.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en una mano, de costado.

—Yo te he explicado mis secretos. ¿No va siendo hora de que tú me expliques los tuyos?

Era un riesgo basado en su reciente encuentro sexual. Podía escudarse tras la rabia que había experimentado la última semana. O también podía fingir que no sabía de qué le estaba hablando.

Pero no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. Se agachó, recogió la camisa del suelo, la sujetó entre las manos y la miró como si fuera la primera vez que veía una prenda de lino.

—Hace casi siete años, estaba en las Colonias Americanas. Ya lo sabes. Es como escribí mi libro. Y también es como perdí el ojo.

—Explícamelo —susurró ella, que no se atrevió a moverse o a respirar para no interrumpir su narración.

Él asintió.

—Mi objetivo en las Colonias era descubrir nuevos animales y plantas. El mejor sitio para

buscar cosas por descubrir es donde el hombre todavía no ha explorado: los límites de la

civilización. Sin embargo, al ser los límites de la civilización y al estar en guerra contra Francia, también era el lugar más peligroso donde estar. Naturalmente, en aquel momento me pareció oportuno acompañar a varios regimientos militares. Así pasé tres años, pasando por donde ellos pasaban, recolectando muestras y tomando notas cuando acampábamos.

Se quedó en silencio un momento, con la mirada fija en la camisa, hasta que meneó la cabeza y la miró.

—Perdona, estoy retrasando la parte más importante de la historia. —Respiró hondo—. En el otoño de 1758, estaba con un pequeño regimiento de hombres, el 28° Regimiento de a Pie. Estábamos cruzando un denso bosque en dirección al fuerte Edward, donde el regimiento tenía pensado pasar el invierno. El camino era estrecho, los árboles estaban muy juntos cuando, al final, llegamos a unas cascadas...

Su voz quedó colgando de un hilo y su rostro adoptó una expresión que Alice no había visto nunca. Desesperación. Estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar.

Sin embargo, relajó el gesto y se aclaró la garganta.

—Después descubrí que se llamaban Spinner's Falls. Los franceses y un grupo de aliados indios nos atacaron por ambos lados. Es obvio decir que perdimos. —Arqueó la comisura de los labios en algo parecido a una sonrisa—. Y uso el «nosotros» de forma deliberada. En medio de la batalla, uno nunca es un mero espectador. A pesar de que era un civil, luché con las mismas ganas que los soldados que me acompañaban. En definitiva, todos luchábamos por lo mismo: por nuestra vida.

—Jasper —susurró ella. Había visto cómo había acariciado el cadáver de _Lady Grey _y cómo había enseñado a pescar a Charlotte.

Era un hombre que no usaría o se recuperaría de la violencia con facilidad.

—No. —Él rechazó su compasión—. He vuelto a andarme con rodeos. Sobreviví la batalla

relativamente entero, junto con varios otros, y los indios nos tomaron prisioneros. Caminamos durante varios días a través de los bosques hasta que llegamos a su campamento.

Bajó la mirada hasta la camisa, frunció el ceño y la dobló con mucho cuidado. Los músculos de su brazo desnudo brillaban bajo la incipiente luz.

—Los nativos de aquella parte del mundo tienen una especie de costumbre cuando ganan la batalla. Toman prisioneros a los enemigos que han sobrevivido y los torturan; el objetivo es, en parte, celebrarlo y, en parte, demostrar la cobardía del enemigo. Al menos, eso creo. Por supuesto, no siempre tiene que existir un motivo para la tortura. Es cierto que a lo largo de nuestra historia hay numerosos ejemplos de gente que disfruta infligiendo dolor únicamente por el placer que les produce.

Hablaba con voz neutra, casi fría, pero sus dedos doblaban una y otra vez la camisa que tenía en las manos, y Alice sabía que estaba llorando. ¿Había adquirido esa actitud mientras lo torturaban? ¿Había intentado alejar la mente del dolor y el horror concentrándose en las personas que lo habían secuestrado? La idea era demasiado horrible, pero tenía que soportarlo. Si él había podido sobrevivir a lo que le habían hecho, lo mínimo que ella podía hacer era escucharlo.

—Iré al grano. —Respiró hondo como si necesitara calmarse—. Nos cogieron y nos desnudaron. Nos ataron las manos a la espalda y luego nos ataron a un poste con una cuerda, de modo que podíamos levantarnos y movernos un poco, pero sin ir demasiado lejos. Primero, jugaron con un hombre que se llamaba Coleman. Lo golpearon, le cortaron las orejas y le lanzaron brasas ardiendo. Y cuando cayó al suelo le arrancaron el cuero cabelludo y apilaron carbón ardiendo encima de su cuerpo, todavía con vida.

Ella hizo un sonido de protesta, pero él pareció no oírla.

Estaba mirándose fijamente las manos.

—Coleman tardó dos días en morir y, mientras tanto, los demás mirábamos y sabíamos que seríamos los siguientes. El miedo... —Se aclaró la garganta—. El miedo causa unas sensaciones terribles al hombre, lo hace menos humano.

—Jasper —ella susurró, porque no quería seguir oyendo su historia.

Pero él continuó.

—A otro hombre, a un oficial, lo crucificaron y lo quemaron vivo. Gritó como un animal

mientras moría. Nunca había oído algo así, y jamás he vuelto a oírlo. Cuando empezaron conmigo, debo admitir que fue un alivio. Sabía que iba a morir; mi misión era hacerlo con la valentía que pudiera. No grité cuando me echaron tizones ardiendo contra la cara, ni cuando me cortaron. Pero cuando me clavaron un cuchillo en el ojo...

Se acercó la mano a ese lado de la cara y recorrió las cicatrices con los dedos.

—Creo que perdí un poco el conocimiento. No lo recuerdo. No recuerdo nada hasta que volví a despertarme en la enfermería del fuerte Edward. Me sorprendió estar vivo.

—Me alegro.

La miró.

—¿De qué?

Ella se secó las mejillas.

—De que sobrevivieras. De que Dios hiciera que no te acordaras de nada.

Él sonrió, hizo un mohín horrible con los labios.

—Pero Dios no tuvo nada que ver con eso.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No tenía sentido. —Agitó la mano en el aire dibujando un arco—. ¿No lo ves? Nada tenía ningún orden ni sentido. Algunos sobrevivimos y otro no. Algunos acabamos cicatrizados y otros no. Y daba igual si un hombre era bueno, valiente, débil o fuerte. Fue una lotería.

—Pero sobreviviste.

—¿Sí? —Le resplandecía el ojo—. ¿Sí? Estoy vivo, pero no soy el hombre que era. ¿Realmente sobreviví?

—Sí. —Ella se levantó, se acercó a él y le cubrió la mejilla deformada con la mano—. Estás vivo y me alegro.

Él le cubrió la mano con la suya y se quedaron así un momento. Jasper la estaba mirando

fijamente, porque ella permanecía firme y confundida.

Entonces, él giró la cara y la mano de Alice resbaló. Tuvo la sensación de haberse perdido algo, pero no sabía qué. Vacía, volvió a sentarse en la cama.

Él siguió vistiéndose.

—En cuanto estuve bien para viajar, zarpé hacia Inglaterra. Y creo que ya conoces el resto de la historia.

Ella asintió.

—Sí, bueno. Desde ese momento, he vivido como me viste la primera vez que llegaste al

castillo. He evitado la compañía de los demás por razones obvias. —Se tocó el parche del ojo—. Pero, hace un mes, Edward Masen, el vizconde Vale y su mujer, lady Vale...

Se detuvo y frunció el ceño. —Por cierto, ¿cómo conociste a lady Vale? ¿Esa parte de tu historia también era una invención?

—No, eso era cierto. —Alice hizo una mueca—. Supongo que parece extraño que una amante como yo entable amistad con una señora tan respetable como Bella Masen. Confieso que la conozco poco. Coincidimos varias veces en el parque, pero cuando dejé a James, me ayudó. Somos amigas de verdad.

Jasper pareció aceptar esa explicación.

—En cualquier caso, Vale era uno de los prisioneros de Spinner's Falls. Cuando vino a visitarme, me explicó una historia muy extraña. Corren rumores de que un soldado inglés traicionó al 28° Regimiento de a Pie en Spinner's Falls.

Alice se incorporó.

—¿Qué?

—Sí. —Se encogió de hombros y, por fin, dejó la camisa—. Tiene sentido. Estábamos en medio del bosque y, sin embargo, nos atacó un grupo numeroso de franceses e indios. ¿Por qué otros motivos iban a estar allí si no hubieran sabido que pasaríamos por ese camino?

Ella contuvo el aliento. Saber que tanta destrucción había sido causada por la traición de otro inglés la dejó sin capacidad alguna de reacción.

Lo miró con asombro.

—Habría dicho que te asaltaría el deseo de venganza.

Él sonrió, una sonrisa amplia y triste.

—Aunque lo descubramos, lo juzguemos y lo colguemos, eso no me devolverá el ojo ni la vida a los que murieron en Spinner's Falls.

—No —asintió ella—, pero quieres atraparlo, ¿no? ¿No conseguirás un poco más de paz?

Él apartó la mirada.

—Creo que ahora tengo más paz de la que nunca conseguiré. Aunque supongo que sería

conveniente que el traidor recibiera su castigo.

—Y ese francés, ese amigo tuyo con quien quieres hablar, ¿tiene algo que ver con esto?

Se acercó al fuego y prendió una astilla, con la que encendió varias velas de las que había en la habitación.

—Etienne dice que corren rumores en el gobierno francés, pero no quiere escribirlos, por su seguridad y por la mía. Sin embargo, ha aceptado un puesto en un barco explorador. Llegará a Londres pasado mañana antes de seguir su camino hacia el Cuerno de África.

Lanzó lo que quedaba de astilla al fuego. —Si puedo hablar con Etienne, quizá podamos resolver este misterio.

—Entiendo. —Lo observó un momento más y luego suspiró—. ¿Quieres bajar a cenar?

Él parpadeó y la miró.

—Preferiría que nos subieran algo.

Ella empezó a desabrocharse el corsé y la mirada de Jasper se posó de inmediato en su escote.

—Hice que nos subieran un poco de comida y la trajeron antes. —Señaló una cesta que había en una silla—. Está ahí. Si crees que nos bastará, podemos quedarnos aquí y no pedimos nada más.

Jasper se acercó a la cesta y levantó la servilleta que había encima.

—Un festín.

Alice se colocó bien el corsé encima de la camisola, se levantó y se acercó a él.

—Siéntate frente al fuego y te serviré.

Él frunció el ceño.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—No te oponías cuando era tu ama de llaves. —Rebuscó en la cesta y encontró una ciruela. Se la ofreció en la palma de la mano—. ¿A qué viene ahora el recato?

Él aceptó la ciruela, le rozó la mano y le puso la piel de gallina.

—Porque ya no eres mi criada; eres mi... —Meneó la cabeza y mordió la ciruela.

—¿Qué? —Ella se arrodilló a sus pies—. ¿Qué soy para ti?

Él tragó y, con brusquedad, respondió:

—No lo sé.

Ella asintió y volvió la cara hacia la cesta para que no viera que estaba llorando. Ese era el

problema, ¿verdad? Ya no sabían qué significaban el uno para el otro.


	16. Con ayuda de amigos

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**Capítulo 16 Con la ayuda de amigos**

_Ante las palabras de El Sincero, el malvado brujo enfureció. Alzó los brazos y lanzó_

_un terrible hechizo sobre el soldado, convirtiéndolo en estatua de piedra._

_El brujo lo colocó en el jardín de tejo, entre los demás guerreros de piedra. Y allí se_

_quedó, días tras días, mes tras mes, año tras año, mientras los pájaros se posaban en_

_sus hombros y las hojas muertas caían a sus pies. Su cara inmóvil contemplaba el jardín_

_y lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, yo no lo sé. Incluso los pensamientos se habían_

_convertido en piedra..._

_De El Sincero_

Alice no era precisamente respetable. A Jasper no se le había ocurrido hasta que subieron los escalones de la casa de lord Vale. No debería haberla traído para una cita de tarde con los vizcondes, pero le había dicho que era amiga de lady Vale, así que era absurdo dejarla en el hotel.

Por suerte, el mayordomo abrió la puerta en ese momento. Les preguntó sus nombres y los acompañó hasta un gran salón. Al cabo de poco, Vale entró en el salón.

—¡Withlock! —Exclamó Edward, adelantándose y dándole la mano—. Santo Dios, hombre, creía que serían necesarios explosivos para sacarte de ese viejo castillo tuyo.

—Casi —murmuró Jasper, que apretó la mano de Vale con fuerza para que no se la rompiera—. ¿Conoces a la señora Alice Brandon?

Edward era un hombre bastante alto con unas manos y unos pies que parecían demasiado grandes para su cuerpo. Tenía la cara alargada, llena de arrugas verticales que, en reposo, hacía que su semblante pareciera perpetuamente triste. En cambio, su expresión habitual era casi graciosa, alegre y abierta, que provocaba que más de un hombre tuviera una falsa sensación de superioridad.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo, su expresión se había teñido de curiosidad ante la presentación de Alice. Jasper se preparó. Necesitaba la ayuda de Vale pero si el otro hombre decidía insultar a Alice, la defendería a toda costa. La tensión de sus músculos fue instintiva.

Sin embargo, Vale dibujó una sonrisa, dio un paso adelante, tomó la mano de Alice y se inclinó sobre ella.

—Un placer, señora Brandon.

El vizconde se incorporó justo cuando Bella, lady Vale entró en el salón.

A pesar de lo sigilosa que había sido, Vale pareció percibir la presencia de su mujer de

inmediato.

—Mira quién ha venido a visitarnos, esposa —exclamó—. Withlock ha abandonado sus

deprimentes paredes y ha venido hasta el bonito Londres. Creo que deberíamos invitarlo a cenar. — Se volvió hacia Jasper—. Vendrás a cenar, ¿verdad, Withlock? Y usted también, señora Brandon. Si no, moriré de la decepción.

Jasper asintió con elegancia.

—Estaríamos encantados de cenar contigo, Edward, pero esta tarde quería comentar contigo un asunto de negocios. Es urgente.

Vale ladeó la cabeza, como un perro inteligente.

—¿Urgente?

—¿Quiere que le enseñe el jardín, señora Brandon? —murmuró lady Vale.

Jasper le dio las gracias con un gesto de cabeza y observó cómo las señoras salían del salón.

Cuando se volvió, se encontró que los perspicaces ojos de Vale lo estaban mirando.

—La señora Brandon es una mujer encantadora.

Jasper contuvo una respuesta franca.

—En realidad, te quería hablar de ella.

—¿Ah, sí? —Vale se acercó hasta un decantador de licor y lo levantó—. ¿Brandy? Es un poco temprano, lo sé pero, por tu expresión, quizá lo necesitemos.

—Gracias. —Jasper aceptó el vaso de brandy y bebió un trago, mientras notaba cómo el

ardiente licor le bajaba por la garganta—. Lister ha secuestrado a los hijos de Alice.

Edward se detuvo con el vaso a medio camino de la boca.

—¿Alice?

Jasper lo miró fijamente.

Edward se encogió de hombros y bebió un trago de brandy.

—Imagino que también son hijos de Lister, ¿cierto?

—Correcto.

Vale arqueó las cejas.

Jasper meneó la cabeza con impaciencia.

—Ese hombre no está interesado en los niños; quiere a Alice. Intenta recuperarla a la fuerza a través de los niños.

—E imagino que no quieres que regrese a los brazos de Lister.

—No. —Jasper se bebió el brandy de golpe e hizo una mueca—. No quiero.

Esperaba que Vale hiciera algún comentario sarcástico, pero éste parecía pensativo.

—Interesante.

—¿Tú crees? —Se acercó a una estantería llena de libros y se quedó mirando los títulos,

ausente—. Lister no quiere recibirme. A Alice no le importa verla, pero no quiero que se acerque a ese desgraciado. Necesito saber dónde tiene a los niños. Necesito saber cómo alejarlos de él y necesito poder hablar con él.

—¿Y hacer qué? —preguntó Edward, con calma—. ¿Pretendes razonar tranquilamente con él o retarlo en duelo?

—Dudo mucho que responda a razonamientos. —Se quedó mirando la librería—. Si tengo que retarlo a duelo, no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo.

—No es demasiado sutil, amigo mío —murmuró el vizconde—. Sueles ser más astuto.

Jasper se encogió de hombros, porque era incapaz de explicarse sus sentimientos ni siquiera a sí mismo.

—No puedo evitar preguntarme qué significa esa mujer para ti. ¿Es tu amante, por casualidad?

—Yo... No. —Se volvió y frunció el ceño hacia Vale—. ¿No te dijo tu mujer que había enviado a la señora Brandon a mi castillo para que fuera mi nueva ama de llaves?

—Es bastante increíble lo que una esposa le puede ocultar a su marido —reflexionó Vale en voz alta—. Perdí toda mi inocencia a partir de nuestro matrimonio. Pero, sí, al final se dignó a explicarme por qué estaba tan feliz últimamente. —Edward se sirvió más brandy—. Ahora bien, la distancia que has recorrido para ayudar a tu ama de llaves hace que me pregunte sobre la situación del servicio en Escocia. Debe de haber poca mano de obra. —Vale abrió los ojos y bebió un trago.

—Para mí, es algo más que mi ama de llaves —gruñó Jasper.

—¡Maravilloso! —Edward le dio una palmada en la espalda—. Ya era hora. Empezaba a

preocuparme por si tus partes importantes se habían atrofiado y se habían caído por desuso.

Jasper experimentó un extraordinario calor en la garganta.

—Masen...

—Por supuesto, esto significa que mi esposa estará casi imposible —dijo, con el vaso en la

boca—. Se pone como loca de contenta cuando cree que ha emparejado a dos personas y, a estas alturas, estoy seguro de que sabes que envió a la señora Brandon a tu castillo con un objetivo.

Jasper sólo gruñó y levantó el vaso. Las mujeres y sus mecanismos ya no lo sorprendían.

Vale se lo llenó enseguida.

—Háblame de esos niños.

Jasper cerró el ojo y respiró hondo, recordando esas caritas. La última vez que había visto la cara de Charlotte, estaba roja de ira y llena de lágrimas. Maldición, quería una oportunidad para compensarlo. Ojalá Dios quisiera concedérsela.

—Son dos, un niño y una niña, de cinco y nueve años respectivamente. Nunca se han separado de su madre. —Abrió el ojo y miró a su amigo con franqueza—. Necesito tu ayuda, Masen.

—Así que el duque de Lister te ha encontrado —murmuró Bella.

—Sí —dijo Alice. Bajó la mirada hasta el delicado juego de té que tenía en las manos.

Lady Vale había pedido que les llevaran té y galletas al jardín. A su alrededor, estaba lleno de flores y las abejas revoloteaban de una a otra. Era un lugar muy bonito. Sin embargo, Alice tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no llorar.

Lady Vale apoyó una mano en su brazo.

—Lo siento.

Alice asintió.

—Creí que me había ido lo suficientemente lejos para que no nos encontrara, ni a mí ni a los niños.

—Yo también. —Bella bebió un pequeño sorbo de té—. Sin embargo, creo que entre sir

Jasper y mi marido, hay esperanza de que recuperes a tus hijos.

—Dios lo quiera —dijo Alice, con fervor. No sabía qué haría sin sus niños; no se imaginaba la vida sin volver a verlos—. Lister me ha ofrecido devolvérmelos si regreso con él.

Lady Vale se quedó inmóvil, con la espalda recta y sus ojos marrones limpios y fijos en Alice.

Aunque no era una mujer guapa, ya que tenía una cara de lo más común y un tono demasiado ordinario, su semblante era agradable. Además, estaba más serena que la última vez que la había visto, hacía poco más de un mes.

—¿Volverás con él? —le preguntó.

—Yo... —Alice descendió la mirada hasta la taza de té—. No quiero, claro. Pero, si es la única manera de volver a ver a mis hijos, ¿cómo no voy a hacerlo?

—¿Y sir Jasper?

Alice la miró sin decir nada.

—Me he fijado en que... —Lady Vale dudó unos segundos—. No he podido evitar fijarme que sir Jasper ha venido a Londres por ti.

—Ha sido muy amable con los niños —dijo Alice—. Creo que les ha cogido cariño.

—¿Y a ti? —murmuró la vizcondesa.

—Quizá.

—En cualquier caso, creo que debe tener una opinión sobre este asunto.

—No le gusta la idea, naturalmente. —Alice miró a la vizcondesa con franqueza—. Pero,

¿debería importar? Mis hijos me necesitan. Y yo los necesito.

—Pero, ¿y si consigue rescatarlos?

—Entonces, ¿qué? —Susurró Alice—. ¿Qué clase de vida tendría con él? No quiero ser la

amante de otro hombre y, sin embargo, parece que no hay otra forma de estar juntos.

—¿El matrimonio?

—No lo ha mencionado. —Alice meneó la cabeza y sonrió—. No puedo creerme que esté

hablando de esto contigo tan abiertamente. ¿No me desapruebas?

—En absoluto. Recuerda que fui yo quien te envió a su castillo.

Alice se la quedó mirando. Lady Vale tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido entre las cejas rectas y se estaba frotando la tripa con una mano. Pero cuando vio que Alice la estaba mirando, levantó los ojos y sonrió.

Alice abrió los ojos.

—¿Tú...?

Lady Vale asintió.

—Por supuesto.

—Pero... ¡Pero si ese castillo estaba hecho una pocilga!

—Pero imagino que ya no —respondió lady Vale, complacida.

Alice resopló.

—Casi todo. Todavía hay rincones a los que no me acerco sin un cubo de agua hirviendo y

jabón. No puedo creerme que me enviaras allí sabiendo lo horrible que era.

—Te necesitaba.

—Su castillo me necesitaba —la corrigió Alice.

—Creo que sir Jasper también —dijo lady Vale—. Cuando lo vi, me pareció un hombre muy solo. Y ya has conseguido un milagro; has logrado que venga a Londres.

—Por mis hijos.

—Por ti —dijo lady Vale, con dulzura.

Alice volvió a deslizar la mirada hasta la taza de té.

—¿Lo crees de veras?

—Lo sé —añadió la vizcondesa—. He visto cómo te miraba en mi salón. Ese hombre te aprecia.

Alice bebió un sorbo de té sin decir nada. Aquello era tan personal, tan nuevo y tan confuso, que todavía no estaba segura de querer hablarlo con otra persona, aunque fuera Bella, que había sido tan amable con ella.

Por unos segundos, las dos señoras sorbieron el té en silencio.

Y entonces Alice recordó algo. Dejó la taza.

—¡Ah! Me olvidaba de decirte que ya he terminado de copiar el libro de cuentos sobre los

cuatro soldados.

Lady Vale sonrió complacida.

—¿De veras? ¿Y lo has traído?

—No, lo siento. Lo olvidé por... —Iba a decir «por la preocupación por mis hijos», pero se calló y meneó la cabeza.

—Lo entiendo —dijo la vizcondesa—. Además, en cualquier caso, tengo que encontrar a alguien que me lo encuaderne. ¿Te importaría guardármelo y ya te escribiré cuando tenga una dirección donde puedas enviarlo?

—Por supuesto —murmuró Alice, pero su cabeza estaba con Charlotte y Peter. ¿Estaban

calientes y a salvo? ¿Lloraban por ella? ¿Volvería a verlos algún día en esta vida?

De repente, el té sabía a bilis. «Por favor, Señor, déjame volver a ver a mis hijos.»

—El conde de Blanchard da una comida en honor al rey —dijo Vale—. Y Lister está entre los invitados.

Todavía estaban en el salón, y Edward iba por el tercer vaso de brandy, aunque no demostraba ningún síntoma de ebriedad.

—Blanchard. —Jasper frunció el ceño—. ¿No era el título de Emmett St. Aubyn?

Emmett St. Aubyn era el capitán del 28° Regimiento de a Pie. Buen hombre y gran líder, había sobrevivido a la masacre de Spinner's Falls, aunque después cayó prisionero y murió en el campamento indígena. Jasper se estremeció. St. Aubyn era el hombre del que le había hablado a Alice, al que habían crucificado y quemado vivo.

También había sido un gran amigo de Edward.

Vale asintió.

—El hombre que ostenta el título actualmente es un primo lejano, viudo. Su sobrina ejerce de anfitriona en estas fiestas.

—¿Cuándo es?

—Mañana.

Jasper se quedó mirando el vaso vacío que tenía en la mano. A la mañana siguiente llegaría el barco de Etienne, aunque sólo estaría en Londres unas horas. ¿Sería capaz de ver al duque de Lister y a Etienne en el mismo y breve periodo de tiempo? Seguramente, no. Si iba a la comida, se arriesgaba a no llegar a tiempo para hablar con Etienne. Sin embargo, si tenía que elegir entre los niños y datos nuevos sobre Spinner's Falls, claramente ganaban los niños. ¿Cómo no iban a hacerlo? Significaban la vida mientras que el traidor significaba la muerte.

—¿Supone algún problema? —preguntó Vale.

Jasper levantó la cabeza y miró a los perspicaces ojos del vizconde.

—No. —Dejó el vaso—. ¿Estás invitado a esa gran comida?

—Por desgracia, no.

Jasper sonrió.

—Perfecto. Entonces, puedes hacer algo por mí mientras yo me cuelo en la fiesta de Blanchard.


	17. Una jugada maestra

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**Capítulo 17 Una jugada maestra**

_Cada noche, el brujo bajaba al jardín y se recreaba contemplando al soldado que_

_había hechizado. Durante el día, en cambio, se encerraba en el castillo maquinando_

_malvados planes._

_Un día, una golondrina se unió al grupo de pájaros que descansaban sobre los_

_hombros de piedra de El Sincero. Resulta que era una de las que el brujo solía tener_

_encerradas y, de alguna forma, debió de haber reconocido a su salvador. Se deslizó_

_hasta los arbustos de tejo y arrancó una hoja. Luego, abrió las alas y echó a volar, lejos_

_del castillo..._

_De El Sincero_

La comida había empezado ya cuando Jasper y Alice llegaron a la puerta principal de la casa del conde de Blanchard. Se habían retrasado porque Jasper había estado esperando un misterioso mensaje en el hotel. Justo antes de salir, un chico muy flaco le había llevado una carta muy sucia y arrugada. Jasper la había leído, había gruñido en lo que parecía un gesto de satisfacción y le había dado un chelín al chico, junto con otra carta escrita a toda prisa.

Alice golpeaba inquietante el suelo mientras esperaban que se abriera la puerta.

—Relájate —dijo Jasper, que estaba a su lado.

—¿Cómo voy a relajarme? —respondió Alice, impaciente—. No entiendo por qué era tan

importante esa carta. ¿Y si nos hubiéramos perdido la comida?

—Hemos llegado a tiempo. La calle está llena de carruajes y, además, estas cosas duran horas; ya lo sabes. —Suspiró y murmuró—. Deberías haberte quedado en la habitación del hotel, como te he dicho.

Alice lo miró fijamente.

—Son mis hijos.

Él miró hacia el cielo.

—Vuélveme a explicar cuál es tu plan —le preguntó ella.

—Sólo tengo que conseguir que Lister renuncie a los niños —dijo, en un tono de impaciencia.

—Sí, pero ¿cómo?

—Confía en mí.

—Pero...

En ese momento, una acelerada doncella abrió la puerta.

—¿Diga?

—Me temo que llego tarde, como siempre —dijo Jasper, con una voz alegre totalmente alejada de sus tonos habituales—. Y a mi mujer se le acaba de romper una puntilla. ¿Podría acompañarnos a un salón donde pudiera adecentarse?

La chica apartó la horrorizada mirada de la cara de Jasper y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos

pasar. Blanchard House era una de las casas más imponentes de la plaza y el recibidor era de mármol rosado y oro. Pasaron junto a una estatua de mármol blanco de Diana y sus perros, y entonces la chica abrió la puerta de un elegante salón.

—Es perfecto —dijo Jasper—. Por favor, no permita que la entretengamos. Nosotros mismos entraremos cuando estemos listos.

La chica hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Una comida en honor al rey seguro que tenía

ocupados a todos los criados.

—Quédate aquí, por favor —dijo Jasper. Le dio un beso en la boca y se volvió hacia la puerta. Y, entonces, se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Alice.

En la pared, había un retrato a tamaño real de un joven.

—Nada —murmuró él, con la mirada todavía fija en el cuadro. Meneó la cabeza y se volvió

hacia ella—. Quédate aquí. Vendré a recogerte cuando haya hablado con Lister, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de asentir, porque él salió enseguida.

Alice cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, en un intento por calmarse. Ya había aceptado que el

mejor plan era que Jasper hablara con Lister. Ahora no podía cambiar de opinión. Tenía que esperar y dejar que Jasper intentara persuadir al duque. El problema era que era casi imposible esperar.

Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, buscando algo con lo que entretenerse. Había varios

grupos de sillas bajas, con los brazos pintados de blanco y dorado. Las paredes estaban llenas de enormes retratos, figuras con ropajes de otras épocas, aunque el más imponente era el del joven que Jasper se había quedado mirando. Alice se acercó y lo contempló.

El cuadro representaba a un joven vestido con ropa de caza informal. Sujetaba un tricornio a un lado y tenía las piernas, cubiertas con polainas, cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos. Estaba apoyado en un enorme roble, con un rifle colgando de un brazo. A sus pies, había dos perros de caza con manchas, ambos mirándolo con adoración.

Y Alice había comprendido perfectamente aquella expresión. El hombre era tan apuesto, con la cara suave y sin arrugas, en aquella primera etapa de la edad adulta. Tenía

los labios carnosos, muy grandes y sensuales y ligeramente inclinados, como si estuviera

reprimiendo una sonrisa. Sus ojos negros y de largas pestañas parecían sonreír al espectador, como si lo estuviera invitando a compartir una broma subida de tono. Su figura estaba tan llena de vigor y vida que uno casi esperaba que saltara del cuadro.

—Fascinante, ¿verdad? —dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Alice se volvió, sorprendida. No había oído entrar a nadie. De hecho, creía que estaba junto a la única puerta del salón.

Sin embargo, una joven había entrado por una puerta que había disimulada en la pared, casi escondida. Hizo una reverencia.

—Soy Rosalie Hale.

Alice hizo otra reverencia.

—Alice Brandon. —Rezó para que no reconociera su nombre.

La señorita Hale tenía una cara fresca y su belleza anonadaba. Poseía unos ojos grises

muy bonitos y bastante francos, el pelo era de un precioso color trigo y lo llevaba recogido en un voluminoso moño en lo alto de la cabeza. Por suerte, no parecía tener prisa por echar a Alice de su casa.

—Siempre me ha parecido bastante fascinante —dijo, mirando el cuadro—. Parece muy

divertido por algo. Tan satisfecho consigo mismo y con el mundo, ¿no le parece?

Alice se volvió hacia el cuadro, sonriendo.

—Seguramente, fascina a todas las damas.

—Quizás un día lo hizo, pero ya no —respondió la chica.

Alice la miró.

—¿Por qué?

—Es Emmett St. Aubyn, vizconde de Hope —dijo la señorita Hale—. Debería haber sido el

conde de Blanchard, pero murió en las Colonias a manos de los indígenas en la masacre de

Spinner's Falls. Supongo que debo estar agradecida porque, de seguir vivo, mi tío nunca se hubiera convertido en el conde de Blanchard y yo no viviría en esta casa. Sin embargo, no puedo alegrarme de su muerte. Parece lleno de vitalidad, ¿verdad?

Alice se volvió hacia el cuadro. «Vitalidad». Es la palabra que buscaba cuando había visto al joven.

—Perdone —añadió Rosalie Hale, como pidiendo disculpas—, pero acabo de darme cuenta de quién es. Está relacionada con el duque de Lister, ¿verdad?

Alice se mordió el labio, pero nunca había sido buena mentirosa.

—Soy su antigua amante.

La señorita Hale arqueó sus delicadas cejas.

—Entonces, ¿le importaría explicarme qué está haciendo aquí?

Su plan era arriesgado. Si lo hacía mal, Alice y él podrían perder a los niños para siempre.

Aunque, si no hacía nada, era como si ya los hubieran perdido.

Jasper acercó la mano al pomo del salón cerrado, respiró hondo, lo giró y entró con

determinación. El conde de Blanchard no había reparado en gastos para la recepción real.

Los aparadores estaban llenos de jarrones con flores, había preciosas telas doradas y de color púrpura por encima de todos los muebles y cisnes de azúcar presidían la mesa alargada.

Había tantos criados como invitados y un chico con peluca que había junto a la puerta levantó la mano para detenerlo.

—Señor, no puede...

—Majestad —dijo Jasper, con una voz grave. Se aseguró de que se oyera al otro extremo de la mesa, donde el rey Jorge estaba sentado junto a un hombre pequeño y rubicundo, que debía de ser el conde de Blanchard. Avanzó hacia el rey, tan deprisa y con tanta seguridad que nadie se atrevió a decirle nada—. Le ruego que me escuche, majestad.

Jasper llegó a la altura del rey e inclinó la cabeza, con los brazos abiertos y la pierna estirada delante del cuerpo.

—¿Y usted quién es, señor? —preguntó el rey y, por un momento, Jasper notó que se le

paraba el corazón. Entonces, levantó la cabeza y la cara del joven rey se iluminó—. ¡Ah! ¡Sir Jasper Withlock, nuestro fascinante naturalista! Blanchard, trae una silla para sir Jasper.

Blanchard frunció el ceño, pero chasqueó los dedos a un lacayo, que se apresuró a obedecer al rey. Trajeron una silla y la colocaron a la derecha del rey.

—¿Conoces al duque de Blanchard, Withlock? —El rey señaló al anfitrión.

—No he tenido el placer. —Jasper realizó otra reverencia—. Discúlpeme, señor, por

presentarme en su fiesta de forma tan precipitada.

Blanchard tenía una expresión avinagrada, pero poco podía hacer ahora que el rey había

invitado a Jasper. Asintió con elegancia.

—Y estos caballeros son el duque de Lister; su hijo y heredero, el conde de Kimberly; y lord King. —El rey señaló a los hombres que estaban sentados frente a él y a su lado.

King estaba sentado a la izquierda del rey. Era un caballero de mediana edad con

aspecto distinguido. Lister y su hijo estaban sentados frente al rey, Lister aparentaba tener la misma edad que King. Llevaba un abrigo de color vino con un chaleco que le apretaba la

incipiente tripa. Su heredero era un joven castaño que llevaba el pelo hacia atrás y sin empolvar.

Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si no entendiera la abrupta entrada de Jasper. Lister miraba a Jasper con los ojos entrecerrados debajo de su peluca gris.

Jasper hizo una reverencia y se sentó. El hecho de que el heredero de Lister estuviera presente era un golpe de suerte inesperado.

—Les ruego que me disculpen, majestad, caballeros, pero el asunto que me ha traído aquí es urgente.

—No me digas. —El rey era un hombre de complexión pálida, mejillas sonrosadas y

prominentes ojos azules. Llevaba una peluca blanca impecable y un abrigo y chaleco de azul intenso—. ¿Has terminado tu estudio sobre la flora y la fauna de Gran Bretaña?

—Estoy acercándome al final, majestad, y si su alteza me lo permite, le pido el favor de

dedicárselo.

—Por supuesto, mi querido Withlock, por supuesto. —El rey había recuperado el color, fruto de la alegría—. Estamos ansiosos por leer este tomo cuando esté terminado y publicado.

—Gracias, majestad —respondió Jasper—. Espero...

Sin embargo, Lister lo interrumpió con una sonora tos.

—Aunque la información sobre el progreso de su libro es fascinante, Withlock, no entiendo la necesidad de interrumpir la comida del rey para decírselo.

El rey frunció ligeramente el ceño. En el otro extremo del salón, la puerta volvió a abrirse y

entró una joven rubia, que se sentó en una silla vacía. Les lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

Jasper se volvió hacia Lister y sonrió con afabilidad.

—No pretendo aburrirle con los detalles de mis estudios como naturalista. Entiendo que las rarezas del mundo del Señor no fascinan a todo el mundo como a su alteza y a mí.

Lister palideció cuando se dio cuenta de su desafortunada intervención, aunque Jasper

continuó.

—En realidad, el asunto que me trae aquí también le atañe a usted.

Lister arqueó las cejas.

—¿Y le importaría explicárnoslo?

Jasper sonrió y dejó la copa de vino.

—Naturalmente. —Se volvió y se dirigió al rey—. Últimamente, he estado estudiando los

hábitos de los tejones, majestad. Es sorprendente los secretos que esconden incluso los animales más mundanos.

—¿De veras? —El rey se inclinó hacia delante, interesado.

—Sí —respondió Jasper—. Por ejemplo, a pesar de que la tejón hembra sea conocida por su actitud distante, e incluso agresiva, cuando se trata de sus crías, demuestra un instinto maternal comparable al de los animales más cariñosos.

Hizo una pausa para beber un sorbo de vino.

—¡Qué extraordinario! —Exclamó el rey—. Nunca nadie hubiera creído que un simple tejón compartiera los más sinceros sentimientos que Dios ha entregado al hombre.

—Exacto —asintió Jasper—. Yo mismo me compadecí ante el grito de una tejón hembra

cuando un águila mató a sus crías. Lloró con el máximo sentimiento, iba de un lado a otro y se negó a comer durante días. De hecho, temí que se matara de hambre a raíz de la tristeza de haber perdido a sus crías.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros? —preguntó Lister, con impaciencia.

Jasper se volvió hacia él muy despacio y sonrió.

—¿Cómo? ¿No siente ni la más mínima compasión por una tejón hembra tan afectada por la pérdida de sus crías, excelencia?

Lister se rió, pero el rey intervino y dijo:

—Cualquier caballero decente se emocionaría, por supuesto, ante tal devoción.

—Naturalmente —murmuró Jasper—. ¿Y cuan más emocionado tendría que mostrarse un

caballero ante la súplica de una mujer que se ha visto privada de sus hijos?

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Lister entrecerró los ojos. Su hijo lo estaba mirando, empezando a comprenderlo todo, y King y Blanchard se habían quedado de piedra. Jasper no sabía qué sabían los otros caballeros acerca de Alice y Lister y el drama de los niños, pero el hijo de Lister sí que sabía algo. Miró a su padre y a Jasper, con un gesto serio en la cara.

—¿Hablas de una dama en concreto, Withlock? —preguntó el rey.

—Por supuesto, señor. Hay una antigua amistad de su excelencia, el duque de Lister, que

recientemente ha sufrido la pérdida de sus hijos.

El rey apretó los labios.

—¿Han muerto?

—No, gracias a Dios no, majestad —respondió Jasper con suavidad—. Sólo están separados de su madre, quizá por un error bienintencionado.

Lister se movió en su asiento. Le habían empezado a aparecer gotas de sudor alrededor de la ceja.

—¿Qué estás sugiriendo, Withlock?

—¿Sugiriendo? —Jasper abrió el ojo—. No sugiero nada. Sólo constato hechos. ¿Acaso va a negar que Charlotte y Peter Brandon están encerrados en su casa de Londres?

Lister parpadeó. Seguro que no contaba con que Alice supiera dónde había escondido a los niños. Y, de hecho, Jasper se había enterado esa misma mañana, a través del sencillo trámite de enviar a un chico a sobornar a uno de los lacayos de Lister.

Lister tragó saliva, nervioso.

—Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a tenerlos en mi casa. Jasper se quedó en silencio,

observándolo y preguntándose si veía la trampa que le había tendido.

El rey cambió de posición.

—¿Quiénes son esos niños?

—Son... —empezó a decir Lister, pero luego se interrumpió cuando, por fin, vio dónde lo había llevado Jasper. Cerró la boca y miró a Jasper mientras éste sonreía, se bebía el vino y esperaba para comprobar si el duque estaba tan furioso que se olvidaba de toda cautela.

Si reconocía a los niños en presencia del rey, ellos podrían reclamar su paternidad y, lo más importante, parte de su fortuna.

Kimberly se volvió de frente hacia su padre y murmuró:

—Padre.

Lister meneó la cabeza, como si acabara de despertar de un ensimismamiento y adquirió el falso gesto de elegancia.

—No son nada mío; sólo los hijos de una antigua amiga.

—Perfecto. —El rey juntó las manos—. En tal caso, podrán regresar de inmediato con su madre, ¿verdad, Lister?

—Sí, majestad —murmuró Lister, y se volvió hacia King—. ¿Cuándo pretendes

presentar esa ley ante el Parlamento?

El duque, King y Blanchard se enfrascaron en una conversación política, mientras

Kimberly parecía aliviado.

El rey pidió más vino y, cuando se lo sirvieron, inclinó la copa hacia Jasper y dijo:

—Por el amor materno.

—Brindo por ello, majestad. —Jasper bebió encantado.

El rey dejó la copa, ladeó la cabeza y, en voz baja, susurró:

—Imagino que es el resultado que buscabas, ¿verdad, Withlock?

Jasper miró los alegres ojos azules del rey y se permitió dibujar una media sonrisa.

—Su majestad es tan perspicaz como siempre.

El rey Jorge asintió.

—Termina ese libro, Withlock. Estaremos encantados de invitarte de nuevo.

—Con tal propósito, y con el permiso de su majestad, abandonaré la comida ahora mismo.

El rey agitó la mano, envuelta en encajes.

—Entonces, vete. Aunque procura no tardar tanto en volver a visitar la capital, ¿de acuerdo?

Jasper se levantó, hizo una reverencia y se volvió para salir del salón. Mientras lo hacía, pasó por detrás de King. Dudó un segundo, pero luego pensó que quizá no tuviera otra

oportunidad para preguntárselo.

Se inclinó junto a la silla de lord King y dijo:

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, señor?

King lo miró con desdén.

—¿No ha hecho ya suficientes preguntas para una tarde, Withlock?

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Sin duda, pero sólo será un momento. Hace casi dos meses, lord Vale quería hablar con usted acerca de su hermano.

King se tensó.

—Mi hermano murió en Spinner's Falls, y usted lo sabe mejor que nadie.

—Sí. —Jasper lo miró a los ojos sin pestañear. Había demasiadas preguntas en el aire para

permitir que la ira de un hermano se interpusiera en el camino de conocer la verdad—. Vale creía que quizá su hermano sabía algo de...

King se pegó a la cara de Jasper.

—Si Vale o tú os atrevéis a insinuar que mi hermano formaba parte de alguna actividad

traicionera, os retaré en duelo. No os equivoquéis.

Jasper arqueó las cejas. No había pretendido insinuar nada por el estilo, porque nunca se le había ocurrido que el pudiera ser el traidor.

Sin embargo, King no había terminado.

—Y si aprecia a Vale, lo disuadirá de seguir buscando respuestas.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó Jasper, muy despacio.

—Emmett St. Aubyn y él eran buenos amigos, ¿verdad? Crecieron juntos desde niños, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

—Entonces dudo mucho que Vale quiera saber quién traicionó realmente al 28° Regimiento. — King se reclinó en la silla, con el gesto serio.

Jasper se le acercó tanto que sus labios casi rozaron su oreja.

—¿Qué sabe?

King meneó la cabeza.

—Sólo he oído rumores. Rumores entre las más altas esferas del ejército y el parlamento. Dicen que la madre del traidor era francesa.

Jasper miró fijamente los ojos marrones acuosos del otro hombre un segundo, y luego se

volvió y salió del salón. La madre de Emmett St. Aubyn era francesa.

Alice estaba observando un libro cosido a mano cuando Jasper entró en la salita. Soltó el libro y lo miró.

—Ha renunciado a los niños —dijo él, enseguida.

—Oh, gracias a Dios. —Alice cerró los ojos, aliviada, pero Jasper la tomó por el codo.

—Venga, vámonos. No creo que sea sensato quedarnos más tiempo.

Ella abrió los ojos, asustada.

—¿Crees que cambiará de opinión?

—Lo dudo, pero cuanto más rápido actuemos, menos tiempo tendrá para pensárselo —

murmuró Jasper mientras casi la arrastraba hasta la puerta.

Alice detuvo la mirada en el retrato de lord St. Aubyn.

—Debería escribir una nota a la señorita Hale.

—¿Qué? —Jasper se detuvo y la miró.

—La señorita Hale. La sobrina de lord Blanchard es una chica muy agradable. ¿Sabías que

encuaderna libros a mano? Me lo ha dicho ella.

Jasper meneó la cabeza.

—Santo Dios. —Retomó el paso hacia la puerta principal, tan deprisa que ella tenía que correr para seguirlo—. Puedes escribirle después.

—Lo haré —murmuró ella mientras subían al carruaje. Jasper golpeó el techo del vehículo y dieron una sacudida al arrancar.

—¿Le has dicho quién eres?

—Estaba en su casa —dijo Alice. Notó que el calor le invadía las mejillas, porque sabía que

Jasper se refería a su relación con Lister. Levantó la barbilla—. Mentirle habría sido de mala educación.

—Quizá, pero habrías tenido menos posibilidades de que te echara de su casa.

Alice deslizó la mirada hasta las manos, que tenía entrelazadas en el regazo.

—Sé que no soy respetable pero...

—Para mí, eres muy respetable —gruñó él.

Ella lo miró.

Jasper todavía tenía el ceño fruncido; de hecho, estaba haciendo una mueca.

—Son los demás. —Apartó la mirada y farfulló—. No quiero que te hagan daño.

—Hace tiempo que acepté qué soy, y en lo que yo misma me convertí —dijo—. No puedo

cambiar el pasado ni cómo me afecta a mí o a mis hijos, pero puedo elegir vivir mi vida a pesar de mis desacertadas decisiones. Si tuviera miedo de lo que los demás me pudieran hacer o de lo que pudieran decirme, tendría que vivir escondiéndome constantemente. Y no pienso hacerlo.

Observó cómo Jasper reflexionaba sobre esas palabras, sin mirarla a los ojos. Aquel era el

problema entre ellos, ¿verdad? Ella había decidido cómo quería vivir su vida.

Él todavía no. Alice apartó la mirada, miró por la ventana del carruaje y frunció el ceño.

—No vamos a casa de Lister.

—No —respondió él—. Espero atrapar el barco de Etienne en el muelle. Si nos damos prisa y tenemos suerte, quizá lo consiga.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al puerto media hora después, un chico delgaducho señaló un barco que ya estaba desapareciendo por el Támesis.

—Lo ha perdido, señor —dijo el chico, con compasión. Jasper le entregó un chelín por su

ayuda.

—Lo siento —dijo Alice, cuando volvieron a subir al carruaje—. Has perdido la oportunidad de hablar con tu amigo porque estabas rescatando a mis hijos.

Jasper se encogió de hombros y miró por la ventana, malhumorado.

—No ha podido ser. Si tuviera que volver a escoger, haría lo mismo. Charlotte y Peter son mucho más importantes que cualquier información que Etienne pudiera darme. Además —dejó caer la cortina y se volvió hacia ella—, no estoy seguro de si me habría gustado escuchar lo que tenía que decirme.


	18. Atando cabos sueltos

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**Capítulo 18 Atando cabos sueltos**

_La Princesa Compasión ya hacía tiempo que estaba a salvo en el castillo de su padre,_

_pero seguía preocupada. ¿Había conseguido escapar del brujo su salvador, El Sincero?_

_La preocupación por el soldado era tal que, al cabo de un tiempo, dejó de comer y de_

_dormir, y se pasaba las noches enteras de un lado a otro. Su padre, el rey, empezó a_

_preocuparse por el bienestar de su hija y recurrió a todo tipo de médicos y curanderos,_

_pero ninguno supo decirle qué le pasaba a la princesa. Sólo ella sabía de la existencia_

_de El Sincero, de su valentía y de su miedo secreto a que no hubiera podido escapar de_

_las garras del brujo._

_Por eso, cuando una noche una golondrina entró por su ventana y le ofreció una_

_hoja de tejo, supo exactamente qué significaba..._

_De El Sincero_

—¿Crees que realmente es amigo de sir Jasper? —le susurró Peter a Charlotte.

—Por supuesto —respondió ella, con firmeza—. Conocía el nombre de _Meón_, ¿no?

Charlotte era demasiado lista para irse con un extraño. Sin embargo, cuando aquel hombre alto, con la cara extraña, había ido a la habitación de los niños en la casa del duque, parecía exactamente que sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Ordenó a los lacayos que se fueran y dijo a los chiquillos que era amigo de sir Jasper y que los llevaría con él y con su madre. Y, lo más importante, les dijo que sir Jasper le había dicho que su perro se llamaba _Meón_. Aquello fue determinante para Charlotte. Era mejor irse con un extraño que quedarse en la cárcel del duque. Así que siguieron al alto caballero, bajaron por las escaleras de atrás y subieron a un carruaje que los estaba esperando. Peter parecía feliz por primera vez en muchos días. De hecho, estuvo a punto de dar un bote en el asiento cuando el carruaje se puso en marcha.

Ahora estaban sentados en un sofá de satén en un enorme salón. Estaban solos, puesto que el caballero se había ido por algún motivo, y entonces Charlotte empezó a pensar en todas las cosas horribles que podría hacerles si no era amigo de sir Jasper.

Sin embargo, no comunicó sus miedos a Peter.

Peter hizo una mueca y dijo:

—¿Crees que...?

Sin embargo, la puerta se abrió justo en ese instante. El caballero volvió a entrar, aunque esta vez iba seguido de una señora con la espalda muy recta. Un pequeño terrier rodeó la falda de la señora, ladró y corrió hacia ellos.

—¡_Wolf_! —exclamó Peter, y el pequeño perro le saltó a los brazos.

Charlotte tardó un poco más en reconocerlo. Peter y ella habían conocido a _Wolf_, el perro, y a su dueña en Hyde Park. La niña se levantó e hizo una reverencia delante de lady Vale.

La dama se quedó inmóvil y observó a Charlotte mientras _Wolf _lamía la cara de Peter con su lengua rosada.

—¿Estáis bien?

—Sí, señora —susurró Charlotte, y notó cómo se quitaba un gran peso de encima. Todo iba a salir bien. Lady Vale lo arreglaría.

—Deberíamos pedir un poco de té y galletas, Vale —dijo lady Vale. Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, y Charlotte se la devolvió.

Y entonces sucedió algo todavía más maravilloso. Oyeron voces en el pasillo y mamá entró

corriendo.

—¡Mis niños! —gritó, se arrodilló y abrió los brazos.

Peter y Charlotte corrieron hacia ella. Olía tan bien y, de repente, Charlotte estaba llorando en el hombro de su madre, y estaban todos abrazados, incluso _Wolf_. Fue realmente maravilloso.

Se quedaron así un buen rato antes de que Charlotte notara la presencia de sir Jasper. Estaba de pie, observándolos con una sonrisa, y el corazón de la niña dio un vuelco cuando lo vio. Se separó de su madre.

Se secó los ojos y se acercó a él muy despacio.

—Me alegro de volver a verlo.

—Yo también me alegro de volver a verte. —Habló con una voz grave y ronca, y su único ojo le sonrió.

Charlotte tragó saliva y enseguida añadió:

—Y lamento mucho haber dejado que _Meón _le estropeara la mochila.

Él parpadeó, se aclaró la garganta y, muy despacio, dijo:

—No debería haberte gritado, Charlotte. Sólo es una mochila. —Le ofreció la mano—. ¿Me perdonas?

Por algún motivo desconocido, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Le dio la mano. Era rugosa, cálida y grande y, cuando la sujetaba, se sentía a salvo.

Segura y en casa.

Una hora después, Jasper contempló cómo Alice y los niños se despedían de lady Vale a las puertas de la casa de los vizcondes.

Él se volvió hacia su amigo, que estaba a su lado, contemplando la escena.

—Gracias por rescatarlos por mí. Vale se encogió de hombros.

—De nada. Además, fuiste tú quien se dio cuenta de que si la señora Brandon y tú ibais a la comida en Blanchard House, arrastraríais a vuestro perseguidor y la casa de Lister quizá quedaría menos vigilada.

Jasper asintió.

—Sin embargo, igualmente implicaba un riesgo. Podría haber dejado refuerzos vigilando a los niños.

—Quizá, pero resulta que no lo hizo. De hecho, el único que ofreció resistencia fue tu antiguo criado, Wiggins. —Vale lo miró un poco avergonzado—. Espero que no te importe que le diera un puñetazo y lo tirara por las escaleras.

—En absoluto —respondió Jasper con una amplia sonrisa—. Sólo deseo que se hubiera roto el cuello en la caída.

—Ah, pero no podemos tener todo lo que queremos, ¿no es cierto?

—Es cierto, no podemos. —Jasper observó cómo Alice sonreía y le daba la mano a lady Vale.

Un mechón dorado se le había soltado y le acariciaba la cara—. En cualquier caso, te debo una, Vale.

—No te preocupes. —El vizconde se rascó la barbilla—. ¿Cabe la posibilidad de que Lister

vuelva a secuestrarlos?

Jasper meneó la cabeza con decisión.

—Lo dudo. Ha renunciado a ellos delante del rey y de su heredero. El más interesado en

mantener en secreto los hijos bastardos de su padre es Kimberly. Si los rumores son ciertos, Charlotte y Peter no son los únicos hijos que Lister ha engendrado fuera del matrimonio. Me temo que Kimberly tiene una gran tarea por delante para intentar evitar que su padre reparta su herencia de libre disposición entre varios hermanastros bastardos.

—Ya me imagino. —El vizconde gruñó y se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose en los talones—. Por cierto, he oído que King estaba en la comida. Imagino que no has tenido ocasión de

hablar con él, ¿verdad?

Jasper asintió, con la mirada fija en el carruaje.

—Lo vi e intercambié cuatro palabras con él.

—¿Y?

Jasper apenas dudó una fracción de segundo. Como había dicho King, Emmett St. Aubyn y Edward habían sido grandes amigos. Además, ahora St. Aubyn ya estaba muerto. Que los muertos se encarguen de los asuntos de los muertos.

Jasper se volvió para mirar a Vale a los ojos.

—No tenía ninguna información veraz, lo siento.

Vale hizo una mueca.

—Supongo que era casi imposible. King ni siquiera estuvo allí. Supongo que ya nunca

lo sabremos.

—No. —Las señoras se habían separado y Alice y los niños se dirigían hacia el carruaje. Había llegado la hora de marcharse.

—Es que... —añadió Vale, muy despacio.

Jasper lo miró a la cara, alargada y arrugada, la boca grande y expresiva, los extraordinarios ojos verdosos.

—¿Qué?

Vale cerró los ojos.

—A veces, todavía sueño con él, con Emmett. En aquella maldita cruz, con los brazos abiertos, la ropa y la carne ardiendo y el humo negro en el cielo. —Abrió los ojos, muy pálidos—. Ojalá hubiera podido llevar ante la justicia al hombre que lo puso allí.

—Lo siento —dijo Jasper, porque en verdad era lo único que podía decir.

Al cabo de un momento, encajó las manos con Vale, se inclinó ante lady Vale y entró en el

carruaje. Los niños se despidieron de los vizcondes con entusiasmo cuando el carruaje se puso en marcha.

Alice los miraba sonriendo. Dirigió la mirada al asiento que tenía delante, donde estaba

Jasper, todavía sonriendo y él notó como una bofetada. Era tan preciosa, tan encantadora. Seguro que en algún momento se daba cuenta de que él nada más era un horrible misántropo que sólo tenía un horrible castillo. Ni siquiera le había planteado si quería acompañarlo de vuelta a Escocia.

Quizás, una vez allí, vería que el castillo Greaves era un lugar muy provinciano y lo dejaría. Debería hablarlo con ella, averiguar qué planes tenía para el futuro, pero la verdad es que no quería precipitar una conversación desde el corazón con ella. Si por eso era un cobarde, así sea.

Los niños se pasaron una hora hablando mientras el carruaje avanzaba por caminos llenos de baches hasta las afueras de Londres. El que más habló fue Peter, que describió el secuestro y el largo viaje en carruaje hasta Londres con el pérfido Wiggins. Jasper se fijó en que el niño apenas mencionaba a su padre y, cuando lo hacía, siempre decía «el duque». Los niños no parecían tener ningún tipo de afecto filial hacia su progenitor. Quizás era lo mejor.

En las afueras de Londres, el carruaje entró en el aparcamiento de una pequeña pensión y se detuvo.

Alice se inclinó para asomarse a la ventana.

—¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí?

—Todavía tengo que cerrar un pequeño negocio —respondió Jasper, con evasivas—.

Esperadme aquí, por favor.

Saltó del carruaje antes de que Alice pudiera bombardearlo con más preguntas. El conductor también estaba bajando de su posición.

—Ha dicho media hora, ¿verdad, señor?

Jasper le asintió.

—Exacto.

—Bueno, pues tengo tiempo para ir a tomarme una cerveza —dijo el hombre, y entró en la pensión.

Jasper miró a su alrededor. Era un lugar tranquilo donde no había más carruajes. Sólo había un carro tirado por caballos, cuya yegua estaba durmiendo bajo los alerones del establo. Un caballero salió del hostal. Levantó una mano para protegerse la vista del sol y vio el carruaje y a Jasper. Bajó la mano y se acercó a él. Llevaba una peluca gris a la altura de los hombros y, cuando se acercó, Jasper vio que tenía los ojos azules como las campánulas.

El caballero miró por encima del hombro de Jasper hacia el carruaje.

—¿Ella está...?

Jasper asintió.

—Estaré en el hostal. Le he dicho al conductor que estaremos aquí dentro de media hora.

Depende de usted si quiere utilizar todo ese tiempo o no.

Y, sin esperar a ver qué hacía, Jasper se dirigió hacia el hostal.

—¿Dónde va? —habló en voz baja Alice mientras esperaban en el carruaje.

—Quizá sir Jasper tiene que utilizar el excusado —dijo Peter. Aquello provocó que Alice

mirara a su hijo con suspicacia.

Tenía cinco años pero, por lo visto, la vejiga de un niño de cinco años no era muy grande

porque...

Alguien llamó a la puerta del carruaje. Seguro que Jasper no llamaría en su propio carruaje. Y entonces, la puerta se abrió y el corazón de Alice dio un vuelco.

—Papá —susurró, con un nudo en la garganta.

Hacía catorce años que no lo veía, pero no se había olvidado de su cara. Tenía unas cuantas arrugas más alrededor de los ojos y la frente, la peluca de médico parecía nueva y tenía la boca más agrietada de lo que recordaba, pero era su padre.

Él la miró, pero no sonrió.

—¿Puedo subir?

—Por supuesto.

Subió al carruaje y se sentó frente a los tres. Llevaba el abrigo, el chaleco y los pantalones

negros, con un aspecto muy sombrío. Ahora que estaba allí con ellos, no parecía saber qué hacer.

Alice rodeó a sus hijos con los brazos. Se aclaró la garganta para hablar con la voz clara.

—Son mis hijos. Charlotte, de nueve años, y Peter, de cinco. Niños, este es mi padre. Vuestro abuelo.

Charlotte dijo:

—¿Cómo está, señor?

Peter se quedó mirando a su abuelo.

—Peter. —Papá se aclaró la garganta—. Qué bien.

El nombre cristiano del padre de Alice era Peter. Esperó para ver si decía algo más, pero

parecía un poco aturdido.

—¿Cómo están mis hermanos? —preguntó Alice, con un tono formal.

—Todos casados. Timothy se casó el año pasado con Anne Harris. Te acuerdas de ella, ¿no? Vivía dos casas más allá de la nuestra y tuvo una fiebre muy fuerte a los dos años.

—Ah, sí. La pequeña Anne Harris. —Alice sonrió, aunque con amargura. Anne Harris sólo tenía cinco años, la edad de Peter, cuando ella se había marchado de casa para irse con Lister. Se había perdido toda una vida en la rutina cotidiana de su familia.

Su padre asintió, más tranquilo ahora que podía hablar de algo conocido.

—Rachel está casada con un joven médico, un antiguo estudiante mío, y está embarazada de su segundo hijo. Ruth se casó con un marinero y vive en Dover. Escribe a menudo y nos visita cada año. Tiene una hija. Tu hermana Margaret tiene cuatro hijos, dos niños y dos niñas. Hace dos años, dio a luz a un niño muerto.

Alice notó cómo las lágrimas le apretaban la garganta.

—Lo siento.

Su padre asintió.

—Tu madre dice que tu hermana todavía lo llora.

Alice respiró hondo.

—¿Y cómo está mi madre?

—Bastante bien. —Su padre bajó la mirada hasta sus manos—. No sabe que he venido a verte.

—Ah. —¿Qué otra cosa podía decir? Alice miró por la ventana. Un perro estaba ladrando bajo el sol en la entrada del hostal.

—No debí permitir que te echara —dijo su padre.

Alice se volvió para mirarlo. Nunca había sospechado que no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de su madre.

—Tus hermanas todavía no estaban casadas, y tu madre estaba preocupada por sus futuros — dijo, y pareció que las líneas de la cara se le acentuaban—. Además, el duque de Lister es un hombre poderoso y nos dejó claro que esperaba que fueras con él. Al final, fue más fácil dejarte marchar y limpiarme las manos del asunto. Fue más fácil, pero no estuvo bien. Me he arrepentido de mi decisión durante años. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

—Oh, papá. —Se sentó al lado de su padre y se pegó a él. Notó sus fuertes brazos cuando él le devolvió el abrazo.

—Lo siento, Alice.

Ella se separó y vio que estaba llorando.

—Me temo que no puedes venir a casa. Tu madre no cederá en ese punto. Pero creo que

mirará hacia otro lado si me escribes. Y espero poder volver a verte algún día.

—Por supuesto.

Asintió, se levantó y acarició la mejilla de Charlotte y la cabeza de Peter.

—Ahora tengo que irme, pero te escribiré a la dirección de sir Jasper Withlock.

Ella asintió, con un nudo en la garganta.

Su padre dudó unos segundos, y luego dijo:

—Parece un buen hombre, ese Withlock.

Ella sonrió, aunque le temblaban los labios.

—Lo es.

Su padre asintió y se marchó.

Ella cerró los ojos, con la mano pegada a la boca temblorosa, a punto de echarse a llorar.

La puerta del carruaje volvió a abrirse y el vehículo se tambaleó cuando alguien entró.

Cuando Alice abrió los ojos, Jasper la estaba mirando con una mueca.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Te ha insultado?

—No. Oh, no, Jasper. —Y se levantó por segunda vez, se acercó a Jasper y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se separó y lo miró al atónito ojo—. Gracias. Muchas gracias.


	19. Te amor pero

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**Capítulo 19 Te amo pero…**

_La princesa Compasión reunió todos los objetos mágicos que pudo (hechizos,_

_pociones, amuletos que se decía que tenían poder) porque, si iba a enfrentarse al brujo,_

_sabía que tenía que ir preparada. Y, una noche, se escapó, sola, y sin decirle nada a_

_nadie en el castillo de su padre. El viaje hasta el castillo del brujo era largo y peligroso,_

_pero la princesa Compasión iba acompañada de su valor y del recuerdo del hombre que_

_la había salvado._

_Y, por fin, después de muchas semanas, llegó al sombrío castillo justo cuando el sol_

_despertaba y empezaba un nuevo día..._

_De El Sincero_

Tardaron una semana en llegar al castillo Greaves. Una semana durante la cual Jasper y Alice compartieron diminutas habitaciones de hostal con los niños. Ella no quería perderlos de vista, y él la habría mirado con malos ojos si lo hubiera hecho. Y quizá fue por eso que, en cuanto el reloj tocó las nueve de la noche, salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la suya.

Había una urgencia en su andar que no se explicaba únicamente por la lujuria acumulada.

Quería, necesitaba restablecer su relación con Alice. Asegurarse de que todo estaba igual que antes de que secuestraran a los niños. La necesitaba a un nivel muy básico y no quería que su tiempo juntos se terminara todavía. Admitió su debilidad ante sí mismo, y sólo sirvió para acelerar sus pasos.

Y entonces también fue consciente de que Alice ya no tenía ningún motivo externo para

quedarse en el castillo. No tenía necesidad de trabajar o, al menos, no enseguida. No con el joyero lleno de delicadas piezas que le había enseñado una noche en el hostal. El cabrón de Lister le había regalado tantas perlas y tanto oro que, si sabía administrarse, le duraría toda la vida. Y, con la renuncia de Lister, tampoco necesitaba seguir escondiéndose.

Y eso provocó que se preguntara: «¿Cuándo me dejará?» Jasper se sacudió ese pensamiento deprimente y se detuvo frente a la puerta de Alice. Rascó con las uñas en la madera. Al cabo de un momento, se abrió y apareció ella con la camisola.

Él la miró sin decir nada y le ofreció la mano, con la palma hacia arriba.

Ella miró hacia la habitación, luego miró la mano de Jasper, acabó de salir y cerró la puerta. Él se aferró a su mano, quizá con demasiada fuerza, y la llevó hasta sus aposentos. Estaba terriblemente erecto y ansioso por hacerla suya. Parecía haber perdido cualquier resto de comportamiento.

Apenas había cerrado la puerta de su habitación cuando la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó. La saboreó. La consumió. «Alice.» Era muy suave en la superficie, pero debajo, podía notar la fuerza de sus músculos y huesos, la fuerza de su interior.

Le metió la lengua en la boca, reclamando satisfacción, y ella lo complació, succionando con delicadeza. Rindiéndose ante él, aunque supiera que sólo era una ilusión. Le acarició los hombros y bajó por la curvada espalda hasta las caderas. Se llenó las manos con sus redondeadas nalgas y se las apretó.

Ella interrumpió el beso, jadeando, y lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

—Jasper...

—Shh.

La levantó en brazos, sólida encima de él, y estaba encantado de jugar a ser el conquistador. En sus brazos, no podía escapar.

—Pero tenemos que hablar —dijo ella, con el rostro solemne.

Él tragó saliva.

—Todavía no. Sólo déjame...

La dejó encima de la cama con cuidado y su pelo dorado quedó esparcido encima de la colcha oscura; un ofrecimiento con el que cualquier dios estaría encantado. Jasper no era ningún dios; no la merecía, pero tomaría lo que pudiera mientras pudiese.

Se quitó el batín y se deslizó, desnudo, encima de ella. Ella lo miró con aquellos ojos azules tan intensos. Grandes e increíblemente inocentes. Ahora estaban oscuros y un poco tristes. Ella levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla deformada con ternura. No dijo nada más, pero sus ojos, su expresión y la delicadeza de su caricia le helaban las venas.

Jasper bajó la cabeza y la besó para no tener que seguir mirando esos ojos. Le subió la camisola por las piernas, que se retorcían debajo de él, y notó el vello de la entrepierna en la barriga.

Levantó la cabeza para quitarle la camisola y la tiró al suelo, entonces juntaron sus cuerpos desnudos y volvió a besarla.

Los hombres hablaban de una vida posterior llena de dicha divina, pero él sólo quería esta

dicha, en esta vida o en la siguiente: sentir la piel desnuda de Alice debajo de la suya. Deleitarse con sus suaves muslos que lo abrazaban. Presionar su dura verga contra el terciopelo de su barriga. Oler su esencia íntima y femenina mezclada con el aroma de limón y notar la calidez de su piel. Dios, si tenía la posibilidad de ir al Paraíso, renunciaría a él encantando para quedarse entre los brazos de Alice.

Acarició los delicados bultos de sus costillas, la cintura estrecha, la curva de la cadera, hasta que llegó al centro de su cuerpo. Estaba húmeda, los rizos ya estaban empapados, y Jasper dio las gracias, porque no estaba seguro de poder aguantar un segundo más fuera de ella. Se agarró la verga y se colocó en la entrada cálida y suave.

_En casa._

A pesar de la humedad, estaba tensa. Jasper apretó la mandíbula y la penetró muy despacio, separando los pliegues y adentrándose un poco más. Ella lo abrazó y Jasper cerró los ojos para no derramarse demasiado rápido. Notó cómo ella lo abrazaba y acariciaba, y cómo le tomaba la cara y se la acercaba. Le dio un beso con la boca abierta y húmeda y separó las piernas, entrelazándolas encima de él. Entonces, Jasper empezó a moverse; era eso o morir. Se deslizó, penetró y adentró su cuerpo en el de Alice. Le hizo el amor. Ella siguió besándolo sin prisas, aceptando su lengua igual que su cuerpo aceptaba su miembro.

Aquello era todo lo que Jasper quería. Aquello era el cielo.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo necesitaba acelerar, puesto que la imperativa de plantar su semilla se estaba imponiendo al lujo de una unión pausada. Levantó el tronco y se apoyó en los brazos para intensificar los embistes. Observó cómo a Alice empezaban a pesarle los párpados y tenía la cara sonrosada. Empezaba a respirar de forma acelerada, pero todavía no había llegado al orgasmo.

Jasper sostuvo el peso de su cuerpo en un brazo mientras deslizaba la otra mano para buscar aquel punto de carne femenina que la volvería loca. Lo encontró, escondido entre los resbaladizos pliegues, y lo apretó y rodeó con suavidad. Ella bajó los brazos y los tendió por encima de la cabeza, sujetando la almohada con los dos puños cerrados. Él la observó, jugueteando con su perla y penetrándola con fuerza, y cuando vio que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, él también lo notó: el inicio explosivo del orgasmo.

Se retiró justo a tiempo, y se derramó en su muslo. El corazón le latía con fuerza y estaba

jadeando. Rodó a un lado para no aplastarla y se quedó así un momento, con el brazo encima de la cabeza, exhausto. Se estaba quedando dormido cuando ella se movió, se acurrucó contra él y le recorrió el pecho con los dedos.

—Te quiero —susurró.

Él abrió el ojo en ese instante, y se quedó sin aliento y con la mirada clavada en el techo de la habitación. Sabía lo que debería decir, por supuesto, pero las palabras no le salían. Parecía que se había quedado mudo. Y ahora era demasiado tarde. Demasiado tarde. Su tiempo juntos había llegado a su fin.

—Alice...

Ella se sentó en la cama.

—Te quiero con todo mi corazón, Jasper, pero no puedo quedarme contigo así.

Había creído que había estado enamorada antes, cuando era joven y muy inocente. Aquello sólo había sido el encaprichamiento de una jovencita cegada por la posición social y la riqueza de un hombre. El amor que sentía por Jasper era totalmente diferente. Conocía sus defectos, su mal carácter y su cinismo, pero también disfrutaba de sus virtudes. Su amor por la naturaleza, la ternura que escondía a la mayor parte del mundo, su lealtad incondicional.

Veía lo mejor y lo peor, y todos los aspectos complicados del medio. Incluso sabía que todavía había piezas de él que no le había enseñado, piezas que querría tener tiempo para descubrir. Lo sabía y lo quería, a pesar de eso y por todo eso. Era el amor de una mujer madura. Un amor consciente de sus manías humanas y de su nobleza.

Y, en el fondo de su corazón, también sabía que ese amor, por maravilloso que fuera, no era suficiente para ella.

Jasper se había quedado inmóvil a su lado, con el pecho húmedo después del coito. No había dicho nada cuando ella le había confesado su amor, y aquello le dolió en el alma. Sin embargo, al final, poco importaba que admitiera que la quería o no.

—Quédate conmigo —dijo él, con la voz áspera. Tenía una expresión serena, aunque en su ojo se reflejaba la desesperación.

Casi le rompe el corazón.

—No puedo volver a vivir así —respondió ella—. Dejé a Lister porque me di cuenta de que era algo más que el juguetito de un hombre. Tengo que ser algo más, por mí y por mis hijos. Y, aunque te quiero mil veces más de lo que jamás quise a Lister, no repetiré mis errores.

Él cerró su precioso ojo y giró la cara. Cerró los puños y los apoyó encima de la frente. Ella

esperó, pero él no hizo nada, no habló ni se movió. Era como si se hubiera convertido en una estatua de piedra.

Al final, Alice se levantó de la cama y recogió la camisola del suelo. Se la puso y fue hasta la puerta. Miró hacia atrás una vez más, pero él seguía en la misma posición. Así que abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación, dejando a Jasper y su propio corazón tras ella.

A la mañana siguiente, Jasper se encerró en su torre, pero nada era igual. El tratado sobre el comportamiento de los tejones que tanto lo había interesado ahora le resultaba claramente patético. Los dibujos, las muestras, los diarios y las notas; todo en aquel despacho parecía vacío e inútil. Y lo peor era que las ventanas de la torre daban al patio de los establos, donde Alice estaba supervisando que el cochero cargara todo su equipaje en el coche de caballos. ¿Por qué se había molestado en levantarse esa mañana?

Aquellos negativos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta del despacho. Él frunció el ceño, se planteó ignorarlo, pero al final, gritó:

—¡Adelante!

La puerta se abrió y Charlotte asomó la cabeza. Jasper irguió la espalda.

—Ah, eres tú.

—Queríamos despedirnos de usted —dijo, con una voz excesivamente seria para una niña de nueve años.

Él asintió.

Charlotte entró y Jasper vio que, tras ella, entraba Peter, con _Meón _retorciéndose en sus brazos.

Charlotte juntó las manos delante del pecho, recordándole a su madre.

—Queríamos darle las gracias por ir hasta Londres para rescatarnos.

Jasper agitó la mano para restarle importancia, pero por lo visto, no había terminado.

—Y por enseñarnos a pescar, por dejarnos cenar con usted y por enseñarnos dónde viven los tejones. —Hizo una pausa y lo miró con los mismos ojos que su madre.

—De nada. —Jasper se apretó el puente de la nariz entre el índice y el pulgar—. Tu madre te quiere, ¿sabes?

Los ojos de la niña, iguales que los de Alice, se abrieron mientras lo miraba en silencio.

—Te quiere —se detuvo un momento y se aclaró la garganta—, tal como eres.

—Oh. —Charlotte descendió la mirada hasta el suelo y frunció el ceño con fuerza, como si quisiera contener las lágrimas—. También queríamos darle las gracias por dejarnos ponerle nombre a su perro.

Jasper arqueó las cejas.

—Nos hemos decidido por _Tejón _—le explicó, muy seria—, porque nos acompañó hasta la

madriguera de los tejones. Además, no podemos llamarle _Meón _para siempre. Es un nombre de cachorro.

—_Tejón _es un nombre excelente. —Jasper se quedó con la mirada fija en la punta de sus

botas—. Sacadlo cada día y no le deis comida demasiado grasienta.

—Pero no es nuestro —dijo ella.

Jasper meneó la cabeza.

—Ya sé que dije que _Tejón _era mi perro, pero en realidad fui a buscarlo para vosotros.

Ella lo miró con la misma determinación en los ojos que su madre la noche anterior.

—No. No es nuestro.

Dio un pequeño empujón a Peter, que estaba muy triste. El niño se le acercó con el perro y se lo ofreció.

—Tenga. Es suyo. Charlotte dice que lo necesita más que nosotros.

Jasper aceptó el pequeño cuerpo cálido e inquieto, totalmente perplejo.

—Pero...

Charlotte se acercó a él y le tiró de la manga hasta que se agachó. Entonces lo abrazó con sus pequeños brazos y casi lo ahoga.

—Gracias, sir Jasper. Muchas gracias.

Se dio la vuelta, tomó a su atónito hermano de la mano y salieron del despacho antes de que Jasper pudiera encontrar una respuesta.

—Maldición. —Miró al cachorro y _Tejón _le lamió el pulgar—. ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer contigo?

Se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia abajo justo a tiempo de ver cómo Alice ayudaba a los niños a subir al carruaje. Charlotte miró para arriba una vez, aunque como apartó la mirada enseguida, no estaba seguro de si lo había mirado. Alice subió detrás de ellos y el conductor tiró de las riendas.

Todos se alejaron del patio, de su vida, y Alice no se volvió ni una sola vez.

Su cuerpo le gritaba que fuera tras ella, pero su mente lo mantenía encadenado donde estaba.

Retenerla sólo retrasaría lo inevitable.

Ahora o mañana, siempre había sabido que Alice lo abandonaría.


	20. La temible esperanza

Los libros originales son de E.H. yo adecúo nombres, descripciones y situaciones según corresponda a los personajes de Twilight que dicho sea de paso pertenecen a S.M

**Capítulo 20 La temida esperanza**

_El brujo abrió las puertas a la princesa Compasión enseguida, pero cuando ella le_

_dijo a qué había venido, él se rió. La acompañó hasta el jardín de tejo y le enseñó dónde_

_estaba El Sincero, frío e inmóvil._

—_Aquí tienes a tu caballero —dijo el brujo—. Puedes recurrir a la poca magia que_

_sepas para salvarlo pero, te aviso, sólo tienes el día de hoy. Si cuando se ponga el sol_

_sigue siendo un hombre de piedra, te convertiré en su mujer de piedra y decoraréis mi_

_jardín para la eternidad._

_La princesa aceptó el trato puesto que si quería que El Sincero volviera a ser un_

_hombre de carne y hueso, no tenía otra opción. Durante todo el día, realizó los hechizos_

_y conjuros que había traído, pero cuando los rayos del sol empezaron a desaparecer, El_

_Sincero seguía siendo de piedra..._

_De El Sincero_

Tres días después, a Jasper lo despertó un alboroto en la planta principal del castillo. Alguien estaba gritando, muy alterado. Gruñó y escondió la cabeza debajo de la almohada. Levantarse temprano ya no era una prioridad en su vida. De hecho, ya no tenía prioridades. Podía pasarse perfectamente todo el día en la cama.

Sin embargo, el alboroto fue a más, como una tormenta de verano hasta que, sin saber cómo, estaba frente a la puerta de su habitación. Acababa de destaparse la cabeza cuando su hermana entró en la habitación.

—Jasper Michael Withlock, ¿acaso has perdido la cabeza? —le espetó Sophia.

Él se sujetó la sábana en el cuello, como una inocente damisela, y frunció el ceño hacia su hermana.

—¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita, querida hermana?

—A tu propia estupidez —dijo Sophia, sin contemplaciones—. ¿Sabes que me encontré a la señora Halifax en Castlehill, en Edimburgo, ayer mismo y me dijo que os habíais separado?

—No. —Jasper suspiró. Tejón también se había despertado con el escándalo y avanzó por la cama para lamerle los dedos—. ¿Y también te dijo que su nombre real no es señora Halifax?

Sophia, que hasta ahora iba de un lado a otro de la habitación, se detuvo, con expresión de alarma.

—¿No es viuda?

—No. Es la antigua amante del duque de Lister.

Sophia parpadeó y luego frunció el ceño.

—Pensaba que quizá todavía estaba casada. Si ha dejado a Lister, quien fuera antes poco

importa. —Ignoró el escandaloso pasado de Alice con un movimiento de la mano—. Lo que importa es que te vistas ahora mismo y vayas a Edimburgo y te disculpes con ella por lo que sea que hayas dicho o hecho.

Jasper miró a su hermana, que estaba abriendo las cortinas con brío.

—Te agradezco que des por sentado que la separación es por mi culpa.

Ella se rió.

Él continuó.

—Pero, ¿qué crees que debería hacer después de disculparme? No aceptará vivir aquí.

Ella se volvió hacia él y apretó los labios.

—¿Le has pedido que se case contigo?

Jasper apartó la mirada.

—No.

—¿Y por qué no?

—No seas estúpida, Sophia. —Le dolía la cabeza y sólo quería volver a la cama y dormir... quizá para siempre—. Ha sido la amante de uno de los hombres más ricos de Inglaterra. Ha vivido toda su vida en Londres o cerca de la capital. Deberías haber visto las joyas y el oro que Lister le regaló. Quizá no te hayas dado cuenta, pero soy un tipo deformado y con un solo ojo que se acerca a la cuarentena y que vive en un sucio y viejo castillo en medio de la nada. ¿Por qué demonios iba a querer casarse conmigo?

—¡Porque te quiere! —gritó Sophia.

Él meneó la cabeza.

—Quizá diga que me quiere...

—¿Lo admitió delante de ti y no hiciste nada? —Sophia parecía escandalizada.

—Déjame terminar —gruñó él. Le dolía la cabeza, todavía tenía el sabor en la boca de la

cerveza que se había bebido la noche anterior y no se había afeitado desde que Alice se había ido. Sólo quería terminar con todo eso y volver a la cama.

Su hermana apretó los labios y agitó una mano con impaciencia para que continuara.

Él respiró hondo.

—Puede creer que me quiere, pero ¿qué futuro va a tener aquí conmigo? ¿Qué futuro tendría yo si se cansa de mí y me deja?

—¿Qué futuro tienes ahora? —respondió Sophia.

Él levantó la cabeza muy despacio y la miró. La expresión de su hermana era feroz pero detrás de los cristales redondos de las gafas sus ojos estaban tristes.

—¿Pretendes pasar el resto de tu vida viviendo solo? —le preguntó Sophia, despacio—. ¿Sin hijos, sin amigos y sin una amante o compañera con quien hablar por las noches? ¿Qué vida es esa que proteges tan desesperadamente del abandono de Alice? Jasper, debes tener fe.

—¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? —susurró él—. ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo cuando, en cualquier

momento, todo puede cambiar? Cuándo puedo perderlo todo —Se acarició las cicatrices—. Ya no creo en los futuros felices, ni en la buena suerte, ni en la fe. Perdí la cara, Sophia.

—Entonces, eres un cobarde —dijo su hermana, y fue como una bofetada.

—Sophia...

—No. —Meneó la cabeza y estiró los brazos hacia él—. Sé que será más duro para ti que para la mayoría. Sé que no te quedan ilusiones sobre la felicidad, pero maldita sea, Jasper, si dejas que Alice se vaya, ya puedes morirte hoy mismo. Te rendirás y reconocerás no que la felicidad es caprichosa, sino que no tienes ninguna esperanza de felicidad.

Él respiró hondo con mucho dolor. Notaba como si tuviera el pecho lleno de cristales clavados y que cortaban y se abrían camino hacia su corazón. Lo desangraban.

—No puedes cambiar tu cara, igual que ella no puede cambiar su pasado —dijo Sophia—.

Ambas cosas están ahí y no desaparecerán. Pero tienes que aprender a vivir con tus cicatrices, igual que Alice ha aprendido a vivir con su pasado.

—He aprendido a vivir con mi cara. Quien me preocupa es ella. —Cerró el ojo—. No sé si puede vivir conmigo. No sé si soportaría que no pudiera.

—Yo sí lo sé. —Jasper la oyó acercarse—. Puedes soportar cualquier cosa, Jasper. Ya lo has

hecho. Un día le dije a Alice que eras el hombre más valiente que había conocido. Y lo eres. Te ha pasado lo peor y no tienes ilusiones en la vida. Ni siquiera me imagino el valor que necesitas cada día para levantarte de la cama, pero ahora te pido que busques y encuentres un valor mucho mayor.

Él meneó la cabera.

La cama se hundió y Jasper abrió el ojo y vio que su hermana estaba a su lado, con las manos delante del pecho como si estuviera rezando.

—Dale una oportunidad, Jasper. Dale una oportunidad a tu vida. Pídele que se case contigo.

Jasper se trocó la cara con las manos. Dios, ¿y si tenía razón? ¿Y si estaba tirando por la borda una vida junto a Alice por tener miedo?

—De acuerdo.

—Bien —dijo enseguida Sophia, que se levantó de la cama—. Ahora levántate y vístete. Mi

carruaje nos está esperando. Si nos damos prisa, pódenos llegar a Edimburgo esta misma noche.

Alice estaba comprando en High Street, cuando oyó un grito. Hacía un día soleado y precioso y la calle estaba abarrotada. Cuando llegaron a Edimburgo, había decidido quedarse unos días y comprar ropa nueva para Charlotte y Peter. A Peter le empezaban a asomar las muñecas por debajo de los puños del abrigo. Estaba absorta en las telas, los cortes y el escandaloso precio de unos zapatos para niño, así que no se volvió de inmediato para ver qué había pasado.

Al menos, no hasta el segundo grito.

Entonces, se volvió y vio a una joven que se desmayaba con mucha gracia en los brazos de un sorprendido caballero que llevaba un precioso abrigo de color burdeos. A su lado estaba Jasper, mirando con el ceño fruncido a la chica, que se había asustado de forma muy teatrera cuando le había visto la cara.

Jasper levantó la mirada y la vio y, por un momento, su expresión se quedó vacía. Y entonces empezó a abrirse paso entre el gentío hacia ella, sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo.

—¡Es sir Jasper! —exclamó Charlotte, cuando al final lo vio.

Peter tiró de la mano de su madre.

—¡Sir Jasper! ¡Sir Jasper!

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó Alice cuando lo tuvieron delante.

En lugar de responder, se arrodilló frente a ella.

—¡Oh! —Alice se apoyó una mano encima del corazón.

Él le entregó un ramo de flores silvestres marchitas y las miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Hemos tardado más en llegar a Edimburgo de lo que imaginaba. Toma.

Alice las aceptó y se las colocó en el hueco del codo como si fueran las rosas más preciosas del mundo.

Él la miró, con el ojo marrón firme y centrado exclusivamente en ella.

—Te dije que si algún día te cortejaba te traería flores silvestres. Pues bueno, ahora te estoy cortejando, Alice Carter. Soy un hombre solitario y deformado, y mi castillo es un desastre, pero espero que algún día aceptes ser mi mujer a pesar de los pesares, porque te quiero con todo mi pobre y abatido corazón.

A esas alturas, Charlotte casi estaba dando brincos de emoción y Alice sabía que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Oh, Jasper.

—No tienes que responder ahora mismo. —Se aclaró la garganta—. De hecho, no quiero que respondas todavía. Me gustaría tener tiempo para cortejarte en condiciones. Para demostrarte que puedo ser un buen marido y que tengo fe en el futuro. En nuestro futuro.

Alice meneó la cabeza.

—No.

Él se quedó inmóvil, con la mirada fija en su cara.

—Alice...

Ella alargó la mano y le acarició la mejilla deformada.

—No. Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo. Quiero casarme contigo enseguida. Quiero ser tu esposa, Jasper.

— Lo siento mi señora.

La abrazó y le dio un beso poco casto en medio de High Street, delante de Dios, de la

boquiabierta muchedumbre y de sus hijos.

Y Alice nunca había sido tan feliz.

_Seis semanas después…_

Alice estaba tendida en la enorme cama de la habitación de Jasper, que ahora era su

habitación, y se desperezó lujuriosamente. Era oficialmente, desde las diez de la mañana, lady Withlock.

Habían celebrado una pequeña ceremonia con la familia y unos cuantos amigos, pero su padre había podido asistir, y también habían venido lord y lady Vale, los cuales en realidad, eran los únicos que importaban. Vio que su padre se había emocionado cuando la había visto salir de la iglesia de Glenlargo.

Se quedaría con ellos una semana o diez días, y estaba en una habitación en el piso inferior.

Charlotte y Peter estaban exhaustos después de un día tan lleno de emociones. Estaban en la habitación de juegos, un piso por encima de ellos, con Meg Campbell, antigua doncella que había sido ascendida a la categoría de niñera. Jasper ya estaba hablando de contratar a una institutriz para los niños. _Tejón _había doblado su tamaño en el último mes y medio y, seguramente, estaría dormido en la habitación de Peter, aunque se suponía que tenía que dormir en la cocina.

—¿Admirando tus nuevas cortinas? —La voz grave de Jasper llegó desde la entrada.

Ella giró la cabeza y le sonrió. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con una mano detrás de la espalda.

—El azul queda precioso, ¿no crees?

—Creo —dijo él, mientras avanzaba hacia la cama donde se encontraba ella—, que lo que yo crea no va a tener ningún peso en la decoración de mi castillo.

—¿De veras? —Alice abrió los ojos—. Entonces, sin duda no te importará que pinte tu

despacho de color castaño rojizo.

—No tengo ni idea de qué color es ése, pero no suena demasiado bien —dijo, y apoyó una

rodilla en el colchón—. Además, creía que habíamos acordado que podías hacer lo que quisieras con el resto del castillo siempre que dejaras mi torre al margen.

—Pero... —empezó a decir ella, que pretendía seguir tomándole el pelo.

Él pegó los labios a su boca y la silenció con un largo beso. Cuando levantó la cabeza, ella lo miró a la cara como si estuviera en un sueño y susurró:

—¿Qué tienes detrás de la espalda?

Jasper se tendió a su lado, apoyado en un codo.

—Dos regalos, uno pequeño y otro un poco más grande. ¿Cuál quieres primero?

—El pequeño.

Alargó el puño cerrado, lo abrió y le enseñó un limón.

—En realidad, es un regalo que viene con una condición.

Ella tragó saliva, porque recordó la última vez que utilizaron un limón para evitar la concepción.

—¿Cuál?

—Sólo lo utilizaremos si tú quieres. —La miró a los ojos y vio una esperanza reprimida—. Estoy feliz de quedarnos como estamos, con Charlotte y Peter, durante el poco o mucho tiempo que quieras. Pero, si decides renunciar a esto —añadió, jugueteando con el limón entre los dedos—, me harías muy feliz.

Ella se echó a llorar como una boba.

—Entonces, creo que prefiero utilizar el limón para hacer limonada.

Jasper no respondió, aunque el apasionado beso que le dio lo dijo todo. La idea de tener un hijo en común, en algún momento, le encantaba.

Cuando pudo recuperar el aliento, Alice pregunto:

—¿Y el otro regalo?

—En realidad es más un ofrecimiento. —Sacó un ramo de flores silvestres—. Al menos esta vez no están marchitas.

—Me encantan las flores marchitas —dijo ella.

—Soy muy afortunado por tener una mujer que se conforma con tan poco —Se puso serio—. Me gustaría hacerte un regalo de boda. Quizás un collar, un vestido nuevo o un libro especial.

Piénsatelo y ya me dirás que has decidido.

Alice había sido la amante de un duque. La había inundado de joyas y vestidos, y todo eso no la había hecho feliz. Ahora ya había aprendido la lección.

Alargo la mano y le recorrió las cicatrices de la mejilla.

—Sólo quiero una cosa.

Él volvió la cabeza para besarle la mano.

—¿Y qué es?

—A ti —susurró, antes de que él se colocara encima de ella—. Solamente a ti.

**Epílogo**

_La princesa Compasión levantó los ojos hacia el cielo vio que había_

_fracasado. Dentro de poco se uniría a su héroe en un sueño petrificado._

_Desesperada, abrazó la fría cintura de piedra de El Sincero y le dio un beso_

_en los congelados labios._

_Y entonces, sucedió algo muy extraño._

_El color y la calidez invadieron el rostro gris de El Sincero. Sus_

_extremidades volvieron a ser de carne y hueso y su pecho se hinchó,_

_llenándose de aire._

—_¡No! —gritó el brujo, y levantó los brazos para lanzarles un hechizo a_

_los dos._

_Sin embargo, un grupo de golondrinas apareció de repente y se abalanzó_

_sobre él, picoteándole los ojos y la cabeza. El Sincero sacó la espada y, con_

_un único movimiento, le cortó la cabeza._

_En ese mismo instante, las golondrinas cayeron al suelo y se convirtieron_

_en hombres y mujeres que se arrodillaron ante El Sincero. Hacía mucho_

_tiempo, habían sido criados del castillo, antes de que el brujo se lo robara a_

_un príncipe y los hechizara. Al mismo tiempo, las estatuas de los caballeros_

_y guerreros cobraron vida, y resulta que eran hombres que habían_

_intentado rescatar a la princesa y no lo habían conseguido. Se arrodillaron_

_a la vez y prometieron servir a El Sincero._

_El Sincero dio las gracias de forma solemne a los criados y a los_

_caballeros y luego se volvió hacia la princesa. La miró a los ojos y dijo:_

—_Ahora tengo un castillo, criados y caballeros, y antes sólo tenía la ropa_

_que llevaba. Pero renunciaría a todo por tu amor, porque te quiero._

_La princesa Compasión sonrió y le acarició la cálida mejilla._

—_No tienes por qué renunciar a tu recién adquirida riqueza. Ya tienes mi_

_corazón, y es tuyo desde el día que me entregaste el anillo del brujo y no me_

_pediste nada a cambio._

_Y entonces le dio un beso._

**FIN**

Si llegaste hasta aquí te doy infinitas gracias porque se que con esta última parte me retrase bastante sin embargo te agradezco el seguir con estas historias y tenerme paciencia!

Como de costumbre nos acercamos al final… nos queda la última historia (que emoción!)

Te dejo aquí el tráiler del próximo libro… como seguramente has sospechado desde Tentación americana, Licencioso Pecador y con someter a un salvaje sabremos que sucedió en spinners falls y quizás descubramos al traidor, les dejo el tráiler:

Emmett St. Aubyn se ha pasado los últimos siete años en un infernal cautiverio. Ahora,

medio atormentado por las fiebres, llega a su hogar reclamando sus derechos. ¿Puede este

hombre con esa apariencia salvaje ser el heredero del último conde, aquél al que todos

daban por muerto a mano de los indígenas años atrás?

Sólo Rosalie puede ver tras ese salvaje al noble hombre que hay en su interior. Por su parte,

Emmett no puede evitar sentirse atraído por esa preciosa dama, aunque sospecha que le es

leal a su tío. Pero, ¿podrá el amor de Rosalie apaciguar a un hombre que no se detendrá ante

nada con tal de recobrar lo que es suyo, incluso si eso implica sacrificar su inocencia?

Acompáñanos en _**"Rendirse a un Provocador"**_


End file.
